Nickelodeon Heroes
by CrapperGeek
Summary: Lincoln joins the Nicktoons crew to help stop the Evil Syndicate from attempting to rule the world again. Meanwhile, the sisters go on a journey to save their brother, while teaming up with a familiar female Nicktoon.
1. Opening I: Finding Crocker

**Here we go, after an entire year of waiting, the story has begun.**

Dimmsdale School.

Underneath the entire building, hid one of its teachers', Denzel Crocker's, fairy-catching lair. When not failing little kids for his own amusement, Crocker would spend all of his time trying to both discover the way to Fairy World, and prove the existence of one of his students', Timmy Turner's, fairies, who go by the name of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Right now, he was coming back to the lab, through a secret locker entrance. He landed through a pipe and landed on the bare ground. He walked towards a mattress and moved it to the position of where the pipe was.

At this moment, Crocker was completely black from smoke and ashes, with most of his clothes burned off. He then spit out feathers.

"That blasted Turner!" Crocker said, angrily walking inside the nearby EMERGENCY SHOWER. Crocker screamed in agony as the water came out of the faucet. The water ended up sprouting out so fast that it ripped through all of Crockers clothes. Crocker stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but his underwear. "No matter how many genius schemes I come up with, Turner finds another way arou...OW!". Crocker said as he went near a glass case that held his suit and pants, which read EMERGENCY SHOWER AFTERMATH CLOTHES. He broke the case with his hands and led to pieces of glass being stuck on his hand.

"How does a child such as him always manage to foil my plans?" Crocker continued, as he walked toward a white plastic box that read FIRST AID KIT FOR EMERGENCY SHOWER AFTERMATH CLOTHES CASE. He started tying a white bandage around his hand. "Even after I take his...

FAIRIES!"

Crocker spazzed out near a board on a wall. "I mean, just look at all the times he's foiled me!" It had photographs of the aftermaths from all of Crocker's failed schemes, with a thumbtack hanging them. One had Crocker with a big anti-mind reading helmet being hit with sticks held by children. Another had Crocker being tied to balloons over a giant birthday cake. Another one had Crocker in a giant blue mechanical suit with a muffin on his chest, being beaten by Timmys parents.

"I still don't know how that happened!" Crocker said to himself about the last photograph.

"But, I mustn't give up! Sooner or later, I will conjure up with a plan that will finally reveal both his and...ALL OF THE FAIRIES! Then, all the fairy magic will be in my hands, and with all that power, every human being on this planet will bow to me, Denzel Crocker, their future overlord!" He gave his trademark evil laugh. "But now, I'm idea-less." Crocker began to pass out on a nearby couch. A robot hand appeared from the walls, and gave him a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream, with a spoon. "Why is it so much more fun to dream?" However, a bright light appeared in his lair. He dropped the ice cream, which landed spilling on the marble ground.

Crocker was astonished to see that the bright light was actually a green portal opening up. In his mind, Crocker knew he's seen a portal like that before, but he forgot where. However, he still had trouble figuring out where this portal came from.

"What do you want from me?" Crocker said to the portal. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

A figure popped out of the portal. It was floating in mid-air, and shocked Crocker.

"You!" Crocker said to the figure. The figure's arm pulled Crocker into the portal, as Crocker screamed. After the two left, the portal disappeared.

Back to where the ground was, Timmy was exiting school, laughing with his three fairies, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof, who disguised as a hat, backpack, and a balloon animal. In his hand was a triple scooped ice cream cone.

"Wow, today was awesome, guys!" Timmy said. "A party, with Chip Skylark, and loads of ice cream! And for some reason, this thing!" Timmy pulled out a lightsaber like weapon, then out it back in his pocket. "But it was because of Crocker!"

"That teacher is the only moron I know to walk into his own trap!" Wanda replied happily. "It was just as stupid and thoughtless as when Cosmo tried shaving himself with a lawn mower!"

"I still feel have the scars from that. But anyways, this calls for a celebratory burrito!" Cosmo said. He poofed up a burrito, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He then gave out a large burp, which shattered the school's windows. Poof poofed up his own burrito, and started sucking on it like his bottle. He gave his own burp. Suddenly, Wanda was struck by lightning.

"Well you know what they say! Old habits die hard!" Wanda replied, with a deadpan experssion.

"Man, he should create more of those party traps often!" Timmy replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be wishing those things, sport!" Wanda replied, as she wiped the ash off her face.

"Whatever. Let's just go home and play some Virtual Reality Crash Nebula!"

"I call player two!" Cosmo responded.

However, Timmy, and the three fairies, heard a sound in back of them. It felt like an invisible force moaned in back of them, speeding through a bush.

"Um, did you guys hear something?" Timmy asked, turning around.

"It was probably the burritos!" Cosmo replied. Then, he farted. "Nope, there it is!"

"Poof poof!"

"Oh well!" Timmy continued walking happily with Cosmo. Poof continued sucking on his burrito. However, Wanda looked towards the bush with a worried expression on her face. However, she still didn't see two glowing red eyes through the bush.


	2. Opening II: Calamatious' Escape

**EDIT: 11/16/17: This chapter is set for a re-write, in order to fit the narrative of the story.**

10:00 PM. Guards were scattered around the Retroville Maximum Prison. Some were patrolling around the brick walls surrounding the jail, others were standing over tall watchtowers. Spotlights hover over every little piece of ground, and dogs were held by leashes by those said patrolling guards. The prison was known for holding some of the most ruthless criminals out of all of Retroville. However, only one stood out from the rest: Finbarr Calamatous. At this point, this was his 50th sentence after numerous escapes.

At that moment, the guards noticed a giant vehicle coming towards the prison gates. They were ready to fire at that said vehicle, believing it was going to ram into the gates, or even possibly plan an escape for one or even all of the prisoners. However, the vehicle ended up stopping by the gates, as the guards put their weapons down. It turned out to be just a regular garbage truck.

"Finally these bozos arrive!" One of the guards said.

"Wait, we forgot to put out the warden's mattress!" said the other guard.

"Dang nab it, Smitty! I told you we should've done this earlier!" said the third guard. "You and your laziness!"

The three guards climbed down the tower, as they continued arguing about the mattress.

At that moment, Finbarr Calamatous was planning another scheme in his cell.

"It's done, it's finally done!" Calamatous said. "All of these puny humans will bow face calamity once more, as I escape out of my cell, and plan another attempt for world domination. Anything will be possible...with my dust saw." In his hand was a giant pile of dust. "Oh what is the point?" Calamatous said, throwing away the dust. "I've run out of ideas. I'd just do anything to get out of this jail cell. It's cold, the food is terrible, the inmates are all obnoxious jerks, and my only toilet is by my bed. Even worse, my own daughter won't bust me out, because she's too busy with that blasted Jet Fusion of hers on a honeymoon in Vegas!" He pulled out greeting cards under his bed, one having a photo of Jet and Beautiful fighting happily in front of a casino. He threw them in the air.

"If only there was someone to get me out of this place."

At that moment, a pillowcase was thrown on Calamatous' head. As Calamatous was trying to shout for help inside the case, despite only leaving out a muffle sound, it felt like he was being carried by something, or someone. It also felt like he was floating in midair. He also felt a strange sensation, as not only did he see the case disappear in front of his own eyes, but Calamtous saw his own body disappear. He did not know what was going on with him, and was even more weirded out by the fact that him and whoever was carrying him, was going through walls. With each passing cell, Calamatous was scared out of his mind.

Eventually, he exited out the prison building entirely, and went through the main door to the outside world. He started to become scared again when a spotlight shined on where he was. Of course, obviously, it didn't notice him or the other figure, neither did any of the guards passing by him. However, the dogs began to sense that someone was outside, and started barking at where he was, as despite not seeing them, they knew that someone, or something was passing them. The guards were confused at what they were barking at. Some were even attempting to attack the two invisible forces, only to be held back by the leashes held by the guards. Eventually, they phased through the gate, and went onto the garbage truck. All of the dogs ran to the gate, and continued barking loudly at the truck.

"Geez, you dogs and your garbage trucks!" One of the guards shouted. One of the dogs started to head towards the inside of the prison, with it's owner.

At that moment, the garbage truck began to leave. The guards came running towards the truck, carrying a giant greasy and dirty mattress.

"Wait, we have one more for you!" One of the guards yelled. However, it was too late, as the truck began heading onto the track in front of the prison.

"Great! Now we have to wait another week! Why didn't you put out that mattress like you were supposed to?!" snapped the guard.

"I wasn't gonna carry that ratchet and smelly thing!" replied the other guard.

"How are we ever going to get that Hawaiian vacation if you keep being lazy?!" said the other guard.

The alarm went off for the jail. All of the guards knew right away, that someone has escaped.

The truck was still on the road. However, at that moment, the truck began to transform into a black van with a spinning satelite. Then, a portal opened, and the van entered through it.


	3. Opening III: Restoring Plankton and Evil

**The Chum Bucket**

Plankton was on a little chair, watching television on his lab's gigantic computer. He dug his hand into a little bucket of popcorn, as he continued to focus his eye on the talk show playing. It was about two bickering fish who've both had separate marriages with other fish.

"I can't believe people actually watch this. Yet, it's so addictive." Plankton said to himself as he continued to watch the show.

"Say, are you ever going to leave this place?" Karen asked, rolling towards Plankton.

"I told you, Karen. I'm taking a break from stealing the formula!" Plankton replied.

"But it's been days! Don't you think you'd be back on track by now?" Karen asked.

"It's only been a week, and I need a good plan!"

"Well maybe you'd be brainstorming ideas right now if you weren't rotting that brain of yours on daytime television!"

The show now had two fish fighting each other. One pink fish was pressing her fins onto a blue fish's eyes.

"Look Karen, I've already tried to steal the formula enough times, and I've failed each and everyone of those times! I've used up all my best plans!"

"Well, at least get out of the house! There's a great big world out there, and you're just here watching TV all day!"

"Could you get off of me?!" Plankton sipped his soda. "This is my house anyways." He said silently to himself.

"You were once an evil genius, and now, you need to get your life back together! I mean, what are you waiting for? A door to appear and give you the opportunity of your dreams?"

All of a sudden, a portal opened in front of the bickering two.

"Well, that was quick."

Plankton's focused his eye on the portal. It's been awhile since he's seen something as fascinating at the portal.

"Dear Neptune!"

The same figure flew out of the portal. It was none other, than..

"Vlad Plasmius!" Plankton exclaimed.

"Hello, Plankton. Long time no see!" Vlad greeted.

"Vlad, what are you doing here at my restaurant?"

"I've come here, because I need you, Plankton. I need you for something I have in store for this entire planet."

Plankton jumped on Vlad's shoulder. "You had me at "planet"!"

"Then let's go!"

Vlad and Plankton exited through the portal. However, Karen just stood watching the open green portal. She sighed. "Doesn't even leave without saying bye. Marriages."

Vlad and Plankton came out the other side of the portal, which led to the inside of the main entrance to Vlad's mansion. Being new to the place, Plankton was amazed by the mansion.

"Say, you never said you were a millionaire!" Plankton said.

"Actually, I'm more of a billionaire, but forget about that, meet your old comrades!" Vlad then pointed Plankton to Calamitous and Crocker.

"Calamitous! Denzel! Glad to meet you two again!" Plankton shook Calamitous' finger.

"Great to meet you again, Plankton!" Calamitous replied.

"Now that I've brought the four of you here, we can finally discuss what I have planned!" Vlad said. However, Crocker wasn't paying attention, and was busy admiring the entire mansion.

"Say, this is a nice mansion. I always desired a place as big as this! Ooh, is that a Packers football?" As Crocker reached out to hold it, Vlad flew at a rapid speed in front of him.

"Lay one finger on it, and I will throw your soul into the Ghost Zone for all eternity!" Vlad roared. Crocker was completely shocked by him. Vlad then suddenly realized how embarrassing his outburst was. "Sorry, just a big fan."

Vlad continued to talk. "I gathered you all here, because I've formed a little something up my sleeves, and this something won't just give us the power to rule the Earth, but to rule more universes that we can imagine."

The three villains processed that thought in their heads.

"Yeah, I don't know if that will cut it for me!" Plankton said.

"What?! I'm giving you a chance to be granted all the power you desire, and you're turning me down?!" Vlad replied, as he snapped out of his smile.

"Yeah, I don't feel like moving on to any big plans today!" Crocker replied, then he felt his stomach. "The ice cream is kicking in!"

"I'm a new man. My life isn't over yet, and prison is not the place to spend it in!" Calamitous replied. "Though I still have a desire to erupt a volcano. But prison!"

"What is wrong with you three?!" Vlad said annoyingly. "You used to be great villains, even halfway on my level of villainy! I mean Finn! You were responsible for our first plan! What happened?!"

"Well don't snap at me! I was in prison for days, and it's one of the worst experiences of my life! Do you want to know what they do to you in the showers? They hit your behinds with towels, and ugh, it hurts!"

"Sorry, Vlad, but I guess doing the same evil things every day are getting tiring." Plankton replied.

"But all of you men are villains, and a true villain never gives up on himself! If you don't succeed, you dust yourself off and try again!" Vlad replied. "You three have a choice. You can join me, and rule not just the world, but forces beyond this universe, for ages, with every human, and living creature bowing to you. Or, you can continue your lives, trying to accomplish your main goal, while staying as an inferior, to everyone around you, including your enemies. Why give up now, when you know you're capable of conquering bigger things?"

The three villains began to contemplate themselves.

"For years, I've wanted to destroy Krabs and the whole Bikini Bottom, and all I've been to all those bottomfeeders was a roach!"

"I've been foiled and humiliated by that blasted Turner too many times to count. But I've always wanted to rule the world with a mighty fist."

"And I've been ruined by that blasted Neutron, But I really don't want to go back to prison! Yet, there's nothing I'm more in love with, than releasing chaos upon the world! Good lord, what was I thinking?! Getting rid of my plans and becoming good?! I'm with you on this, Masters!"

"So am I!" Plankton replied.

"And me as well!" Crocker replied.

"Great, now we can finally move on with our main goal: to rule as many planets and universes that exist!" Vlad replied.

"Yeah!...How exactly will we accomplish that?" Plankton asked.

Vlad then pulled out a remote, to reveal a gigantic blueprint. "Oh...I have a plan.."

 **After a month, the introduction is finally open! Now to move on to the actual story!**

 **BTW, this isn't egotistical, but I do want to make a TV Tropes page for this. You can do it on your own work anyways**


	4. Chapter 1: Lincoln

**This chapter is still not done yet. Once again, I'm still having writer's block with this. However, I will finish this story, though it might take until summer 2018. I actually have a LOT of things written down for it, up to the climax. It's just writing the scenes that connect to each other that is hard.**

"I know your plan! I will not let you get away with this!"

In his backyard, Lincoln Loud looked determined, as he had his eyes on the target, which was a giant inflatable green monster. He was shirtless, as on his head was his orange shirt tied as a headband. Red and blue marks were on his cheeks.

"Think again, Lincoln-San!" Clyde's voice said, pretending to be the monster, in a fake Japanese accent. "If you want to battle me, you must fight your way through my invincible Leg Clan!"

Tons of "ninjas", made from pillows, sticks, and other pieces of junk were on both sides.

"The Leg Clan is nothing to mess with!" Clyde said in the same accent.

"Then be it as it may!" Lincoln replied. He began attacking the "Leg Clan". One by one, he kicked and punched each ninja. He aimed for the heads, and some by their sides. For some, he stood on his hands and kicked them. The entire time, he made the typical fighting Kung-fu cries of "AH!" "OOH!" "WAH!". Clyde on the other hand, ended up getting hit by two of the soldiers, and knocked back.

After taking down the entire Leg Clan, he had his eyes toward the Green monster. "It's time to finish you off!" He yelled.

Lincoln was running closer to the inflatable monster. In his imaginative mind, he believed that he was about to send the monster to its own doom. He stuck his leg out, and was about to make his finishing move. However, the inflatable monster was suddenly kicked by an unknown force. It flew at a high speed, and hit Lincoln straight in the face, sending him flying towards the fence.

Lynn burst out laughing from her kick. "I got you good, Lincoln!"

Lincoln got up from the broken board of the fence. "Lynn, you ruined my finale!"

"Come on, you know you should've seen it coming! Plus, you got to admit that was an awesome sneak attack!" Lynn replied.

"Whatever, just don't pull something like that again." Lincoln replied, brushing himself off.

"No promises." Lynn replied, as she jumped away.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, as Clyde got up, despite still feeling pain from the "attacking ninjas". "Is It over?" He asked.

Lincoln brushed off Lynn and pulled Clyde up. "See, I told you can do fun things with the junk in our garages!".

"Next time, can we not re-enact kung fu movies?" Clyde replied, pinching his nose. "It feels like I was about to lose an eyeball!"

"Oh lighten up!" Lincoln told Clyde, as they began to clean up the dummies in the backyard.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	5. Chapter 1 II: Ghosts (REVISED)

**So, after re-reading Part 1, I decided to make some changes. One crucial one being Clyde's role. This was when I was barely finished with Season 1, and at this point, I saw Clyde as sort of the common sense for Lincoln, instead of being like his bestest friend who looks up to him. Man, did I make him such an asshole. So, I decided to rewrite his first appearance in the chapter, making him feel like his original character...despite him being a skeptic.**

After cleaning up the mess in the backyard, the two boys decided to jump into the living room, to tune into their favorite paranormal show, ARGH. However, they ended up butting into Lola, who was on her head with books on her feet on the couch.

"Lincoln, you ruined my routine!" Lola replied.

"Sorry Lola, can't talk! Shows on!" Lincoln replied quickly.

"Can't you see I'm trying to practice for tonight's pageant? This could be my 140th win this time!"

"Can't you take it upstairs?" Lincoln asked.

"Lana's in there, and she's too busy trying to make water balloons out of her lizard's..."

"Take it outside, then! Sorry! I love you! Bye now!" Lincoln said, kicking out Lola, then closing the door on her. He then went back onto the couch.

"Um, Lincoln, that felt a little harsh." Clyde told Lincoln.

"Whatever. Lola wins every pageant she's been in! It's not like I'm going to ruin that streak!"

Today's episode was where Hunter investigated a haunted bomb shelter. He had a new sidekick, who was tall with brown hair, and had a voice that sounded like Hugh Neitron.

"Today on ARGH,we are investigating this 50-year old underground bunker that's never been opened!" Hunter said.

"Gee, Hunter. Just like that new movie with the Ghost catchers, you can say that this bunker idea bombed!" While the joker was laughing, the other man shook his head in annoyance.

Both the boys groaned. "Why did the networks think he was a good idea?"

During that time, Luan was walking upstairs, carrying a skunk by its tail, with her nose blocked.

"That was an incredibly lame joke! In fact, you could say that just like you, Mr. Black, it STUNK!" Luan laughed.

The two weren't done with the sisters yet. Lisa came in the room.

"Only you would watch this garbage."

"Lisa, you say that every time I watch this show.

"And every time, I always remind you, now for the 68th time, this show is based on nothing but superstitious pseudo-nonsense." Lisa replied.

"Lisa, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure we've had enough history to prove that ghosts are real." Lincoln replied.

"That's where Science comes in two kick both of your prosteriors, for you see, ghosts or any form of spirits are actually illusions in the average human's mind only manifested through fear, spread through various media, holding onto the strong belief of the supernatural because of the need to believe in something to get through the reality we live in."

Both were confused by the statement. Lisa sighed.

"They're not real! Never have been, and never were!"

"That is not true." Lucy replied walking down the stairs. "Ghosts are real as the eye can see."

"And where's your bucket load of evidence, Lucy?"

"I don't need evidence. I'm friends with plenty of ghosts." She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"Toast?" Leni started freaking out on the table in the kitchen when doing her nails. "You can't be friends with toast!" She then spawned an idea. "Can you?" She looked at the toast near her. "Like, what's your name?"

"In fact, they all come from a dimension known as...the Ghost Zone." Lucy said, continuing to walk upstairs.

"Oh goody, I bet it took you half a milli-second to come up with a name like that!" Lisa replied.

"Meh, suit yourself. Keep denying the obvious. I'm reading to them right now." Lucy replied, walking upstairs.

"The Ghost Zone? Where have I heard that name before?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Probably from a hundred other moronic movies you've watched." Lisa replied, as she began to walk upstairs. "All I know, you need to think logically, because if you did, you'd realize there is absolutely, 100% no such thing as a ghost. It makes just as much sense as magic fair..."

BAM! A water balloon hit the wall beside Lisa.

"Sorry! I thought you were Leni!" Lana said. Lisa continued to walk into her own room.

"Your sisters are always something else, man." Clyde said happily.

"I swear, I've heard that name before." Lincoln said.

"Next week, we will be searching for ghosts at Amity Park, home to the legendary Danny Phantom!"

"Amity Park? That's it!" Lincoln ran to his room, and pulled out a comic book from his drawer. "It all makes sense now!" The comic book had a ghost on it, with white hair, and the body of a human boy. Over him read two big words: DANNY PHANTOM.

...

"Danny Phantom?" Clyde said. "Since when did you start like other heroes than Ace Savvy?"

"Oh, I read other comics! But don't you see, Clyde? The Ghost Zone? Amity Park? Home to Danny Phantom! It's all in this comic book!" Lincoln said. "Which means that this book is our ticket to proving ghosts exist!"

Clyde didn't know how to respond. "Yeah, um, Lincoln, I'm with you on everything good ol' pal, but...that sounds too far fetched for you to say." Clyde replied.

"What?"

"I mean, this Danny Phantom could just be another urban legend from that town, that this..(he read the creator's name) B. Hartman man could've made a book out of."

"When did you start becoming like Lisa?"

"I'm not! Look man, I believe in ghosts, but not from fiction!"

"What about the Ghost Zone?"

"I don't know man, Lucy has said some pretty weird things. I mean, she tried to use her mind to lift your father's car yesterday!"

"It would've worked if I had more focus." Lucy said in the vents. Both quickly ignored that fact.

"Whoa! I gotta get going! I think my fathers are already starting dinner." Lori was then passing Clyde. "Hey, Clyde" she said. "SYSTEM DOES NOT COMPUTE!" He quickly shut down, and fell down the stairs, with no sounds from his mouth.

Lincoln then at his comic book.

"I know it sounds stupid. But I know you're real. Somewhere out there."

 **Yeah, this story takes places before a LOT of Season 2.**


	6. Chapter 1 II: Ghosts

After cleaning up the mess in the backyard, the two boys decided to jump into the living room, to tune into their favorite paranormal show, ARGH. However, they ended up butting into Lola, who was on her head with books on her feet on the couch.

"Lincoln, you ruined my routine!" Lola replied.

"Sorry Lola, can't talk! Shows on!" Lincoln replied quickly.

"Can't you see I'm trying to practice for tonight's pageant? This could be my 140th win this time!"

"Can't you take it upstairs?" Lincoln asked.

"Lana's in there, and she's too busy trying to make water balloons out of her lizard's..."

"Take it outside, then! Sorry! I love you! Bye now!" Lincoln said, kicking out Lola, then closing the door on her. He then went back onto the couch.

"Um, Lincoln, that felt a little harsh." Clyde told Lincoln.

"Whatever. Lola wins every pageant she's been in! It's not like I'm going to ruin that streak!"

Today's episode was where Hunter investigated a haunted bomb shelter. He had a new sidekick, who was tall with brown hair, and had a voice that sounded like Hugh Neitron.

"Today on ARGH,we are investigating this 50-year old underground bunker that's never been opened!" Hunter said.

"Gee, Hunter. Just like that new movie with the Ghost catchers, you can say that this bunker idea bombed!" While the joker was laughing, the other man shook his head in annoyance.

Both the boys groaned. "Why did the networks think he was a good idea?"

During that time, Luan was walking upstairs, carrying a skunk by its tail, with her nose blocked.

"That was an incredibly lame joke! In fact, you could say that just like you, Mr. Black, it STUNK!" Luan laughed.

The two weren't done with the sisters yet. Lisa came in the room.

"Only you would watch this garbage."

"Lisa, you say that every time I watch this show.

"And every time, I always remind you, now for the 68th time, this show is based on nothing but superstitious pseudo-nonsense." Lisa replied.

"Lisa, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure we've had enough history to prove that ghosts are real." Lincoln replied.

"That's where Science comes in two kick both of your prosteriors, for you see, ghosts or any form of spirits are actually illusions in the average human's mind only manifested through fear, spread through various media, holding onto the strong belief of the supernatural because of the need to believe in something to get through the reality we live in."

Both were confused by the statement. Lisa sighed.

"They're not real! Never have been, and never were!"

"That is not true." Lucy replied walking down the stairs. "Ghosts are real as the eye can see."

"And where's your bucket load of evidence, Lucy?"

"I don't need evidence. I'm friends with plenty of ghosts." She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"Toast?" Leni started freaking out on the table in the kitchen when doing her nails. "You can't be friends with toast!" She then spawned an idea. "Can you?" She looked at the toast near her. "Like, what's your name?"

"In fact, they all come from a dimension known as...the Ghost Zone." Lucy said, continuing to walk upstairs.

"Oh goody, I bet it took you half a milli-second to come up with a name like that!" Lisa replied.

"Meh, suit yourself. Keep denying the obvious. I'm reading to them right now." Lucy replied, walking upstairs.

"The Ghost Zone? Where have I heard that name before?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Probably from a hundred other moronic movies you've watched." Lisa replied, as she began to walk upstairs. "All I know, you need to think logically, because if you did, you'd realize there is absolutely, 100% no such thing as a ghost. It makes just as much sense as magic fair..."

BAM! A water balloon hit the wall beside Lisa.

"Sorry! I thought you were Leni!" Lana said. Lisa continued to walk into her own room.

"Your sisters are always something else, man." Clyde said happily.

"I swear, I've heard that name before." Lincoln said.

"Next week, we will be searching for ghosts at Amity Park, home to the legendary Danny Phantom!"

"Amity Park? That's it!" Lincoln ran to his room, and pulled out a comic book from his drawer. "It all makes sense now!" The comic book had a ghost on it, with white hair, and the body of a human boy. Over him read two big words: DANNY PHANTOM.

"A comic book?" Clyde asked.

"Don't you see, Clyde? The Ghost Zone? Amity Park? Home to Danny Phantom! It's all in this comic book!" Lincoln said. "Which means that this book is our ticket to proving ghosts exist!"

"Lincoln, that sounds too far fetched for you to say." Clyde replied. "I mean, this Danny Phantom could just be another urban legend from that town, that this..(he read the creator's name) B. Hartman man could've made a book out of."

"What about the Ghost Zone?"

"Dude, you're listening to Lucy."

"I know, but there's no way she could've possibly known it was in this book, since she never reads comics!"

"But again, it's Lucy, the same sister who tried to use her mind to lift your father's car!"

"It would've worked if I had more focus." Lucy said in the vents. Both quickly ignored that fact.

"Look, I gotta go now. I think my fathers are already starting dinner. But honestly, you should start listening to Lisa. Because right now, you sound absolutely cra..."

Clyde was about to finish his sentence, but Lori was passing by. "Hey, Clyde" she said. He quickly shut down, and fell down the stairs, with no sounds from his mouth.

Lincoln was still contemplating what Clyde said. However, he looked at his comic book.

"I know it sounds stupid. But I know you're real. Somewhere out there."

 **Looks like Lincoln is about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime. BTW, I guess it would be easy for Lincoln to just look on the internet, and find articles about Danny. However, what if most of them came from tabloid websites? But eh, see you again next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 2: Jimmy and Carl

**Now this, and the following chapter will be the last of 2017. I do want to finish this by summer, so that I can do Part II, which WILL be better. This is more of a road trip journey for Lincoln's aspect, while Part II will go BACK to the Nicktoons video game journey plot.**

RETROVILLE

ZAP!

A sunflower grew to the size of a bear. Then, to the size of a thumbtack. All of this was from Carl Wheezer playing with his friend, Jimmy's shrink ray. Of course, this wasn't the only giant flower in the backyard, as every single plant around the two, was grown, from Carl's shenanigans. Jimmy was more focused on fixing something new for VOX, while Carl was still "experimenting" on flowers, humming a song.

"Carl, could you give it a rest with the Shrink Ray?" Jimmy asked, with his focus still on VOX.

"Sorry, Jim, I'm having too much fun with this!" Carl then spotted a sunflower with a butterfly on it. "Hello, Mrs. Butterfly, you want to grow?" Carl used the shrinkray on the flower and butterfly. However, what he didn't expect was the butterfly's eyes and face to be terrifying. Carl screamed, as he quickly tried to zap the butterfly back to normal, with his eyes covered by its hands. Carl looked at Jimmy, who was still focused on VOX. He quickly tucked the shrink ray into his pants, and whistled.

Jimmy closed VOX's box. "Now then, since that's done with, I can finally work on the other project: rebuilding that rocket ship Sheen took." The blueprints appeared on Jimmy's watch.

Carl gave a sad groan. "Why'd you have to remind of Sheen? It's been I don't know how many days, and he's still gone!"

"I miss him too, Carl. I'm sure he's somewhere in the trillions and trillions of light years of infinite space, and I promise, once I finish this rocket ship, we'll find him, no matter how long it'll take."

"I still wish he was here, and it's kinda all your fault, Jim, since you built that rocket." Carl said still in a sad tone. However, his last words annoyed Jimmy.

"Well, I know Sheen would've still been here IF HE WAS LITERATE!" Jimmy snapped. "Well, I better get started on this new rocket." Jimmy pulled out a few tools out of his cube in his pocket. However, Carl's attention was on something in the sky. It was a bright, orange, fireball coming down. Jimmy then turned his attention to the ball.

"Um, Jim, another giant rock is coming to us!" Carl said, sounding frightened.

"That's no meteor!" Jimmy said.

"Then what is it?!" Carl said, hiding behind one of the giant flowers.

BOOM! The fireball crashed somewhere in Retroville.

"I think it landed downtown! We better check this out!" Jimmy said. Carl went off with Jimmy inside the hovercar.

...

 **The other part of this chapter will continue today.**


	8. Chapter 2 II: The Chase

As quickly as possible, Jimmy and Carl arrived at the crash site, which was in the middle of the usual shopping area of Retroville. All of the citizens gathered around the site. Jimmy and Carl pushed a few people out of the way.

"Excuse me! I have to scan what this...Holy cow!" Jimmy said. He stopped as he immediately figured out what the fireball was. A blue rocket.

"Are they aliens?" Carl asked.

"No Carl, it's my prototype!" Jimmy said silently. "This is the exact ship Sheen took off in! Which means..."

The rockets glass top opened. As smoke floated, two figures appeared in it.

"Woo! Whoo! That really was better the second time! Though I think I lost my asophogus after we flew past Pluto." Sheen coughed. Nesmith was also in the ship with him.

"Sheen!" Jimmy and Carl said happily.

"You're alive!"

"You're still alive!"

"Comrades! You're still alive!" Sheen said, popping out of the rocket. Carl hugged him, though Sheen looked like he was about to pop his head off.

At that moment, Ms. Fowl, in the crowd, started crying. But not out of joy.

"Why couldn't he stay lost in space?! BWAHH!"

"Wait? Where were you this entire time?" Jimmy asked.

"Hmmm." Sheen said. "Well, I would tell you that I crashed on this moon with all these weird aliens that hailed me as their king, and there was this green Grim Reaper who wanted to destroy me, but then I left because they were all annoying and barged me into their war politics, which ended lives, doomed the planet, and destroyed all the milkshakes, plus they had no TV to watch Ultra Lord, but...I WAS WITH WOLVES!"

"Um...Okay" Carl replied. Jimmy, on the other hand, had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Farewell, Sheen. I'm now off to find the cure for the Simian flu. I hope you have a great life." Nesmith flew off in a jetpack.

"See you, Nesquick!" Sheen replied, and waved.

"Um, who was that?" Carl asked.

"I don't know" Sheen replied.

"Well then. Let's just pretend that whole trip never happened." Jimmy said, still trying to put two and two together with what he just saw.

At that moment, a giant portal opened in the sky. Everyone turned their attention to the portal.

"Uh Jimmy, what is that?!" Carl asked.

"Leaping Leptons! Something opened up a universe portal!"

A gigantic floating television screen came through the portal.

"OH COME ON! I JUST GOT HOME!" Sheen shouted. "Couldn't you give it 2 more minutes?!"

The screen turned on, showing Calamitous, who was still trying to figure out if the thing is on. After five seconds he figured it out.

"Hello, Retroville!"

"Professor Calamitous!" Jimmy shouted. "But how?!"

Officer Tubs stepped in front of Jimmy. "Oh great! How many stinking times do we have to throw his butt in jail?"

"Yes, it is I, Professor Finbarr Calamitous, out of prison, and back for the world."

"Whatever you're planning, Calamitous, you won't get away with this!" Jimmy shouted.

"Ah, it is my old companion, Jimmy Neutron. Nice to see your large head again! Now I have something stored up my sleeve!"

"Hey, I ordered no tomatoes on this! How do you expect me to think straight when you don't get my order right?!" a voice said in the background.

"Wait, where have I heard that voice before?" Jimmy asked himself.

"Denzel, you're ruining my speech!" Calamitous whispered.

"Well!" Crocker poked his head out to the screen. "Get my sandwich right next time!"

"Mr. Crocker?!" Jimmy shouted. "Oh no! If he's also there, then that means..."

"Yes, I've teamed up with Denzel Crocker, Vlad Plasmius, and Sheldon J. Plankon!"

"DANG IT, CALAMITOUS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO INCLUDE MY NAME!" Plankton yelled in the background.

"What does it matter?!" Calamitous responded. "Einsteins, it feels like I'm working with children...But anyways, we've teamed up for a new plan. However, I will spare all of Retroville on one condition: BRING ME JIMMY NEUTRON!"

Everyone turned their heads toward Jimmy.

"What are you all looking at?! I didn't call him!" Sheen responded.

"Sheen, I think they're staring at Jimmy!" Carl said.

"You don't say!" Jimmy mumbled to Carl annoyed.

"Sorry kid, I'm afraid you're coming with me." Tubs said, taking Jimmy's arm.

"Officer, you can't do this!"

"Son, I'm the officer of this town, and it's my job to protect it..or was that the mayor's job? Though he's doing a poor job like today's politics, but anyways, you're under arrest!"

"But you don't understand! Giving me to Calamitous won't solve anything! He's not going to spare Retroville! He's only lying and using all of you to get to me!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know you're scared, but so are we! Don't just think about yourself, kid!" Jimmy was trying to tug, as Tubbs was about to use his handcuffs on him.

"Carl, nows the time to save Jimmy!" Sheen told Carl.

"I can't touch a police officer! Why can't you do it?"

"I just came back from space! You ever seen how boring Pluto is?" Sheen asked, then Carl gulped.

"Forgive me, Officer!" Carl used his stomach to swipe the handcuffs out of Tubbs hand.

"Son, you are in big trouble!" Tubbs told Carl.

"I'm sorry! Please don't tell my parents!" Carl said.

"Come on, Carl!"

Jimmy and Sheen ran to his hovercar, as Carl followed him. The crowd ran to the hovercar, attempting to grab Jimmy.

"Wait? I just got here from a trip that could've taken my young, adolescent life, and yet, you're already dragging me onto one of your life-threatening adventures?!" Sheen said.

"Do you want to stay here?" Jimmy asked annoyed.

"Heck no, I missed this! Let's save the world!" Sheen replied. The hovercar lifted off the ground, as the crowd roared with anger.

"I'm sorry, citizens of Retroville! I promise I'll stop Calamitous and save you all!" Jimmy shouted to them, as he took off.

"Not before I get to you first." Calamitous said to himself.

On the way to the lab, Jimmy continued to think about Calamitous' plan.

"Wait a minute, Vlad and Plankton? Oh no, it's the Evil Syndicate!"

"The Evil Syndicate?! You mean the band of villains Robo-Fiend started to defeat Ultra Lord?!" Sheen asked.

"No." Jimmy calmly responded, while annoyed.

"Oh." Sheen replied. "Well, thats a dumb name!"

They landed in Jimmy's backyard. Goddard was barking crazily.

"Goddard, get in the hovercar! We have to leave Retroville! I just need to get one thing!" Jimmy went into the lab back and out.

"James Isaac Neutron, come inside!" Judy shouted. "We heard the whole town is after you!"y

"If those jerks want my son, they'll have to go through my Quackers leaf blower!" Hugh said, pulling out a leaf blower, where it's loud roaring sound is replaced with a loud "QUAACCK!". Judy facepalmed at this.

"Sorry Mom and Dad! I love you, but I have to save the world again!" Jimmy took off with his friends and dog in the hovercar. "Oh, and just in case he wants my lab!" He spoke to his watch. "VOX. Incognito mode!"

ACCESSING..

The lab was pulled underground, as the top grass cover closed. The hovercraft took off.

"We love you son! Now show them what you're made of!" Hugh said to him.

Jimmy continued to fly in the air. "Now, to put this universal teleporter to good use." However, at that moment, Calamitous' giant television head popped right in front of the car.

"No no! You can't leave yet! You have unfinished business to deal with, FOREVER!" Calamitous responded, as two giant laser guns popped in front of the screen. "Any last words?"

The four on the hovercar screamed and immediately turned left. The screen followed the car, and began shooting lasers at the car.

"Jimmy, he's gaining on us!" Carl yelled.

"I won't let him win!" Jimmy said, turning the hovercar from both sides, dodging his lasers.

"AHHH, I'm glad I'm back on Earth!" Sheen screamed.

As Calamitous gave an evil laugh, he continued to shoot at Neutron. However, Neutron kept turning from side to side to avoid being hit.

"Now, to do the trick! Goddard, shoot away!"

Goddard shot a beam from far away. Out appeared a small portal, enough to fit the whole car.

"Hang on, boys!" the car sped up, aiming for the portal. The screen was inches away from the whole car, with Calamitous' grin on his face. The car drove into the portal, which then closed. The four were now inside a strange space outside of their universe.

"Oh Jimmy! We can never return to Retroville!" Carl started crying.

"Don't worry, Carl! We'll save our city, but first, we have to defeat the Syndicate, and we can't do it ourselves. We'll gonna need help, from old friends."

"You know, maybe I should've stayed home!" Sheen said.

"Fasten your seatbelts, boys! We're going to Dimmsdale!

Jimmy drove into another portal.

Meanwhile, Calamtious was still front of his control pad to the screen.

"Ugh, Neutron!" Calamitous yelled, only to get off the screen, and yawn.

"Well?" Vlad asked in front of him.

"Neutron got away!"

"Great! He can be anywhere right now!"

"Nonsense! He has no reason to hide, if he wants to defeat me and save his city! Soon, he'll be on his way here, and we will annihilate him!"

"You better precise with this, Finbarr. Now, Crocker, what were you saying about an all magical army?"

Crocker stopped eating his sandwich, then had a smirk on his face. "Oh, just wait and see, Plasmius!"

All four villains were inside the giant bottom of something evil, which was underground a tree in a park somewhere . It wasn't finished yet.

 **Once again, the journey continues. See you in 2018, where we continue with Lincoln's story.**


	9. Chapter 3: The Pageant

**After a month, it's time to get back to the story.**

"Kids, time to get in the car!" Mr. Loud said.

"We don't want to be late for Lola's pageant!" Mrs. Loud shouted.

"Ugh! Why do they always wait until the last minute?" Lola whined.

Of course as usual, it was a madhouse upstairs. Except Luna, who was jamming on her guitar.

"Has anybody seen Hops?" Lana asked, referring to her frog. "He was here just awhile ago!" Across the room, Lynn was screaming, as the frog was stuck to her hair. Lana chased after it. "Great! Now you're gonna smell like pee!"

Lincoln was searching everywhere for his pants. "Lisa, did you take all my pants again?"

Lincoln's blue pants were inside a glass container, with gas. "In a minute, Lincoln! I'm helping another patient here!" Lisa replied. "Einsteins! You didn't even check if that was lipstick! Read the labels next time!" She was making a cure for Leni, who used the wrong lipstick, and had lips as swollen as a dead fish.

The family took so long, that the father had to resort to counting down to one. By the time he got to one, the family zoomed past the stairs, and was ready.

"Works everytime." he said.

"Geez, don't you guys ever care about me? This pageant will be my greatest yet!" Lola said.

"We know!" Lincoln replied, annoyingly.

"Hey Lola, you want me to sabotage the competition?" Lana asked.

"That's sweet of you, but no thanks, I can crush them with my own looks!" Lola replied.

Lana looked disappointed, but kept a rat in her pocket, winking at it.

of the family walked out the door, with Lincoln behind all of them. Before he can close the door, something flew through the house. Lincoln didn't see what it was, but it looked like as if a green spirit flew behind him. He closed the door, despite feeling suspicious.

...

The ride to the pageant was no better. Nothing but noise came to the car. Luan practiced with her dummy, Luna tuned out with headphones and rock music, Lana and Lola were arguing about letting Lana sabotage the competition, Lori was on the phone, Lucy was reading poetry, Lisa was scribbling equations on a notepad, Lynn was trying to catch a fly with her hands, while constantly punching Lincoln on accident. "Missed it!" She constantly said. Lincoln looked out the window of the car, and saw something passing nearby. He kept his eyes outside, and then finally saw the green ghost. It was just standing there, waving at him. He gave a quick shriek. He closed his eyes, and looked out again. It was just a depressed looking adult in a green bug suit, holding a sign. Of course, nobody in the car heard him scream. Though he did get punched by Lynn again. However, it didn't stop there. The ghost was right behind the car. Lincoln tried to ignore it believing it was just in his head, but the ghost came closer to the back of the car, and it's mouth opened wide, as it was about to swallow the car whole.

"STOP THE CAR!" Lincoln screamed. Mr. Loud pushed a brake hard at the car.

"Lincoln, what is it?!" Mr. Loud responded

"Are you hurt?!" Mrs. Loud asked.

"This better be good!" Lori said, annoyed.

"I..." Lincoln was about to confess, but there was no ghost in back of them. Plus, he knew there was no way his family was going to believe what he saw. However, that didn't stop him. "I thought I saw...a ghost!"

All the family looked shocked. "You're a freak." Lola replied.

"You had us stop for that?" Mr. Loud snapped.

"Delusions. Delusuons. Delusions." Lisa replied, while still scribbling.

"Lincoln, I know you don't want to go to this pageant, but at least be supportive of your sister!" Mrs. Loud said.

"But you guys don't understand.." Lincoln said.

"That's enough out of you!" Mr. Loud said.

Lincoln continued looking out the window, now worried.

"Don't worry, I don't think it'll hurt us." Lucy replied.

Of course, in a nearby bush, the ghost hid.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 3 II: Ruining The Pageant

The paegant was going as expected. Everyone was inside a cafeteria, sitting near tables with white covers on them, with fruit and vegetables on baskets. The performance going on right now was a little girl dancing to hip-hop music. At that moment, Lana was about to release the rat. However...

"I don't think so." Mrs. Loud responded. Lana gave a quick groan. After the performance, was another girl who did karate. Lincoln excused himself to the bathroom, before Lola came on. After flushing, and washing his hands, he saw the spirit again through the mirror.

"I know you're in here! I know you're not just my imagination! Come out wherever you are!" Lincoln said. However, at that moment, one of the toilets flushed. Out stood a short man with grey hair and green eyes.

"Oh, sorry mister!" Lincoln said.

The man cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce myself." Suddenly, his pupils turned red, and he transformed into a giant green blob ghost. Lincoln screamed, and ran out of the bathroom. The audience was clapping.

"Mom, you won't believe..!"

"Oh Lincoln, sit down! You're just in time for Lola!" Ms. Loud interrupted happily. Lola stepped on stage. All of her sisters clapped and cheered for her. Lola's talent was tap dancing, to symphony music. Lincoln didn't focus on her performance, though. Instead, his mind was still on the ghost in the bathroom.

"There's something in the bathroom! Something large and scary!" Lincoln said scared out of his mind, to Lana.

"Gross, Lincoln! I don't want to hear about your poop!" Lana replied.

Lincoln kept quiet, and tried to focus on the performance. However, there was matter at hand. A ghost was inside the building, and he knew he's after him or the entire Loud Family. Yet, the ghost didn't leave the bathroom.

"Come on, Link!" he told himself. "Maybe you're just hallucinating things!"

However at that moment, he saw the same ghost, in its human form, staring at him, from across a couple tables. His eyes turned toward Lola, and then gave Lincoln an evil grin, with glowing red eyes.

"No." Lincoln said.

"Shh! Shut up, Lincoln!" Lori said. Lincoln immediately took action, grabbed an apple, and threw it at the ghost. However, he wasn't there, but instead, an old man took his place. The man cried, and shouted "GHOST!" The adults around him sshed him. Lincoln didn't look at the man, and focused back on Lola. "He is not going to get Lola!" Lincoln said to himself. However, the ghost disappeared again. Lincoln immediately spotted a fire alarm switch. He thought about pulling it, to save everybody from the ghost. However, he knew it would ruin Lola's performance, and would make her very upset. Yet, the ghost was after her. He had to take action. However, the final straw came, as he saw the ghost from across the room. It turned back into it's ghost form, and still, nobody noticed it. It was flying towards Lola. Lincoln finally ran towards the switch , and put its hand towards it. The ghost was still about to attack.

"Forgive me, Lola!" he said to himself. He pulled the switch, and the alarm went off. The roof sprinklers turned on, sprouting water at everyone. Lincoln ran to where the ghost was, and tried to attack it. Everyone was running out of their sheets. Lola ended up tripping, as one of her shoes hit a man, and knocked him out. Tables flipped over. One man's suit shrunk. Lily was cheering for getting wet. Everyone ran out of the gymnasium, as the pageant was officially ruined.

However, for some reason, Lincoln was tied to a rope hanging from the streetlights.

"YOU!" Lola roared.

"MISTER! You are in big trouble!" Mr. Loud shouted. Every single one of the family was mad, besides Lily, still playing with the water.

"Look, I can explain!" Lincoln said, but Lola was growling. "But first, this is gonna hurt!"

Lola starting punching Lincoln repetitively, like a stuffed punching bag.

 **Well, Lincoln's in big trouble. But next time, we're going back into the main conflict, with Jimmy. But don't worry, the next chapters will come tomorrow. You won't wait a week or two this time.**


	11. Chapter 4: Fairy Danger

**Well, let's continue.**

FAIRY WORLD

Up in space, billions of feet away from Earth, Fairyworld was still floating on magic clouds. All of the fairies were enjoying their day, still floating in the air. However, at that moment, a green portal opened. All the fairies turned their attention to it, and became frightened at what they saw. Then, Vlad stepped out of the portal, floating, with an evil look on his face. His mouth grinned as he raised his hand. All of a sudden, hundreds of ghosts came flying and zooming out of the portal. All of the fairies screamed, and tried to made a run for it. The ghosts zoomed towards the fairies, with most of them managing to catch them. For the ones who were caught, their bodies became possessed by the ghosts, as all of their colors became nothing but green, with their eyes glowing red. Vlad gave another grin at this, knowing full well that this was another victory.

...

A woman screamed, as she was about to be eaten by a monster. However, she was then saved by Crash Nebula, who flew from space, and punched the monster straight in the stomach.

"Time to use my special move!" Timmy said.

"Not fair! You used that move six times already!" Cosmo said. "Well, time for my secret weapon!"

The monster used his fire breath against Crash. However, Timmy quickly had his character use the shield.

"And could you stop using your shield?! You're starting to act more like a chicken!"

"It's not being a chicken, it's called self-defense!"

Cosmo started to become mad, of course, like the average gamer. Wanda was in the back, giving Poof his bottle. "Great! Just what I need! Two geeks in my life!"

Timmy ended up winning the match, and of course, Cosmo ended up throwing the VR helmet into the TV, VIOLENTLY. Of course, Timmy's eyes widened.

"That's what you get for cheating!" Cosmo yelled. "And now for a distraction!" Cosmo stopped being angry, as he poofed up cheese, and started eating it.

"Cool! One of my godparents raged quit!" Timmy said.

At that moment, a loud sound was heard inside the room. Before that, a greenish glow appeared next to the four figures. It was actually Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, inside the hovercar.

"Timmy! We need you!" Jimmy shouted.

"Neutron? Sheen? Carl? What are you all doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy, we need your help!" Jimmy shouted.

"Your crazy teacher is up to no good again!" Carl shouted.

"Small headed Timmy! You've got to come back to the future!" Sheen shouted. "Wait, we were time traveling right?"

"Mr. Crocker?" Timmy responded. "Oh no, what is that lunatic up to this time?!"

"I don't know at the moment, but what I do know is, he's teamed up with Plankton and Calamitous again!"

"Oh come on! Don't these morons ever learn?" Timmy said, tossing the VR helmet.

"Listen, we have to find the other guys quickly!" Jimmy responded.

Wanda and Cosmos wand starting beeping red. "Oh, what's the matter now?" Timmy asked. "We're getting an emergency call!" Wanda said.

"Great! This must be Crocker!" Timmy responded.

"Goddard, scan that wand!" Jimmy commanded. Goddard walked to the wand, opened its mouth, and gave a scan over the wand. Then, a video appeared on his screen.

"You know, I could've just poofed that up! You didn't need to go through all that trouble!" Wanda responded with an annoyed. However, her annoyance was broken as she saw who was on the screen. It was Jorgan.

"Turner, you must save us all!" he shouted, with the same angry look on his voice. "Fairy World has been invaded by the forces of The Ghost Zone!"

"The Ghost Zone?!" Carl shouted.

"The Ghost Zone? How did Crocker get access to that?!" Timmy asked. "The only one we knew who can get in there is.."

"Vlad Plasmius!" Jimmy interrupted.

"Our magic, including mine, cannot withstand them, as we are all outnumbered! You and your fairies are the only ones I know who can stop this evil force! Help us, Turner! You are our only hope!" BANG BANG. "Open up, Jorgan! We got a surprise possession for you!" someone said on the other side with a dark voice. Jorgan gave a girly scream, as the video ended.

"Great! I have to save both Fairy World and my world! But wait, how can this happen? How can these ghosts defeat the fairies?"

"Timmy, ghosts are dead immortal spirits, while fairies are immortal living creatures! Our magic is not effective with something that's not alive!" Wanda said.

"Listen, we don't have time to discuss this! We need to get out of here now!" Jimmy shouted.

"Well, it's not like my parents are going to notice!" Timmy said. Of course, the two morons were too busy on armchairs with cream on their face, and pickles make their eyes.

"This makes me want to forget about feeding Timmy!" Mom said.

"Who's Timmy?" Dad said.

Timmy, and the other fairies got in the hovercar.

"Where are we going next?" Timmy asked.

"Before we get Danny, we need to find the one sea creature who can deal with Plankton! Gentlemen, we are going to the Bikini Bottom!"

Sheen gave a quick chuckle. "What? It's called a sense of humor!" he said. "I mean...TO THE WATER!"

"But I'm banned from the ocean!" Cosmo shouted.

"POOF POOF!" Poof said happily.

The hovercar went through the portal, as the toons went off on their next destination.

 **Well, they're off again. However, next chapter, we're going back to Lincoln, and man, get ready to go back to your No Such Luck hatrid of the family.**


	12. Chapter 5: CARTOON FANS WILL RAGE

**Well, here we go. A more dramatic chapter, where Lincoln has his own Channel Chasers/Bendy moment.**

"YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" Lola screamed.

All of the family was absolutely angry at Lincoln, as they walked through the front door.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I had to do something!" Lincoln replied.

"Unbelievable Lincoln!" Mrs. Loud replied angrily. "How could you do this to one of your own sisters?"

"It wasn't my fault! She was about to become ghost food if I didn't pull that switch!" Lincoln replied.

"Would you quit it with the ghost thing?" Lori replied. "We know it's because you didn't want to go to the pageant!"

"You can't be serious!" Lincoln replied. "Why would I ever embarrass Lola like that?!"

"Because you would!" Lola replied, pointing her finger at Lincoln, still dripping wet.

"You never cared about my pageant at all! You humiliated me, and ruined my spotless record!"

"But you still won the pageant!" Lincoln replied. Of course, this explained the crown on Lola's head.

"You still embarrassed me, and made me look as dumb as all the other competitors!" Lola snapped. "I never want to talk to you again!"

"Wait, you guys have to listen. I know what I saw! There was a ghost in there! He followed me to the pageant, and in the bathroom!"

"Oh, stop it with your lies, Lincoln!" Mrs. Loud barked.

"But I'm not making this up! If it wasn't a ghost, then what else would it be?!" Lincoln said.

"Simple. It was just a hallucination manifested in your own subconscious, which came from that Ghost Chasers television show or any other ghost relayed thing you're obsessed about! Therefore, you only wanted to see what you wanted to see!" Lisa resolved.

"Alright, that might sound smart, but it's still not true! I know what I saw, and it wasn't a hallucination! I was saving Lola!"

"Here's something you can save us from: embarrassment!" Lori said. "Next time you want to play hero, Lincoln. Don't do anything at all!"

Lincoln was incredibly hurt. "But you don't understand.."

"We've heard enough out of you, mister! Now there will be no more of this ghost nonsense, and you're banned from watching that Ghost Chasers program! Now go upstairs to your room! You're grounded!" Mr Loud yelled.

"But you guys!"

"Upstairs, now!" Mrs. Loud replied.

Lincoln, at that point, knew it was no use. He walked to his room.

"Way to blow it, Lincoln!" Lana snapped.

"You're such an embarrassment!" Lori snapped.

"Like, wow, Lincoln." Leni snapped.

"Like, not cool, bro!" Luna snapped.

"Get lost, Link!" Lynn snapped.

"Why is it that you never listen to me?" Lisa said.

"I believe you." Lucy said. "Those ghosts can't possibly.."

"LUCY!" Mr. Loud snapped.

"..I mean, how could you do this?! I have no brother! Please forgive me." she said silently.

Lincoln looked down all the way up the stairs. However, his pets seemed like the only ones worried and sad about him. He then shut his door, and jumped on the bed.

"How could they not believe me? I know what I saw!" Lincoln said. "I try to save Lola's life, and I get grounded for it! In fact, I've done so much for all of them, and they still wouldn't believe me!" He threw a toy across the room. Then, he saw the same ghost zooming outside through his window. "Well, if they're not gonna believe me, then I'll prove it to them!" He pulled a mini-vacuum cleaner out of his closet.

...

 **EDIT: 5/14/18: This section has been edited to make Clyde more in character. For the original dialogue, search the story on Wattpad.**

"Clyde! Come in, Clyde!"

"This is McBride speaking! Over!"

"I need you to cover for me! I'm sneaking out!"

"Do you need me by your side?"

"Sorry old pal. This one's personal. I have a bone to pick with a spirit!"

"This is still about the ghost thing?"

"Please don't tell me you don't believe me either!"

"Lincoln, I share your belief, but this seems kind of dangerous! All of our parents have taught us to never go out after dark!"

"I don't care. I'd do anything to get my family to believe I'm not crazy! Goodbye!" Lincoln turned off the talkie. "But please cover for me! I owe you one!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	13. Chapter 5 II: Their Brother's Keeper

Lincoln opened his window, and tossed a giant rope down from it. Slowly, Lincoln climbed down the wall, making quiet and steady footsteps.

"I'll show them!" Lincoln said, as he went into the garage, through a side door. "For once, I'll be right about something!" He grabbed his red bike, and started pedaling out. "Time to prove you're a hero, Lincoln!"

He followed the direction of where the ghost went, and eventually left the neighborhood. However, after many minutes, Lincoln stopped his bike.

"Wait, what am I doing?!" Lincoln asked himself. "Am I a moron?! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I don't even know where this ghost is! Maybe I should've just stayed grounded." He began to pedal back to the house, but then, he saw a trail of goo where the woods are. "..Or maybe I'm about to strike gold!"

Lincoln followed the trail of goo in the woods. It was spread through multiple trees, like a mark. He heard slurping noises, and the farther he walked, the closer he came to the source. Eventually, he saw the green ghost, who appeared to be slurping his lips on something. Lincoln knew it was his big moment, and after a few seconds, jumped in front of the ghost, pointing the vacuum. "FREEZE, GHOST!"

Eventually, the green blob turned around, and put his hands up. "Oh poo! You got me!" he said, pretty sarcastically.

"Now listen, you're coming with me! I'm going to prove to my family that you're real, and that I was right for once!"

The ghost yawned. "I don't think so, little boy."

"Oh, and why don't you think so?"

"Because. You're right where we want you!"

Lincoln felt confused, but then, the ghost swatted the vacuum out of his hands.

"Hey!"

Then the ghost pinned Lincoln to the tree, growling at him. "You've fallen right into our trap, little boy!" Lincoln tried kicking the gohost, but it wasn't effective on it. "Now it's time to meet my master!"

Out of the ground, came a dark violent spirit with red eyes, and purple lips. It was none other, than the sadness-eating Penelope Spectra.

"Hello, weak little human boy!" Spectra said.

"Who are you?!" Lincoln cried, crawling on my knees.

"Good question! I'm the one, who feeds off your tears!" she replied, floating towards Lincoln. "The one who lives off your pain! The one who turns love into nothingness!"

Lincoln was shivering in fear of Spectra.

"Stay back!" Lincoln cried, grabbing the vacuum.

"Oh, but what are you going to do?" Spectra replied. "Use your little vacuum cleaner? You little helpless boy. Your family won't save you. They don't even believe you about our existence. And now, you're about to feed my lucky companion, Bertram, and me! You and your sisters pure ignorance, made our plan work!"

"Wait a minute." Lincoln said, with a mad look on his face. "So you're the reason why my family thinks I'm an embarrassment!"

Spectra had her arms around Lincoln's shoulder. "Oh, is it because of me? All I did was have my partner scare you into thinking we were going to attack you. Yet, we never intended to harm your family. Not even your little precious Lola! But, you responded to us. Now, instead of seeing you as the hero, they saw you as the villain. They're probably looking down on you right now, as a loser, and an embarrassment. Yet the point is, Lincoln, they've always thought you were an embarrassment! You were just the punching bag of the family. How many times have they insulted you? How many times have you been called an embarrassment and a loser?"

At this moment, Spectra wasn't looking at Lincoln, who at this point, felt a little bored by her speech. But then, he looked around, and got up from the ground. He quietly stepped away from the area.

"Face it, Lincoln. You are never appreciated in the family, because you're the only one sticking out, and it will always be that way..

"Penelope, the boy left!" Bertram interrupted.

"What?" she responded. Of course, Lincoln wasn't there. He was instead, running out of the woods.

"Great! Why didn't you catch him?!" Spectra responded.

"I was focused on you! Your monologue was just so beautifullly dark and mesmerizing!"

"Just catch the stupid boy!" Spectra snapped.

"My pleasure!" Bertram said. He transformed into a giant hawk, and flew over the trees.

"You cannot outrun us!" Bertram shouted. Lincoln finally made his way to his bike, picked it up, and started pedaling back to the house.

"Why did I leave home?!" Lincoln cried out loud. He pulled the talkie out of his pocket, and contacted Clyde.

"CLYDE! COME ON, CLYDE! CLYDE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Clyde couldn't respond, because he was asleep on Lincoln's bed.

"No no no no!" Lincoln continued to pedal his way towards the house. However, Bertram was gaining on him.

"Let's get this over with already!" Bertram said, after a quick yawn. He quickly zoomed towards Lincoln, and grabbed him out of the bike. It hit the leaf covered ground from the woods, along with his phone and talkie. Lincoln was absolutely terrified at this point, as he started to become more and more distant from the road, and headed towards the sky.

"Don't worry little boy. Where we're going, we don't need roads, forever!"

Lincoln continued screaming, as he headed towards god knows where. Little did he know, that the most terrifying night of his life, would turn into one of the most epic days of his life.

 **AND FINALLY, Lincoln's adventure begins. See you next time, where we go back to the villains. Don't worry, we'll get back to the humorous side of the story after this.**


	14. Chapter 6: Crocker's New Powers

The giant beam was still in production underground. The construction was done by dark colored, cube shaped machines. Vlad led Crocker to a large red curtain.

"Well, here you are, Crocker!" Vlad pulled the curtain by raising his hands. Crocker's eyes widened at what he saw. It was a glass tank of fairies, possessed by ghosts.

"This is marvelous!" Crocker said, then he starting tapping his index finger on the glass. "I wonder how more powerful these fairies have become!" Suddenly, a ghost fairy lunged towards him inside the glass, and started barking like a dog. "Note-to-self: add no tapping signs next time." he mumbled to himself.

"I still don't understand your obsession with these fairies. What is the whole appeal about those fairies or their magic?" Vlad asked.

"What?!" Crocker asked. "How do you not see the appeal of fairy magic?! Don't you realize all the limits you can exceed?!" Crocker in his mind, saw a mansion with statues of him. "You can wish to be the richest man in the world!" He then saw himself in a palace, with flames around him. "Or, you can become the ruler of the Earth!" Then, he held a meatball sandwich. "Or you could just wish up a sandwich." Crocker poofed out of his imagination spot.

"Well, I'm already one of the richest men on Earth, and I especially don't need magic to take over anything!" Vlad responded. "Besides, wheres the fun in letting magic do all the work?l"

"Eh, suit yourself!" Crocker grabbed a cup, and put it under the glass tank. Of course, there was a nosil, which Crocker pressed down the top of. A cloud of magic poured out of it, landing in the cup. Crocker drank it, but immediately spit it out.

"BLEH! This is the most disgusting Goo I've ever tasted!" he said. But then, his whole body started shaking. "Ooh! I'm feeling it! I feel the power inside me! I wish I had fairy powers! HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Crocker zapped a ray from his hands. It turned one of Calamitous' robots into a pumpkin. He flew off the ground. "Great! I got fairy powers! Now to do some victory flying!" Crocker zoomed in the air. "Look at me, I'm Peter Pan!"

"Great! Just to add to the annoyance!" Vlad said to himself.

"Sounds like someones a little afraid of being overpowered!" Crocker said, still floating.

"Oh please!" Vlad replied. "The day I become jealous of you is the day something as nonsensical as ghosts saving the Earth from an asteroid happens!"

"But I've got the same abilities as a magic fairy! Therefore, I'm just as strong as you!" Crocker said.

"I wouldn't think so, Denzel!" Vlad replied. "Magic always has its limits!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Crocker zapped a beam at Vlad, which he blocked with a shield, with an annoyed expression on his face. "Case closed!" Vlad responded.

"Oh poo! Guess I need more strength from the Magic Goo!"

Crocker grabbed another cup and poured more ghost fairy clouds into it.

"So much for an evil syndicate!" Vlad said, then he turned to Calamitous, who was using a blow torch on a piece of metal inside a pole. "And why is our name the Evil Syndicate anyways? We sound like some corny 60's superhero cartoon!"

"Hey, I came up with that name!" Calamitous responded. "...Well actually, I remember hearing that name on that Ultra-Lord cartoon in my universe, and then I thought..!"

"Wait? You actually did take our name from a cartoon?!" Vlad snapped. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Well, every single other evil name has been taken!" Calamitous responded. "Besides, it sounded so perfectly evil! So you shouldn't mind it!"

"Well Finbarr, it's hard not to mind it, since we're going to be rulers of the universe and beyond it, yet our name is STOLEN FROM A PIECE OF CHILDREN'S MEDIA!"

"Can you guys be quiet?" Plankton snapped, as he was on a giant map. "I'm trying to plan my business!" Plankton continues putting pushpins on the map. "Let's see, we'll add more over here, and over there..!" ZAP! A beam destroyed the whole map. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I'll zap you a new one!" Crocker replied.

"Oh lord, please tell me the beam is almost done." Vlad said, getting tired of all the frustration, with his hand covering his face.

"Oh heavens no, we still have much work to do! Unless their was a quicker way to build the beam!" Calamitous said. They both saw Crocker, and spawned a lazy idea.

"Crocker, we may need your magic for this." Vlad said,

Crocker gave an evil grin on his face. "Say no more, I've got it covered! Now it's time to say goodbye to Dimmsdale!"

 **Yeah, this might've been not the best chapter, but I really wanted to focus on the chemistry of the villains, or at least have some humor. Next time, we go to Spongebob.**


	15. Chapter 7: The Bikini Bottom

**I'll be honest. This is one of my favorite chapters in the story.**

The hovercar exited the portal, and slowly landed on the cold ocean floor. By the car, was a little island with three palm trees.

"That was awesome! Let's do that again!" Sheen said.

"Oh, Jim, can we stop going through that big tunnel?" Carl said, sounding a little sick. "All the green in there is making me nauseated!"

"Oh sure! Green makes you want to puke, but when it's a pink tunnel, no one complains!" Cosmo responded.

"Um, should I be offended at that?" Wanda replied.

"Sorry, Carl." Jimmy replied. "But it's our only shortcut here or anywhere. Now Goddard, stay here and watch out for anyone."

"Nows the time for a wish!" Timmy said. "Cosmo, Wanda! I wish we all had super fish abilities!"

"Timmy, you might want to save some wishes." Wanda replied. "Since the Ghost Zone has taken over Fairy World, our magic has been limited!"

"Well then, I got you covered Wanda!" Jimmy responded, as he pulled packets of air gum out of his pocket. "Because good ol' Science will back us up. Now, everyone grab your air gum, and let's head down to the Bikini Bottom!"

Sheen chuckled again, but then everyone glared at him. "Um, I was clearing my throat!" Sheen said quickly, then he started to "clear his throat" in a loud and absolutely fake way.

All the characters grabbed the gum, except for Wanda and Poof, who just simply poofed themselves into goldfish. All the characters dived into the ocean, and headed towards the town of Bikini Bottom.

Cosmo on the other hand, stayed behind, and poofed himself on the little island.

"I've always wanted to be stranded on a desert island!" Cosmo said happily. "Wait until my friends hear about this? Wait, where are my friends? I'm all alone! I was wrong! HORRIBLY WRONG!" He started screaming, while Goddard shook his head in stupidity.

The toons swam past the city of the Bikini Bottom, through the giant houses and the fish driving their boats. Carl and Sheen were astonished by the whole city. However, one fish noticed the four swimming kids.

"FISHERMAN!" he yelled. "ITS THE END OF TIMES!" He bumped into the buff green fish with a mohawk. "THE END Of..."

The green him punched him, and threw the yelling fish inside a trashcan. "Way to teach that loser!" the young orange fish with pants behind him said.

"Wow, this place looks like paradise! We need more peaceful cities like this!" Sheen said. Of course, he was completely ignorant to the buildings on fire, the two fish destroying a boat, a man getting mugged and beaten, and a fish shouting "SOMEONE STOLE MY REMOTE!"

"There they are." Jimmy pointed. Spongebob and Patrick were in Jellyfish Fields, doing their normal routine of Jellyfishing. They were both after the same jellyfish, turning different directions for it. Patrick ended up tripping over a rock after the third time turning to his left.

"What are they doing?" Carl asked.

"Clearly, they're trying to catch their delusions and lock them into their subconscious so they can kill them forever!" Sheen replied.

"No stupid, they're just Jellyfishing." Timmy replied.

Spongebob and Patrick then noticed the four kids swim toward him.

"Hey, it's Jimmy and Timmy!" Spongebob said.

"Who?" Patrick responded.

"Hello, Spongebob." Jimmy said, setting his feet on the grass.

"Sup, Squarepants!" Timmy said.

"Glad to see you two again!" Spongebob said. "What brings you here?"

"So, you ARE hanging out with other friends!" Patrick said, putting his face in front of Jimmy's. "Why didn't I see this before?!"

"No, Patrick!" Spongebob responded. "They're just old teammates! I helped them save the world from Plankton and their enemies too!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Cheese." Sheen continued asking. "But what is this Jellyfishing your species does?"

"Oh Jellyfishing? Simple! You use the net to catch a Jellyfish!" He handed Sheen his net. "But first, you have to learn some basic principles abou.."

"COME HERE, you little bags of scum!" Sheen shouted, and ran after some jellyfish.

"Wait! You're not supposed to be cruel to them!" Spongebob said, raising his voice at Sheen.

"You can't run from me, little twerps!" Sheen shouted.

"Go, little boy!" Patrick cheered on. "Aim for the eyes!"

"Wow, I think he can rival Cosmo!" Timmy said.

"You sure they're not blood brothers?" Wanda responded.

"OW!" Sheen came back with a giant sting on his arm. "Look what they did! I knew they were evil!"

"Well, of course they stung you! You're supposed to make peace with the jellyfish." Spongebob said calmly.

"Oh no! They sting?!" Carl shouted. More jellyfish came toward him. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" However, instead of stinging him, they actually snuggled his body. Carl was confused by this.

"Aw, I think they like you!" Spongebob said. "Have you had any experience with jellyfish before?"

"Actually," Carl responded. "I gave birth to one!"

Spongebobs eyes widened, as he gave a simple laugh, and backed away.

"Listen Spongebob, I don't mean to interrupt your little funtime, but we have problems! Your enemy Plankton has teamed up with Vlad, Crocker and Calamitous again!"

"What?!" Spongebob responded. "What is that no good Plankton and his friends up to this time?!"

"We don't know yet, but we need you, and we have to go back to the hovercar now!"

"Alright, but can Patrick come with us?" Spongebob asked frightened. "I can't leave without my best friend!"

"Fine, whatever, just let's go!" Jimmy continued.

"You hear that Patrick? We're going to save the world!" Spongebob said to Patrick, who had the same blank stare with spit down his lips expression.

"The World!" he replied.

"Next stop, the only kid who knows how to stop ghosts!" Jimmy said.

"WAIT!" Spongebob shouted, and everyone stopped.

"What now?!" Timmy responded.

"I need to change my pants!" Spongebob replied.

"You can't be serious." Jimmy said silently.

...

Jimmy had his arms crossed in annoyance, while the others watched Spongebob search for his pants. Meanwhile, Patrick fed Gary a mountain of food. "There you go Gary!" he Said.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Carl said to Gary. "I know. He's the best pet snail in the world!" Patrick responded. But then Carl's smile went away. "Pet snail?!" Carl's cheeks bloated.

"Nope, that's my utilities closet!" Spongebob said. He opened another door in the living room, which made a flood of trophies and awards fall out. Of course, some of the flood landed on Carl.

"OW! My replacement scapula!" he shouted.

"Nope, my award closet!" Spongebob said. "Great, now I have to put everything back." He started sorting through the trophies. Timmy, however, spotted a small orange kaleidoscope shaped like a blimp. He quickly put it in his pocket, but Wanda gave him an annoyed glare, which made him put it back.

"This is going to take an eternity!" Jimmy said.

"Hey, wheres Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo was on the island, with bloodshot eyes, no shirt, ripped pants and a beard. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! A YEAR OR TWENTY EIGHT?! IS THE WAR OVER?! I CANT GO ON! JORDAN (his coconut) SEND HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Goddard was still too busy sleeping.

 **Yep, we're finally getting the story going.**


	16. Chapter 8: Forgiving Lincoln

Morning at the Loud House. Both parents were at a spa, while all the sisters were enjoying breakfast. But of course, it wasn't quiet. Lana was playing with her oatmeal like a little piglet, and Lily kept flicking her food from her spoon at the walls. Luan had to constantly dodge her throws.

"Wow Lily, looks like you really want to get the scoop on me!" Luan laughed.

"Come on! Lily!" Lori said happily, as she held the spoon in front of Lily's mouth. "Eat your little dirt." Lily made another mess, as the food flew on her face.

"And looks like she really wanted to get the dirt on you!" Luan laughed again. "Get it?" She then turned to Lynn, who was eating her toast. "And say, why did the bread give up? Because he knew he would be toast!"

Leni sighed. "Don't even bring up toast! They are nothing but jerks who always ignore you!"

Lori then noticed one chair that was empty, which is usually where Lincoln sits.

"Lincoln!" Lori called annoyingly. "Come down here and get your stupid breakfast!" No response.

"I don't think he's coming down guys." Lucy said.

"Well of course not!" Lori replied. "He's grounded!"

"That doesn't mean he can't eat breakfast with us." Lucy replied, she then continued to read her poetry. "Large Smoke factories. The sky's Lightning and Thunder. That is my mind."

"You think we were too harsh on our bro?" Luna asked.

"Too harsh?!" Lola responded. "He ruined my pageant! Who cares what that sabotaging jerk thinks?!"

"Besides, he actually thinks something as illogical as a ghost was going to attack us!" Lisa said. "That alone deserves a reality check and a repeat in first grade science!" She chewed her bacon. "And no television!"

"He's still family, man." Luna responded. "He might be crazy, well possibly, but he deserves to sit and eat with us."

Lori sighed. All of the sisters went upstairs to check on Lincoln. Lori knocked on Lincolns door.

"Lincoln, I know you're upset with us right now, and.."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT, YOU SABOTAGING LITTLE..!" Lori pushed Lola out of the way

"And as much as we're in the right for being mad at you, we still think you should come down for breakfast. But you're not allowed to talk to any of us."

No response.

"Lincoln, did you hear me? I said we want you down for breakfast!"

Again, no response.

"Oh I see, you're giving us the silent treatment until we apologize! Well fine, we're all sorry for yelling at you!"

"What are you apologizing for?!" Lola snapped. "I'M RUINED THANKS TO..." Lana shoved Lola.

"We might have hurt your feelings, but we still love you, now please come downstairs."

No response.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but we apologized and we want you downstairs Lincoln!" Lori continued to get aggravated.

"That's it! Stop ignoring us, or you're dead meat, mister!"

No response.

"Alright, that's it!"

Lori kicked the door open. Of course, someone with white hair popped out of the bed with his underwear on, screaming, while making the other girls scream. But it wasn't Lincoln.

"Clyde?!" Lori asked.

"Who's Clyde?!" Clyde said in a terrible Lincoln voice. "I'm Lincoln! Its me! Nothing but your good ol' brother! I'm always Lincoln!" His cheeks were blushing in embarrassment from his underwear. "Can I least put on pants before I die?" His nose then started bleeding.

 **To Be Continued..**


	17. Chapter 8 II: Finding Lincoln

Clyde was now tied up with a long white rope, to a coat rack. His eyes were blindfolded to prevent him from passing out in sight of Lori.

"Alright, Clyde. Where's Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Oh, he went grocery shopping, and he'll be back soon!" Clyde replied, with a fake smile on his face.

"Lincoln's supposed to be grounded!" Lola said.

"Then I guess that's one of his punishments!" Clyde replied.

"Alright, then why were you in his bed dressed as him, as if you were covering for him?" Lori asked.

"Oh, because, uh, I like to dress up as others, to escape the pressures of my life!" Clyde responded, with sweat coming down him.

"Clyde, tell us the truth now!" Lori responded. "Where is our brother?"

Clyde gave a long sigh. "I was trying to keep this from you, because we have a code that Lincoln and I can't break. But sadly, because I like you guys, here's the truth: Lincoln asked me to cover for him because, he wanted to put together another pageant for Lola! He just wanted to redeem himself to her for being so paranoid over nothing, and that he still loves her, no matter how many stupid things he does. Great, now you made me ruin the surprise." Clyde responded. All the sisters had tears in their eyes, except Lucy of course.

"That is the sweetest thing Lincoln has ever done!" Lola responded.

"I can't believe Lincoln would something as heartwarming as that!" Lori also said.

"Yes, now can you please untie me?" Clyde asked happily and politely.

"No, because you're still lying." Lori said, still sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"Aw man!" Clyde responded.

"Where's Lincoln, Clyde?!" Lori asked.

"I can't tell!" Clyde responded.

"Fine, you leave us no choice!" Lori responded. "Lynn, please teach Clyde over here a lesson."

"My pleasure!" Lynn walked towards Clyde, and grabbed his hand. "I call this trick Lemons!"

"Why do you call it...AHHH?!" Clyde got his hands squeezed.

"Now tell us right now: wheres Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Alright, he went to start a band with his friends!" Clyde responded.

"Lynn!" SQUEEZE! AHH!

"No wait, he went to jump a canyon!"

"Lynn!" SQUEEZE! AHH!

"No wait, he went to become a ballet dancer!"

SQUEEZE!

"No wait, he joined NASA!"

SQUEEZE!

"No wait, he went to Wonderland!"

SQUEEZE! This time, it was the hardest he was squeezed.

"OKAY! HE RAN AWAY FROM THE HOUSE JUST TO CATCH A GHOST!"

The squeezing stopped. "Now that I believe!" Lori responded.

"What is going on with Lincoln?!" Lola shouted.

"And my television causes stupidity claims become more accurate day by day!" Lisa said

"He's going completely bonkers!" Lana said. "He's as crazy as me from when I ate the plant food!"

"You could say that he must've had a little..."

"Not now, Luan!" Lori interrupted. "Now this is just great! Lincoln could be anywhere by now!"

"Are you sure you won't check the woods?" Clyde asked. "Lincoln and I always go there to play ghost hunters!"

"You're right! Sisters, to the car!" Lori pointed, as everyone ran out. "Clyde, watch Lily, and if our parents come back, please cover for us!"

"After you almost destroyed my good writing hand, absolutely..."

Lori started to give him a lovely stare.

"POSITIVELY YES!" He passed out.

"Hang on, one thing doesn't make any sense!" Lori said. "Why is Lincoln pretending to be Clyde?"

...

The girls drove to where the woods are, and began calling Lincoln's name.

"Oh please tell me he's not hurt!" Lori said.

"No, but he probably will be!" Lana said, pointing to a bike on the floor. All the sisters gasped.

"Like, that's Lincoln's bike!" Leni shouted.

"And look, he left his walkie talkie and phone here!" Luan said, with both items in her hands.

"Why would Lincoln leave all his things here?!" Lori shouted.

Lana put together a quick theory. "Maybe Lincoln got kidnapped by monsters to another universe where everything is upside down!" All the sisters looked at her dumbfounded.

"This is why we don't any of Lincoln's sci-fi shows!" Lola said.

"Great, now our brother is kidnapped!" Lori said. "He can be anywhere!" Lisa, however, held a green feather that was on the bike, she then sniffed it, and gagged.

"But what sick dudes would want to kidnap Lincoln?" Luna asked. "

"I am Commander Buttface!" Lana said in the talkie. "Feed me your farts!"

Meanwhile, Clyde was at the house, in Lincoln's room, organizing his socks. He then picked up the talkie.

"Guys! Did you find Lincoln?"

"No, and we don't know where else to find him. We just hope he's ok." Lori responded.

Clyde looked down, but then, he saw the Danny Phantom comic book on Lincoln's drawer. He opened it up, and went to a giant page showing a sign for Amity Park.

"Guys, I think I might know where he is!"

"You do? Where is he, Clyde?"

Clyde gave a deep sigh...

...

"Hey kid!" A voice said.

Lincoln was moaning in pain. He opened his eyes. In front of him, stood two figures. One was a girl dressed as a goth, and the other was dark, wore glasses, and had a red hat. Both were in front of a sun.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

 **Finally, Lincoln's journey has begun. Next time, it almost comes full circle.**


	18. Chapter 9: Amity Park

Lincoln awoke from the ground, still groaning.

"Where am I?" Lincoln asked, as he looked around him. "Is this the afterlife?"

"You're not quite there yet, kid." Sam replied. "I'm Sam, and this is my friend Tucker."

"Welcome to Amity Park, little man!" Tucker said. Lincoln's body was suddenly filled with energy.

"Amity Park?!" Lincoln cried with a lot of energy. He ran out of the alley and looked around him. Everything was exactly how it looked in his comic book.

"I'm here! I'm actually here! This is awesome!" Lincoln screamed in excitement, then started dancing.

"Geez kid, I don't think anyone has ever been as excited as you to be in a disastrous place like this!" Sam replied.

"Why wouldn't I? This is considered the most haunted city on Earth, and...wait" Lincoln looked around. "Where are all the ghosts?"

"Back where they all came from." Sam replied.

Tucker searched through his PDA. "Actually, we cleaned up all the ghosts at approximately 11:00 AM."

"Besides, kid, you should be glad that you didn't get to see any.." Sam responded, but stopped when she saw Lincoln giving a disappointed look. "Um, are you alright?"

"I should've known!" Lincoln said. "This WAS just another dumb tourist attraction, is it?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"There aren't any ghosts here, are there?"

"Well, not right now, but they'll eventually come back." Tucker replied.

"Sadly." Sam said annoyingly.

"No, I get it. There are no ghosts here, and there never was." Lincoln said sadly. However, Sam and Tucker's eyes widened, as something green floated down to the back of Lincoln's head.

"I don't know how I got here, but it wasn't that stupid ghost. Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe everything was in my head."

"I don't mean to interrupt your little breakdown, kid, but..DUCK!" Sam said, as she shot a large ectogun at the ghost behind Lincoln.

"Are you out of your mind?! That almost decapitated me!" Lincoln screamed in annoyance.

"Well, excuse me for saving your life while you were too busy moping!" Sam replied.

Then, the three of them saw the ghost morph back from its goo on the walls and floor, then multiply into two.

"Oh great! It can multiply!" Sam said frightened.

"How did it do that?!" Lincoln asked.

"Because that ghost has the ability to multiply itself! Duh!" Tucker replied.

"You mean ghosts ARE REAL?!" Lincoln screamed.

"What?! Have you been living under a rock?! Of course they are!" Tucker shouted.

Lincoln cheered again. "I knew it! I was right all along! Lisa's going to be so mad!"

"Kid, at least show some emotion!" Sam replied.

"Oh right!" Lincoln said, he cleared his throat. "RUN FOR IT!"

The three of them ran out of the alley, only to be cornered by tons of ghosts. Sam tried to reach for the gun on back of her, but the ghosts then snatched it from her.

"I knew ghosts were scary, but I didn't know they could be so intimidating!" Lincoln shouted.

"You think?!" Sam responded.

However, at that moment, all the ghosts blew up, as they were hit one by one by a beam.

"Um, what was that?!" Lincoln asked.

"Great! Now I have to clean up this mess again! But at least it's better than cleaning my room!"

Lincoln's eyes widened. "You're Danny Phantom!"

"Well, yes kid! I am! I might have to charge you for an autograph though!" Danny replied. However, more ghosts began to float towards him. "Right after I turn these ghosts into slop!" he finished.

Lincoln, in his own eyes, saw Danny battle and destroy ghosts in the sky. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

Danny punched, shot beams through his hands, and even kicked his way through the back of a ghosts mouth. Lincoln was enjoying this entire scene, as it felt like one of his greatest dreams have come to life. However, he saw Tucker typing something in his PDA.

"What is that?" Lincoln asked.

"It's my PDA." Tucker responded.

"Those are actually still a thing?" Lincoln asked. Tucker gave an annoyed look, with Sam giving him a smirk. "I AM NOT GIVING UP MY BABY!" he replied.

Danny flew down after the battle. "I swear, it should be illegal for my father to test the ghost portal!" Lincoln's pupils were wide open in front of him. This gave Danny a shriek. "Um, kid, are you okay?"

Lincoln snapped out of it. "Sorry! I'm just a huge fan of you!" He said, like a fangirl. He shook Danny's hand. "The name's Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. I knew you were real and not just from a comic book!"

"Well, cool kid. It's great to see that I have...wait what comic book?" Danny responded.

"The comic book that's about you?" Lincoln responded.

"There's a comic book about me?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah! It's been going for awhile." Lincoln responded. "You didn't know that?"

"They made a comic book about me behind my back?! Man, I could've made bucks off that!" Danny asked, annoyed.

"Um, what are you gonna do with money? You're not even human!" Lincoln responded.

"Oh, um, you're right!" Danny responded, starting to act in denial. "Silly me! What can I possibly do with money? Not buy a sweet mansion with every game console ever and supermodels like what the humans do, that's for sure!" He then looked bummed out. Sam looked annoyed at Danny.

"Anyways, Mr. Gatsby!" Sam said, sounding aggravated. "We found Lincoln here from the hands of Spectra's sidekick!"

"Wait, Spectra? The one that feeds off misery?" Lincoln said. "I missed her too?!"

"Kid, no one alive should ever be this enthusiastic about seeing ghosts!" Sam replied.

"Well sorry!" Lincoln replied. "It's just that where I come from, we don't know if ghosts even exist, and for a second, I thought they never existed to begin with."

"Nonsense! Ghosts are as real as the eye can see!" A voice said.

"Don't stop believing, little boy!" Another female voice said. Outside of their house, stood the Fenton family.

"Wow! You're Jack and Maddie Fenton! You're known as some of the best ghost hunters on Earth!"

"Well, thanks kid! It's nice someone looks up to a real ghost hunter, instead of that fake Academy Of Garbage Hunters on TV!"

Lincoln started sweating in guilt. "Yeah, nothing but fake garbage and to think, my sister thought you were just two crazy people who hunted delusions!"

"GHOST!" Jack shouted. He shot at a passing truck, which had a picture of a ghost on its side. The truck was filled with nothing but toilets.

"It's a decoy!" Maddie cried out. "But think faster next time, because it could be the real threat!"

"Well, your sister was right about the crazy part!" Jazz responded.

"Hey, kid!" Jack threw two little items at Lincoln, who caught them. "Here's a little something I give to my young little hunters!"

The items were two silver rectangular things with a green button on top of each of them. "What are these?"

"It's a surprise!" Jack said. "But don't press the buttons just yet. Wait until the time is right."

"You'll never too old for ghost hunting, sweetie!" Maddie said.

As Lincoln walked off, Jazz, of course, have a disapproving look. "You actually gave a kid weapons. Why am I not surprised or ashamed by this?"

"Hey! It's the ghost kid!" Jack said, pointing a giant ectogun at Danny. "Say goodbye, you filthy animal!" He shot at him, but Danny quickly ducked away, and started flying away from Jack.

"Mr. Fenton, what are you doing?!" Lincoln cried out towards the running Jack Fenton. "That ghost is on our side!"

"That's what they all want you to think!" Jack replied, still shooting at what he didn't know was his son. Maddie followed him. "GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND, YOU FREAK!" He then started running after the ghost. He then turned to Jazz. "Trust me kid. Be thankful you don't have to suffer this much embarrassment from your family!" she said.

Jack was still chasing Danny. "FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Actually, my family is anything but..." Suddenly, Lincoln had a scary realization, as his eyes widened. "My family! They all don't know where I am! They're going to kill me!"

"Relax, Nemo...I mean, Lincoln." Tucker replied. "We'll help find your family!"

Danny turned invisible near a building. As Jack and Maddie were still screaming for the ghost. Danny re-appeared.

"Why do my parents have to be so blood thirsty?!" Danny said, out of breath.

"Your parents?" Lincoln asked. Danny's eyes then widened.

"I mean...that in a metaphorical sense!" he said. "I'm a ghost. How can I have human parents? No way, Jose!" he then laughed.

However, a green portal appeared in front of them. Out appeared the hovercar with the eight toons. Carl, in the back, looked completely sick. "Jimmy? Timmy? Spongebob? What are you all doing here?"

"Danny, we need you!" Jimmy said.

"Don't tell me, Vlad is up to something again!" Danny replied.

"He's planning something with my teacher, Calamitous, and Plankton!" Timmy said.

"Oh great!" Danny responded. "He's doing that Evil Syndicate thing again!"

While the two were talking, Lincoln, on the other hand, was completely amazed at what he saw. Now, his own hero was about to embark on an out of this world adventure. Yet, sadly, Lincoln had to go back home. However, he looked in back of him, and looked back at the portal. I'm not going back, he said in his mind.

"We need to go to Vlad's mansion then! He has to have something there that's about his plan!"

"Well then, come on! Get in the hovercar!" Jimmy said to Danny. Danny zoomed in.

"I'll be back guys!" he told his friends. "Looks like Vlad needs another lesson!" The hovercar drove off into the portal. However, the second the portal closed, more ghosts zoomed in on them. "Oh come on! Why did it have to be now?! Well, you better defend yourself, Lincoln!" Sam said, pulling out a gun. However, Lincoln wasn't nearby her. "Lincoln?"

...

The hovercar was still traveling through the green portal.

"So next stop, Vlad's mansion!" Jimmy said, but his attention turned toward in front of him. "Um, who are you?" he asked Lincoln. Lincoln gave a fake smile, and a giggle.

"Kid, you actually followed me?" Danny asked.

"Great, now we have drop off this kid first!" Jimmy said.

"Wait, don't drop me off!" Lincoln replied. "I...think I can help you guys!"

"Excuse me?" Jimmy asked.

"The name's Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."

"You mean like the president?" Carl asked, still nauseated.

"Hello, Lincoln!" Spongebob replied. "I'm Spongebob! And this is my best friend Patrick!"

"I like your white hair!" Patrick replied. "Are you the snow guy?"

Of course, Lincoln noticed the elephant in the room for him. "You're a talking sponge and a starfish." Spongebob laughed. "I guess you can say that it's a lot to soak in!" He laughed again. A sense of deja vu hit Lincoln.

"Are you my sister Luan in another universe?" he asked.

"Look, kid. I don't know where you came from, but we have enough to defend ourselves with, so we're good!" Jimmy said.

"But I really can help you guys!" Lincoln said.

"How?"

"Easy. I'm the man with a plan!"

Jimmy had no response. "I'm turning around."

"No wait! Stop. I know I might seem weak and powerless to you, or anyone on this hovercar, but I really do believe I can help all of you! I don't know how, but I know I can!"

"Don't trust him, Jimmy!" Sheen said. "He's probably an alien sent to spy on us! Or a mole from Calamitous!" He gave a death glare at Lincoln. "I know what you're up too! SHOW ME THE WIRE!"

Lincoln looked completely annoyed at him.

"You heard what the boy said!" Spongebob replied, putting his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Give him a chance! Even the most weakest and tiniest heroes save the day!"

"Spongebob, we don't even know this kid!" Timmy replied. "For all we know, he's probably like one of those dumb sidekicks in the movies who screw up everything!"

"I know, but we shouldn't be underestimating anybody! Because for all we know, they have the potential to save the world! Besides, have any of you been underestimated before?"

Timmy sighed, as Spongebob's words hit him. "Why do you have to do that, Squarepants?"

"Alright, that won't work on me!" Jimmy replied. "Danny possesses ghost powers, Timmy has his fai...holograms, I contain my brain and my gadgets, and you're a sea creature who's mastered karate! But this kid probably has no special ability!"

"Don't be saying that!" Spongebob replied. "Also, neither do they!" he said silently, pointing to Sheen, Patrick and Carl. Carl was passed out, Patrick was sleeping, and Sheen was picking his nose.

"But they're our friends, Spongebob. Not some random kid from the streets!"

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't be cruel enough to reject someone who's willing to help us!"

Jimmy sighed. At this point, he knew Spongebob wasn't going to let this go. "Fine. Lincoln, you can stay, but you better be right about this Spongebob! In the meantime, the name's Jimmy Neutron!" He shook Lincoln's hand. "I'm the boy genius who guides all of us! And this is my dog, Goddard!" Goddard licked Lincoln, as Lincoln gave a laugh.

"And I'm Timmy Turner!" Lincoln's eyes were on Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "What are those things?" he asked.

"Um, they're my..."

"Holograms?" Jimmy responded.

"Yes, my holograms who happen to look just like fairies!"

"Those are fairies, are they?" Lincoln responded.

"No! Not at all! Fairies don't exist!" Timmy responded.

"Come on, I know you don't want to tell me!" Lincoln said with a smug on his face. "Is it because if you tell me, they'll have to go away forever!"

"I told you, they don't exist!" Timmy said. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"I read bedtime stories to my sister Lily."

"Bedtime stories? I remember the one I wrote!" Cosmo said, as he poofed up his book, The Caterpillar that Became A Moose. "Sadly, it sold zero copies!"

Wanda opened the book. "You didn't even publish it, and it's not even a book! It's just a bunch of scribbly lines with one page that smells like moldy cheese!"

"Well, that's just your opinion, critic!" Cosmo replied.

"Geez kid, how many sisters do you have?" Danny asked.

"10." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You poor, poor little boy." Danny replied.

"Dude, what did they teach your parents in school?" Timmy asked.

"Thank Einstein, I'm an only child!" Jimmy said.

"Just wow, a boy genius, a kid with magic "holograms", a talking sponge and one of my favorite superheroes!" Lincoln said. "This is going to be one of the greatest days of my life!"

"Yeah, don't get too carried away, kid." Danny said. "Because the world is in big trouble." Jimmy was still driving the hovercar inside the portal. "Man, how long is this portal?" Danny asked.

They then landed out of the portal, and onto the front of Vlad's mansion. "Oh, never mind." Danny replied.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	19. Chapter 9 II: Vlad's Mansion

**Okay, that whole plothole thing I posted earlier is still on my mind. But again, I'm still sticking to the plot, and focusing more on the characters.**

The crew of Nicktoons were surrounded by the giant mansion.

"Wow!" Spongebob said. "Its looks just like a fairy tale!"

"Uh, Jimmy. I don't think we're supposed to be here." Sheen whispered. "Aren't these guys our rivals?"

"Sheen, this is Vlad's mansion." Jimmy replied.

"Vlad? I though this was that amusement park!" Sheen replied

"No amusement parks for me!" Carl replied. "Last time I went to one, my father got us banned for life and dislocated his pancreas!"

"Wait, Vlad? As in, Vlad Plasmius?" Lincoln asked. "Danny's arch-enemy? How can he have a mansion? This was never in the comic!" This gave Danny a sudden realization.

"Quick question, Link." Danny responded. "What did that comic say about my..."origins"?"

"About the same. You're a ghost born from The Ghost Zone. Why do you ask?" Lincoln responded

"Nothing" Danny responded in denial, while sighing in relief in his mind. "I just care, um, about accuracy!" He hopped out of the car.

Lincoln stepped out of the hovercar, but Sheen had one eye wide open in front of him.

"I've got my eye on you!" Sheen said.

"Look, I'm not going to betray you or any of the guys!" Lincoln said annoyed.

"Whatever you say, future traitor!" Sheen responded, slowly moving closer away from Lincoln, with his eye still on him. He then hid in a bush, and stuck the top of his head to still look at him. However, a squirrel was in that bush, which attacked Sheen. "OW! OW! Why must Nature be so harsh?!" he said. Lincoln once again, brushed him off.

The Nicktoons were in front of the door. "Um, how are we going to get inside?" Timmy asked.

"I believe my dog can get us inside." Jimmy said, as gadgets came out of Goddard's back, as he walked towards the door.

"Um guys, I think we should be careful." Lincoln said. "I've seen how Vlad is in the comic, and he always has something up his sleeve."

"Yeah, well this isn't a comic, dude." Timmy replied

But for all we know, this entire place is armed with traps." Lincoln replied.

"Which is where I come in!" Lincoln said. "First thing we need to do, is split each of us up..."

However, the door then opened, as Goddard happily barked. "Good boy!" Jimmy said.

"..or we could just do that." Lincoln said disappointingly.

"Well that was easy!" Danny said.

"Wait, I don't think we should walk in yet!" Lincoln said.

"Dude, stop being so paranoid!" Timmy said, walking in. "See? No trap!"

All continued to walk into the main hall, which was covered in Packers merchandise.

"Gee, I didn't know your enemy was such a sports geek, Danny!" Timmy said.

"Ooh, an autographed Packers ball!" Cosmo said, as he put in his hands on the glass. "I wonder if.." BAM! A dart hits the front of his head. "Oh look, I see skies of white and clouds of blue!" Cosmo then passed out.

"Now, time to start looking for their plans!" Jimmy said.

"Wait guys." Lincoln said. "What if there are still traps around here, like motion-detectors or something?"

"Would you calm down?" Timmy said. "Besides, he probably has one of those secret entrances somewhere! Like that bookcase!" Timmy started pulling books off the shelf.

"Timmy, you're making a mess!" Danny said. "Wait, why am I even complaining? It's my enemy's home."

"Are you trying to set something off?!" Lincoln shouted at Timmy.

"Lincoln, wostop worrying! There are no traps!" Danny shouted.

However, from the ground, a beam popped up, which zapped Danny. He started screaming in pain.

"Whoa! You were right." Timmy said.

"See? I told you guys!" Lincoln said.

"Guys! I wish the beam was gone!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda shot at the beam. Of course, it didn't work. "Oh come on!" Timmy shouted. "You're out of magic already?"

"It's a ghost catching beam!" Jimmy said. "It's circuits must make it magic-proof!"

"Help me!" Danny yelled.

"We have to disassemble it! " Jimmy said, running towards the bottom of the machine. Goddard started to unscrew the bottom of the beam's left side, which revealed the inside. Jimmy quickly started disabling parts, with the aid of Goddard.

"Are there any off buttons?" Lincoln asked.

"Nows not the time for jokes, Lincoln!" Jimmy replied.

"No seriously!" Lincoln said. "What if there is an off button or something?"

Jimmy stopped what he was doing, and walked towards the back of the beam. "I cannot believe I'm doing this! Absolute ludicrous! You'd have to completely stupid make me believe.."

On the back of the machine, was an off button. "You can't be serious." Jimmy punched the button, completely annoyed.

The beam stopped, and Danny was now out of breath. However, he ended up transforming back to his human shelf, which of course, was in front of Lincoln.

"What kind of moronic villain would even program that?" Lincoln still wasn't paying attention to Jimmy.

"You're a human?" Lincoln asked. Danny looked over Lincoln, still trying to recover from the beam. "Great." he said.

"So you're not a ghost from the Ghost Zone. You were a human all along!" Lincoln noted. "How is this even possible?" No one in the room responded to this. "Why aren't all of you shocked at this?!"

"We've known since our last adventure who he is!" Timmy responded.

"Danny, how did you even become a ghost?" Lincoln asked.

"Look Link, I'll explain everything later." Danny responded, getting off the floor. "Right now, we have to find out what's Vlads' plan."

"Wait a minute, Lincoln." Jimmy said. "How exactly did you know about the off button?"

"That's easy! Supervillains always make traps very easy to escape." Lincoln responded.

"Of course." Spongebob said. "Even Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's most evil enemies put up lousy traps!"

"But this is Vlad we're talking about." Danny said. "He'd never let something like that pass!"

Suddenly, Sheen bursted through another door. "Hey guys!" Sheen shouted. "You should look inside Putin's fridge! It's food beyond the heavens!" He walked out with a bunch of snacks in his hand. Carl was in back of him, holding a cake, with his mouth covered in chocolate.

"You actually raided Vlad's fridge?" Danny responded. "I didn't even think that would be possible!"

"His cake is delicious!" Carl said. "It has the sweet scent of chocolate...and yet a stench of loneliness."

"Guys! Nows not the time to be eating!" Jimmy said.

"Well, don't blame me!" Sheen said. "It was all Patrick's idea!" Patrick walked out eating donuts from a box. "Sorry, can't save the world on an empty stomach." he said.

"Do you have any Ice Cream poppers?" Timmy asked. "Or cheeseballs?" Cosmo followed. Sheen tossed both snacks at them, as they dug in. Even Poof helped himself to the cheeseballs.

"Guys, are you forgetting that we have a world thats in trouble?" Jimmy asked.

"Meh, there's no time like the present, Jimmy!" Sheen responded.

"Besides, Crocker's probably too busy arguing with the other guys about toilet paper or something!" Timmy responded.

"Let's see if the games' on!" Sheen said.

"Oh come on!" Jimmy said. Sheen grabbed a remote that was on top of a small marble bust pillar. "Hey, I already found a remote!" Sheen said, but then his expression changed. "Hey, this isn't a tv remote!" He pressed a button, which revealed behind him, a giant screen, coming from the ground. On the screen, displayed a giant blueprint. All the toons had their attention on the slide.

"Hey, this isn't the game!" Sheen said.

"What is that thing?" Lincoln asked.

"It's some sort of blueprint!" Timmy responded. "But for what?"

"It's a giant lollipop tower!" Patrick said.

"No Pat, it looks like a laser beam!" Spongebob said.

"A giant laser beam!" Danny said.

"Great." Wanda said. "Just what we need. Another beam in the sky! Do these villains have any original ideas other than whats' from the movies?"

"Goddard, scan the blueprints to store inside your hard drive." Jimmy commanded. "I think we just figured out the Syndicates plan."

"Something feels a little strange here." Danny said.

"I know. I think that cake might've had something in it!" Carl said, feeling his stomach.

"Seriously, is there anything that won't probably kill you?" Timmy asked him.

"No really guys. It feels like something isn't right!" Danny continued. "Why would Vlad leave his plans laying around just like that?"

"Again, supervillain!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln! This isn't a comic book, this is reality!" Danny responded.

"Well, if you really think about it," Patrick said. "Maybe Vlad knew Danny here was going to try to figure out his plan, and would've came to his mansion to look for any clues, and since he's teamed up with our enemies, he also knew he wouldn't be alone, and that we'd be his companions. So he prepared himself with the aid of the other villains by setting up the trap for Danny and left his plan in plain sight to throw us off and distract us from the fact that we have fallen right where he wants us to be!"

Everyone was completely dead silent at Patrick's words. Patrick then pulled out a stick of butter out of his pocket, and rubbed it on his stomach.

"So, where is this trap?" Timmy asked. At that moment, the entire floor opened like a gigantic trapdoor, sinking everyone, except the fairies, down to the ground. Danny managed to see down where they were falling. A giant portal to the Ghost Zone was on the ground.

"Boy, the moron wasn't kidding!" Danny said, as all the toons were screaming through the portal.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	20. Chapter 9 III: Free Falling

All of the Nicktoons continued screaming, as they fell through the green infinite abyss, like a bottomless pit. However, Lincoln took a quick look around. "I'm in the Ghost Zone!" He screamed happily. As for Danny, he stopped screaming as he realized something about the beam. "Wait, I haven't lost my powers! I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed into a ghost in mid-air, and stopped his fall. He flew up, and then turned back down to where the toons were falling. He caught Jimmy first, who was already trying to get caught by Goddard, who managed to turn on his rocket feet. Jimmy caught Timmy, who caught Sheen, who caught Carl, who caught Patrick, by his leg of course, who caught Spongebob, who caught Lincoln. Sheen saw all the snacks fly down into the abyss. "My snacks! No!" He screamed.

"I'm not gonna bother to look! I'm not gonna bother to look!" Carl said, with his eyes closed.

Lincoln was still amazed at his surroundings, instead of being frightened. "Wow!" he said. However, his smile faded when he began to see the many little evil green spirits fly toward him. "Okay, now I'm frightened again!" Lincoln shouted, then he screamed to the top of the monkey barrel. "Get us out of here!"

"Hang on!" Danny shouted. He flew towards the top where the portal exit was. However, the portal door began to close, with two slow moving covers. "Oh come on! Not this cliche again!" Danny said, as he zoomed faster toward the exit. Lincoln tried not to look down, as the hundreds of spirits continued to chase the toons. Danny focused his speed on getting through the portal, coming closer and closer. The spirits stlll kept on their tail, like a giant hand trying to reach for all the toons. He then used all his strength, to turn the entire crew invisible. Even Goddard got the main idea, and at the last second, grabbed on to Lincoln's back. Danny, still holding onto the entire crew, flew past the closing portal, and exited through the roof. All of the toons were now hanging onto Danny, still flying in the sky away from the mansion.

"What about the hovercar?" Jimmy asked. "Hang on!" Danny said. He then turned around, and flew towards the hovercar.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Jimmy said, as he ran and climbed into the hovercar. The toons followed, though Carl was limping on one foot. The fairies poofed themselves onto the car. Lincoln was shaking with fear. "Dude, are you ok?" Timmy asked. "Um...yeah, I'm just a little cold!" Lincoln bluffed. Jimmy drove off into the sky.

 **Well, next time, we go back to the villains.**


	21. Chapter 10: Taking Dimmsdale

**Trying to fix more of Lincoln's purpose and actions in the story, as I'm trying to write him to fit the title the "man with a plan". In fact, I had to edit the last chapter, since I feel like the bookshelf felt a little stupid for him. However, I'll try not to make him a Mary Sue. I mean, his purpose in the story is to help the crew out, while trying to prove himself, and yet, trying to stay oblivious to danger. Yeah, more on this when we get back to the Heroes. Now, to the villains...**

Dimmsdale.

Same normal day, same normal time.

"This is Chet Ubetcha, here reporting in downtown Dimmsdale. Ah, it is such a lovely day, the birds are singing, the kids are playing, the adults are normal." In the back of him, two adults got into a car crash, and started punching each other. "Yes, it is a lovely day! A very lovely day! Nothing bad could ever happen on this lovely day! Nothing bad, nothing! Nothing nothing noth..."

However, the ground started to shake. The entire city began to shake, as if a gigantic earthquake was happening. All the citizens began panicking, as cars on the road crashed into other cars, and even stores.

"I'm Chet Ubetcha, reporting live to all of Dimmsdale, as it appears a gigantic huge earthquake is striking our city!"

At Timmy's house, the two parents were still relaxing in their chairs, with pickles in their eyes.

"Say, you didn't say these chairs vibrate!" Mrs. Turner said.

"Must be a new feature!" Mr. Turner said.

However, all of Dimmsdale turned their attention to one thing, which was a real reason why the ground was shaking. A giant beam was slowly coming from the ground. Then when it was done move, Crocker jumped onto the bottom of it.

"Hello, Dimmsdale! It is I, your future leader, Denzel Crocker! All of you are about to witness the demise of your planet, which will be in the hands of me, and my three comrads! Soon, you will all bow down to me, and..."

"Denzel!" It was Crocker's mom, with bags in her hands, who looked mad. "You forgot to buy groceries again, so I had to get them! I even bought detergent for your dirty underwear!"

The crowd laughed at him, which broke Crocker's smile.

"Mother! You're embarrassing me! Can't you see I'm trying to intimidate the town?"

"With this silly ol beam? Didn't you build this last week? All it did was make the whole house smell like rotten tuna!"

"But this beam can help give me all the power in the world!"

"That's what you said last week too, and all you got was a month's grounding!"

"I told you mother, I'm too old for your punishments!"

The crowd was still laughing at Crocker, while he was still arguing with his mother. Meanwhile, from behind the Dimmsdale Fried Chicken restaurant, Vlad, and the two other villains hid, still watching Crocker.

"Oh great!" Vlad said. "I knew he was gonna screw this up somehow!"

"Come on, Vlad! It's the man's mother!" Calamitous replied. "I remember when my mother used to interfere with my plans. I'll never live down when she taped Bewitched over my brainwashing tape!"

"Well my mother is a swiveled up raisin!" Plankton said.

"Oh forget this!" Vlad shouted, as he flew to the top of the beam. "Citizens of Dimmsdale, I give you demise! Gentlemen!"

Calamitous held a remote with one button, with Plankton standing on his head. "If you may!" Calamitous said. "Yes, Calamitous!" Plankton responded, as he jumped on the button.

The beam powered up. After charging up, it shot a beam in the sky, which was really a portal to the Ghost Zone. All the ghosts flew out, surrounding the city. The citizens began to run again, frightened for their lives. Crocker used his magic to fly on a greenish like road that followed his footsteps in the air. He began shooting his magic at a few citizens, and shot at a few billboard, replacing his face on it.

"Denzel!" His mother cried. "Get down here this instant!" Crocker immediately blasted his mother, and covered her in fine jewelry. "Sweet, I can recover my youth!" she said, walking off humming "I Wanna Be Loved By You".

Ghosts were possessing citizens left and right. Meanwhile, the rich kids were too busy by their own pool.

"Hey, look at all those running people out there!" Tad said.

"It's too bad they don't have our luxuries during the end of the world!" Chad replied. Both laughed, but then two ghosts came in and possessed them. Veronica screamed in horror, while Trixe, well...

"Like, ew!" she said, walking out of the pool angrily.

The entire town of Dimmsdale was now surrounded by ghosts. This was another victory for the villains, as Vlad gave off an evil laugh, which prompted the other three to join in. Their plan has finally come into motion.

 **Next time, it's back to the sisters..and I should really go back to the weekly rule, or something. I really need to give time for each chapter.**


	22. Chapter 11: Puns, Fire, and Death

**After half a month, the story is back.**

The sisters were on the road, inside the family van. Lori was behind the wheel, worried out of her mind about Lincoln.

"Please tell me he's ok!" Lori said. "And someone please tell me he was just kidnapped, so that I won't have to pulverize him for being so stupid!"

Meanwhile, all the rest of the sisters were doing their normal car trip antics. Lola and Lana were fighting, Lynn was kicking a foam ball, Lucy was writing poetry, and even Luna was tuning to music. Of course, they were just as worried about Lincoln as Lori was, but it was a silent car ride, and they needed to stop worrying about Lincoln's well-being. Also, Luan kept telling puns. (So the mother told him, you auto know better!)

Lisa was busy looking at the feather, through a mini microscope.

"This is astonishing!" Lisa said. "What type of flying mammal would leave a feather as abnormal as this?"

Lucy grabbed the feather and put it in her mouth. "Yep, it's from a ghost."

"Great. Not only did you contaminate the relic, but you still continue with this paranormal mumbo jumbo that got us into this mess!"

"Well, you wanted an answer, and it was right in front of you." Lucy said.

"Of course, and what is your little hypothesis on how Lincoln disappeared? Was he carried off by some illogical force in the sky all the way to the town of Amity Park?"

Lucy took a few seconds to respond. "Sigh. How did you know?"

"Would all of you be quiet?!" Lori shouted. "We have a brother in gigantic trouble, and all of you are treating this like we're going to SeaWorld!"

"We're going to Seaworld?!" Leni asked happily, but Lori gave her a dirty look. "So, we're not gonna see the dolphins?"

"Come on, Lori!" Lana said. "We're just as worried as you about Lincoln!"

"Well not me!" Lola snapped. "I'm still furious at him! He can stay lost for all I care!" Lana drove her attention at the window. "Hey check it out! A dead raccoon's on the road! I can see his guts hanging out!"

"Oh, I hope Lincoln is alright! I want my brother back!" Lola quickly said frighteningly.

"I hope Clyde was right about this whole Amity Park place." Lori said.

"You know, what if Lincoln was actually right about this whole ghost thing?" Luna asked.

"Don't be absurd." Lisa replied. "Lincoln was just being delusional."

But this is our bro. He would never, like, stoop this low. Maybe there was a ghost." Luna replied.

"Which there was." Lucy replied.

"Oh please." Lisa replied. "Lincoln has always been paranoid over fictional supernatural beings. Like when he freaked out over that horror movie. Or the time he thought a ghost was downstairs during the blackout! Or when he thought clowns were crawling up the drain and spewing blood!"

"That was actually my idea!" Luan said. "I didn't bring the blood with me, or else we would've gotten ourselves a blood drive!" She laughed.

At that moment, the car stopped moving. The car was out of fuel.

"Out of gas?" Lori noticed. "We barely left the gas station not even 10 minutes ago! Lana, did you fill up the tank?"

Lana had a flashback. She was about to fill up the fuel tank, but spotted a lizard nearby. She then turned to Leni and handed her the pump. "Fill it up for me please!" Lana chased after the lizard, while Leni wasted the gas, pointing it up in the air like a hose.

"That gas station was a rip-off!" Lana bluffed. Lori grunted in annoyance. "Great, now I have to call a tow truck or something!" She searched her pocket, then around the car. "Where did I leave my stupid phone at?!"

"Stretch break!" Lynn shouted. A few of the kids jumped out of the car. Lynn started doing push-ups with one finger on the road.

"I'm gonna go touch the dead raccoon!" Lana snapped.

Lisa got out of the car. However, she ends up tripping on a pebble on the road.

"Now that's what I call a road trip!" Luan laughed.

Lana continued running towards where the raccoon was, but her attention was drawn toward the sky. Lynn turned her head to where Lana was looking at. Immediately, everyone started looking at what was in the sky, except for Lori, who was still trying to find her phone.

"What is that thing?" Lynn asked.

"It's like a great ball of fire!" Luna said.

"It's a meteorite!" Lisa said. The giant ball of fire came closer down to the floor.

Leni began focusing, as if she believed the ball of fire was a shooting star.

"That's awesome!" Lana said. "But is it me, or is that thing coming towards us?" The fireball was aiming closer towards the car.

"Because it is aiming towards us!" Lisa shouted. "RUN!" All the girls ran towards the woods, on the left side from the car. Lori was still searching for her phone, which she finally found. "Got it!" She said. However, Lynn grabbed her and ran as fast as she could. The phone was left on the seat. The girls hid behind a log.

BOOM!

The car exploded in a giant cloud. All of its pieces flew everywhere. The girls stood up from the log, covered in ash, from the explosion. Lori stepped away from the log, and fell on her knees, in a frightened and an insane manner.

"Um, what just happened?" Lola asked.

"NOOOO! MY BABY!" Lori started crying. "I LOST MY BABY!"

"I wished for a flying dolphin!" Leni asked. "I didn't wish for us to die!"

"SHE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Lori was still crying. "NOW SHES GONE FOREVER!" Lucy started comforting Lori. "There, there. She'll live on through your memories."

Lori began crying harder.

"Well, looks like that van turned into a clunker!" Luan said.

"Dude, that's not appropriate right now." Luna responded.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Luan said. "I can't just let it go up in flame...okay, now it's too soon!"

"Now, what are we gonna do?" Lola asked.

"I know, we'll go through the woods!" Lana said. She pointed to the woods, which had animals screeching.

"Through that scary jungle?" Leni said. "No way!"

"You got any better ideas? We can't just ask some stranger to give all ten of us a ride there! Besides, he probably comes from a family of cannibals!"

"Again, stop watching those movies with Lincoln!" Lola replied.

"Or we could just do the logical thing, by walking back to the gas station, finding the nearest communication device, and calling.." Lisa said, but the kids ran into the woods. Lynn gave a quick Indian like voice cry, while Lana was dragging Lola into the woods. "And of course, nobody listens."

Lisa groaned, but then she turned her attention to the Fireball, which left a gaping hole on the road. However, the ball was still on the ground, except that it was a piece of debris, from a satellite.

"How is this even possible?" Lisa asked. The sisters began calling for her. "At least I won't be the only one losing my sanity soon." She began walking, while Lori was still crying over the phone, as Lucy was dragging her.

Leni walked into the woods. "I still never got my flying dolphin!" she said.

 **Next Time, we return to the heroes, and this time, it won't take 10 Days.**


	23. Chapter 12: Informative Chapter

All of the cartoons were still in the sky, flying inside the hovercar.

"Alright, here's the truth kid." Danny said. "I'm not really a ghost, I'm just a kid who has ghost powers, all because of an accident with my father's portal. Nobody in the world knows about this except my friends, my sister, and all of you guys. And my dad is Jack Fenton, and the Fentons are my family."

"Wow, this sounds even more interesting than the comic!" Lincoln said. "But who is Vlad then?"

"Ooh, can I say it?" Carl asked happily. "He's a rich man who has powers just like Danny, and he wants to marry his mother, except that she's already married!"

"How did you know that?" Danny said.

"The pictures on his wall gave away everything!" Carl replied. "Though about the whole love thing...". He then sighed. "I know that feeling!" He pulled out the photo of Judy and Hugh, with his face covering Hugh's head. Jimmy rolled his eyes while on the wheel. "He'll snap out of it soon." he said to himself.

"Um, ew?" Lincoln replied to Carl. "But hang on, why don't you ever tell your parents about your powers?"

"You know why I can't tell them." Danny replied.

"But I'm sure they'll still love you no matter what." Lincoln said. "I mean, thats what parents are for."

"I know, but it's still best to keep my identity a secret." Danny said. "There are always consequences for things like this."

"He's kinda got a point." Timmy said. "You really shouldn't trust parents for this kind of thing." He then turned to his fairies. "Guys, remember the time my parents found out about you guys, and became rich?"

"Oh don't remind me!" Wanda said. "Your father is so picky about every little thing, it makes me want to rip my hairs out!"

"Easy for you to say!" Cosmo responded. "I had to do all his wife's manicures and waxes! Her body is like a very dirty backroad with dead raccoons! While Poof over here got his own little playroom!"

"Poof Poof!" Poof said happily.

"By the way, you have to keep my identity a secret. I don't know if I can trust you yet, Link, but no one can ever know about me." Danny said. Lincoln gave off a quick "Alright."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he's sure." Sheen said popping out in front of them. "You're secret is safe and sound with us!" Sheen, of course, said it slow and suspiciously. It didn't take half a second for Danny to get the message, as he used his levitation to grab Sheen's voice recorder in his hand, and throw it off the hovercar. "Hey, the kids at the playground would've made me rich for that!" Sheen responded. "I mean, that's not mine!"

"Believe me, even superheroes need to keep their identities." Danny gave an annoyed expression on his face. "Besides,

I can't trust anyone with secrets. No one at school would ever believe me and I can't trust my sisters with secrets for the life of me!"

Lincoln remembered a few memories. The time Luan caught a picture of Lincoln sleeping with his teddy bear at night. The time Lola caught Lincoln reading a novel from a YA franchise meant for girls, Pony Force Alpha 6. Finally, the time Lori uploaded a picture of him in a bunny suit on the Internet, after being caught in the suit (He was entertaining kids for money in the suit.).

Timmy started laughing at Lincoln. "You actually read Pony Force Alpha 6?!" Lincoln started groaning.

"Plus, my best friend is terrible at keeping secrets. Oh no!" Lincoln had another realization. I asked him to cover for me!, he thought in his mind. Now my sisters are probably looking for me right now! I'm going to become clam chowder by the time they find me!

"What is it, Lincoln?" Spongebob asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Lincoln bluffed. "And for the record, it's a well written series that has great characters, like Pop Tart the Pegasus!" Timmy laughed harder at Lincoln. "You even know their names!"

Wanda poofed up. "Well, I guess those soap operas you're into are supposed to be manly then!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jimmy." Danny said. "Do you have any idea what Vlad and those villains are up to?"

"Actually, I've finally analyzed the data of those blueprints from the mansion." Jimmy said, putting the hovercar on autopilot. Goddard opened his screen to reveal the plans.

"What is that thing?" Timmy asked. "Is it a planet destroyer or something?"

"Actually, it's a giant portal beam." Jimmy said. "It can open an infinite amount of portals to any universe."

"Even the pants universe?" Patrick asked. Everyone stared at him. "Just saying, there has to be one!"

"Wait, how did Vlad get ahold of this?" Danny asked. "He might be smart and all, but he would've never come up with something this big. He must've stolen these plans!"

"And then he must've found a way to re-unite the other villains. But my question is, if that beam explains their plan, then there's absolutely no possibility those four could ever take over all those universes. Unless they have some type of gigantic power force backing themselves."

Timmy immediately thought back to Jorgan's message. "Like fairies! Oh no, Vlad must've helped Crocker capture the fairies!"

"And he used the Ghost Zone to accomplish that!" Danny said. "Which means they do have their own power!"

"So wait, you're telling me that the fate of our world, and every other world out there depends on us?" Lincoln said, feeling a bit of anxiety.

"Oh no, even the pants universe!" Patrick said. Everyone gave him the same stare. "Come on! You know it's there!

"Well, we're not gonna let these crummy bad guys take over anything!" Spongebob said. "We'll going to beat them, fair and SQUARE!" he started laughing. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Yep, you are Luan!" Lincoln replied.

"But where is this beam?" Timmy asked.

"According to the coordinates on Goddard, it's at your hometown, Timmy."

"What?!"

Goddard then changed his screen to a live news report about the beam, hosted by Chet Ubetcha, who at this point, was just making a dragging confessions session.

"It wasn't my fault mother! I was paid $10 to do it! I even had to bribe the old lady next door!" A ghost then chased after Chet as he screamed like a girl.

"The beam is at Dimmsdale! We have to get over there now!"

"And that's what we're about to..." Jimmy was about to set up the teleporting gun. However, the hovercar started to spazz out, and static started to engulf the car.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, perfect timing!" Timmy said sarcastically.

The hovercar started to fall down to the ground. The toons started screaming. Then Danny got up from his seat, and grabbed one side of the hovercar. Eventually, he stopped the car from falling, and gently put it down to the ground.

"Whoo! I need to start lifting weights!" Danny said, looking at his hands.

"The hovercar won't start!" Jimmy said. "We couldn't have possibly been out of fuel!"

"Well, if you were more responsible, you'd realize that..."

ZIP! Sheen was taken in thin air.

"Sheen?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh no! The invisible monsters took him!" Carl said. Then, he was taken too. One by one, all the toons were taken by an unknown force. leaving just Lincoln and Danny.

"Okay, whatever you are, give me back my friends, or else...!" ZAP! Danny was shot by an electric force, reverting him back to his human self. Then, he was captured.

Lincoln was shaking in fear. "Come on! I know you're out there somewhere!" Lincoln said, however, he then saw a bag jump on him. He knew someone had the bag. It looked like an alien-like cockroach creature.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	24. Chapter 12 II: Cluster Prison Blues

Lincoln woke up. He opened his eyes, and saw that he wasn't outside anymore. He was sitting on a metal bench, and in front of his eyes was a metal cell door. He tried to move his hands, but they were wedged together, by giant metal handcuffs he couldn't see.

"Where am I?" Hello!" He called out. "Is anyone out there?!"

"You don't need to scream, you know!" Danny said, on the floor.

"Danny!" Lincoln said. "Where are we?"

"I have just about a clue as you do." Danny responded.

"Be quiet, you filthy humans!" The alien behind the bars shouted. It was a giant green cock-roach like creature with a giant metal stick. Lincoln immediately got the idea.

"You're an alien!" Lincoln said. "A real-life alien!"

"Actually, I am Cluster Guard #117." the Cluster replied. "And you're about to be mush if you don't be quiet!" He eventually left out of sight, as Lincoln was still pondering.

"I'm trapped inside an alien prison!" Lincoln said. "This is awesome! What other surprises are next?!"

"Like that we could die in here, while our world will be in the hands of four evil guys!" Danny responded.

"Oh." Lincoln said. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here!"

"Um, what would a kid like you know about escaping an alien prison?" Danny said. Lincoln's smile faded. "I could, um...use my lock picking pin!" He states to reach for his pockets. Danny just looked annoyed at Lincoln, with an expression that says, Really, dude?

"Where are the others at?" Danny asked. "I hope they're okay."

...

"Help! Somebody help us!" Carl shouted. "Oh, what did I do to deserve this?!"

"Carl, calm down!" Jimmy said. "We're going to find a way out of this!"

"I can't stay in here! I've got a snail to feed!" Spongebob said, in front of the bars.

"Oh man, if only Squidward was here!" Patrick shouted.

"But Squidward was too busy to come with us!" Spongebob said. He then remembered what happened. Of course, before Spongebob ran back to this house, he tried to get Squidward to come with him. His response? Five security doors covering his regular wooden door. "Oh well, he'll come next time!" Spongebob said.

"I don't want to stay in here!" Carl said. "Is this my punishment for hitting a police officer?!"

"No, Carl. It's not for that." Sheen said. "It's for EVERY PAST MISTAKE YOUVE COMMITTED!" Carl started to scream. Jimmy gave an annoyed look at Sheen. "What?" Sheen asked. "He needed to be scared straight!"

Two guards were then in front of the door.

"Hey, silence, you noisy humans!" Guard 1 Said.

"Cluster Bugs!" Jimmy shouted. "Leapin Leptons, we're in a Cluster prison!"

"What are you going to do to us?!" Carl asked frightened out of his mind.

"We'll never tell you humans!" Cluster #1 replied.

"Yes!" Cluster #2 said. "You'll never know about what you gladiators have planned in the Cluster Collessium!" However, the other Cluster gave an annoyed expression at him, and hit him with his gun. "You FOOL!" he said, and turned his attention to the prisoners. "Pretend you heard nothing!" He said, pushing the other Cluster away.

"Gladiators?" Spongebob said. "Oh no! What if we're forced to hurt each other?"

"Don't worry, Spongebob!" Patrick responded. "I won't hurt you!" He then had his eyes on Sheen, and whispered in Spongebob's ear. "But my eyes are on that kid's head."

"Hey! I heard that!" Sheen responded. "And for your information, I was gonna chop your head off first!"

"Well, not if I chop your head off first!" Patrick responded, walking closer to Sheen.

"Not if I chop your head off before you chop mine!" Sheen said.

"Well, then let's settle this!" Patrick said. Both of them started fighting, trying to strangle each other with the handcuffs.

"Stop fighting!" Spongebob started crying.

"Guys stop it!" Timmy said. "We're not going to let anyone lose their heads!"

"Fine." Sheen said. "Your legs THEN!"

Both started reaching for each other's legs, trying to chew it off.

"Oh no!" Cosmo said. "Prison madness! We're gonna turn against each other!" He turned to Wanda. "Since thats the case, let me poke your eyes out!" Of course, his hands were locked up.

"Why couldn't I get the female prison?" Wanda asked.

"That's it!" Jimmy said. "I'm getting us out of here!" He tried to reach his watch for the laser, while the two were still fighting.

"You know who I am? I'm the chosen one starfish!" Sheen said, with his left leg behind his back.

"I can't stay here any longer! My hometown is in trouble! Guys." Timmy said to his parents, who were also locked up in cuffs. "Is there anyway you can poof us out of here?"

"I think those Clusters took our wands, Timmy!" Wanda responded.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll get us out of this cell!" Sheen said, done fighting with Patrick, who was warn out. "I'll cough up a pin from my mouth, like in the movies!"

Sheen started to cough, or hack up something, very loudly.

Spongebob decided to give his say on the matter. "Sheen, I think the pin is supposed to already.."

"QUIET YOU! You're breaking my concentration!" Sheen responded.

"Sheen, stop it! The aliens will hear you!" Carl responded.

"AND YOU!" Sheen responded. "I know the things that's been in your mouth! Start coughing!"

"But I can't!"

"I SAID COUGH!"

Carl started to hack up, which of course was harder for him, due to his multiple anonymous health problems.

"Let me help you, Neutron!" Timmy said, bending over and using his teeth to reach for Jimmys watch. Sheen and Carl we're still trying to cough up the pin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	25. Chapter 12 III: Jailtalk

**Now we get to another one of my favorite chapters. If you though the story was slow, then the entertainments about to begin.**

Lincoln was still searching for the pin, and Danny was still waiting in annoyance.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do! Like I said, I'm the man with a plan!" Lincoln responded.

"Kid, you're trying to unlock alien handcuffs with a pin!" Danny replied. "Stop trying to pretend you're something you're not!"

"I'm not pretending anything! I really do think I can get us out of here!" Lincoln replied.

"Link, it's good that you're determined and all, but you need to face the facts." Danny replied. "We're trapped in an alien spaceship, and there's nothing you can do to save us. You really shouldn't have followed me and the guys."

"Great. Just what I need. Another person to not believe in me!"

"It's not that I don't believe in you, Link. In fact, I'm doing you a favor! We're on a journey to defeat our enemies! We should be the ones worrying about this, not you!

"But I just want to help you guys, and all you're doing is pushing me away!"

"Are you even listening to me?! We're pushing you away because we're trying to save your life! How many times do I have to tell you this?! By the way, stop treating this as if it's some stupid comic book, because it isn't. Our enemies can't just easily be defeated! They want all of our heads on a platter and you don't realize that because you refuse to admit you're just a helpless kid who dragged himself into danger for no reason, and now is too afraid to admit he has no plan, or that he's scared!"

Lincoln then looked down and sighed. "You're right. What was I thinking coming with you guys? For once, I really do have no idea what I'm doing." Lincoln said.

Danny then got a sudden realization. "Why did you even follow me to begin with?"

"I already told you, to help you and the others." Lincoln responded.

"Stop saying that, because I know that is a load of bogus!" Danny responded. "What is this really about?"

"Why can you just accept that? By the way, I didn't even plan on going to Amity Park! In fact, I would've still been grounded by now if I didn't leave the house!"

"Is that what this is about? You ran away from home because you got grounded?"

"That's not even close to what happened! And I didn't run away! I was chasing after some ghost, who kidnapped me, which is why I was at Amity Park in the first place!"

"Wow, you're even more oblivious to danger than I thought you were!"

"Hey! Could you blame me? I was only after that ghost because he made me ruin my sister's pageant, and now my family thinks I'm crazy! All I ever wanted to do was prove them wrong!"

"Well, you didn't, because these ghosts aren't..."

"Yes, I know! They're not like they are in a comic book! You don't think I realized that after almost getting mutilated by them back in the Ghost Zone? In fact, now that I think about it, you're right, I was afraid to admit I'm scared. In fact, right now, I'm downright terrified!"

"Calm down, Link!"

"In fact, I know this whole thing isn't like it was in the stupid book! I only wanted to help you guys because I didn't want to go back and face my family who wouldn't even believe me about one little thing, despite every little thing I've done for them!"

The cell remained silent.

"That's, all I needed to hear." Danny said. "So that's what it's about. Family issues."

"You have absolutely no idea." Lincoln responded.

"No, I perfectly understand." Danny said jokingly. "You're running away from your problems."

"Alright, so what if I am? You don't know what it's like in my family."

"Oh no, please don't start with that."

"I do so much for my family, yet all they ever do is push and take advantage me!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Lincoln! I hardly know you, but I know you don't mean anything that you're saying! They are your family and they love you, and yes, you have every reason to be mad at them for not believing you over something that wasn't your fault! But don't start pinning the blame on them for things that were on you! Besides, are you seriously telling me there isn't one thing they've ever done for you?"

Lincoln began to flashback to the many moments in life where his sisters helped him. The school project, Lucy cheering up Lincoln after getting grounded...ETC.

"Holy...you're right." he said silently. "What was I thinking? I love my family, and all my sisters to death. Yet look at me, blaming all of them for something that's on me. I don't deserve to be called a hero. I should've just stayed grounded. In fact, I deserve to be in this cell."

Danny decided to comfort Lincoln. "Link, don't be so hard on yourself. So you overreacted, ran away and put your life in danger. Alright, bad choice of words, but still, you got mad at them. Big deal. You'll get over it, just like how they'll get over getting mad at you. Besides, be grateful you got a family, safe from any of this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know, you have nothing to worry about with your family. Me? I have to worry about saving them from anything that comes out of the Ghost Zone. The worst part is, I don't know how many times I almost lost them for good, and I don't know what I'd do without them." Danny began to feel completely bummed out from the thought alone. "That's the thing about you, Link. You shouldn't be worrying about any of this. Because that's my job, every day." However, Lincoln's eyes widened.

"What am we doing? What are we doing?!"

"Lincoln, what are you.."

"I mean, why am I acting like this?! Look at me, I'm over here crying and moping about my family with you, while there's still a world out there that needs saving! This isn't me at all! I can't just give up like this! I'm not some mopey little kid! I'm Lincoln Loud, and I'm still the man with a plan!"

"Dang Link, when did you get so motivated?"

"Because we have families, Danny. I've got 10 sisters I love! 10 Girls, I wouldn't trade for the world, and I won't let those four goons ruin it for them, or anybody! I am going to get us out of this cell, and I don't care how dangerous it is, or that I don't have ghost powers, science, magic or whatever Spongebob has, I am going to help you guys save the world!"

Danny began to smile. "Wow kid, you got guts!" But then it faded. "But how are you gonna get us out of here?"

A record scratch came off in Lincoln's head. "Um, well. I could still use the pin!" He said with a fake smile. "Oh, I don't know what to do." He banged his head on the cell.

"Here, let me help you!" Danny said, he turned Lincoln invisible to help him get out of the cuffs.

"Thanks." Lincoln responded. "Wait, how did you get out of those cuffs?" Lincoln asked.

"Before we started arguing." Danny said. "They're not ghost proof, you know."

"And you could've just done that the whole time?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, something had to make you talk!" Danny said.

"Smooth move!" Lincoln responded. Danny turned invisible with Lincoln outside of the bars.

"HEY!" The Guard Said. Danny shot a beam out of his hand at him, knocking him out. "Hang on, I got an idea!" Lincoln said, then he whispered in Danny's ear.

"That actually sounds pretty awesome! But you didn't have to whisper that!" He turned invisible again, and went into the Clusters body. With green eyes, Danny was now in control of a Cluster.

"Awesome! I can possess aliens too! I think I found an idea to get back at Dash!" Danny said. "Anyways, let's find the guys and get out of here!" He tried walking in the body, but felt the metal inside. "Man, this body feels heavy!"

Lincoln was about to agree, but then he looked at the prison around them and got one big idea. "We can't leave yet!"

"What?"

"Before we go, we can't let these aliens stay here. We have to do something about this place!

"Lincoln, we have four villains to face!"

"And chances are, these guys are going to come right after them! We should blow this whole place up! We'll call this whole plan, Operation Escape The Alien Prison Then Blow It Up And Save Our Teammates From Their Doom!"

"Lets just call this Plan A" Danny responded. "But geez, Link! You just said you were terrified minutes ago, and now, you're suddenly not afraid?"

"Because!" Lincoln said. "Ghosts might be terrifying, but aliens, heh heh, are another story."

 **TO BE CONTINUED..IN THE NEXT ACTION-PACKED CHAPTER.**


	26. Chapter 13: Pla-Toons

**Before we go back to the Nicktoons crew, let's return to the sisters.**

Deep in the cold and crazy veins of the wild, popped a human hand out of a bush. It wasn't from a dying body, but the body of a middle-class young adult, crawling for what she believed was her life.

"BOBBY. BOBBY. BOO BOO BEAR. I LOVE YOU BABY. HELP." Lori was crawling on the floor in agony, after going through, in her mind, the horrors of the jungle. "I CANT GO ON!" She started crying on the floor. Lisa continued to walk past her, with the same blank expression on her face. "The usual reaction from a teenager who's experienced the vast wild for only two and a half minutes." She said. Of course, the other sisters acted no better than she did. Lana believed she was a wolf, complete with the growling, and a big appetite. She quickly used her mouth to grab Lori's shoe. Of course, Lori didn't have the usual overreaction, since her mind was "tormented".

Lola was completely losing it, since her pink dress was ripped on the bottom by branches, and Lana. "Is there a wardrobe nearby?! Please tell me there's a wardrobe nearby! ANYTHING!" She continued to shiver in fear, as Lana tried to tear a piece of her dress off again, but Lola faught her off.

Luna felt like she had the spirit of a rock god inside her. "WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE BROS, WHERE WE GOT FUN AND GAMES!" She played her guitar wickedly. "Feels like I'm free falling man!"

Leni believed that she saw and rode a unicorn. Of course, there was no unicorn to begin with, and at least she believed it was a hallucination. Her pupils took up all of her eyes. "Bye, bye Mr. Magic Sprinkles!" she waved. "I haven't seen him

since he visited me in the kitchen! He's such an angel, he brought me this magic dust! Make a wish!" Of course, the dust was fire ants, which she didn't hesitate the blow, on her beginning to swell up hand. "Um, why does my hand hurt now?" she asked.

Lynn began to act like a mercenary who had strong survival skills. She jumped in the air, and had Lisa in a chokehold. Her fave was covered in a green substance, with black marks on her cheeks. "Make one step and I'LL USE THIS!" She said to Lynn, holding a tree stick to her neck.

"You can let go of me now." Lisa said calmly. Lynn then dropped the stick, and acted as if she heard something. "They're coming! I can hear them! I CAN SEE THE BRUTALITY! OH, THE HUMANITY! MAN YOUR STATIONS!" She then hid inside a bush.

Finally, there's Luan who...well...

"So he said, I can't BEAR to see this!" She laughed. "Get it?" It was a surprise that wasn't the reason the girls were driven to insanity.

There's also Lucy, who was just about the same, so nothing worth mentioning. "Sigh."

"If you all just followed that whole plan of returning to the gas station, and finding a phone, or to put it in Layman's Terms, using common sense, you all wouldn't be acting like complete animals."

All of the girls stopped to hear Lisa, and then.. "Phone?" Lori asked, and started crying. Everyone began to fight again, with Lola holding off Lana, and Lynn holding onto Leni's head like a monkey. Lisa give a small sigh. As the nine sisters continued their antics, they heard a loud crash far from where they were at. It was like another fireball hit the ground again. "What in the Popeye The Sailor's heck?" Lynn said, still in her commando phase. This snapped the girls out of their trances, as they ran towards where the explosion was. They eventually got out of the woods, and walked into an empty field. There, they gasped, as they saw a giant hole on the floor.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Maybe it's an alien baby who will become a superhero!" Lana said.

"Yep, no more watching those geeky movies with Lincoln for you!" Lola replied.

"What? They're cool!" Lana replied.

They slowly walked toward the hole, as if something dangerous and scary were to appear. However, they didn't get a monster, but something completely different. On the smokey black hole, laid a mechanical girl, looking completely dead. She was blue and white, with two triangles on her head that resemble pigtails, and a nut in the middle of what would be her stomach.

"Oh my lord." Lisa said completely shocked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	27. Chapter 13 II: It Came From The Sky

"What is that thing?" Lynn asked.

"It's a robot! Duh!" Lana said.

"This is incredible!" Lisa said. "What advanced being would've designed and built a cyborg so lifelike?" She then pulled out a drill out of her pocket. "Oh well, It can't be trusted! We must disassemble it!"

"No! This is just too cool! I wonder if..." Lana said, then she slipped into the crater. Now, she was in front of the blue robot's feet, which she tapped. The sisters gasped, and Lucy gave her trademark "gasp!". Of course, the robot didn't move.

"Hang on, sis!" Lola said, "We're going to get you out of there!"

Lana was still not frightened by the machine. "I don't see what's the big deal, it's not even..." The girls screamed, as the robot her opened her black human- like eyes, and got up from the ground. It was rubbing its head, as if it had a headache. Lana turned around, and was completely frightened by it, as she was crawling near the side of the crater, like she was about to be eaten.

"Geez, you act like I'm going to eat you or something!" Jenny responded.

Lana stopped shaking it fear. "What?"

At that moment, Jenny was pelted in the head with a rock! She rubbed her head, and looked up. "What the...?"

"Get away from my sister, you freak!" Lynn said.

"Mess with her, you mess with us!" Lola said. Both were holding a pile of rocks, and continued to throw it at her. She tried to block herself from it.

"Stop it, you nitwits!" Lisa said. "It's not hurting us, and it's programmed human English."

"Where am I? Is this still Earth?" Jenny asked.

"So you are an alien!" Lana said.

"Alien? I'm not an alien, I'm...!" Jenny replied, but then a laser shot where she was at. All of the girls looked in the air, to see the Cluster aliens floating in the sky. Lori screamed in horror.

"But I know who is, and they're about to get their butts whooped again!" Jenny said, as she blasted off in the sky.

"Um, what just happened?" Lola asked.

"Butt whooped? That's strongly not the typical vocabulary for an advanced cyborg!" Lisa said.

"Never mind that, look!" Lana said, pointing to the sky.

Jenny was getting ready to fight the flying Clusters.

"XJ9! As order from Queen Vexas, you are to be under arrest and seized to New Cluster Prime!" one of the Clusters said.

"Well, tell her that I veto that order!" Jenny replied, as she stretched her arms to punch two of the Clusters.

"Holy cow!" Lana said.

"This is a trip!" Lana said.

Jenny turned her head to the sisters. "Well don't just stand there!" she yelled. "Run for your lives!"

The sisters had no choice, but to run back to where the wild was. Jenny was still fighting the Clusters. She threw one to the ground, sliding like a crashing plane. She continued to punch and do the same for the rest. Eventually, she landed on the ground, but the Clusters got up. Lana was watching the whole thing, and at that moment, she gave a motivated expression.

The Clusters held Jenny to the ground. However, one of the standing Clusters got "hit" in his cheek by a pebble. He turned around to see Lana holding her slingshot, with her other hand bending it from the top. "You mess with her! You mess with us!" Lana said.

"ARE YOU A MORON?!" Lola asked quietly.

"Humans! Add them to the collection!" one of the Clusters pointed. "Get them!" The Clusters flew towards them.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea." Lana said. "RUN!"

The girls were running and screaming into the wild. Jenny caught some of the flying Clusters, and knocked them out.

Back in the wild, Clusters blocked the way of the girls. Lynn then cracked her knuckles, and jumped on the side of a tree, then flew in the air, kicking one of the Clusters square in the face. Of course, two were still standing. Lynn was about to prepare another trick, but Jenny quickly wrapped the two in her arms, and slammed them to the ground. The girls cheered at how awesome it was, except for Lynn, whose jaw was dropped.

"Retreat!" an injured Cluster said. "This isn't over, you machine!" All of the Clusters beamed into their ships.

"Well, that takes care of that pest problem!" Jenny said, wiping her hands from dust. The girls were still staring at her in astonishment.

"Um, hello?" Jenny said.

"THIS IS A LANDMARK!" Lisa said. "Such a flawless design with infinite possibilities!"

"Thank you, Ms. Robot!" Lola said, hugging her leg. "You saved us from those evil and disgusting roaches!"

Jenny smiled. "Well, you're welcome, and please, call me Jenny."

"She even has a human name!" Lisa said. "Boy, whatever aliens made this are light years beyond us with intelligence!"

"Aliens?" Jenny said. "I'm wasn't created by aliens! I was created, designed, programmed, sketched, and raised by a human!"

At that moment, her screen appeared from her chest.

"XJ9!" Wakeman appeared. "You need to get home immediately!"

"Nora Wakeman!" Lisa said.

"What is it Mom? Is Tremorton in danger of another dangerous lifeform?" Jenny responded.

"No, we need to discuss this ridiculous phone bill, Ms!" Wakeman replied, as she pulled up a paper.

Jenny then sighed. "I'm in the middle of something here!" She turned off her screen. "Gosh, I hate her lectures so much!"

"YOU'RE XJ9! YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF NORA WAKEMAN! YOU'RE THE TEENAGE ROBOT!" Lisa shouted, like a hyper fangirl. "I HAVE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF QUESTIONS! WHAT'S HER INSPIRATION?! WHATS HER FAVORITE COLOR?! WHATS HER FAVORITE LUNCH?!"

Lori pushed Lisa out of the way. "Sorry about her. She's just a big geek. Anyways robot, or Jenny, the name's Lori, and let me tell you, I know how you feel about the whole phone bill thing! If only our parents understood our love lives!"

"Love life?" Jenny said.

"Well yeah, I call my boyfriend Bobby all the time. Who do you call?"

"Well...um.."

She had a flashback to one of her phone calls, she laughed, flirted and chatted, with a coffee maker.

"I wished for a flying unicorn, but this works too!" Leni said.

"So, Jenny! It's cool to meet you bro-bot!" Luna said, shaking hands.

"Wow, a talking robot!" Luan said. "Say, be glad you have eyes!"

"Well, yeah, why do you say that?" Jenny responded.

"You wouldn't want to see without A.I!" Luan responded. "Get it?" Jenny sighed.

"You know, humans are no different than machines." Lucy said.

"Um okay?" Jenny responded.

"Hang on, what are all of you girls doing here anyway?"

"We were going to Amity Park, because we think our brother, Lincoln is there." Lori said.

"Oh...Good luck with that!" Jenny said, as she was not to fly off.

"Wait, you're not even going to help us?" Lori said.

"Well, sorry girls." Jenny responded. "I have to go back home."

Lola got an idea. "Time for my close-up!" She ran to Jenny and started crying on her leg. "Please, Ms. Robot! Please don't leave us here in this cold jungle!"

"Oh no, that's not working on me, little girl!"

"All we want to do is find our brother! He's mad at us because we yelled at him for ruining my pageant, and he's too crazy, but scared to be by himself. We just want to bring him back to our warm home because we miss him too much, and our family would be nothing without him! Please, you have to help us! Do you know what it's like to be without a big brother to look up to, or someone to be your buddy? He's the bestest brother in the whole wide world, and if we don't find him, I'll have no brother to tuck me in every night, to read me a bedtime story, and to play tea party with! Don't you have a sibling?"

Of course, Jenny started tearing up. "Eight of them!" She finally started bawling. "Okay, I'll help you find your brother!"

"YES!" Lola snapped out of it. "And that's how it's done!" Jenny stopped crying. "What? You tricked me!" Lola turned around with tears in her eyes. "DID I?" She responded.

Jenny sighed. "Okay guys. Where do you need to go?" Her screen popped out yet again.

"XJ9! We have new rules to discuss, and it involved your new phone privileges!"

Lisa screamed like a fangirl again.

"Sorry Mom, I have something else to do."

"Get over here this instant or you're ground..." Jenny turned off the screen. "Alright, let's just go!"

She then transformed into a giant jet.

Lisa was filled with excitement, then she passed out. "Amity Park." Lori said. Everyone crawled inside, though Lana had to carry Lisa's frozen body.

"To our new friend Jenny!" Lana said, as everyone cheered in the car. Except for Lynn. "Whatever." She responded. The jet took off in the sky.

 **Now, next time, it's back to Cluster Prison. Also, thanks to PKSMASHBROS for the new cover.**


	28. Chapter 14: Escape From Cluster Prison I

**Now we get into the first big action scene.**

Sheen was completely out of energy, from the constant attempts at coughing up a pin. "Wait, I almost got it!" Sheen said, sounding like he was about to pass out, yet he continued trying to hack up.

Timmy leaned carefully at a button on Jimmys watch, like a doctor operation board game. He was about to touch that button, but then he fell over, and his teeth slammed into the watch.

"Yuck!" Jimmy said. "Now you got your slobber on my watch!"

"Shut up." Timmy said. "I can't even get up because of you!" Timmy tried to stand up, but he couldn't use his hands to get up.

"Hey, wait a minute! I just remembered! I'm a invertebrate!" Spongebob cried happily, as an idea popped up in his head. His arms, with the handcuffs holding them together, fell off from his body. "I'm free!" Spongebob said, with his arms up.

"Good for you, now do you know how to get the rest of us out of these stupid cuffs?" Timmy asked, still trying to lean over Jimmys watch. Spongebob stopped moving. "Oh, darn!"

"I need another plan!" Sheen said. "I know! I'll fake being sick!"

Another Cluster appeared in front of the cell door.

"Hey humans!" The guard said. "Enough of the ruckus!"

"Time for Plan B!" Sheen whispered.

"Oh goodie." Jimmy said sarcastically. "This is gonna be entertaining."

Sheen had wide open eyes, and went down on his knees. "Please help us, mister alien! Our friend and I are getting sick..BWEHHH, of...Pancreas Lasagna-Osis, and we need quick emergency vitamin Gs in our stomachs, so can you please send us to your little J.A.R.?"

During the plea, Jimmy facepalmed probably the hardest he's ever done it in a long time.

"Shut up, stupid human!" the Cluster replied, as he shocked Sheen with his stick.

"Yeah?! Well I hope the good Ultra Lord smites you with his lasers gloves!" Sheen replied, sticking his head out the bars. "Can you believe this guy?!"

"I've never heard anyone so far off from human anatomy in my whole life!" Jimmy said to himself. "I don't know if I should cringe or just re-think my whole life after hearing that."

At that moment, the Cluster guard got kicked in the face by another Cluster guard, who had Lincoln behind his back. The guard quickly used his hand for the scanner that unlocks the cell door, then out his body, came Danny.

"Come on, guys!" Danny said.

"We're busting out of here!" Lincoln said, stepping inside the cell.

"Danny! Lincoln!" Spongebob said. "You're alive!"

The Cluster that was once possessed by Danny began to wake up out of its trance, HEY!" he cried. Danny quickly punched him in his face. "No chit-chat here! We have to leave now!" He began to use his hands to turn the toons invisible, in order to remove the handcuffs.

"We can't! We don't know where both Goddard and the hovercar are!" Jimmy said.

"And our wands too!" Wanda said.

"Well, we have to find them fast!" Lincoln said. "Because we're gonna blow up this prison."

"Link, are you serious?" Timmy asked. "That's way too extreme! And AWESOME!I'm in!"

"Well, If you're gonna go through with this, then we have to find the control room!" Jimmy said. "But we still have Goddard and our things to find! Which means we have to split up! I'll find the control room. The rest of you can find everything else."

"Actually.." Lincoln said. "I wanted to blow up the ship."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"It was my idea to begin with!" Lincoln said. "Besides, it'd be a LIFE'S ACCOMPLISHMENT!" Jimmy was still not convinced.

"Pretty please?" Lincoln said, with the adorable puppy expression, with fluttering eyelashes.

Jimmy sighed. "Fine."

"Woo hoo!" Lincoln cheered.

"I'll stay here." Danny said. "We're not the only prisoners on this ship.

"Well then, we have to do this now, because this whole place is about to become pieces..."

"Waaasss that supposed to be a one-liner?" Timmy asked.

"Yes." Lincoln said.

"Dude, you're really out of touch." Timmy said, walking out of the cell, with the other toons.

"I give that a G-." Patrick said walking by.

"That's not even a letter grade!" Lincoln responded.

"Fine, H-!" Patrick said.

...

The toons were near the end of the hallway. Out of the hall was a gigantic lobby, with different floors that held cells, most of them being occupied. Clusters were scattered everywhere in the vicinity. Carl was the only one incredibly frightened.

"Oh great, just what I needed!" Danny said. "More work!

"Oh no! It's the basement incident all over again!" Carl said.

"Looks like we're gonna need a lot of bug spray!" Spongebob laughed.

"The Control Room is at the very top floor," Jimmy said, looking at his watch got coordinates. "And according to the hovercar's GPS, it's located across that hall." He pointed to straight across. "But it definitely won't be an easy path there. Clusters are surrounded in every area. Lincoln, you need to find an alternative route.

"Oh, I already did." Lincoln said, he then tried to pull open a nearby airvent cover on the wall. However, the cover was bolted to where it was at. "A little help with this?" Jimmy nodded his head, and used his watch laser to remove the cover. "Thank you!"

"But I'm gonna aid you there." Jimmy said, as he pulled a tiny speaker from his watch, and put it on . "Because this is nowhere close to being a task someone like you can pull off on there own."

The sounds of guns clocking were in back of them. The toons eyes widened as they looked back. In the back of them, were a ton of Clusters, the size of an Spartan army.

"You're surrounded, you filthy humans." The Cluster in front of them said. "Now back to your cell!"

Danny sighed. "Well, you caught us. We're sorry for escaping. Friends, let's share one last hug before the end!" Carl, Spongebob, Patrick and Cosmo wrapped themselves around Danny's long arms, sobbing. Timmy, Jimmy and the two other fairies (with Poof tearing up) just went through with it, while Lincoln and Sheen were confused, but pulled by their friends into the hug. All of a sudden, the entire crew turned invisible, and out of sight from the Clusters.

"They've vanished!" A Cluster guard said.

"Well, don't just stand there! FIND THEM! SCATTER THE GUARDS! SEARCH EVERYWHERE! NOBODYS ESCAPING THIS PRISON!"

The large Cluster army ran out of the hall. Then, a siren set off, with red lights flashing on the walls. Every Cluster began to run out of the hall, and past the entire crew. After the hoard of Clusters left, Danny and the other crew turned visible again.

"Holy cow? Did I just do that?" Danny boasted.

Then Jimmy ran off to the other side of the hallway, of course after he gave his orders. "All of you find the hovercar! You (Lincoln) find the control room, and I'll still help you!"

"Neutron, where are you going?" Timmy asked. "

"I'm going to find my dog!" Jimmy said, running off.

"But what about the roaches?!" Carl sadly asked.

"You'll become fried roach food!" Sheen said. "Thought that's actually delicious!"

"Never mind me, I'll be fine!" Jimmy said. "Just get the car!"

"Alright, everyone followed my lead!" Danny said.

"Freeze!" A Cluster said in the back. Lincoln quickly jumped into the air duct, and Danny turned the entire crew invisible again. A few Clusters ran towards the vent, and looked inside, only to see no one there. As it turns out, Lincoln was already far inside the duct, as his legs helped him stay still far into the vertical part of the duct. He began crawling up, still using his hands and feet to help him balance.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	29. Chapter 14 II: Escape II

Danny managed to get all the toons across to the other hallway, through the very crowded lobby, thanks to his invisibility.

"You guys can take it from here?" Danny asked.

Timmy pulled out the lightsaber out of his pocket.

"Of course we can!" Timmy replied.

"Um, was that in your pocket the entire time?" Spongebob asked.

"Actually..I don't know why I still have this." Timmy responded.

"Eh, I've pulled weirder things out of my pocket. Or was it something else?" Patrick said. "OKAY! Move it along here!" Danny replied, pushing them.

He then flew to one of the nearby floors, and possessed another nearby Cluster body, beginning his task of freeing every prisoner off the ship.

The crew kept running towards the hallway. A few Clusters blocked their way, but Timmy fought them off with his lightsabers, cutting them into pieces. Then, after more running, another herd blocked their way.

"You wouldn't want to mess with a sponge who knows karah-tey!" Spongebob said. He then jumped up in the air. "WHO-WAAAHHHH!" He chopped up a Cluster, and punched and kicked the others. "HI-YA! WHOOPAH!" He cried, then he blew on his hands, which were smoking for some odd, but cool reason. They continued running, and of course, faced another herd.

"Ooh! I wanna fight too!" Patrick said. He punched the one to the left, which sent the Clusters flying against the wall. "Yay for me!" They then continued running. However, Timmy realized his fairies weren't with him. "Hey, where are my godparents?" he asked.

At this point, they were still in the other hallway, surrounded by a circle of Clusters, with lasers pointed at them.

"Now now, boys!" Cosmo said. "If you were raised by my mother, you'd understand that violence is one of the best ways to solve your problems!"

All of the Clusters eyed each other in confusion, and started to charge up their lasers.

"Wait, but this is still wrong!" Cosmo replied.

"Please spare my baby!" Wanda said. "I don't want to see him watch his parents go like this!" She stared crying, as she was blocking Poof.

"Alright, then we'll annihilate him first!" One of the Clusters said, as they grabbed Poof. "NO!" Wanda cried out in absolute fear. Poof began to cry, then he became angry. He poofed up a buff body, and grabbed the Cluster holding him. He threw him to the side, and then started attacking all of the circle's left. Most of the right started to fear the baby. Wanda held him up in victory. "You want to mess with my baby?! DO YOU, PUNKS?!" Of course, instead of running in fear, they still wanted to attack. "Get em, son!" Cosmo said, as Wanda let go of Poof.

...

Lincoln was still crawling through the duct. He was a little tired from the long climb up to the highest floor. "Alright, go to your left." Jimmy commanded on speaker, as Lincoln obeyed. "How close am I?" Lincoln asked, still panting. "Just a few more turns away." Jimmy replied. He wasn't in one spot either, because he was still on the run from any Clusters. He immediately ran into a couple of them, who turned around to see him. Jimmy immediately fired his watch laser, slicing both their arms off. He then grabbed one of the laser guns, and took off running. Eventually, the sliced off arms re-attached themselves to the Cluster's body.

Lincoln ran into a problem on one side of his area. Smoke gas was coming out of one vent, coming from one cell. "Gas!" Lincoln said. He then immediately thought of an idea. He took his shirt off, and wrapped it around most of his face, covering his nose, mouth and ears, almost like a giant bandana. He had to close his eyes to get through the gas, though that didn't stop him from blindly running into the wall, hurting his head in the process. "OW!" He cried, as he continued crawling.

...

Danny, inside the Clusters body, started to open cells with the scanner than reads Cluster DNA, most notably, their hands. Plenty of humans were locked up inside the cells, stretching from New York, to Texas, to even Dimmsdale and Tremorton citizens. Danny had to fend off all of the Clusters attempting to shoot at the humans. Eventually, one cell caught his attention.

"Like, can someone let us out of this cell?" A familiar Latina voice said. "This is totally not the luxury I dreamed of!" It was Paulina, who was locked in a cell with Dash, Kwan, Star and Valerie.

"Like, this is one scary Scared Straight program!" Kwan said.

"I swear, I'll never litter again!" Dash replied.

"This isn't a program, you morons." Valerie replied. "This is an actual alien prison!"

"Like wow, Valerie." Paulina replied. "When did you start sounding like a geeky loser?"

"When I stopped hanging out with you idiots!" Valerie said silently to herself.

"Oh no, they must've hit Amity Park!" Danny said. "I've got to save them!"

But then, before Danny could reach the cell, he was surrounded by Clusterbots, who had all their guns aimed at him.

"Whoa guys!" Danny said. "Can't we just all get along?"

"You fool. We'll have you sentenced to death! You are a traitor to all of the Cluster! You don't deserve to be among one of us!" The Cluster guard said.

"Alright, let's set one thing straight here: I never was any of you to begin with!" Danny said, then he stepped out of the body, and floated up in the air. He shot a beam at every single one of them, as he spun like a sprinkler. One Cluster hit the scanner with his head, and opened the cell. "No need to fear! The Ghost Vigilante is here! Wow, I need to stop listening to Jazz's banter." Danny said in front of the cell.

"Yay! It's Invis-O-Bill!" Paulina cheered. "You're still my hero! And hottie!" She leaned to kiss the ghost boy on the cheek, which struck him in a complete love-Sick phase...until Dash knocked him out of it. "Say thanks, Ghost Kid!" Dash said, as he violently punched Danny's shoulder. He glanced at one of the Cluster bodies, and thought back to his prank idea. "Boy, that was a missed opportunity right there!" Danny said. After Kwan and Star, came Valerie.

"Can you at least repay me by not trying to rip off my head?" Danny said annoyed.

"This doesn't change anything between us Ghost!" Valerie replied. "But thanks anyways." She ran off.

"At least she was able to say thanks!" Danny annoyingly said.

One Cluster got up, in fear of Danny.

"What...what are you?" it asked. Danny gave a quick response. "The one ghost who could stop you bugs!"

He then possessed another body and continued to free more cells, inside the Cluster body.

...

The toons were trying to outrun another spartan sized herd of Clusters, who were shooting at them. They finally reached where the hovercar was, as it was behind another door, which was of course, guarded by a Cluster. He held his stick in defense, but Spongebob knocked him out by kicking him in mid-air, which did make him hit the scanner. They entered through the door, and Timmy then ran back out. "By the way, I need this!" Timmy said, as he chopped the Clusters arm off with his lightsaber. The door then closed on him. "Hey, that was my reading arm!" The Cluster said in response.

Inside the room, were giant Cluster jets, and other vehicles. The hovercar was in front of the crew. Timmy handed Carl the arm. "You're in charge of the door!" Timmy said.

"Don't worry, I'll do good this time! Besides, these Cluster roach losers don't have a way in!" Carl said. However, at that moment, the door slid open, revealing all the Clusters standing in anger. Carl was completely shocked by this, but immediately put the arm back on the scanner in front of him, closing the door. He smiled in relief. Then the door opened again. Then Carl closed the door again. Then it opened. Then it closed. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. Close. Yeah, you get the main idea.

"Jackpot!" Sheen said, running into the car. However, it wouldn't start. "Hey, it won't start!"

"Oh great." Timmy said. "Those aliens probably destroyed the motors or however Neutron would describe it!"

"Um guys!" Carl said, still closing the door. "I can't keep doing this!"

"That's it! I've had it!" Patrick said angrily. "Time to put an end to this nuisance!"

"Patrick, what are going to do?" Spongebob said. "Something we should've just done to begin with!" Patrick said. The door opened again, with Patrick in front of it.

"Don't shoot! We surrender!" Patrick said. "I know all of you are mad right now, and all I have to say is..."

BANG BANG BANG! He pounded the entrance scanner with a wooden mallet several times. "Ha Ha!" Patrick said, then he ran back inside the room. The Clusters were now pounding at the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY, HUMANS!" One of the Clusters shouted. "What's the magic word?" Carl asked. Lasers started firing through the door. "That wasn't what I was looking for!" he said frighteningly.

"How are going to fix this thing?" Sheen asked.

"I know. With a little bit of magic!" Spongebob said.

"Think again, Cheesehead!" Timmy said. "We haven't found the wands yet!"

"Oh, where could they be?" Carl asked, still shaking in fear.

...

Inside a dark room, a cluster bug, looking bored, was holding the wand. He turned a tin can into a giant bowl of ice cream. Then, turned it into a flatscreen. He sighed.

Another bug held the wand, and turned his head into a meatball, and then an octopus. He also bored too. However, the two of them turned their attention to the third Cluster, who was happily shaking a rattle. "What? This is a very entertaining human tool!" he said. He didn't pay attention to the fact that he was poofing up things in the back. However, a door opened in front of them, revealing Timmy, who had two lightsabers in his hands.

"Houston, we've found a solution!" Timmy said.

 **To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 14 III: Escape III

Jimmy kept running from the lasers shot at him. He fought back with the gun he took from one of the Clusters, and managed to hit a few of the Clusters in the face. Eventually, he managed to find where Goddard was at. The robot canine was inside an operation room, about to be disassembled and reprogrammed by a Cluster bot, in a doctors uniform. The back of Goddard was completely open.

"Goddard, can you hear me, boy?" Jimmy said to his watch. Goddard started barking happily in response.

"Be quiet, you filthy mutt!" The doctor said. "Now, how would you like to join our faction of advanced organisms?"

Goddard growled in response. "Don't worry." The Cluster said in response. "All of your doubts those humans programmed in you, will be eliminated after this operation." The Cluster held a saw in motion, raising it to Goddard's back. "Now this will only take a milli-second."

Jimmy then got an idea. "Play dead, Goddard!" He said into his watch, as he backed away from the door.

BOOM! Goddard exploded on the table, sending the Cluster flying past the door, breaking it open in the process. The dog then reassembled itself on the floor, and ran to Jimmy.

"That's my boy!" Jimmy said, as Goddard licked him. However, more Clusters appeared around the corner. Immediately, Goddard pulled a laser out of his back, and started firing it at them. The two of them ran back to the lobby, to meet up with the other toons.

"Lincoln, can you hear me?" Jimmy said on his watch. "Where are you right now?"

...

Lincoln was dripping wet inside the duct. "Not inside a garbage room where the walls are closing in on you, that's for sure!" Lincoln responded with annoyance. "Sorry, Link. I had a friend to save." Jimmy responded. "Now, according to my coordinates, you should be at the control room with the next turn!"

Lincoln reached the end of the duct. The control room was filled different panels, buttons, and even a telescreen. The windows showed that it was still daylight, and the prison was still on the ground. However, two Clusters were still there, as the rest had to go outside to help track down the prisoners.

"There's two of them still in here!" Lincoln said. "And there are so many buttons!"

Jimmy immediately looked down in stupidity, for himself. "Oh great, I forgot! You have no knowledge of overriding systems!"

"Hey, what if there's a self-destruct button?" Lincoln asked.

"We are not doing this again, Lincoln!" Jimmy responded. "The whole button cliche might've been a trick with Vlad, but this is an advanced alien ship! There's is in no possibility they'd programmed such a stupid..."

"Found it!" Lincoln said. He saw against the wall a giant red button that said "EMERGENCY SELF-DESTRUCT".

"You cannot be serious." Jimmy said. "Maybe these aliens aren't so advanced after all."

However, one Cluster moved his eyes toward the vent. Then he tapped the other Cluster to point to the vent. Lincoln crawled away to stay out of sight. "I think they know I'm in here!" Lincoln responded.

The Cluster turned away from the vent. "Hey, why don't leave this post, to um...what humans call a lunch break! "

"Yes, a lunch break!" They both left the area, but not the room. They were against the wall, waiting for Lincoln to step out. Of course, the boy caught onto this trick.

"Now they're waiting for me to get out!" Lincoln said. "I'm trapped in here!"

"Well, Lincoln. Why don't you find your own solution out of this predicament?" Jimmy asked. "After all, you are the Man With A Plan!"

"That's right." Lincoln said. "Now how can I pull this off?" Lincoln saw the button again, and looked at where the Clusters were hiding. Finally, an idea popped into his head. "What if I don't have to touch the button?" Lincoln asked. "What?" Jimmy asked.

Lincoln quickly pushed open the vent door with his feet, which took a few tries, due to how bolted the lid was. He jumped down to the floor, after slowly hanging onto the vent with his hands. He slowly, with a smile on his face, started tip-toeing.

"Ha!" The Cluster said, from across the room. "Caught red-handed, human!" Lincoln slowly walked back. "Where are you going?" The Cluster said, still holding the laser, following him. Lincoln walked forward again, as the Cluster walked to his right. Then he stepped back, and the Cluster followed with his left. Lincoln walked forward again, as the Cluster kept following. "Hold still, you irritating mammal! You, cuff him!" He pointed to the other Cluster, who walked around the room.

"You know, I don't mean to press your buttons, but...PSYCHE!" Lincoln jumped on the panel, to another panel. The Cluster attempted to shoot Lincoln, but he managed to dodge the beam in the air. He kicked the Cluster in the face, making him hit the self-destruct button, which was in back of him. Lincoln landed on the floor, and started jumping in pain. His foot was now aching from kicking hard metal. However, sirens started to go off. "SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED. FIVE MINUTES UNTIL TOTAL DESTRUCTION." A voice said.

"Oh no!" One of the Cluster shouted. "Quick, we need to shut this down!" The other said. Lincoln then was stumped. They can shut something like this down?, he asked himself in his mind. However, near him, was the gun of the Cluster he almost lost his foot too. Immediately, he shot at the panels, both the one the two aliens were using, and the ones around him, destroying them completely.

"I told you this would've occurred if we didn't buy those nanobots!" One of the Clusters said. The other one turned around to Lincoln, with an angry and psychotic expression. "You stupid, lousy human!" Lincoln started backing away. "You did this! I will KILL YOU!" His left hand turned to claws, and the other one turned into a drill. Lincoln immediately shot at him, and ran out the door as fast as he can. Outside, while some Clusters were still trying to follow their duties, others were running for their lives. "Jimmy, the job is done!"

"I know!" Jimmy responded. "Now to find the other guys!"

Danny was still with all 140 prisoners. "Come on, Ill find the way out!" He yelled. However, like every turn, all of them were blocked by Clusters. "Where do all of you think you're going?" The Cluster in front said. "Seriously, do you guys ever give it a rest?"

Immediately, Poof attacked several of them, and Goddard came from the back hallway, still shooting the lasers at them. Jimmy ran to where Danny was. "Let's go!" He continued to run with all the prisoners to the main door.

A Cluster, on the bottom of a giant pile, started talking on his arm. "Send in the big guns!" he said.

One Cluster with a hat shouted at one with a big metal box. "ACTIVATE THE KILLMACHINE!"

The Cluster opened it, as thousands of gears, nuts, bolts and pieces flew out of it like locusts. Out of them, a giant silver robot assembled from those said pieces.

"Good lord!" Jimmy said. The robot roared, as it tried to step on the boy, the dog and the fairies. Immediately, Lincoln threw his gun in the back of the robot's head. "Hey, bighead! It's me you want!" The robot gave Lincoln a giant death glare, as he started running. It shot lasers at Lincoln, and smashed one part of the floor.

...

Danny led the prisoners to where the door was. The two guarding Clusters were taken down, and their heads were pressed against the two scanners. However, Danny had a scary thought pop into his head. "Wait, are we still on Earth?" The door opened, and still showed the trees and grass where the prison was. "Oh thank Carol-Anne." he said. The prisoners ran out as fast as they can. Valerie, however, took her glider in the air.

...

Lincoln was still trying to outrun the robot. However, it managed to crush both the left and right parts of the floor for him, trapping him in front of the robots head.

"Goddard, increased ultrasonic sound!" Jimmy commanded. Goddard then played an ear-screeching sound, that vibrated across of the room. Jimmy, the fairies and Lincoln had to cover their ears. The sound shattered every cell door, and the top glass roof. Pieces of it got into Cosmos eyes (like a porcupine, and not graphically). Eventually, the sound disassembled the robot, reverting him back into pieces. Lincoln slid to the ground on those thousands of disassembled pieces, like a metal waterfall.

"Now where are those guys?" Lincoln asked. Then, at that moment, Carl flew the hovercar happily into the lobby, blasting the La Cucaracha horn, with Timmy, Spongebob, Sheen and Patrick. "Somebody call a Wheezer?"

"Carl, you did it!" Jimmy said, both crawled in.

"Guys, catch these!" Timmy said to his fairies, throwing the three wands, counting the rattle, to his fairies.

"Hooray!" Cosmo said.

"We're back in business!" Wanda said.

"Poof Poof!"

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL TOTAL DESTRUCTION." The voice said. Lincoln and Jimmy quickly jumped into the car, while the fairies poofed in. Jimmy took over as the driver, as he sped up. All of the toons hung on to their seats, as the car blasted through the hallways, over hundreds of running and attacking Clusters, with a few of the bugs flying and chasing after them. It was like, to them, one of those simulation rides at a theme park.

"This is one of the best days of my life!" Lincoln screamed.

20 SECONDS UNTIL TOTAL DESTRUCTION.

The car flew past Danny, as Danny quickly followed them. He managed to find his seat on the car. Many Cluster ships flew out of the prison, and back to their planet.

10..9...8...7...

"Faster, Jimmy!" Timmy said.

"Hang on!" Jimmy responded, as the car became more distant from the prison.

"I MISSED EARTH!" Sheen also said happily.

3...2...1...HAVE A NICE DEATH.

BOOM! The prison exploded, with a gigantic cloud. It's pieces were flying everywhere, with ones the size of a truck, crushing trees in the distance. All of the prisoners viewed the whole explosion from a hill, cheering in the distance, though a gear hit Dash in the face.

"Wow, something about that whole thing felt like its telling us about the future, yet felt pointless!" Wanda said.

"Just like in a superhero movie!" Cosmo responded.

"That was awesome!" Timmy said.

"Can we do that again?" Sheen asked.

"I did that." Lincoln started cheering. "I ACTUALLY BLEW UP AN ALIEN PRISON! WOO HOO!"

"Wow Loud, I didn't expect you to accomplish something as extraordinary as that, but you did!" Jimmy said. "Maybe I did underestimate you."

"See? What did I say?" Spongebob boasted happily.

Carl saw a spaceship following them. "Uh...Jimmy?"

"Wait, what were those "Clusters" anyway?" Sheen asked.

"They're an advanced species of mechanical aliens who come from a planet known as Cluster Prime." Jimmy replied. "I managed to learn about them from my studies of alien races. From what I've observed, they're from this universe, but can teleport to any other multi-verse out there, which is how they found a passage to mine!"

"And it looks like we're not finished with these bugs just yet!" Danny said, pointing to the four spaceships chasing after them.

"You humans aren't through with the Cluster yet!" One of them shouted. They began firing their lasers at the car.

"Is it really that hard to go back to your planet?" Danny shouted. He and Goddard began shooting beams at them.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Jimmy said. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

"Wait, there are no seatbelts!" Patrick responded, as the car flew off in another chase.

 **Before we return to your favorite females, we still have villains to focus on. Next time.**


	31. Chapter 15: Big Jellyfish

Dimmsdale was now a complete nightmarish apocalypse. The sky was covered with green smoke, and a lot of the buildings were in ruins. The streets were desolate, as no citizens were anywhere to be seen. Many billboards were all over the place, that involved Crocker, created from his own magic. In the middle of the streets, was Plankton, who was riding a giant green jellyfish, which was actually just a possessed fairy who morphed into one, for of course, Planktons own amusement.

"Come on, I know you can find one of them!" Plankton said. Immediately, the jellyfish sensed something. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Plankton said. It moved towards a building, and lifted it up, like a chest. A ton of adults were underneath the building, shaking it fear. "So, you all thought you could escape our little reign,eh?" Plankton said. "Well, think again!" Plankton said. "Minions, attack!" The fairies flew violently towards the citizens, which triggered them to run for their lives, at least until they were zapped into becoming mindless zombies.

"Atta jelly!" Plankton said. "Let's search for more treasure!" Plankton hit the bridle strapped to the jellyfish, and it continued moving. However, a big idea popped into Plankton's tiny brain. "Wait. I have a better idea! Let's visit the Krusty Krab!"

Meanwhile, underneath the Ghost Zone beam, were Vlad, Calamitous, and Crocker. Calamitous was still working on another project, while Vlad was sitting on a red throne. He pointed to a passing ghost fairy. "You, could you get me a vineyard of that delicious Purple Flurp?" The ghost flew away to get its order.

"Oh, Vlad!" Crocker said. "I have something to show you!"

"What is it, Denzel?" Vlad responded, sighing in annoyance.

"I know another way to uphold my iconic image as a supreme ruler!"

"Oh please, what other crazy and brainless idea would you have in mind?' Vlad responded, as the ghost came back with a champagne glass, and the vineyard.

Crocker came in sight, with a crazy hairdo with a short white stripe, and a green costume with a yellow cape, a green brooch in the middle of his neck, and green boots. "Behold, I am the legendary Crocker! Bow down to me you human slaves!" he said. Vlad stopped pouring the vineyard inside the glass, and he had a disturbed and confused look.

"What, in the flying raisins, are you wearing?!" Vlad responded.

"I'd figure since I'll be a future ruler, why not wear something to keep my status up?" Crocker responded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vlad responded. "This is what you believe is menacing?!" Vlad flew to Crocker, with the glass in his hand. "You look like some terrible made-up comic book villain drawn by a kindergartner!"

"Hey, I have my own tastes in fashion!" Crocker responded.

Calamitous entered through a portal. "Vlad, I've got them!" he said. However, he stopped as he noticed Crocker. "Why on Earth are you dressed like a horribly written villain from some badly-performed 90's superhero movie?"

"Just wait and see, the world will still do my bidding!" Crocker responded.

"Enough of all this!" Vlad said. "Calamitous, did you do what I asked you to?"

"That's what I was about to get to!" Calamitous responded. "Hey ghost, come in here!"

Out of the portal, flew Skulker. "Plasmius!" Skulker spoke. "Why did you allow that tiny human to bring me here?"

"Tiny?!" Calamitous responded. "Well, I am appalled!"

"Well, I've brought you here for one simple task!" Vlad said.

"If it has to do the ghost boy, I accept your offer!" Skulker responded.

"Actually, on the contrary! I want you to gather other ghosts, and both and capture his current teammates!" Vlad responded. "I'll deal with Fenton myself."

"Very well, then." Skulker replied. "But for what reward?"

"I'll have my friend Calamitous here build you a little something." Vlad replied.

"Oh goodie! I've never built for ...wait hang on a minute!" Calamitous continued. "What about my plan, Masters? We didn't agree to any of this!"

"You always need alternatives, Finnbar!" Vlad responded. "We can't just sit here and wait for Fenton and his group of kids to come over here! We need to take immediate action." He sipped his glass of purple soda, and then put it down. "You know, I have a saying. If you want to achieve something, do it with your own hands!"

"But we will!" Calamitous said. "Those buffoons won't see what will hit them!"

"Well then, I'm tired of waiting!" Vlad responded. "Come along, hunter! We have business to take care of!"

Skulker gave an evil smile, until he saw Crocker. "You resemble what the humans call, a dork." he said to him.

"Suit yourself, dead thing!" Crocker responded. Vlad and Skulker flew away to make their next move.

"I wonder what the sea specimen is up to." Crocker said.

...

The Bikini Bottom was under attack by a green jellyfish. Plankton was navigating the jellyfish through the whole city, zapping buildings left and right.

"Yes!" Plankton said. "It's exactly how I'd dream it would be! Now to complete that dream!" He flew to the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs was busy discussing business plans with himself.

"Let's see, charge the children for ketchup and the patty every two days of the week! Make that three! Eh eh eh eh eh eh! Let's not forget the ice cube tax!" Krabs said, writing things down. The whole building was shaking, as Krabs began to act frightened. "What's going on out here?!" Krabs noticed the whole restaurant was dark, as if it was under something. Krabs ran back in his office in fear, where he saw a giant green and thick jellyfish arm reach for the safe. Krabs quickly used his left claw to pinch away from it. "Get away from there!" Another arm wrapped Krabs up, like a rope. Plankton slid down the tentacle to the safe.

"Hello, Krabs!" Plankton responded.

"Plankton! I should've known you were behind this!" Krabs responded.

"Well it's too late, Krabs, and now I'm here to claim my prize!" Plankton grabbed the formula inside the safe. "Don't worry. When my restaurant becomes the enterprise after I become a ruler, I'll thank you in my speech!" He gave an evil laugh, and flew off, but not before the Krusty Krab was zapped.

"Plankton! Get back here!" Krabs trailed off after the jellyfish. "Come back with me formula!"

Squidward was sleeping inside the restaurant's cashier boat. "Oh great, the story is still going!" He said. "Wake me up when it's over." He passed out again.

 **Next time, it's the females.**


	32. Chapter 16: Jenn-E

Jenny was still in the air, in her private jet form, holding the Loud sisters inside it. They were flying past another part of the woods, where multiple trees still took over half of the land.

"Wow, the 437th flight, and this is still a beautiful view!" Jenny said. "Are you girls enjoying the..?" Jenny turned her head to the sisters, and no points for guessing what they were doing. Even Lisa was writing equations on the glass, still in her fan girl coma phase with giant pupils.

"Girls! Girls! Girls!" Jenny tried to get their attention, but no answer. "QUIET!" she said with an extremely loud, booming voice. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, except for Lana, who managed to sneak into a small punch to Lola's arm. "Stop!" Lola managed to sneak a slap for Lana's cheek. "I said, stop!" Both stood still, then continued fighting each other. "Okay, that's it!" Jenny said. Inside, metal arms pulled the two separate from each other. "Now, you two are going shut up and act civil! Got it?" Both nodded their heads in fear. "Geez, I haven't dealt with kids that bad since they sent me to preschool."

 _EMBER, YOU WILL REMEMBER..._

Jenny felt a ball bounce on her glass. It turned out to be Lynn throwing a ball against her glass.

"Hey, could you cut that out?" Jenny asked. "You're going to damage my windshield!"

"Sorry!" Lynn replied rudely. Then when Jenny turned her head, she squinted her eyes at the glass, and threw the ball as hard as she could at the glass. Of course, this attempt at revenge bit her in the behind, or should I say, hit her back in the eye. "OW!" she cried, with her black eye.

"Oh!" Leni said. "I feel sick!"

"Please don't throw..."

"BLEH!" Jenny sighed.

 _YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!_

"Yo, Ro!" Luna said. "This mainstream garbage isn't music. Can you change the station?"

"To what? Heavy metal?" Luan responded, and laughed.

Jenny noticed Lori sitting in complete silence. "Hey, how come you're so quiet?" she asked.

"Because I'm bored! If only I had...MY PHONE!" Lori said, and started to cry. But Lucy quickly slapped her in the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" she said in her deadpan voice.

"Geez, when did all of you become so bonkers?' Jenny asked.

"We like, literally act like this all the time on our road trips, Jenny!" Lori responded. "It's like a tradition with us!" Luan agreed.

"What kind of loving family acts like that on a trip?" Jenny responded. "Shouldn't you all be telling jokes, singing songs or playing a quick, boring and life wasting game of iSpy?"

All of the sisters looked at each other and laughed.

"Like, what century did you step out of?" Lori asked sarcastically.

"The loser age?" Lynn responded.

Jenny sighed. "Well, thanks for the insults!" she said. "I thought you were actually respectful girls for a change!"

"Chill out, Jenny!" Luna said. "We're just playing with you! Besides, we think you're one of the coolest girls we've ever met!"

"You do?" Jenny asked.

"Well yeah!" Luan said. "How can we not like someone like you? Or should I say, some-botty like you?" She laughed again.

"Well thanks, guys!" Jenny said. "I've never heard any female compliment me before!"

"Well, why not?" Luna responded.

"Where I come from, the only people who respect me our my mother..."

Lisa screamed. "My apologies. Please go on with your character development monologue."

"Anyways, my mother and three boys who are my best friends are the only ones who respect me! Every other girl that's around me thinks I'm both a freak and a loser! Especially those stupid popular girls at my school!"

"Eh, I could see where they're coming from." Lori responded, as she was polishing her nails. Lisa gave her an annoyed glare. "I mean, how sad!"

"Wait, what is an advanced and super intelligent android such as you doing participating in a low-intelligent, or should I say, average high school?" Lisa asked.

"Come on, Lisa!" Leni responded. "It's to learn!"

"Ro, you shouldn't let a bunch of shallow dweebs get to you!" Luna responded. "You're the one making the music, while they're the critics who think they know everything, with their fancy clothes and junk!"

"What?" Jenny asked.

"It's just lingo, man!" Luna replied.

Jenny sighed again. "I just have no idea why I keep trying to appease them! I guess I just don't want anybody looking down at me as some unpopular freak who ruins everything. I can still hear the insults. YOU'RE A FREAK, JENNY! GET LOST, YOU LOSER! YOU'RE NOT A HERO, YOU'RE JUST AN EMBARASSMENT!"

Lori immediately had a flashback to those example. Those were the same second to last words she told her own brother before he disappeared. She gave a huge sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I told my stupid brother the same stupid things when I last saw him." Lori responded. "I told him that next time he wanted to be the hero, he shouldn't do anything to spare us from embarassment."

"Why would you tell him something as cruel as that!" Jenny said with a hint of disgust. "In fact, is that why he's missing in the first place? Because you drove him to run away?"

"Look, you don't get it! I was angry at him because he, literally, ruined my sisters pageant, over some whole thing about seeing some dumb ghost!"

"Who was real." Lucy said.

"If only he'd understood that I PUT DAYS OF TRAINING INTO..." Lola said, but of course Jenny cut her off. "I didn't say you could talk yet!" Jenny responded. Lola crossed her arms. "Are you sure he was doing this on purpose?"

Lori sighed. "I don't know. That doesn't sound like something our brother would do . But I'm not sure about the whole ghost thing."

"Well, what if he did see a ghost?" Jenny responded.

"That's a highly improbable possibility!" Lisa responded, snapping out of her fangirl phase again. "Ghosts are complete works of fiction, who feature too many flaws to exist as a whole."

"I don't know," Jenny replied. "I've never seen a spirit before, but I'm sure they exist, regardless of these flaws or not."

"Ah, so I see the humans must've got to your mind, XJ9." Lisa responded. "Don't worry, you'll face the truth someday."

"But didn't we just see Jenny fight aliens?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, they're machines built and programmed by the aliens, but yeah, if there are aliens, then how can you be so sure ghosts are not real?" Jenny asked.

"Let me explain this fallacy with a brief five minute explanation, for you see..."

"Look, who cares about all this?" Lori said. "We have got to find Lincoln! Regardless if he's crazy or not, he's still our brother, and we love him too much to lose him, no matter how mad we are at him! Jenny, keep doing what you're doing!"

An small emergency noise rang in Jenny's ear. At that moment, she knew Clusters were somewhere in the vicinity, though they weren't coming in her direction. However, she couldn't lead the sisters to such trouble like this, so she kept flying. I'll find and beat them later, Jenny thought in her head. I mean, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few! Besides, It's not like they're after anyone but me. Who else could they be after? My new friends' brother? Yeah right.

 **Next time, the chase is on.**


	33. Chapter 17: Oh, The Obvious Irony

All of the toons screamed inside their fast-traveling hovercar, as they blasted past the trees. Following them were four Cluster ships shooting at them, as the fifth ship was blown up by Goddard.

"Faster, Jimmy! They're gaining on us!" Spongebob said.

"You don't think we all realize that, Squarepants?!" Jimmy responded, as he took a dive down to the trees. Each of the branches of every passing tree hit Patrick's head. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Patrick cried, and two seconds, nothing was hitting him, which made him laugh in victory.

WHOOP! A gigantic log whooped him like a punching bag. "Mommy, I made a whoopee!" he said on the ground.

The hovercar spun around in a full 360 turn, which pushed Danny off of it. He chased after the car, and went back on it, continuing to shoot his beams.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be a sick!" Carl said, after the turn. "Shocker." Timmy replied dully. The lasers were aiming near Poof, and shot the rattle out of his hand. Timmy quickly grabbed it before it flew out of the car. Poof started to tear up. "No, don't cry, Poof! Please don't cry!" Timmy said, giving back his rattle.

"That's it! Nobody makes my baby cry!" Wanda said, as she pulled out her wand. She hit it a few times to get some magic out of it. ZAP! One ship was down, as the Cluster inside fell to the bare ground. A woodpecker started to peck its cheek, with a loud metal banging sound.

"Woo!" Timmy said. "That was a close one!"

"CAVE!" Jimmy yelled, as he pulled inside one, with the other three ships following him. Poof finally began to cry.

"Way to go, genius!" Timmy said to Jimmy. "Now we're doomed!" Carl now was the one comforting Poof. "It's okay, little guy! We can be scared together!"

Jimmy immediately left the cave. "It's just a crying baby! How is this any worse than these Clusters who want to exterminate us?"

POOF! All the trees turned around, with dark red eyes.

"You don't understand! If my god, I mean, my little baby cries..."

One of the branches grabbed the car, showing the tree's scary face. "THIS HAPPENS!"

"It conjures evil trees? WITCH!" Sheen screamed.

"No, bad things happen!" Timmy replied. Carl screamed in horror.

One of the trees grabbed one of the remaining Cluster ships, and crushed them with all of their branches wrapped around it. The Cluster inside the ship screamed inside the ball.

"Jimmy quick, get us out of here!" Lincoln cried.

"Please, spare me!" Cosmo shouted. "I'll never use syrup on my pancakes again! How does ketchup sound?!" The tree roared at him. "Well, I'm not going to use horseradish!" Patrick gave a quick "aww.." in response.

Jimmy pressed the pedal harder to get out of the evil circle.

"I think someone should be shouting timber now, because some trees are about to fall!" Danny said, shooting at the trees. The branches grew thicker and larger around the car.

"Spongebob, use your karate!" Patrick said.

"But I don't want to hurt innocent trees!" SpongeBob responded.

"Yeah, because when I think about innocence, I think about trees that want to crush our bones!" Danny replied.

SpongeBob swallowed, and started to chop the branches in half one by one. A few times the trees grabbed his chopping arm, but he managed to chop those said branch too. The hovercars speed excelled like a sonic boom, pushing the gang further. It zoomed passed a log cabin, which disassembled it piece by piece.

"I told you this cabin was a stupid idea!" Mr. Blikk told Gordon.

"Aye, Blikk. If ye didn't buy those lottery tickets, ve wouldn't be in this predictament!" Gordon replied.

"This tea needs more spice!" Waffle said, as he poured salsa into it. However, a bear chased the three cats off. The bear walked into the cabin, and sat on one of the couches, drinking Waffle's tea, enjoying it in the process.

"Thats it! Next trip, no babies!" Sheen shouted.

"Three down, two to go!" Lincoln said. The fourth ship shot more lasers at the car, aiming towards Carl. "No, no! Please don't kill me! Those poor llamas around the world need me!" The ship kept shooting, as Carl ducked in fear, screaming.

ZAP! The shrink ray, still tucked into his side pocket zapped the ship, shrinking it to be the size of a fly.

"You had my shrink ray this entire time?!" Jimmy asked, taking the shrink ray.

"So that's where it was!" Carl bluffed. "I didn't use it on anything!"

The ship flew like a fly towards the car. Lincoln grabbed it with his fingertips. "Who's the bigger species now?" He asked. The ship shot his nose, and Lincoln quickly crushed it.

"Just one more ship!" SpongeBob said.

"But wait, where is it?" Timmy asked.

PEW! PEW! PEW! A ship appeared from the sky, shooting more beams at the ship, in a rapid fire. It was the same Cluster that tried to get Lincoln after triggering the self destruct mode.

"You humans will DIE!" he yelled out, with his giant bloodshot eyes. He was shooting lasers left and right, with streaks of lightning.

"Lightning? He can shoot lightning too?!" Lincoln said.

"Jimmy, nows the time to turn on your teleporty thingy!" Timmy said.

"That's right, my portal ray!" Jimmy said. "I better do this quick!" He began to set the ray to their future destination of Dimmsdale. "Everyone, let's finally kick these villain's prosterior!" He pressed the ray's trigger button...which released a tiny spark fart. "Oh no, the ray has lost power!"

Timmy then took that opportunity to use his fairies again. "Guys, I wish Jimmy's teleporting gun thing was fixed!" Guess what happened? No poof.

"Oh no, we've ran out of magic!" Wanda said.

BOOM! One of the Cluster ships rays shot at the car, sending it flying like a balloon. After several seconds, the toons were at edge of a cliff. They flew all the way down, with the ship looking down at them. Poof used his rattle to do something about the ship. The ship disappeared, and the Cluster had butterfly wings. He flew around for a few seconds. "I like this! Woo hoo!" He flew happily out of the scene, while the toons were all falling towards the ocean. Danny tried to catch all of them again, but at the last minute, as they almost passed a hole inside the side of a cliff, a rocket van appeared, and what felt like slow motion, caught all of the toons inside a hole on top of the car. ZOOM! The car continued speeding over the ocean. Inside the van, the toons were in a pile.

"Yay! We're alive!" Spongebob cheered.

"But wait, who's van in this?" Lincoln asked. After Lincoln' question, two ducks appeared behind the seats.

"Buckle up, dudes!" Baduce said.

"We're about to take you to your destination, on the Sway Sway and Baduce Ex Machina!" Sway Sway said, and then farted. All of the toons had a shocked reaction on their face.

"Oh no." Timmy said.

 **Next time, we return to a character who's still has problems, and two parents to take care of.**


	34. Chapter 18: Gone Baby Gone

Back at the Loud House, Clyde was feeding Lily. Throughout the entire day, he cleaned the entire house, and organized some drawers. Of course, he also took the opportunity to go into Lori's room, and take a little souvenir from there.

"Come on Lily, here comes the Spruce Goose!" Clyde successfully fed Lily, only for her to spit out her food, and laugh.

However, all of his enjoyment in the house faded, as the two parents pulled up in the garage driveway. Clyde began to freak out, as the parents left the car, lamenting the spa. Throughout the past few hours, Clyde didn't think about the alibi he'd have to come up with for Lincoln and his sisters, and it didn't help that he was terrible at lying.

"I can hardly feel my back at all!" Rita said happily. "That's how much of a wonderful job they did!"

"But I'm gonna miss those soap dispensers!" Lynn Sr. said. "They were so beautiful!"

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Loud!" Clyde said, speeding up in front of the two adults.

"Oh, hello Clyde!" Rita said. "Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, I see you came back from a long trip!" Clyde said. "Do you wish it would've been longer?"

"Beyond that, we wish we could've stayed there for all eternity!" Rita responded. "But, we have kids to feed."

Clyde continued to block the two parents.

"You know, I think you two should go back to your trip! You deserve all the time in the world for raising your son and daughters, who are not, I mean, definitely not not in the house right now, am I right?" He gave a fake grin, with sweat dripping down his head.

Immediately, Lynn Sr. caught on to Clyde. "What did our children do this time?" he asked, with an annoyed expression.

"Oh nothing!" Clyde said fast. "I wasn't implying that! Was I implying that? Well, I wasn't implying that! Your children are safe and sound and not at all in the Woods, I mean, the METAPHORICAL woods!"

"Move over, Clyde!" Lynn Sr. said, pushing him out of the way. "Wait, no!" Clyde said. "Kids, you are in serious...!" Lynn Sr. opened the door, and nobody but Lily was downstairs. "Poo Poo!" Lily said happily.

"Where is our children?" Rita asked.

"They'll happily asleep in their beds!" Clyde bluffed.

"What's going on, Clyde?" Lynn Sr. said.

"Um...Lincoln and the sisters went to the movies!" Clyde said.

"Clyde, I don't know if you know this, but Lincoln's on punishment, and his sisters have prior knowledge of that." Rita responded.

"Well then, it was to make up for doing what he did to get punished! His sisters treat! They went to see that new Sylvester Calzone action movie!" Clyde responded.

"They took Lincoln to an R-rated movie without our permission?!" Lynn Sr. said.

"NO! On second thought, I meant to say it was a romance movie!" Clyde responded, waving his hairs in the air.

"Well then, why did they leave their own baby sister here?" Rita said, pointing to Lily, who was eating her food like a dog.

"It was dirty...I MEAN, TOO BORING FOR HER! They had me babysit her to keep her company! I mean, that is what happened! It's definitely what happened!" Clyde continued saying, out of breath.

"Something doesn't add up here. Why didn't they call us before going ahead and making plans?" Lynn Sr. said.

"Because they're not really at the movies." Clyde said, before covering his mouth.

"What did you just say?" Rita asked.

"I said, I said...please don't tell my dads!" Clyde said, with his nose pouring blood.

...

The car was zooming past every car, managing to avoid a crash.

"Lori! Pick up your phone!" Lynn Sr. shouted at his phone. "Did our children suddenly lose their common sense?! Boy, is every single one of them in big trouble!"

"SLOW DOWN, YA LOON!" a driver said passing by.

"I am burning all of Lincoln's comic books when I go home!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Please honey, can't we just contact the police?!" Rita asked.

"Oh please, the only arrests that will be given are the house arrests those ungrateful kids will be given FOR THE NEXT CENTURY!"

The car zoomed past more cars, onto the freeway, leading to a passage that will go to Amity Park.

 **We're coming closer to finally tying all the characters together. Also, see how many references you can spot, including Luna's song references.**


	35. Chapter 19: Link-Not-In Amity Park

Jenny, still shaped like a jet, landed on the streets of Amity Park.

"Girls, we have reached our destination!" Jenny said.

All the sisters crawled out of their seats and stepped out of her body.

"I swear, Clyde better be right about this place!" Lori replied.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Lynn asked. The whole area was empty, save for one tumbleweed. Wooden windows were creaking open from the wind, and no cars or citizens were visible.

"Lincoln?" Lori called. "Lincoln?"

"Shut up, Lori! Are you trying to attract something?!" Lana said, shaking in fear.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of those superstitious loads of blasphemy!" Lisa responded.

"I don't know what you just said, but whatever it is, yes!" Lana responded.

"Don't worry girls. You have my protection." Jenny replied.

"Don't hurt them. I'm sure they won't bite." Lucy replied.

"Alright that's it!" At that moment, Lisa stepped in front of the sisters. "I am absolutely appalled by all of you! Choosing to believe in such ludicrous fictional beings, instead of using simple common sense! If you absent-minded adolescents would've put your mind to it, you'd realize that there is absolutely no such existence of spirits or ghosts, and for all we know, this whole desolate city is clearly just a tourist trap to leech off your pockets! For once in your own lives, are you girls ever going to listen to my words?"

However, the girls didn't pay attention to Lisa's words, because they backed away slowly from her. Jenny slowly turned her hands into giant metal fighting fists. Behind her, a green ghost slowly moved up, as it passed through the street they were standing on. "What are you all staring at?" She asked, but then she turned around, and her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh my gosh."

The ghost roared in front of all of them, as they all, but Lucy and Jenny, screamed.

"My friends." Lucy said, smiling.

"Oh, you are all so gullible! This whole thing is nothing more than an illusion! It's clearly just a projector image!" Lisa felt the ghost, and his body, "or it's just a costume!" The ghost roared in front of Lisa, spitting out goo. "With a very disgusting substance used for special effects." The ghost then licked Lisa, which widened her eyes. "With a very realistic tongue!" At that point, Lisa was beginning to shake in fear. "So much detail thrown in just for a scam!"

"Lisa, just admit it!" Lori said. "It's not a fake anything, it's..." the ghost roared again.

"ITS REAL!" Lisa cried.

"I told you so." Lucy said with a deadpan voice. "Let me do a little victory dance." She nodded her head a few times. "Yay."

The ghost came closer to them, as they all screamed, except Jenny was about to fight it.

"Time to send you back to your afterlife!" Jenny said.

"Wait, don't hurt it! I think I can communicate with it." Lucy said.

"Lucy, are you, like, serious?" Leni said. "You're not that girl on TV who whispers to ghosts!"

"I got this, and do not compare me to that fake Hollywood garbage." Lucy responded, as she stepped in front of the Ghost. "Hello, my name is Lucy, what's yours?" The ghost roared in her face, without any words. Another ghost floated near him.

"Sorry, he lost his voice 200 years ago!" The other ghost said.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Bartholomew, from the 18th century." The ghost replied.

"Oh my Orwell!" Jenny said at this. "She's actually doing it!" Luan responded.

"My name is Lucy, and I can communicate with you spirits."

"Well of course you can. Anyone can communicate with us! Not just those crazy loons they call mediums."

"Listen, can you and your friend go back to the Ghost Zone, and leave us humans in peace?"

"Actually no, we enjoy it out here. In fact...we want all of your bodies. But I'll spare you, since you seem friendly." More ghosts appeared in back of Barth, and they all floated past Lucy, and attacked all the girls. Jenny chased after the ghosts. From side to side, the girls were chased by the ghosts, like an old 70's mystery cartoon with a talking dog.

"Come on." Lucy said in his deadpan voice to the ghost, still chasing after his sisters. "Don't harm them. Please spare them. Why are you doing this?" She was still standing in the same spot, and still with her deadpan voice.

Jenny started to aim for the ghost, flying towards it to sock it in its face. One of the ghosts wacked it's tail at Jenny, which made her crash into the nearest house, that had the residence of Mr. Lancer.

"HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY!" he cried out. Jenny got up from the rubble, and flew out of the roof of the house. She tried to pull out a weapon from her hands to catch the ghost, but nothing came out. Nothing transformed into her hands.

"Oh no! Mom never built any ghost catching devices inside me!"

"I DON'T BLAME HER!" Lisa yelled while being chased. Of course, Lucy was still in the same spot.

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?" Jenny asked, shaking in fear.

At that moment, Sam popped out of the Fenton house. "Here! Use this!" Sam tossed a large ectogun to Lori.

"What is this geeky thing?!" Lori asked, stopping in her tracks.

"It's called a weapon, and you use it for a little thing called defense!" Sam yelled sarcastically. "Like those ghosts chasing you!"

Lori tried to aim the ectogun, and shot the ghost in front of her, throwing him towards a wall. She then shot the other ghosts, getting used to what's happening.

"Wow, that actually felt...kinda cool!" Lori responded.

"Let me see that!" Lynn said, grabbing the gun. "Alright, you dead freaks! You want some of this?!" She gave another Indian-like cry, running towards the ghosts.

Lisa was completely shaking in pure terror.

"Um, are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"I just can't believe it! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Lisa yelled with pure insanity. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! This goes against years of my research! Science was supposed to be the dominant one for this! How come something as illogical as a ghost even exist?!" She began running around in pure insanity, still talking to herself.

"Wait a minute, if those were all ghosts, then that means they do exist!" Lori said.

"Oh really? What was your first clue?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"That means our little bro was right this entire time!" Luna said.

"And that he really was trying to save your life!" Lana said to Lola.

"Then this entire time, I blamed him for something that wasn't even his fault!" Lola said, with tears in his eyes.

Tucker pulled up in front of Lori. "Hi, my name is Tucker, and you look.."

"Not now, you sly dog!" Sam covered his mouth and pushed him away. On the ground, Tucker saw Jenny, and in his mind, he was love-struck.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"You're beautiful!" Tucker responded, still in his struck phase.

"Great, just what I need! Another geek in love with me!" Jenny walked off.

"Hang on, are you guys related to that Lincoln kid who came by earlier?"

"You know where he is?!" Lori said.

"Yeah well, he went..."

"WHERE DID HE GO?! Please tell me you know where he went!"

"Okay, okay! Let go of me!" Sam said. "I think he went to Dimmsdale with our friend Danny!"

"Phantom? You mean that superhero from those comics Lincoln reads?" Lana asked.

"Oh COME ON! He's real too? What else is real?! The tooth fairy?! The Easter Bunny?! SANTA CLAUS?!"

Of course, right across from them, were the two holiday figures. Tooth Fairy and the bunny were annoyingly mad, but Santa quickly calmed them down. "Now now, let the nonbeliever figure this out herself!" They walked off in the distance.

"Not Phantom! He's just a comic book character!" Sam denied.

Behind them, Lynn was still shooting ghosts with her ectogun, one by one. She kept jumping up in the air, and zapped then from all directions. "Let's see you do that, robot!" Lynn said to Jenny. However, she became outnumbered by the ghosts, which is to where the Fentons butted in.

"Little girl, you know you can't take that many ghosts alone!" Jack said, with his gigantic bazooka like weapon.

Maddie jumped from the air with her stick. "But for an adolescent like you...That was so awesome!" She said to Lynn, who smiled in response. "Where did you train at?"

"Nowhere, I'm just a pro!" Lynn responded. The three of them continued fighting the ghosts.

"You know, all of you should be ashamed." Lucy said. "Hunting my friends like that."

"Friends?" Jack asked. "Little girl, you're dealing with the Ghost Zone! They don't want to be your friends!"

"Enough of your prejudice, human." Lucy responded, as she walked off.

Jenny immediately saw around her how occupied the girls were, and how they were in good hands, especially since she has no ghost hunting weapons.

"Well, I guess I better get going." Jenny said.

"What? You can't leave yet!" Lori said.

"You're the coolest girl we've ever known!" Luan said. Lynn, still catching ghosts, heard the whole thing, and sighed.

"Sorry girls, but I got duty calls at my own town!" Jenny responded.

"But we need you!" Lana said. "You're so awesome, with your weapons and your kindness and all that!"

"You're the best flying dolphin I ever had!" Leni responded.

Lola quickly hugged Jenny's leg again, this time for real. "We're gonna miss You, Jenny!" Lola cried. Lana joined in on the hug.

"I'm gonna miss all of you too!" Jenny said, hugging her back.

"You're too awesome, Jenny!" Lana cried.

"Please tell Wakeman that I'm her biggest fan!" Lisa said, still moving in complete terror.

She blasted off in the sky, going to her direction of Tremorton. Lori was in a few tears, and Luna gave a piece sign to her direction. The Fentons and Lynn returned to where the girls were at. Tucker was still lovestruck by her.

"What was that contraption?" Jack asked.

"The greatest robot we ever met." Lana said.

"Jenny was a friend of mine, and all of us." Luna said.

"Oh come on, she's just a robot guys!" Lynn said. "She's not even real like us!" She then did a familiar dance. "I am the robot!"

"Man, don't you ever get tired of being selfish?" Lana told Lynn. At that moment, Lynn looked down at disgust for herself, and sighed.

"Wait, how are we going to get to Dimmsdale?" Lori asked.

"Relax, I'm sure your brother is in good hands with Danny." Tucker responded.

"Danny? What is Danny doing in Dimmsdale?!" Jack asked.

"Our baby is traveling alone?" Maddie asked. "We're going to Dimmsdale! Buckle up everybody!"

At that moment, a van pulled up, and out popped a cameraman, Hunter, and his sidekick.

"Welcome to another episode of AARGH, and today we're here with two wicked ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton!"

"YOU'RE NOT STEPPING AN INCH NEAR ME!" Jack yelled. "Everyone, get in the car!" They all ran into the Fenton house.

"Boy, you can sure say that they are...does anyone have any good puns?"

"You're fired." Hunter said to him, then Luan appeared out the door. "BTW, YOU STINK!" she closed the door.

...

Jenny was still flying, and only had her focus on Tremorton. However, she looked in back of her, and sighed. Those were the only girls who respected me for who I was, she thought, I can't let them down now. But they have those human ghost hunters to stand by them. But what if they face something and they don't have me? At that point, Jenny stopped arguing with herself, and flew to the other direction.

...

The two families, and Sam and Tucker were in the Fenton Vehicle. Of course, this time, instead of arguing, the whole car was dead silent. Sam turned her direction towards Lucy, who was chewing bubble gum.

"Aren't you a little young to be goth?" Sam

asked her.

"You're never too young to realize the horrors and darkness of life." she replied.

"Geez, what did your family ever to do to you?" Sam asked.

"They gave me all the love and attention in the world." Lucy replied.

"I can relate to that!" Sam responded.

Lori turned her attention to Tucker. "What is that in your hand?"

"My PDA."

"Ew."

Sam gave Tucker another stare. "IF ONLY YOU'D UNDERSTAND!"

"When we get back home, it's intervention time!" Sam said.

Lisa was still shaking in agony. "How...how is this even possible?"

"Well, look here little girl. Ghosts actually do follow science, for you see, they originate from..."

"Please spare me your pseudo-poop!" Lisa said, cutting him off.

"I really hope they don't put my dad's outburst on TV!" Jazz said. "I'm already embarrassed enough as it is!"

"Oh please, you don't know embarrassment once you've met my brother!" Lori said. "Or at least...before he disappeared."

"Like, can this car go any faster?" Lana asked.

"Well, we did install the new turbo jets!" Maddie said.

Jazz started waving her arms. "NO! NO! Anything but that!"

"Here we go!" Jack slammed a button. The vehicle flew up in the air, with jets on its back, and ZOOM! The vehicle was now flying at a high speed. Everyone was screaming their heads off.

"Yeah baby!" Jack screamed.

 **Next chapter, it all comes full circle.**


	36. Chapter 20: Hex With Ducks

The Great Wall of China. A beautiful monument surrounding the great city, near a beautiful landscape.

BAM!

The rocket van blasted through the wall, without crashing and stopping. Buhduce and Sway Sway were enjoying their ride, while preparing one of their "beloved" songs. Set to a Trap beat.

Yo, it's Buhduce, and his best friend Sway Sway!

Making deliveries all through the day day!

Hey hey hey, say what you gotta say!

I don't got fast cars, but I can do the neigh neigh! DROP IT DOWN!

Of course, the toons were in the back, hearing the fart solo. Danny and Jimmy were completely annoyed by it, Carl was cringing, along with Timmy, Wanda looked like she was about to murder someone, while covering Poof's ears, Lincoln looked like he didn't care, while Sheen, Cosmo, Spongebob and Patrick were enjoying it, nodding their heads to it.

"Man, why is rap so terrible, nowadays?" Danny asked, as Sway Sway threw money at Buhduce.

SHOW ME SOME SWAG, BOYYY!

"That's it!" Wanda shouted. "Ten more seconds of this and I'm about to rip those beaks out of these MORONS MOUTHS!"

"Hey, you have a child with you!" Spongebob said. "Spare the violence!"

Wanda groaned. "The consequences of being a mother!"

Jimmy was busy trying to fix his portal ray. "I don't get it! How did my ray suddenly lose all of its power altogether? There has to be a way to fix this!"

Danny paid his attention towards Lincoln, who was looking a bit bummed out.

"Hey, Link. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lincoln responded.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Danny asked. "I thought this was the best day of your life, now all of a sudden, you're sad?"

Lincoln sighed. "I'm just...a little scared, alright?"

Danny took a few seconds to take that in. "Oh no. No no no no no no. We are not starting with this!"

"Come on, can't you understand? I mean, I'm helping stop four guys from taking over the world, and every universe out there! This is just so big for me!"

"Don't start with that, Lincoln! I mean, why are you even afraid anymore? You blew up an alien ship! Don't you realize that normal kids like you would've never pulled something as awesome as that off?Plus, did you forget what you said on that ship? The whole you don't care how dangerous it is thing? Yet, you're going to let some lonely billionaire, a crazy teacher, an old man with bad memory, and some creature who's the size of a peanut get to you?"

"I just, I don't know anymore. I only felt fearless because I thought this whole adventure was like something out of a movie or comic book!"

"Then treat it that way!"

"But you told me not to treat..."

"I know what I said! But look, this mindset of yours is what blew up those aliens! It's what gives you your strength, and that's how you should see Vlad and his friends. To us, they're just villains we face weekly, and defeat easily, nothing else, and that is how you should see them as! We are not going to let them win, and neither should you!"

"You know what?" Lincoln said after getting up. "You're right again. I won't let a bunch of these stupid villains get to me! They are going down! Thanks for giving me confidence again, Danny!"

"No sweat. I could never let one member of our team down." Danny responded. Lincoln grinned at that remark. I really have become one of them, he thought.

"Hey, we're passing over the Untied Kingdom!" Carl said, looking out the window.

"It's the United Kingdom, Carl." Jimmy replied.

"Wow, it looks like the citizens are showing their love for the government!" Cosmo said, looking at the window.

Outside the window, was more madness. Fires were brewing, cars were being destroyed by vandals, citizens were running in masks vandalizing stores, and on a giant telescreen, was a man giving a speech in a white and black mask. All while London Calling was playing down there.

"Seriously, are they even taking us to Dimmsdale?" Danny asked.

"Hey ducks! Where are you taking us?" Timmy asked.

"Your destination!" Sway Sway replied.

"Where you need to go!" Buhduce added.

"Well, that was a lot of help!" Timmy replied.

...

Eventually, after putting up with another song, Jimmy got fed up.

"That's it! I want off this van!" Jimmy responded.

"Well, of course you can! You've reached your destination!" Buhduce said.

"So, are you going to stop the van?" Timmy said.

"Nope!" Sway Sway said, as he pressed a button. It opened a door on the left of them. The wind was RAPID like a vacuum.

"Where are the parachutes?" Jimmy asked.

"You're a parachute!" Buhduce said, kicking all of them out with his giant buttcheeks. All of the toons were now falling from the sky again. However, Danny managed to catch Lincoln, Goddard caught Jimmy and his friends, Timmy got caught by his fairies, and Spongebob and Patrick? "INFLATABLE PANTS GO!" Patrick shouted, pulling his pants. The two started to float down like a parachute. All of the toons were now on the floor.

"Where are we?" Carl asked.

Lincoln spotted the passing rocket van. "Wait, I think one of those ducks just threw something ou...!" SMACK! A loaf of bread hit Lincoln in the face.

"Food!" Patrick said, beginning to unwrap and eat the bread.

"I can't believe it! Those dumb ducks dumped us at somewhere we don't know!" Timmy said.

"We must find those ducks!" Sheen said.

Jimmy saw a sign. "Guys."

"We're become duck hunters and go on a manhunt for every duck out there, and search through every van, except the ones near cliffs!"

"Guys!"

"And if we find them, we'll cook them, then flush them down the garbage disposal, because toilets deserve better!"

"GUYS! We're really are at our destination!" The toons looked at a sign that said **DIMMSDALE: 10 MILES AWAY.**

"Those ducks really did help us!" Danny said.

"Thank you, hip and radical ducks from the Heavens!" Sheen yelled out.

However, Danny's ghost sense triggered. "Wait guys, we're still not done with trouble yet! I think a ghost is nearby!"

"And you're absolutely correct!" A voice said in back of the crew. Goddard started barking crazily at where the voice is from. It was Vlad, floating in the air.

"Vlad!" Danny and Lincoln shouted, posing as if they were ready to fight. "What did you come here for? To surrender?"

"Oh no, I'm here for you, Fenton!" Vlad replied. "My mind isn't interested on your friends!"

"Whatever you're planning Plasmius, you will not get away with!" Lincoln shouted.

"And who's this? A little fan of yours?" Vlad asked. "Ah, it's nice to see the children be so motivated to fight forces they don't understand!" He looked towards Danny. "Now, how's about a little, what the kids call, one on one? We fight, they can go."

"Or else what?" Danny asked. Vlad snapped his fingers, and a ton of clones appeared next to them. "Oh no, he did the cloning move!" Lincoln said. "I should've seen it coming!"

"Let them go, and I'll fight you!" Danny said. "Excellent choice!" Vlad replied, he snapped his fingers again, and the clone disappeared.

"Run guys!" Danny said.

"But what about you, Danny?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry about me, save yourselves!" Danny said. A train was off in the distance. "Come on, guys!" Jimmy cried. All the toons ran off to the train. Lincoln was still watching Danny, worried about what will happen.

"Ongar!" Vlad said. He fired a laser at Danny, which he dodged. Danny flew and punched him in the face. Vlad used his shield for the next punch, and sent him flying to the ground. "Lincoln! Come on!" Timmy snapped. Lincoln started to run, except his shoelaces getting stuck on a branch made him trip. "Oh come on! Why must this happen now?" he said to himself. He untied himself, and ran to the train. All the toons crawled in through a door, with the help of each other. Spongebob still waited for Lincoln to come. However, as Lincoln kept running, he tripped on a rock. "Why does fate hate me?" Lincoln asked himself.

"No!" Spongebob cried. Lincoln got up, and grabbed the nearest ladder attached to one of the cars. He put his foot on one of the steps, and held on to his dear life. "Hang on, Lincoln! We'll come and get you!" He stepped inside the car, he was in.

"We're safe. We're finally safe." Timmy said.

"Guys, Lincolns out there and he needs us!" Spongebob said. Goddard started barking crazily again.

Meanwhile, Vlad had Danny by the neck, cornering him on top of the train. Danny's ghost breath gave off again.

"What's wrong, Danny? I'm already here, aren't I?" Vlad said.

Danny realized what Vlad was implying at. "Is there someone else on the train?" Danny asked. "You said you'd let them go!"

"Indeed. But I didn't say I would spare them!"

Back on the train, Goddard was still barking. "What's the matter Boy?" Jimmy asked. "Is there something on the train?!"

"Not just something!" A deep voice said. "Some ghosts, who are out to get you!" Skulker put down the newspaper covering his face, along with other ghosts. Behind him, was Technus, Desiree, Ember, and even The Box Ghost.

"Holy Barnacle Boy, it's Danny's worst enemies!" Spongebob said.

"Ah, hello human specimens!" Technus shouted. "Ready to be annihilated?"

Carl immediately gave out. "You know what? I think that's enough adventure for me for one day." Carl said in a calm and deadpan voice. "I mean, it was fun with the aliens, and the ducks, but I feel like this is too much for me. Okay, I'm out." He ran fast to the door, only to immediately bump into it and fall to the ground. Everyone looked at him with an odd reaction. "I'm used to Jimmy's door, okay?!" he snapped.

"Get them!" Skulker commanded.

"Hey guys, you like a little death metal?" Ember said attacking. All the cartoons scattered through the train, running from the ghosts. Skulker then summoned a pack full of little ghouls everywhere. The four ghosts chased after the crew.

"I thought I told you weren't allowed to come with us!" Skulker told The Box Ghost. "Oh come on!" he replied. "I am The Box Ghost! Can't I get some respect for once?!"

Meanwhile, Lincoln was still hanging on to the ladder. "You know what?" Lincoln said. "This is actually kinda fun!" He started cheering.

...

The Fenton Vehicle pulled up, at a very slowly speed. Everyone in the car was exhausted from the speed, stopping near a train track.

"I told you not to go on turbo!" Jazz said.

"It was worth it!" Jack replied, smiling while looking like he was about to pass out.

"I just want to find our brother already." Lori said, depressed with a messed up hairdo.

"We will find him," Sam replied. "No matter how long it takes."

"It's too late." Lucy replied. "For all we know, he's riding the train to the afterlife."

Of course, guess what popped up next? The train went zooming, with beams being zapped, windows being broken, and Lincoln still cheering.

"Hey, that looked like Lincoln!" Lana said.

"Yeah, that was our bro." Luna said.

"Yeah, he's still alive." Lola said.

"Yeah." Lori said. It took them a few more seconds to fully realize what is happening.

"AAHHHHHH!" All the sisters screamed, waking everyone up.

"LINCOLNS ON THAT TRAIN!" Lori yelled.

"OUR BROTHER IS STILL ALIVE!" Lola screamed.

"STEP ON IT, FENTON BRO!" Luna screamed.

"LETS GO!" Jack shouted, pressing the pedal, and he followed the train.

"WAIT, I WANNA RIDE THE TRAIN TOO!" Leni shouted.

 **And they're off. See you tomorrow for the epic action scene. Also, I really want to hear from you guys. What are your favorite parts of the story? Any favorite jokes? Character moments? Any least Favorites? Where do I need to improve? I won't get mad. Just see you next time.**


	37. Chapter 21: Train Fight

On top of the train, Danny and Vlad were still fighting each other. While Vlad relied on his powers, as he constantly shot beams at his opponent, Danny relied on his physical abilities, throwing more punches and kicks at Vlad. Despite knowing he has friends to save, he was still sucked into fighting Vlad, with no way out, except to win the brawl. Vlad then used his telekinesis to grab Danny.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Daniel!" Vlad said. "That offer of you joining me still hasn't expired yet!"

"You might as well cancel the offer, because there's still absolutely nothing you will ever do to make me join forces with a lunatic like you!" Danny replied. Vlad then threw him to the ground, making Danny crash through the roof. Danny flew back up, as in that room, Spongebob was running from Skulker, jumping from car to car. Skulker shot a giant metal trap shaped like a claw, which would've wrapped around Spongebob's body, but as Spongebob jumped on the next car, the trap hit the wall, locking into it.

"You can't run from me, sponge!" Skulker said, followed by an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen were running from mini ghosts many cars away. Then, Timmy and his fairies were running from different mini ghosts. The ghosts had their eyes on the fairies, who had zero magic to back them up. Timmy even tried using his fairy lightsaber, but it wasn't effective on them, as all it did was pass through them.

ZAP! The ghosts were shot at. In back of Timmy, Jimmy was holding an ectogun, which was inside Goddard. "You didn't think I'd go on this journey without preparing myself, did you?" Jimmy asked, He quickly threw one to Timmy. "Here. Please defend yourself!" Jimmy said, as he continued running down through the cars, taking down multiple ghosts.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was still cheering on the ladder. "I really have done it all!" he said to himself. "Going to Amity Park! Meeting my hero! Blowing up alien ships!" He began to look down. "Now I'm riding and hanging on the side of a moving train, and I'm not even afraid at all! Not even of how high I am, and how...distant..far...and dangerous it looks!" He gulped. "Now now, Lincoln! I can't be afraid! I can't be..."

BAM! BAM! BAM! The windows in front of him broke by lasers passing through them. This startled Lincoln, which almost made him slip off the ladder. It didn't help that they were passing a train bridge that crosses over a lake that leads to the ocean. "HELP!" Lincoln started screaming.

Danny stopped fighting Vlad, as he heard Lincoln's cry. "Lincoln?!" Danny called, as he was then pushed by Vlad. "No no!" he said happily. "No distractions!" Vlad said, firing a beam at Danny's chest, pushing him forward off the train, and into the ocean. However, Danny flew back to the bridge to save Lincoln.

"Hang on, Lincoln!" Danny yelled. He was about to grab Lincoln from off the ladder, but at the last second, Vlad rammed into him, carrying him from his tail, and throwing him at the cliff near the bridge. Vlad shook his head "If only you'd listen to my rules!" Vlad said. "Now are we going to duel or not?" Danny was absolutely fueled with rage, for not just Vlad, but that he's not able to save his teammate/friend.

"You want a duel?! I'll give you a duel!" Danny flew off the ground, shot a beam at Vlad, grabbed him, and threw him through a car. Vlad crashed through the windows and a table. He quickly got up. "Now we're getting somewhere!" he said happily, as he flew off.

Carl and Sheen passed through the car, still being chased by the ghosts. The next car, they passed the kitchen, which they came back for.

"Ah sweet, the chef's kitchen!" Sheen said. "Let's see if they have any entrees or leftovers!"

"But Sheen, what about the ghosts who want to eat us!" Carl responded.

"Yes, but what about our stomachs who want to eat too?" Sheen replied.

"Well..um" Carl tried to give an answer, but Sheen dragged him in. The ghosts passed by the door.

Spongebob passed the door, still running from Skulker, who shot a net at him, which he managed to also dodge. However, at the next car, Spongebob stopped running, and his expression turned from scared to determined. As Skulker flew into the next room, Spongebob was dead in his tracks. "Give up, sea creature?" Skulker asked. Spongebob then jumped and kicked him in the face. "HOOWAH!" he yelled. Skulker fell to the ground. Spongebob was about to chop him as he was still in the air. However, Skulker used his invisibility to dodge Spongebob's attack, which made Spongebob's hand crash to the floor. Skulker got up and turned visible again, only to turn back invisible when Spongebob attempted another kick.

"Come on, wuss! Stop using your invisibility!" Spongebob said. Of course, that grabbed Skulker's attention. "WUSS?! No living thing calls an advanced bounty hunter like me a wuss!" Spongebob gave his karate pose. "What's the matter? Too chicken to not use your fancy schmancy gadgets?" he taunted. Skulker growled, and was about to fire at Spongebob, but then sighed. "Fine, I accept your challenge, spongething! Let's do this!" Skulker started doing a posing too. Both started crawling around each other, and then drew. Spongebob kicked and punched Skulker, who blocked his attacks. Skulker punched his big boot to Spongebob, who hit the door. Spongebob dodges Skulker's punch from the air. The two of them continued fighting each other.

Meanwhile, on another car, Jimmy was still zapping ghosts. Until one big ghost with gray hair popped in front of Jimmy, giving his trademark evil laugh.

"Hello child!" Technus shouted. "It is I Technus, the ghost master of technology! I am here to capture you human for a bounty!"

"Well, I'm a boy genius, and I won't let something as nonsensical as a spirit capture me!" Jimmy replied. "Goddard, sick him!" Goddard took a ghost laser out.

"Ooh, what a lovely mechanical canine! Would be a shame if I didn't seize full control of it!" Technus said.

"You lay one finger on my dog and..." Jimmy threatened.

"And you'll do what, puny human?! I'm the master of technology, and my lenses are on your walking piece of victory!"

Goddard immediately shot Technus, and then ran out of the car. "Run, Goddard! Run for your lifespan!" Jimmy yelled. Technus got up, chased after Goddard, and after a few seconds, went into the poor dog's body. Goddard tried to fight back in the inside, with his howls of pain. Now, Goddard's eyes stopped lighting up, and out popped two black lenses covering his eye lights. Then, his screen turned on, with Technus in his robot face appearing. Technus was now in full control of Goddard.

"No! Goddard!" Jimmy cried.

"It's too late, puny boy!" Technus said inside the box. "You underestimated me, and now I've found my new body!" Out popped tons of weapons from Goddard's back, with Goddard's head still lifeless. "Any last words before you're annihilated from the Earth?!" Jimmy started running to the next car. The door was burst open by one of the lasers, and Technus kept laughing.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Carl and Sheen were hitting what they considered an all you can eat buffet.

"See? What did I tell you?" Sheen said, as he was eating some buffalo wings...with chocolate sauce.

"You know, this might be my last meal ever, but this is great!" Carl said, eating a blueberry pie. However, all of their happiness ran out, as the Lunch Lady ghost appeared after a whirl. This completely startled Carl, who had blueberry sauce all over his mouth.

"Say, how would you boys like some liver and bratwurst?" the lady asked.

"Um, sorry, none for me. Last time I had bratwurst, me and my dad had a giant stomach bomb and we ended up obliterating the restaurant's potty, and I mean..."

"THEN FACE MY FURY!" the Lunch Lady used her powers to move all the food in the kitchen, and then used all of it to cover her body. She was now a green blob like creature, with two legs. She then growled, and Carl screamed again.

"Awesome! Double the entree!" Sheen said, as he bit her hand. "YEOW!" she cried. Sheen immediately spit all of her hand out. "Gross, you tainted the food!" he said. Her hand grew back, and she was now after the two boys. Carl ran out of the kitchen, but not after completely running into a rack of pans and other utensils. He got up and ran out, while Sheen was still trying to wash the taste out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was still hanging on to the train, while the two half-ghosts were fighting. Danny was now being the stronger one, throwing Vlad all Through the roof, and shooting more beams at him. However, they stopped fighting as Danny noticed where the train was heading. There was a switch to change the direction of the track. On the right, was where the road kept heading. But on the left, was a track that led to a black wall, right off the edge of the cliff. Vlad used telekinesis again, and used his hand to change the switch. The train took a very sharp turn right, which sent all the toons inside the train flying to their left, and Lincoln hanging onto the ladder with his dear life. Skulker got the worst of it, as he took a big hit to the window. SpongeBob quickly, and literally, kicked his butt. Skulker gave a high and quiet pitched scream inside his mouth.

In Timmy's car, he was still zapping ghosts while running away from them. But then, in front of him, popped Desiree.

"Hello, human boy." Desiree said in her seductive voice. Wanda quickly changed her mood from frightened to angry.

"You again!" Wanda snapped. "I thought I'd never see your two-timing face again, you evil witch!"

"Oh hello Wanda!" Desiree responded with a threatened voice. "Nice to see you again."

"Wait, you know each other?" Timmy asked.

"Yes! This dead pig cheated her way at the Fairy Olympics!" Wanda said.

"Ugh! I had to hear about this for four years straight!" Cosmo said.

"Oh Wanda, you know I wouldn't be able to live my afterlife happily without you believing I was the faster player at that marathon!"

"I don't know why they qualified you! You're not even a real genie! You're just some dead girl who conjures up evil junk!"

"Sure, whatever you say, pink haired munchkin!"

"Munchkin?! Okay, that's it! You want to bring it, sister?!"

"No. I came here to grant your little godchild a wish!"

"Timmy, don't listen to anything this old hag says! She's just gonna double-crossing you!"

"So Timmy. That's the name? Well, Timothy, I can grant you any wish you want, without any rules or a foolish book to limit you! Think of all the possibilities!" Of course, as Timmy thought about it, Desiree was already conjuring up something in the back of her hands.

"Nah, I'll pass!" Timmy responded.

"Pass? What do you mean you'll pass?!" Desiree asked.

"If there's one thing I learned already, it's to never trust a genie!" Timmy said, as he shot his ectogun at Desiree, making her fly across the room. Timmy ran back the other way, as the attractive genie chased after him.

Back to Lincoln, he was beginning to lose his grip on the ladder. He tried to hold on as best as he could but it was no use. Despite being closer to the ground, and the road, he was finally beginning to crack.

"Well Link, you tried your absolute hardest, but you can't keep clinging on like this! I'm trapped here, and I can't hold on to this ladder forever. Not even my friends are able to save me! If only I saw my family again! I'd do anything to see Lori's flirting with Bobby again! Or Leni's adorable stupidity! Or Luna's awesome guitar solos! Or Lynn's improvised sports! Or Luan's annoying, but charming puns. Or Lisa's beyond weird experiments! Or Lucy's funny yet too real poems! Or Lana and Lola's bickering! Or Lily's laughter! I just want to see my sisters again!"

"Lincoln!" A voice said in the distance, that sounded like Lori.

"I can even hear their voices in my head!"

"Lincoln!" Another voice that sounded like Luna cried.

"Oh, why must the good die so young?"

"Lincoln!" A third voice that sounded like Luan yelled.

"When will these voices ever stop?!"

"TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!" A voice in the background that was from Lola shouted. Lincoln turned around to see all of his sisters inside the Fenton Vehicle.

"Lincoln!" Lori cried happily.

"You're alive!" Leni shouted happily.

"We're coming to save you bro!" Luna cried happily.

Lincoln began to tear up while cheering. "They came! THEY ACTUALLY CAME!"

Danny spotted the Fenton Vehicle during the fight. "Oh no, now my family's dragged into this!"

"Mr. Fenton, pull up near the train!" Lana commanded.

"You got it, Lana!" Jack replied, as he moved to his left. The door hanging on the bottom was now closer towards Lincoln, with Lynn hanging from the door, with her hand out.

"Come on, Lincoln! Don't be scared! I'll catch you!" Lynn shouted. Lincoln was about to jump and grab her hand, except at that moment, he heard a lot of screams. Carl and Sheen were being chased by a food monster, Timmy was being chased by an entity summoned by a genie, Jimmy was being chased by his own pet, and even SpongeBob was screaming in agony, as Skulker held him against the floor. "Holy mackerel, there are ghosts on that train!" Jack shouted. "Can I join it?" Lucy asked. Lincoln closed his eyes, and gave another determined look.

"Lincoln?!" Lynn asked in fear.

"No! My friends need me!" Lincoln said. He turned his focus away from Lynn and the car, and focused on the broken window right next to him. He took a couple swings, then finally let go of the ladder, flying through the window.

"LINCOLN!" the sisters cried. Lincoln landed on his head, then jumped again with his hands, finally landing on his feet, giving a great grin.

"Um...What just happened?" Lola asked.

"Wow, I think your brother finally emancipated from you guys!" Sam said, shocked out of her mind.

"What was that all about?!" Lynn asked.

"He's learning how to take on those evil spirits alone like a man!" Jack Fenton replied happily. "That's a true ghost hunter right there!"

"But my brother can't handle something as scary as that!" Lori screamed.

"Don't worry! We prepared him with something!" Maddie replied.

"But we need to prepare him with something else!" Jack said, holding a thermos. He threw it to the window of the train. Sadly, Lincoln didn't notice the thing, since his focus was on the next door.

Lincoln opened it, which inside the room it hid had many mini ghosts floating around. They then all turned his attention towards him. Lincoln quickly closed the door. "How am I gonna handle all of that?" Lincoln asked himself. But then an idea popped in his head. He pulled out of his pocket the little gadgets Jack gave him. Wait until the time is right, Jack's words echoed in his head. Lincoln pressed both of the green buttons.

Right before his eyes, the two items transformed into ectoguns, attached to his hand. "Wow, that was worth it!" Lincoln cheered. He kicked opened the door, and the ghosts turned all of their attention towards him. He began jumping in the air, to what felt like slow motion. It felt like he was doing his ninja moves, as he shot some of the ghosts one by one. However, it all came to a halt as Lincoln hit his crotch on one of the chairs. He slid down in pain, as the ghosts howled in laughter, and tried again. Shoot ghosts, ninjas, BAM! He hit his head on the table. More ghosts laughed at his failure. "Maybe that's one thing I can't do in the movies!" Lincoln said.

He shot the rest of the remaining ghosts, sliding on the floor. After he was finished, he blew on the guns. "Yeah." he told himself. "Is there anything else these babies can do?" He pressed a button, and the guns transformed into metal that wrapped around his hand. "Awesome! I'm like Astro Boy!" Lincoln said, as he shot them. This sent him flying against the door, and then crashing into a drink cart. Now he was in complete pain. "Oh! I need a drink!" He told himself. He opened a bottle of root beer, and started chugging it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

 **I thought I can finish this whole chapter today, but IDK, I wanted to post it already. BTW, for the next part, we'll have Patrick and an android return. But man, was this story worth continuing for this.**


	38. Chapter 21 II: Train Fight II

Spongebob was still against the floor, being held by Skulker.

"Give it up, sea creature!" Skulker said. "You may think you overpower me, but compared to my strengths, you're just a weakling!"

"Weakling?!" SpongeBob shouted. He grabbed Skulkers arm, and threw him against the door to the next car. "I'll show you a weakling!" He tried kicking and punching Skulker again, but he kept blocking. "Alright, that's it!" He pushed SpongeBob against the window. "Forget Plasmius' order, your head is mine!" He held a laser to Spongebob, which was on top of his left hand. SB tried getting out, and even kicking his hand, but Skulker managed to become too strong for him. "Say goodnight, sea creature!" Skulker said, as he was about to fire his laser.

However, behind him, Patrick walked out of the bathroom, tucking his pants. "Hey, is there anybody who works here?" Patrick shouted. "The toilets clogged up!"

"Patrick, help!" SpongeBob cried, with his voice cracking.

"Oh hi, SpongeBob!" Patrick waved happily, until he realized what was going on. "SpongeBob! You're about to be zapped by this big guy!"

"You don't think I realize that?!" SpongeBob said, still choking.

"Oh great, another sea creature! I guess I'll have to take care of you first!" Skulker said, as he held the laser. Patrick dodged the laser by moving to the side. "Nobody hurts my best friend!" Patrick shouted, as he punched Skulker square in the face. He lost his grasp of SpongeBob, as the two saw who Skulker really was. On his face, was a tiny green blob.

"YOU SEA CREATURES WILL PAY!" the blob shouted. Of course, at that moment, all of SpongeBob and Patrick's fear and anger escaped them.

"Aw, look at the little blob!" SpongeBob said. "Isn't he cute?"

Patrick lifted the blob out of Skulker's body. "Aw, you are teeny weeny!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU INCOMPETENT CREATURE!" it yelled.

"You are so cute!" Patrick shouted, walking him to the other door. "As cute as a baby scallop!"

"PLEASE STOP IT! YOU'RE INFANT TALK IS GRATING ME!" The blob yelled.

"Aw, I love the little people!" Patrick said. Then, he opened the door to the other car, which turned out to be the last car on the train, held by metal, and there the blob in, closing the door.

The blob then attempted to get out of the car, by reaching for the door. "WHEN I BACK IN MY SUIT, I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" he yelled. He then reached the doorknob, opened it, and looked outside. The car wasn't attached to anything, as it was stranded in the middle of the tracks. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT STARFISH!" the blob yelled, completely angry.

Back on the other train, Patrick was holding the two metal bars with his teeth. "You did it, Patrick!" SpongeBob cheered. "You defeated Skulker!" Patrick spit out the bars, and now had his teeth all in ruins. "I did it! Let's out for some victory patties!" Patrick said, as he then passed out, from the pain of his teeth.

Meanwhile, many cars away, Timmy was running from more ghosts, as he tried to shoot at them. "Ah, when did trains become so scary?!" Cosmo asked. However, in back of them, appeared Ember. "Hello, little boy! Want my autograph?' Ember said threateningly. Timmy was about to fire his gun, but Ember used her guitar to knock it of her hand. Meanwhile, the other door was blocked by Desiree. "Oh great, I'm blocked by two of the most hottest ghosts!" Timmy said, backing against the wall.

"Hot?" Ember spit in disgust. "You little boys are all the same!" Wanda gave Timmy a deadpan stare. "Sorry, it's the hermones?" Timmy responded. Desiree raised her hand, as an entity appeared around Timmy, ready to possess his body. Wanda tried attacking, but the genie used her magic to pin Wanda to the wall. Before she can make her move, Jimmy appeared in back of the ghosts, shooting them in those said backs.

"You might wanna run, Turner!" Jimmy said.

"That's what you get, you green clod!" Wanda shouted in victory.

"Run, Fudgehead, Run!" Cosmo shouted.

"Wait, why are we supposed to run?" Timmy asked. At that moment, Goddard appeared through the door. "Ah, more targets!" Technus shouted. The fairies and Timmy, before successfully grabbing his ectogun, screamed and ran, as Goddard fired in their position.

"Why is your dog trying to kill us?!" Timmy asked.

"He isn't, but the ghost controlling his body is!" Jimmy shouted.

"My mother warned me about possessed dogs!" Cosmo said. "I should've ate my asparagus!"

"I hope we never get a crazy dog like that!" Wanda said. Goddard continued firing at the five.

Meanwhile, back on the road, Jack was still following the train. However, Jazz noticed something going on in back of them, on top of one of the trains. Danny and Vlad were still fighting.

"Um, comrades of Danny," Jazz said to Sam and Tucker. "We've got an SOS over in the back!" Sam and Tucker saw the fight going on from the back window.

"Great, now we've got two white haired boys in trouble!" Sam said.

Lana began to see the fight from her side window. "Holy cow, it's that Danny Phantom guy!" Lana cried out, while Lisa tried to scream in agony.

"Danny's on that train?!" Jack asked. "And that's not nice, little Lana!"

"My baby!" Maddie replied. "He could be in trouble!"

"Don't forget to add a secret identity crisis to the list!" Tucker said.

"Just in time, I see myself some targets!" Jack said, seeing the two ghosts through the side mirror. A beam then hit and broke the mirror. "And they're about to pay the price for damaging my vehicle!" Jack pulled out a giant laser beam, stuck his head out the window, and started firing. Of course, Maddie had to grab the steering wheel to keep the car in control. Jack had his eyes on Danny, and not Vlad.

"What have you done with my son?!" Jack yelled from far away.

"Of course he tries to go after me and not Doctor Strangeghost over here!" Danny said.

"Great, now your absent-minded professor of a father is interrupting our duel!" Vlad said. "I'll take care of this myself!" Danny attacked Vlad. "You will not hurt any of my family!"

"Oh please! You know I'd never harm Jazz or your beautiful mother!" Vlad replied, kicking him off. "But your father deserves to be history!" Danny attacked him again, as Jack tried attacking.

"What do all of you have against ghosts so much?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, how about a long history of them constantly trying to torment them." Sam replied. "Clearly, them attacking your family wasn't a clue to you!"

"But they're misunderstood creatures!" Lucy replied. "You won't understand because you're all humans!"

"Sorry, she's a little cuckoo!" Lynn said.

"More like she has a little bit of a decease!" Luan laughed. "Get it?!"

Back on the train, Timmy, Jimmy and the fairies were still running from Goddard. "You can't run forever humans!" Technus yelled. Eventually, they caught up to Lincoln. "Guys, what's going on?" Lincoln asked. "Goddard's in trouble!" Timmy replied. "An entity took over his body!" Jimmy said. "Then let's get it out of him!" Lincoln said, raising his hands to it. "No, don't shoot my dog! You'll destroy him, and not the ghost...hey where did you get this armor?!" Jimmy said. "Danny's father, and do you have any other ideas?"

It was finally about that time again. "Come on, think think!" Inside Jimmys brain, he thought of Goddard playing dead to escape the Cluster prison.

"Brain Blast!" Jimmy yelled. "That ghost might have control of his body, but not his function!"

Technus began charging a laser. "Well human boy, looks like you made the right choice giving up! Any last words before your demise?" Jimmy blocked both Timmy and Lincoln for any attacks.

"Eight actually. PLAY DEAD, GODDARD."

"Ha! Your canine can't hear your comma..." At that moment, Technus felt his body shake. "WHAT?! NO! I can't complete the command! I am in full control here! I shall not obey! Wait, that was only three words! What were the other five?!"

"NO ONE . POSSESSES. MY. DOG!"

Technus was still trying to take control of the body.

"Ugh! I found this soup on the floor, and it won't open!" Cosmo said, holding a familiar ghost weapon. "It's a Fenton Thermos!" Lincoln said, then Jimmy took it from Cosmos hand. "I need this!" Jimmy said. "What?! So you're just gonna take my last food before I die?" Technus kept fighting the self destruction, as the toons ran out of the room. "No! No! I must override! I must override!" The shaking stopped. "Ha! Ha! Now you humans are in deep.."

BOOM! Goddard was blown to pieces.

"Jimmy! Your dog!" Lincoln said.

"Wait for it!" Jimmy replied.

Goddard reassembled himself, free of Technus. However, Technus still over Goddard. "Now to go in for the score!" Jimmy said, opening the thermos and capturing Technus. "I WILL RETUURRN!" he yelled. Jimmy quickly closed the thermos. "That'll take care of him!" Goddard ran and started licking Jimmy.

"Well, that takes care of any mechanical problems!" Lincoln said. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared from the window. It was the searchlight of a Cluster ship.

"You had to ruin it!" Timmy responded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...AND FINISHED TODAY.**

 **Dont worry, you won't have two days this time.**


	39. Chapter 21 III: Train Fight III

Danny stopped fighting Vlad, as they both saw the ship. "These guys again?!"

"What on Earth is that?!" Vlad asked.

Ember and Desiree floated in front of the three boys.

"Now, let's wrap this up!" Ember said.

"Human convicts, you are to be terminated for the destruction of Cluster Jailship #7719!" Two other ships appeared behind it.

"Stay out of this! These boys are ours!" Ember said, firing her guitar at the ship, blowing it up in the process. "Um, thank you?" Jimmy said. "Whatever." Ember replied.

"Now in you go!" Jimmy immediately fired the thermos on them, capturing both of them. "Well that's one way to say thanks!" Wanda said.

"We better run!" Timmy said. All of the three boys, the fairies and Goddard ran out of the room, which the Clusters blew up with one shot. This sent Sheen, Carl and the food monster flying, who were in many cars behind the three boys. The Clusters shot another again, which blew up a room full of mini ghosts.

On top of the train car, Vlad couldn't continue fighting with the interference of the aliens. "Oh forget this! We'll settle this later, Fenton!" He disappeared into thin air, as Danny tried to catch him. He then turned his attention to the two ships. His eyebrows raised down, as he now found another threat to fight. He began shooting his beams at the ship on the left. "How many times do we have to give you pests the message?!" Danny said. "Go back to your planet, and leave us alone!" The ship started chasing after Danny, who flew away from it, triggering another chase.

On the road, the ship kept firing at Danny, which ended up having its lasers almost hit the vehicle.

"What is that thing?!" Maddie cried.

"It's those aliens again!" Lola said.

"Aliens?! How can those illogical pieces of fantasy who have no scientific evidence that paranoid freaks believe in even exist?! Jack replied.

"Oh wow, do I sense the cooking utility calling the similar utility black!" Lisa replied.

Back in the car, Carl and Sheen still had to face the food monster, who then got trampled by SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Oh hey guys!" Sheen said. "We were just having our own little banquet!"

"A banquet? Where's the food?" Patrick asked. The food monster got up, and roared.

"There it is!" Carl said frightened for his life again. SpongeBob screamed. "It's the Appetizer!"

"And my stomach is telling me Bon Appetite!" Patrick said, as he began to sink into the monster.

"Dude, that food is tainted!" Sheen shouted. Patrick kept chewing. "I don't feel it!" Patrick kept eating parts of the monster, from its arms to legs and even the head. This drove the Lunch Lady flew out of the stack. "Geez, if you were hungry, you could've just went to me...THEN I'LL FRY YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY! Cherry-ho!" She happily flew out of the train, and into the air. Sheen and Patrick then started to dive into the pile, despite the explosions going on in the other cars. "Eh, the steak needs more seasoning!" Patrick said.

Of course, that wasn't all the ghosts. Timmy, Lincoln and Jimmy were running from the ship, but then another ghost blocked them.

"BEWARE!" cried The Box Ghost.

"Look, we don't have time for you!" Timmy said.

"But I am the Box Ghost! Face my power of all packages, luggages, and oh yeah, BOXES!"

"Huh, like we're going to be threatened by you!" Lincoln said. At that moment, the Box Ghost used his hand to lift a briefcase, and sent it flying towards Lincoln, making him hit the window. "Okay, I feel a little bit threatened now!" Lincoln said. Jimmy rolled his eyes, and opened the thermos to the ghost, who screamed while getting sucked in. "Please tell me that's it!" Jimmy said. However, at that moment, the ship started firing bullets to every car. The toons dodged it, and started running.

Outside, Danny kept trying to shoot at the ship, while the vehicle was still dodging the lasers that missed Danny.

"You think, Dan, I mean this ghost kid would've been smart enough to lure the ship somewhere else than under here!" Tucker said.

The ship fired a disintegration beam, which was an inch near the car. Sam quickly ducked Tucker, which made him throw his PDA in the air. It flew out the window, and crashed onto the road. Tucker took one look outside. "NOOO! MY DAUGHTER! MY SWEET DAUGHTER!"

"Seriously, you are literally a geek!" Lori said. "THOUGH I KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE A DAUGHTER!" She started crying too, as Tucker tried comforting her.

The ship was still firing at Danny, who got shot in the back. But then, the ship was grabbed by gigantic white magnets. They were the hands of the one and only XJ9.

"You should really focus on defending yourself, Casper!" Jenny said.

"Jenny!" Lola and Lana cried out. Of course, Lynn hit her head on her seat.

"Whatever...robot?" Danny responded. Jenny spotted the other ship. "This is gonna be fun!" she said, flying towards the other ship. It shot a bomb towards Jenny, which sent her flying through a giant billboard of Doug Dimmadome, reading "WELCOME TO DIMMSDALE!".

Danny started to fly towards the ship, shooting beams at it. Jenny flew towards it, also shooting beams at it. The toons, with both groups now with each other, were watching the whole battle through a broken window.

"Who is that?" Timmy asked.

"It looks like an advanced combat unit!" Jimmy said.

"A crime-fighting robot!" Lincoln said. "This day just keeps getting better!"

"Go get her go, the teenage robot!" Patrick shouted.

"Go catch them all, Danny Phantom!" Sheen shouted.

Eventually, Jenny saw, with her special eye abilities where the train was heading...and because we need a reference, in the style of Spider-Man 2. Yes, I can hear you groan at that.

In about two minutes, it would've hit its dead end, as it was driving through Dimmsdale.

"Hey ghost boy! Save your friends while I take care of the Cluster!" Jenny said.

"I hardly know you, but whatever you say, robogirl!" Danny responded, as he flew into the main headtrain, behind its giant light. He stopped when he saw what was controlling the train. There was no stick controlling its speed, as the whole stick was broken off. The whole junction was going by itself.

Jenny held the the Cluster ship in her giant hands, while the Cluster inside was afraid. On his small telescreen, a familiar villain appeared.

"You dimwit!" Vexas said. "Where are you at this moment?"

"About to be crushed by our enemy, your majesty!"

"Ugh, that XJ9! The day when I get my hands on her! Anyways, retreat to the planet! A war is brewing!"

"But what about the prisoners?"

"We'll find them another time! Now come!" The telescreen turned off, as the ship used a hand to push Jenny out of the way. It flew back into space.

"Well that takes care of them! For now! I'd give it about four days, ten hours..." Jenny said, as she spotted the train that was still moving. "But now I have to deal with a locomotive problem!" she told herself.

"Danny, we have to get off this train!" Timmy said.

He took everyone with his long arms, out of the train, as he turned everyone invisible again. Meanwhile, Jenny pushed herself in front of the train, with her feet on the ground, trying to slow it down. She moved closer and closer to the wall, until she was hit. All of the cars crashed into each other, with the last two cars flying in the air. Where did they land, you may ask?

"I think the house just got destroyed!" Dad said.

"Should we blame Timmy?" Mom asked.

"Lets just add take five dollars from his college fund and call it even!" Both continued relaxing.

"So little boy!" Dr. Bender told Elmer, holding his tools. "Despite it being the end of the world, your parents decided to still take you to your appointment, with future leader Crocker permitting it! This means I get to drill holes in your rotting teeth, with absolutely no distractions!" BOOM! The car dropped into the building, destroying the whole place. But Bender was still fine, as he turned on his drills in his fingers, and gave Elmer an evil smile.

Danny got up from the ground, with the other toons. They opened their eyes to see themselves in the middle of the beam, and ghosts staring at them, roaring.

"We really can't catch a break here!" Danny said, with the three other male toons with weapons by his side. They charged into the battle, and began taking the ghosts.

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. Are we nearing the end of the story? Yeah..no. There's still plenty of story left, including our next big action scene. BTW, the Infinity War trailer premiered today. Looks beyond awesome. Definitely reminds me of how this story was influenced. Anyways, see you on the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 22: We're All In This Together

Danny was beating as many ghosts as he could. Surrounded by what felt like millions, he both kicked, punched and zapped as many ghosts as he could. Yet, one managed to grab him by his tail, and send him flying towards a comic book shop, through it's window covered with posters of the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula. A comic book fell on his face, which was from his own series. DANNY PHANTOM IN THE ULTIMATE ENEMY, it read. In the comic, Dark Danny was a clone of him, which threatened to turn what the comic doesn't know as his family and friends, into gold.

"Are you kidding?" Danny responded. "This isn't the least accurate! In the real world, they almost..." He then got pulled out of the store by a ghost.

Timmy was using his ectogun, while defending his fairies from any possessions. He zapped every little ghost around them, making them explode and leave a trail of goo behind themselves. Jimmy was using the same method with the ectogun, with Goddard by his side to help, as another ectogun popped from their back.

SpongeBob on the other hand, tried using his karate to defend himself, except his hands kept slicing through the ghosts, without any damage done. From the result of this, he ended up hiding with Carl, Sheen and Patrick, inside a damaged building.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was having a total blast fighting the ghosts, using his new ghost hunting hands. Of course, he completely got over his fear of ghosts, or the trauma from the Ghost Zone, since all that was in his mind was determination. He fought them one by one, shooting more beams from his hands, with those said beams making them disappear one by one, returning to the Ghost Zone. But even this didn't seem that effective, since the Ghost Zone was already wide open in the air from the beam.

Jenny got up from the train crash, as she pushed the already crashed train out of the way, with her back against the wall. She zoomed back in the air, and saw the gigantic beam surrounding the city. She looked down, seeing the toons fighting every ghost that surrounded them.

"They're everywhere!" Timmy said.

"It's the portal! They'll continue to increase as long as the gateway to the Ghost Zone stays open. We have to shut down the beam!" Jimmy said, still defending himself.

Jenny took another look at the beam. "At your service, boys!" she said, but suddenly, more ghosts spotted her, and roared. "Right after I bust some ghosts!" She started flying away from the ghosts, who followed after her. She crashed through s few buildings and billboards, but this wasn't enough to destroy her. Right as one ghost was about to catch her, Danny zapped it away.

"You should really focus on defending yourself, Optimus!" Danny said to Jenny.

"Well, I'm not armed with the right weapons to fight these apparitions!" Danny defeated more ghosts around them. "Looks like you have to defend me, ghost boy!"

"You know, I hardly know you, Mrs. Roboto, but why are you even here?" Danny asked, as they both flew away from the ghosts.

"The names Jenny, and all you need to know, is that I'm after the same target as you!" Jenny said, as Danny defended ghosts all around the two of them. "In fact, if you weren't so busy referencing 80's music and focused more on defending me, I would be able to lift this baby into space and obliterate it!"

"Just do whatever to get rid of that thing!" Danny responded, as Jenny gave a smile. "Come on!" he led a path using his beams to clear the way of any passing ghost or one that's blocking the way. The toons saw the two in the air, heading towards the beam, as Goddard barked happily at Jenny.

"Hey look, it's that robot again!" Timmy said.

Jenny wrapped her arms around the beam, and started lifting it. As Danny was defeating the ghosts around her. After several more seconds, she successfully pulled the beam off the ground.

"Holy cow!" Lincoln responded. As the three kids started to clear the remaining ghosts, Jenny carried the beam into space, threw it near the moon, and destroyed it with her beam. The toons saw it make fireworks from the sky, and Jenny returned to the street.

"We did it!" Timmy shouted. "It's all over now! Dimmsdale is saved! Thanks, um...robot!" He began to look confused.

"The name's Jenny." Jenny replied. Goddard then licked Jenny, which made her giggle. "You're just an adorable little poochie!" she said. However, she was thrown off as Jimmy examined her arm. "Hey, careful! I just got polished this arm!" Jenny responded.

"My apologizes. The name's Jimmy Neutron, Jenny." Jimmy said, shaking Jenny's metal hand. "May I add, you appear to be the most advanced cyborg I've witnessed in this universe."

"Um, thank you?" Jenny confusingly responded.

"Wow, you're one cool robot! Let me do a dance!" Sheen said, as he started doing the same dance. "I am the robot! I am the robot!"

"Yeah, please don't ever do that again." Jenny responded.

"Wow, never thought I'd ever see a superhero who's also..A ROBOT!" Spongebob said, immediately after rushing out of the building.

"We did it, Carl!" Sheen yelled.

"But all we did was hide inside this building the whole time!" Carl responded.

"Don't destroy our credit!" Sheen said, as he started cheering and dancing.

The Fenton Vehicle pulled up, as Jack and Maddie appeared out of the van with weapons. Danny quickly flew out of sight, and into a building.

"Get ready for some butt-whipping ghosts!" Jack said.

"The Fentons are here to.." Maddie saw the destruction, with no ghost in sight. "Hey, where are the ghosts?"

"You're approximately 45 seconds late for them!" Jimmy replied.

"Dang-nabbit, we missed the fun!" Jack said, throwing his weapon and crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Wait a minute, where's our son?" Maddie asked. Danny stepped out of a building in his normal clothes. "Aw great, was I in the bathroom the whole time?" Danny asked.

"Danny!' Jack and Maddie ran to him and hugged him. "What were you thinking running off without letting us know?" Jack asked.

"Well um...these guys needed a Fenton to help them fight off ghosts, and they grabbed me and took off!" Danny bluffed. "Isn't that right, guys?"

"What?! That is a complete load of..." Timmy quickly kicked Sheen. "I mean, 100% true!"

"Hey, Mr. Fenton!" Lincoln said, "These weapons are awesome!"

"Thanks Lincoln!" Jack said. "They are just a little preparation for the young ghost hunters, which by the way, you're definitely determined to be!"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Well of course, after I saw you jump on that train.." Jack them stepped on a puddle of goo. "Oh great, there's ghost goo here! Somebody forgot to clean up their mess! This is another tip kid! Always clean up any trace of a ghost! You'll never know how lethal it could be!"

"Do you have a ghost vacuum or something?"

"No, but you do. Your Ecto-Gun Hands have a vacuum that accesses the Ghost Zone!"

Lincoln found a way to suck the goo into his hand. "Just what I needed! Chores!" Lincoln and Jack laughed. "Wait a minute, if you two are here, then where are my sisters?"

All of them bursted out of the van, screaming in attack mode. They all attacked each of the other members of the team.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked, after they ran past him.

"What did you do with our brother?!" Lori said to Timmy, while pulling his hair, with Leni pulling his legs. "Did you eat him?!" Leni said. Timmy was howling in pain.

Lola and Lana were on Jimmy, pulling the same parts. "Get off of me!" Jimmy yelled. "Not until you tell us where our brother is!" Lana said. "Give him back!"

"Reveal to me where my brother is, you..sea sponge?" Lisa began to realize what she was fighting. "Please! I'm innocent!" SpongeBob responded. "You're talking! It can't be!" Lisa responded

Luan's feet was on the back of Sheen. "Please little girl! I only went into the women's bathroom once, and I've felt guilty ever since! I'm sorry!"

Carl was absolutely getting the worst of it, as Lynn jumped and used wrestling moves on him. "Ow! Stop hurting me! What did I do?! Ow!"

Lucy was about to attack Danny, but then she stopped as she began to notice him. Her cheeks blushed, and in her head, it felt like cheesy 90's music was playing.

"CAUSE IM YOUR LADDDYYY...

"And you are my man..." Patrick sang, before Luna tackled him.

"Tell us where our brother is!" Lori yelled.

"Guys! Guys! I'm right here, so stop hurting my friends!" Lincoln said, silencing all the sisters.

"LINCOLN!" The sisters cried, as they all had a group hug. "WE MISSED YOU! WE LOVED YOU! WE'RE SORRY! WE SHOULDVE BELIEVED YOU!" They all chanted something different. However, Lincoln enjoyed the hug, and wrapped his hands around the backs of Lori and Lucy. "I missed you guys too, and I'm sorry for leaving!"

"Oh, it's just so adorable!" SpongeBob began to tear up, along with Carl began to tear up. Even Sheen began to tear up, but then regretted it's. "Hey, I'm a man!"

"Wait, how did you guys know where to find me?" Lincoln asked, but then one word popped into his mind.

"Oh, Clyde told us where to find you, which is how we..." Lori suddenly got an idea, and all of her happiness from seeing her brother faded. "Wait, we found your bike in the woods. Were you literally trying to run away?"

"Well, not really, but..." Lincoln responded, but was cut off. "You dragged us here on this whole trip because you RAN AWAY?!" Lola said, as a few of the sisters were pissed at him.

"Look guys, I can explain...!" Lola and Luan quickly grabbed him, but then Danny then stepped in. "Girls, cut your little brother some slack! He never ran away! He was just trying to catch some ghosts, and got taken by one of them! Sure, it was a stupid and dangerous stunt, but he only did it for you guys."

"Is this true?" Lori said.

"Yes, you guys were just so angry at me for stopping that pageant, and that made me want to catch the ghost who caused it!" Lincoln responded, then sighed. "But then I ran off with these guys because I couldn't face any of you, which was almost a big mistake, because I realized I could've lost all of you, for good. I'm sorry I put you all through all this."

"Lincoln, it's fine. We're the idiots this time. If we just literally believed you over that ghost, none of this would've happened!" Lori said.

"For the record, I believed him the whole time." Lucy said to Jack.

"So, you guys believe in ghosts now?" Lincoln asked.

"Believe? We literally got attacked by a flock of them!" Lori responded.

"This only leaves me with three words: IN! YOUR! FACE!" Lincoln said to Lisa.

"Don't, I'm already half-dead inside." Lisa responded.

"Besides, this whole trip was cool!" Lynn said. "Flying cars, Fighting ghosts, aliens.."

"Aliens?" Lincoln asked. "What aliens?"

"Oh, just these giant bugs with weapons." Lana replied.

Lincoln got the message. "You guys fought the Clusters?!"

"Wait, you know who the Clusters are?!" Jenny asked.

"Well yeah, I blew up their prison!" Lincoln responded.

"Um, what?" Leni asked.

"Wait, what do you mean you blew up...?" Jenny asked, but was cut off.

"It's a long story." Lincoln replied. "But none of that is important right now. We're finally together again!"

"Well, I guess the family is united!" Sam said, as she, Tucker and Jazz jumped off the bus.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We decided to help Lincoln's sisters find you guys, and I see you guys already cleared everything!" Sam responded.

"And we succeeded at that!" Jazz said.

"Yes, but not everyone is going to reunite with family!" Tucker said, starting to tear up.

"He lost the PDA, did he?" Danny asked.

"No points for that!" Sam responded.

"Oh brother!" Danny responded. Lucy walked up to Danny. "Oh um..hello." Danny responded. "You're like the fire in my eyes." she responded. "Um okay?" Danny responded.

Luan walked towards Spongebob. "A talking sponge? Wow, this is a lot to soak in!" Both of them laughed. "Get it? "Yeah I know!" SpongeBob laughed. "Definitely a lot to absorb!" They both started laughing. "Hey, do you like my flower?" Luan said. "Wow, that is actually pretty.." The flower then squirted water at Spongebob. They both laughed.

"Oh no!" Lisa said. "Luan met her counterpart! An anthromorphic sponge!"

"We're all doomed!" Lincoln said.

"You want to know what I crave?" Cosmo said. "I crave toast!"

"Oh yeah, toast sounds good!" Patrick said. "Especially with the horseradish!"

"Horseradish?! Ew!" Sheen said. "You should put salsa instead!"

"Like, I don't like toast!" Leni said. "They are so mean! But my favorite color is zebra!"

"What? That's not a color!" Patrick responded. "But I do like the color penguin!"

"Don't forget how great the color Elephant is!" Cosmo said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sheen said. "We should be focusing on stuff that matters! Like our favorite number!"

"Ooh! Mine is Z!" Leni responded.

"Mine is Ham!" Patrick responded.

"Mine is Carrot!" Cosmo responded.

As they kept talking, SpongeBob was dancing. "Let's celebrate, we saved the world!" SpongeBob said."

"I wouldn't say that yet, Spongebob!" Jimmy responded. "Something doesn't add up."

"Ooh! Math! I love Math!" Patrick said. "But not as much as I love chocolate!"

Leni, Cosmo and Sheen started chanting and agreeing. "Ooh! A robot dog!" Lana said, as she ran towards Goddard. "Can you play dead?"

"I wouldn't ask that if I were you!" Timmy told Lana. "But anyways, who cares about Math? We won!" Timmy said, continuing to dance.

"Actually we haven't, Timmy." Jimmy responded, looking at the blue prints on his watch. "That beam cannot be the Syndicate's big plan. It doesn't even match the design from the blue prints we've found. The beam was supposed to open a portal to the multi-verse. According to my data, this beam only opens up the Ghost Zone!"

"Wait, blue prints?" Jenny asked. "What blueprints?"

Goddard opened up his screen. "We discovered this at Vlad's mansion."

"Maybe they built the wrong beam." Spongebob said. "Villains do make plenty of silly mistakes."

"But all of these villains are intelligent inventors!" Jimmy replied. "They wouldn't have left a design flaw this huge. Unless...it was intentional."

"Wait, speaking of Vlad, where are the villains?" Danny asked.

"They probably just gave up, since they knew we would kick their butts!" Carl said, continuing to dance. "Ow, my butt!"

"But there guys wouldn't just give up that easily. Jim's got a point! Something isn't right here!" Danny responded.

"Those villains tricked us!" Jimmy responded. "They deliberately threw us off by creating a decoy beam just to lure us here!"

"Is that so?" A voice said. Calamitous stepped out of nowhere.

"Calamitous!" Jimmy said. Jimmy and Goddard were in position, Timmy held his gun, Danny gave a fighting position, Lincoln stuck out his metal hands, and Jenny went along with it, and pulled lasers out of her hands.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Now we're getting into the Part I will enjoy writing. We're coming near the climax.**


	41. 22 II: Shyamalan (With Donny & Linkhan)

"Whoa! There's no need for violence!" Calamitous responded, still with a grin on his face. "Even though I'd appreciate that!"

"You're not fooling anyone, Calamitous! Whatever big plan you and those goons are hiding, we will foil!" Jimmy responded, as Goddard growled.

"Oh is that so?" Crocker said, stepping in on the right of Calamitous. He was back in his regular teacher suit.

"Crocker!" Timmy said, pulling his lightsaber out again, replacing his ectogun. But then he realized how dorky it was, and took his ectogun out again. "You're ready to lose again?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that!" Crocker responded. "I won't allow a bunch of children to overthrow me, especially one little boy whose fairies will be in my own cold hands!"

Meanwhile, in back of them, the sisters, the three friends, and the Amity Park citizens were watching the whole thing.

"Do any of you guys have literally any idea what is going on?" Lori asked.

"Quiet!" Sheen responded. "This is getting juicy!"

"Wait, fairies?" Lola asked with her eyes wide open.

"Like, that old dwarf really needs a good shaving!" Leni said.

Back to the villains, again. "Well, we're ready to finish off you good for nothing villains!" Spongebob said.

"Think again, Spongeboob!" Plankton said, stepping out. He heard Sheen chuckle in the back, which made sister stared at him awkwardly. "Um, it's because he's small!" Sheen bluffed.

"Plankton!" Spongebob said, as he immediately stepped on him. Plankton gave a quick shriek in pain, as Spongebob removed his foot. "There's plenty more where that came from!" However, his expression changed as he saw what Plankton was: pieces of metal nuts and bolts, instead of a small stain.

"Hang on, where's Vlad?" Danny asked.

"This isn't Plankton, it's a robot!" Spongebob said. Jimmy knocked on Calamitous chest. "So is Calamitous." He knocked on. They're all machines." Jimmy said.

"AHA! So it was you the entire time!" Sheen pointed to Jenny. "You were going to betray us and destroy the world yourself!"

"Oh sure, blame the robot who just saved all of your lives by destroying the giant killed beam!" Jenny sarcastically responded.

"Can I protest too?" Lynn asked, raising her hand, which made Jenny roll her eyes.

"Seriously guys, somethings up here!" Danny said. "Robots, no Vlad, the whole thing about the beam!"

"All of this must add up to something, but what is it?" Timmy asked.

"How about a trap?!" Calamitous' voice said from somewhere that wasn't his decoy robot. At that moment, a ghost net popped over Jimmy and Goddard. Calamitous was actually on a jet pack, flying in the sky. "And you children have successfully put it in motion!" Then, his back released a red mechanical layer, which wrapped around his body, growing and growing, until he was inside his Calami-Bot. "Why, congratulations to all of you!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Jack said. "That is some impressive armor!"

Jimmy used his watch laser to get out, while Goddard used his buzzsaw. Both 'methods were not effective.

"Time to save Neutron!" Timmy said, aiming his gun at the net.

"I don't think so, Turner!" Timmy was immediately zapped into the net, with his fairies. Crocker appeared outside the net, with his hands glowing.

"Crocker!" Timmy cried.

"What's the matter, Turner? Your fairies can't save you? I THOUGHT SO!" He gave his evil laugh.

"I know I should be freaked out about you having fairy magic, but what are you wearing?" Timmy asked, and started laughing.

"You look like a middle aged geek!" Wanda replied.

"I told him to ditch the suit!" Calamitous said in the suit.

"Quiet you!" Crocker replied. "And as for you Turner, you won't be laughing anytime soon, because once you're out of this net, your fairies are mine!"

A small bomb blew onto the Calami-Bot chest. "What the...?" Calamitous saw Jenny in formation of a turret.

"Think you've forgot about me?" Jenny asked. She then transformed to her regular self, and flew towards the villains to fight. However, a green tentacle like stinger of a giant jellyfish wrapped around her body, trapping her altogether. "I haven't!" Plankton said, on top of the jellyfish.

"Plankton!" Spongebob cried.

Jenny tried to push her way out the tentacle. "Zap her!" Plankton commanded. BZZZZ! The jellyfish gave an extreme shock to Jenny for a handful of seconds. Eventually, she stopped working.

"No!" Lana and Lola screamed.

As the jellyfish still had the shut down cyborg in his grip, it then turned to Spongebob. "And how can I forget my bestest sponge friend?" Plankton asked.

"Really? You think I'm your best friend?" Spongebob responded.

"Wow, that backfired quickly!" Plankton said. He zapped the sponge, which transformed him to the net.

"Don't worry, Spongebob! I'm coming!" Patrick jumped onto the net, holding on to its sides. "Well, I tried."

"Also, look what I won!" Plankton held the formula in a bottle in his hand. "No, not the Krabby Patty formula! You won't get away with this!" Spongebob said.

"Oh, but it's already in my tiny hands, so I already have!" Plankton said.

"Now it's my turn!" Danny said. "I'M GOING..." However, at that moment, he realized his parents were behind him. "...to be upset?"

ZAP! Danny screamed. He was captured in the net too. His parents and his friends cried his name.

"No!" Lincoln said.

"What's the matter, ghost kid?" Crocker taunted. "Too afraid to reveal your secret to the ones you love?"

"Leapin leptons, what material is this net made from?"

"Why, it's the most unescapable material we've created known as..." Calamitous blanked out. "Oh poo, I forgot to make a name!"

"Shocker." Jimmy said.

"Hey! What about us?" Sheen shouted.

"Sheen!" Carl said.

"Whatever." Calamitous responded. Crocker zapped the two. Inside the net, Jimmy gave an annoyed look at Sheen, while Carl looked mad. "What?! I can't take one for the team?!"

"Give me back our son, you evil loons!" Jack said. He was about to shoot the ectogun at the net, but the beam turned into a giant snake. Maddie pushed the snake off, and jumped towards the two villains. She kicked Crocker straight in the face, but Crocker used his magic to lock Maddie in chains. He also blew up the Fenton vehicle with a quick beam from his hands.

"MY BABY!" Jack yelled, and started crying. Maddie gave him a dirty look. "...that's nowhere close to my son!"

Before the two took off, Lincoln shot at the back of the giant jellyfish from his hand, as it dropped Jenny. Lisa came running to her, and started fixing her body.

"You villains messed with the wrong team!" Lincoln said.

Crocker quickly turned the Fenton hands into cheese.

"Now what are you going to do about it, kid? You're powerless!" Calamitous said. "You're nothing but a weak fool!"

"A fool and a loser!" Plankton said.

"Go home and spend the last of your freedom thinking how much you've failed!" Crocker said. All this did was increase Lincoln's anger, instead of letting him down.

At that moment, Lori and the other sisters stood up.

"Listen here, you stupid old freaks! Leave our brother alone!" Lori said.

"Yeah, nobody insults him but me, or us sisters!" Lola said.

"All of you villains will be...will...oh great, I'm too angry for a pun!" Luan said.

"Aw! How adorable! The boys sisters are trying to stand up to him!" Crocker said. "What are you any of you gonna do? Spit on me?"

At that moment, Lana spit a wad in Crockers face, from the sky, which hit his cheek. Crocker gave an angry look on his face.

"Should I zap her?" Plankton aid.

"No no! We're too powerful to get mad over a little brat!" Crocker said. "Farewell, powerless humans! I hope you bow to us to me everyday!"

Both gave an evil laugh, and opened a portal to the Ghost Zone.

"YOU DID THIS!" Sheen yelled at Lincoln. "YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS!"

"Sheen, it's not Links fault we got caught!" Carl said.

"I know, but I feel like we all should blame him, since this always happen in the movies!" Sheen said.

"I'd never let anyone touch this but...!" Jimmy said, as he pulled something from his pocket. "I hope Loud knows what to do." He dropped the teleporter out of the net, from the final inch of the portal closing.

"Um, what just happened?" Lola asked.

"My baby!" Maddie cried.

"Dang nabit!" Jack yelled. "Those punks are going to pay for taking my son...and my car! But mostly my son!"

In back of him, the girls looked scared, while Lisa managed to turn Jenny back on.

"Great! Now what are we going to do now? We have no weapons, the car blew up, and these might be our final hours!" Lori said. "And I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY BOO BOO BEAR!"

"Well, the end of the world was always meant to be." Lucy said.

"Come on, guys! Quit moping!" Sam said. "We will find a way back."

"It's all up to me now." Lincoln said to himself, as he picked up the portal gun.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I'll admit, this wasn't my best written chapter, but damn, I had writer's block writing this part. But the next part will be better, and not as rushed.**


	42. Chapter 22 III: Second Thoughts

**So, that "What just happened?" gag didn't come from me. I forgot it came from a Captain Underpants book from Harold. So...IDK. But continuing on..**

"Guys! Guys!" Everyone kept arguing and panicking for what's to happen. Meanwhile, Lucy was calmly reading her poetry, waiting for her demise. "QUIET!" Lincoln shouted. A window shattered in the distance. "Look, we're not gonna get anywhere by fighting or arguing! Those villains haven't been defeated yet, and they still have both our friends. Plus, like Jimmy said, there's another one of those beams out there that we have to destroy! Luckily, we have a solution."

"You're right! We have Jenny!" Lana said. "It's a good thing you shot that jellyfish, Lincoln, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to turn into a jet and fly us there!"

Lynn gave Lincoln a quick punch. "Ow, what was that for?" Lincoln asked. "Nothing." she replied.

"Hop on everyone, I have room for everybody!" Jenny said. "Wait, where are we even going?"

"I believe we should return to Amity Park!" Jack said. "If we're gonna take on these punks, we're going to need loads of armor and weaponry, and the Fentons are just the right family for that task!"

"Actually, I know a faster way to get to Amity Park," Lincoln said, "And it's with this baby!" He then held up the teleporting gun.

"What is that thing?" Lori asked.

Lisa walked towards Lincoln. "Let me see that." Lisa said, grabbing the gadget. "Why, this is nothing more than a teleporting ray gun. More advanced than any teleporter I ever built, since it can teleport any being to an infinite amount of cities or dimensions, in the matter of seconds." Lisa tried shooting it, but nothing popped out.

"Oh man, I forgot. It's broken!" Lincoln responded.

"I see." Lisa responded, as he opened the gadget up, and then started to "adjust" a few things.

"You mean your faster way to this Amity Park like, literally doesn't work?" Lori asked annoyed.

"Well yes, but..." Lincoln responded, then was interrupted.

"Are you serious, Lincoln?" Lola responded.

"Bro, we should just go with Jenny here!" Luna said.

"Yeah, Lincoln. You clearly don't have a plan!" Lana replied.

"Mr. Fenton, where did you want to visit again?"

"Amity Park, little ma'am."

"Guys, there is a reason Jimmy threw this to me! I feel like this is the better way to go to Amity Park, and if we work together, we could actually fix this thing!"

"Clear!" ZAP! Lisa shot the gun in her direction , which opened a large green portal. "Vwella!" Lisa said, with a grin on her face.

"Or I could've just asked you to fix it." Lincoln said.

"Also, tell your fudge shaped haired friend Jimmy that his gun was constructed entirely erroneously!"

"Alright, lets go!" Jack said, as he walked into the portal with Maddie. "Those freaks will rue the day they took my baby boy!" Maddie said.

"Well, it's for my brother." Jazz said happily, followed by Sam and Tucker.

Lori and the sisters were completely nervous, while Lincoln was about to walk in.

"Wait, Lincoln, we don't know about this." Lori said.

"Come on guys, nows not the time to be scared!" Lincoln responded.

"We'll not talking about us, we're talking about you bro!" Luna responded.

"What?"

"Lincoln, we don't want you to do any of this." Lori responded.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lincoln responded. "You guys still don't trust me, after everything that's happened today?"

"It's not about us not trusting you!" Luan said.

"You will die out there!" Lynn shouted.

"We almost lost you once, bro!" Luna said. "We're not losing you again."

"Your spirit will still visit me, right?" Lucy asked.

"There you all go again. What is with all of you?! You never believed me about the ghost, and now you don't believe I can handle this!"

"Are you still on that thing?" Lori asked annoyed. "Look Lincoln, you were right about the whole ghost thing, and we've already said we're sorry for not believing you. But we could've lost you because of that, and we're wont let it happen again!"

"We love you, Lincoln! You're almost, like, a brother to us!" Leni said idiotically.

"I love all of you too. But there are bigger matters here! The guys need me, and if you don't let me go, those villains will win, and if they win, we'll probably spend the rest of our days as slaves! This means we may never get to do anything we love anymore! We could never see another mall again, or even touch a guitar, or play another sport, or do any pranks!" Of course, the four girls he was referring to looked down to ponder this. "I know you all want to protect me, but I need to do this!" Lincoln then looked down. "Just please trust me."

Lori sighed. "Fine. But you're not doing this alone. We're all going with you!"

"You will?"

"We might trust you, but the Loud family never leave anyone behind." Lori said.

"We will fight with you, Lincoln!" Lana said.

"Yeah, I'm in for kicking more ghost butt!" Lynn said, pretending to hold an ectogun.

"They will pay for making you ruin my pageant!" Lola shouted.

"But they're my friends.." Lucy said sadly.

"We'll show them the true SPIRIT!" Luan said, and laughed. "Get it?"

"We salute you, bro!" Luna said.

"Eh, I still lost most of my sanity, but whatever!" Lisa said.

"Anything for the mall!" Leni said.

However, Lincoln quickly noticed Jenny, who had tears in her eyes. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes, and, I was programmed to save the world, so count me in." She covered her face.

Lincoln, looked at all of them happily.

"Let's save the world!"

All of them walked into the portal.

 **Finally, we're getting to the part I looked forward to writing: the climax. See you next time.**


	43. Chapter 23: Reign of Ghost Fire

The eleven Louds and the android walked out of the portal, arriving near the FentonWorks building. The city was still empty, with the wind blowing papers and tumbleweeds.

"Hey, why is this place still so empty?" Lincoln asked.

"I think the city is still under evacuation, sweetie." Maddie replied. "Because some moron couldn't resist opening his Ghost Portal!" She had her eyes on Jack.

"Moron? It's called taking caution and testing the stability of your portal!" Jack replied.

"I don't mean to butt in to you two, but please deal with this later." Sam said. "Let's just get our weapons, find the guys and the giant beam thing!"

Lisa began to notice the pebbles on the ground move, and then finally the ground was shaking. "Earthquack!" Leni yelled. "You mean earthquake?!" Tucker responded. "Is that what it is? Then what's with the whole duck and cover thing?" Lord responded. The whole city was now facing the tremor. During this whole thing, Mr. Lancer was done repairing the damage from his house, but was then thrown off by the tremor.

"CATCHER IN THE RYE!" Mr. Lancer yelled, as his roof started crumbling.

Everyone ran out of their houses, from the fear of the tremor. In the distance, Sam began to see a gigantic thin building emerge from the distance. It looked like it was the size of the Space Needle, as it emerged from a grass area that had a small oak tree.

"Link?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"I think we found that beam!"

The beam was now visible to the gang. "It was here the whole time?!" Lincoln cried.

"Time for another trip to space!" Jenny said, preparing to launch herself off the ground.

"Wait, don't go yet!" Lincoln responded.

The beam was done moving, now casting a shadow over the sunset. A telescreen appeared over the top of the beam.

"Hello Amity Park!" Calamitous said on the screen, as he appeared. Everyone was watching the telescreen. Meanwhile, Valerie looked out her window, and then started preparing weapons.

"Hey, it's that dwarf!" Leni said. "When did he get so big, and where's his body?"

"Leni, he's not actually.." Jazz was cut off by Lori. "Don't even bother."

"This is one of your four future leaders, Professor Finbarr Calamitous, here to broadcast my little speech before our new world begins. For years, you have underestimated my, and my comrades potential! Constantly treating us as doormats.."

"Can this guy get to the world taking already?" Lynn asked. "Because this is just boring!"

"I really think it's time to carry the beam again!" Jenny said, preparing to lift off.

Meanwhile, inside the beam, Plankton became completely aggravated by Calamitous', speech, and lost his patience. "Just activate the beam already!" Plankton yelled to a robot. The robot pressed a few buttons, and punched a big green one. On the top left of the beam, a laser shot out, opening the Ghost Zone. "I wasn't finished yet!" Calamitous said on the telescreen.

"Oh, sweet mother of Lincoln!" Jack yelled.

"Like, gross, Mr. Fenton! You're married!" Leni replied.

Hundreds of ghosts flew out of it, as the citizens started running. At the same time, the middle of the beam shot a hole in the sky, opening up another portal to what looked like the lobby to the multiverse.

"Release the fairies!" Crocker said to a robot, as he pressed another button. The side of the beam opened a hatch that released all the ghost fairies. They not only flew across the globe, to which Rita and Lynn Sr. saw from their car, and even Clyde and Ronnie Anne, Bobby and the Santiagos could see. The fairies flew past Dimmsdale, which everyone saw, including Vicky, who was shooting darts at a picture of Timmy. Though the two parents couldn't see, since they were still on their chairs relaxing with pickles in their eyes. They even passed the two farting ducks, who happily saw the invasion from their windshield, and turned their van frozen solid.

"FAIRIES!" Lola started cheering. "But this isn't how I imagined seeing them!" Lisa then hit her head on a nearby pole, too tired to scream in agony.

The fairies flew into the "lobby", and traveled through different universes. Including Retroville, where they started firing at civillians. They even flew into a universe with innocent looking aliens, and started attacking. Plankton then opened a portal to Bikini Bottom, and used the Ghost Fairies there. They started zapping every fish and building in sight. Now, Calamitous gave an evil laugh with Plankton on the telescreen.

The ghosts from the GZ portal spotted the human crew, and flew towards them.

"We better run!" Lincoln screamed.

"Everybody inside the building, now!" Jack cried.

The girls started screaming, as Jenny ran, but after a second look at what's around her. As everyone ran inside the house, Jack stopped to see the ghosts hit the force field around the house. Then, he and Maddie ran inside the Ghost Lab.

"Never thought we'd do this again!" Maddie said, and after Jack made a few touches, increased the size of the Ghost Portal, in order to save the citizens from the herd of ghosts from the portal, with many ghosts being pushed it.

At this time, at a nearby hotel, outside of the portal, Hunter Spector and his crew witnessed the whole thing. "Hunter here, bringing you this awesome live event!" he said on the camera. "This will go down in the books!" he said happily, but right before a ghost attacked him, and the camera.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **A short chapter, but eh.**


	44. Chapter 24: Return To Ghost Prison

Most of the toons were handed over to Walker, the ghost prison warden, to keep as prisoners, at least until the big plan succeeds. Jimmy, Timmy, Carl, Sheen, Spongebob, and Patrick were let out of the giant bag, while Danny, Goddard and the fairies were kept inside it, as they were taken to another location. Of course, this was completely to Danny's dismay, who was completely angered by the fact that all of his teammates were being separated from him, not helping that it was the same place they've escaped from during the last Syndicate journey.

The prison was now stronger than before, since Walker has somehow found a way to make the whole building one of the rare places in the whole Ghost Zone that both makes ghosts be able to touch humans, and holds more than just ghosts, no thanks to Danny's first escape. The six boys were being taken to their cell at the moment, as Carl was shaking in fear.

"Hope you boys enjoyed your little time away from here!" Walker said. "Because now you all will be making up for it!"

"Mr. Ghost, you can't do this to us!" Carl responded. "We have a world to save!"

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the sob story, human boy!" Walker replied. "By the way, I got a special cell for you Lucky little convicts!

Finally, the boys have reached their cell, which had a metal door, instead of bars. One of the guards opened the door, revealing the inside, which was much bigger than an ordinary cell. He then stopped Jimmy before he can enter.

"Now hold on a minute, that Plasmius ghost warned me about a relic you possess." He then took Jimmy's arm, and slid off his watch.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jimmy replied.

"Though this could be your little key out of here?" Walker replied. "Well, think again, little boy." He then closed the cell. "And just in case!" He clapped his hands twice, and four lasers appeared from the roof. "One wrong step, and those lasers will knock you cold. So don't get any ideas!"

Patrick was being pushed by the guards into the cell, but he started to resist. "No way I'm going in there! I don't see a toilet!" he said, as he held on to the door's side walls.

"What's this? We got ourselves a disobedient one, huh?" Walker said. "Listen, starboy, you are condemned to this cell, no exceptions!"

"I don't care about ketchup! Give me a room with a toilet, and maybe I'll reconsider!"

"Patrick, what are you doing?" SpongeBob asked frighteningly.

"Guards, do your thing!" The guards used their sticks to try to attack Patrick, but Patrick fought back, and grabbed the sticks with his still broken teeth. "GIVE ME A TOILET NOW!"

Walker grabbed his left arm. "So you like defiance huh? Well, luckily, we reward punks who defy the law!"

"Yippee! Do I get my toilet now?" Patrick replied happily.

"No, something better. Guards, take this sea thing to our little reward room!"

"No!" SpongeBob screamed. "Not my...wait, do you actually get rewards?"

"No, you fool! It's a torture chamber!" The guard said, but then Walker hit him for spoiling the surprise.

"Oh! Well thanks for clarifying that!" SpongeBob cleared his throat. "NO! Not my best friend!"

"Aw, I'm not getting my toilet!" Patrick replied.

"Please, Mr. Walker. Don't take him!" SpongeBob said, on his knees to Walker. "If you're gonna take my friend, please take me with him! I'm begging you!"

Walker pondered it. "I haven't heard a single prisoner offer himself to the torture room in decades. But, if it will teach you...guards. Take the Sponge!"

"SpongeBob, are you crazy?" Timmy asked.

"I can't leave my best friend!" SpongeBob responded.

"Does anyone else dare to defy me?" Walker threateningly asked.

"Just wait and see, Walker!" Timmy yelled. "We're not going to stay in here forever! We will find a way out, no matter how many stupid lasers you have to put up!"

Walker didn't respond to this. Instead, he clapped his hands again, which triggered a laser to shoot Timmy. The boy was given a painful shock, as he let out a scream, and then passed out.

"Any other takers?" Walker dared. "No? Well then, I believe our work here is done!" Walker shut the door, and carried off with the two sea creatures.

"Don't worry, SpongeBob!" Jimmy shouted from the door's hole. "We'll get you and everyone of us out of here!" The door for the entire room shut.

"Well, there's only one option for a time like this!" Sheen got inside one of the beds, and started sleeping. "Good night, future enemies!"

"I cannot believe it!" Carl said. "I've spent my whole life being a good boy for my parents, the officers and Santa, yet today, I've been almost eaten by ghosts and alien bugs and I've ended up in jail twice today! Why does life hate me so much?!" He then started crying.

"Carl, stop crying!" Jimmy said. "We're not going to stay in this prison for our entire lifespans!"

"Would you quit it, Jim?" Carl responded. "It's over! The villains are going to take over everything, and we're trapped in this prison! We've lost!"

"We haven't lost yet!" Jimmy responded. "Look, even if the villains took Danny, Lincoln and both of their families are still back on Earth. Eventually, I'm sure either one of them will rescue us!"

"And if they don't?"

Jimmy sighed. "I don't know." Carl started crying again, next to Timmys passed out body. "You know, I'm going to miss Earth. I'm going to miss the llamas. I'm going to miss my parents. I'm going to miss your mom. The cookies. The ice cream. That New Ultra Lord show.."

"NEW ULTRA LORD SHOW?! THEY MADE ANOTHER ONE?!" Sheen erupted from his bed.

"Well yeah, it's called New Ultra Lord Jr., and I think it's a reboot."

"A reboot?! They can't reboot Ultra Lord! How you can reboot something that's already perfect?"

"Actually, it's much different than the original. Ultra-Lord is kind of crazy and funny, and loves making armpit noises, though he's kind of a jerk, probably even more than the villains, but he does wacky things, like sabotage the high school prom, throw a party at his parents house, though I don't see him fighting evil anymore, and it's fun for the little kids, though it teaches messages like vegetables are evil and it's okay to disobey your parents, but it's the networks most popular show, though I think it's because they show it about 80% of the whole day."

Sheen took this description exactly how you would expect. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY RUINED ULTRA LORD! Why must TV be so evil?! WHY?!"

"Wow, you sound exactly like one of those losers online who bash the show!" Carl responded.

"No, they can't do this! They can't taint Ultra Lord's good name like that. I demand vengeance! VENGEANCE!"

"Ah come on! The show's not that bad! I kinda prefer it over the original!" Carl was grabbed by Sheen.

"Then you don't deserve to be called an Ultra Lord fan! You don't even deserve to say his name! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Sheen started smacking Carl. As he was still tackling the helpless boy, Jimmy was on his knees. "Please save us, Loud."

 **Yeah, I can't just jump to the climax yet. But don't worry, we're getting there.**


	45. Chapter 25: The Plan

Outside in most of Amity Park, hell from the Ghost Zone was still breaking loose, and several giant portals were still open However, part of the city was still under protection from the Fenton's humongous ghost shield. All of the citizens inside it were under evacuation in either their own homes, or whatever nearby building they can find. Inside the FentonWorks building, the Fentons, the Louds and Danny's friends were hiding inside the Lab. While Jack and Maddie were monitoring the ghost shield, the Louds, except for Lincoln and Lucy were completely shaking in fear.

"It's official!" Lisa said. "The remaining logical explanation for this current apocalypse of the supernatural is that this is all one heavily-sized nightmare! TELL ME IT IS!"

"You know." replied Jazz. "Being close-minded won't get you anywhere in life."

"Close-minded?! How can I even be open minded?! MY MIND IS ALREADY RIPPED OPEN!" Lisa replied. "Other explanations! Hallucinatory gas! Bad eyesight! We're in a simulation run by machines!" She turned to Jenny. "No offense!" Jenny then sighed, with annoyed eyes. "None taken."

"So um, Lincoln." Lori said. "Remember that whole plan about us destroying the big beam thingy? Is it too late to back out?"

"Come on, guys!" Lincoln replied. "Nows not the time to be scared!"

"How can we not be scared?!" Lola responded. "There are a bunch of ghosts out there who want to eat us!"

"They won't eat you." Lucy responded. "But they will try to possess you."

"How is that reassuring?" Sam responded.

"Just trying to set some facts straight." Lucy responded.

"Can we all stop using any terminology regarding facts?!" Lisa said, upside down on the ground.

"Looks like some sis wants to heal, but not feel, what she thought was never real!" Luna replied.

"Why don't you just send the robo-dweeb to go out there and destroy the beam herself?" Lynn asked. "Maybe she'd be better off as a sacrifice!"

"Okay! That's it!" Jenny lifted Lynn by her jersey. "Let go of me, robo-freak!" Lynn yelled. She tried resisting, squirming like a monkey, or a toddler throwing a tantrum. "I said let go!" Jenny hooked Lynn to a nearby hanger attached to the wall.

"What is your problem?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Throughout the entirety of the half-a-day span I've known you, you've treated me like nothing but rust and scraps!" Lynn was confused by this. "Garbage! You've treated me like nothing but garbage! I've done nothing but help you and your sisters, and while they appreciate me, all you've ever done is bully, harass, taunt, insult, and torment me! Well, all of this is going to stop now!"

Lynn got off the rack. "Listen here, ro...YAHH!" She fell head first on to the ground, and then picked herself up. "Listen, robot! I don't need to listen to anything you say! My sisters look up to you like some wizard, because of all your stupid powers and weapons, while I, who doesn't need any dumb weapons to be a champ, get left to bite the dust!"

Jenny immediately got the idea, crossed her arms and smirked. "So that's what it's about! You don't hate me, you're just jealous of me!"

"Jealous?!" Lynn replied, pointing her finger at Jenny. "I'm not jealous of a hunk of metal like you!"

"Why do you care so much if your sisters give me the spotlight? That doesn't mean they don't love you anymore!"

"I said, I'm not jealous! Get that through your thick metal skull!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I've been taking the spotlight from you. I can't control how your sisters feel about me, but right now, they see me as a friend, and if you were in my metal shoes, you'd understand that their feelings mean so much to me! You look like you're a star where you're from, but for me, barely anyone sees me as a hero! I care about them as much as you do. So why don't we just put outside this whole center of attention thing, and work together?" She raised her hand, but Lynn felt like she was hiding something in her mind, and was about to confess and apologize.

"I don't need your help for anything, especially from an ugly, gigantic, cool, stupid robot!"

Jenny smiled again. "Did you just call me cool?" Lynn screamed in annoyance. Luan turned to Jenny. "Don't worry about her breaking a fuse!" she laughed. "Get it?" Jenny sighed at this.

"Guys, can we just stop panicking? I have a plan for all this!" Lincoln said. "In fact, it deserves a special name for this occasion: Operation World Saving and Ghost Busting! And it begins right now. First things first, we need to find my friends!"

"Well, how are we going to get in contact with them?" Sam asked.

"Contact?!" Both Tucker and Lori said, starting to tear up. Both were slapped by Sam and Lucy.

"Wait, I think Jimmy had some type of communication device in his watch!" Lincoln responded. "But how are we going to communicate with him or any of the guys?"

Jenny turned her stomach into a radio. "Your welcome!" she sarcastically said, as she turned the speakers to find the signal.

Meanwhile, back at the ghost prison, Walker was examining in his fingers, the watch, trying to figure out what it actually did. He even tried wearing it as a ring, but even he believed it looked tacky. "Jimmy! Jimmy are you there?" Lincoln said through the watch. This startled Walker, as he picked up the watch. "So, you thought you could help your little fudge-haired friend escape my prison, huh? Well, if I catch you inside the Ghost Zone, I will make sure you pay the ultimate consequence, with more than 1000 years of jail time for you! Don't let me catch you again!" He attempted to crush the watch, but in a big surprise, the ghost wasn't able to. "Wow, this is some strong material. Sounds ILLEGAL!"

Back in the lab, the call dropped. "Well, that was a lot of help!" Lori said.

"Actually, it was, because we know which ghost has that voice." Sam replied. "That was Walker!" Tucker replied.

"The Ghost Prison warden?" Lincoln asked. "He has the guys? Oh great, we're going to need a lot of firearms to get those boys then! I don't even think Jimmys portal gun is enough to help us bust the guys out!"

"What do you mean you can't use the teleporting device?" Lisa said. "You'd have to be a complete lunatic to pass on such an incredibly non-difficult option!"

"Besides, you heard that voice on the radio!" Lana continued. "That Walker guy is going to throw you in jail if he sees you!"

"Here's the thing: Walker is crazily prepared for any little escape attempt!" Tucker replied. "Any idea you have, he has a way to stop it!

"Which is why we need to prepare ourselves for what he has up his sleeve. We also some sort of transportation to get us through the Ghost Zone!" Lincoln said.

"If you plan on traveling through the Ghost Zone through my Spector Speeder, then...you're out of luck!" Jack said. Then he pulled out the broken down vehicle. "If only some guilty teenage delinquents didn't wreck my BABY!"

"Hey, I thought you said that you were going to build a better ship!" Tucker replied.

"My mind was on other projects! That, and a sandwich truck passed by the neighborhood!" Jack replied.

"Well then, let's get this project going! I mean, how long could it possibly take?" Lincoln said.

"Sorry, Lincoln. This will take up to three days of work!" Jack replied.

"Three days! We are on a timer here, people!" Lincoln responded.

"Geez, Lincoln!" Sam responded. "When did you suddenly become the boss of all of us?"

"I was the only one to come up with this plan, didn't I?" Lincoln responded. "Anyways, Mr. Fenton, can you build this whole thing in about 15 minutes?"

"15 minutes? What, do you think I'm some sort of supergenius? I'm gonna need plenty of extra hands and tools from other geniuses for this!" Lincoln then turned around to Lisa.

"Oh no! If you expect me to sink into this supernatural nonsense any deeper, then you're clearly trying to drive me further into the grave!" Lisa responded.

"Lisa, face it! Ghosts are real, and if you can't accept that and don't help out, you're letting those villains take away any chance of you ever creating another experiment again!"

Lisa sighed. "Fine. But you owe me big time for this! You'll be my guinea pig for the next four months!"

"Fine, just do whatever you can!" Lisa walked off. "I could swear the pepper eye drops are my next experiment!" Lisa said. Lincoln then pointed to Jenny. "And you! Do you have tools on you?" Jenny's fingers turned to different tools. "Well, I've got an infinite amount of.." Lincoln pushed Jenny near the guys. "You're hired, now go!" Jack pulled out the blueprints, as Lisa pulled out a few nuts and bolts from a box.

"Alright, now I think it's time we form groups." Lincoln said. "We have the inventors, now we need the team who will fight the ghosts and the ones to help me bust the guys out."

"Well, Lincoln." Sam replied. "We're right people for that job!"

"We'll come with you!" Tucker replied. "After all, we know where everything is in the Ghost Zone!"

"Don't forget me." Lucy said. "It'd be not so sad to visit where all my friends live."

"I wanna go to!" Lana said. "The Ghost Zone sounds cool! Can Lola come to?"

"What? I don't wanna..." Lana covered Lola's mouth.

"Mr. Fenton, Lisa. I believe you two should stay here for any technology issues!"

"What? Why me?" Jack said. "Kid, you're one of my biggest fans! You should know I love fighting ghosts!"

"I know, but you also seem the most confident with your inventions. That's why I think Mrs. Fenton should help lead the rest of you to be the ghost fighters!"

"Ah, thank you sweetie." Maddie said. "We do have a room full of weapons!" Maddie opened up the ghost vault after typing a password, and the door to the Weapons Vault slid open. The inside of it made Lynn's pupils grow.

"Oh, heck yes!" Lynn cheered. "I'm about to kick me some more ghost butt!" She started preparing weapons.

"Hey, what about me?" Jenny asked. "I'm the biggest weapon you've got!" Lynn mocked those words. "Have Mr. Fenton build you some weapons, and the you'll be apart of the fighting team.". "Oh come on!" Lynn replied. "Still jealous, huh?" Jenny asked. "SHUT UP!" Lynn yelled, as she ran off.

"On second thought, can I help you bust the guys out? I don't think the whole ghost catching thing suits me!" Luan asked, she then turned to Maddie, and showed her a sketch. "Though could you build me a quick weapon?" Luna then ran up with a sketch of a guitar. "Add me two, dude!"

"Count me out too!" Leni said. "I don't like ghosts. They smell like socks and dead people!"

Lincoln sighed. "Then I guess you'll have to stay here with the inventors."

"Of course, leave the geniuses with the low-intelligent female. It's the equivalent of placing a vacuum near a dog."

"Hello!" Jazz said. "What about me?"

"Oh..." Lincoln said. "Do whatever you want." "Unbelievable!" Jazz replied. "I'm Danny's loving sister, and I'm not even assigned anything! Why do I have to be the I'm outcast?!" She groaned.

"Wait, can we come up with nicknames for our groups?" Lana asked.

Lincoln sighed. "Are we really going to debate about this now?" Of course, after a long argument that would've dragged this chapter, the Ghost Zone team got the name "The Jailbreaking Unicorns.", no thanks to Lola. The fighters got the name "The Amity Park Ghost Slayers", thanks to Lynn, and the inventors just got "Team Dolphin", no thanks to Leni.

"Dang kid!" Jack replied. "That was the quickest strategy I've ever seen a kid your age make up! How did you do it?"

"My nickname is the "Man With A Plan" for a reason." Lincoln said. All of the cartoons in the room looked at him. "So what's our next move, boss?" Sam sarcastically said happily.

"Let Operation World Saving & Ghost Busting commence!"

 **And it begins. The battle this whole story has been building up to. I'm so happy I made it this far into the story. I'm finally going to finish my first complete fanfic story. BTW, the next chapter may take a couple days. Probably just to piss you all off. XD.**


	46. Chapter 26: More Build-Up

Danny was taken to the inside of the giant beam. Still as his regular human self, he was held by two floating ghosts who were holding him by his arms, which were held together by handcuffs that of course, blocked his ghost powers. He tried to fight back and resist the ghosts, but it was no use, as all it did was result in the ghosts striking and growling at him. Both ghosts and possessed fairies were floating all over the empty space, which went up to the where the top control room was. The beam also consisted of many floors, which featured work areas for Calamitous' machines, jail cells (most of which are empty), and finally, where the ghosts were taking Danny, Vlad's lair. Meanwhile, the fairies and Goddard were placed in separate rooms, with the fairies being inside a glass case, being guarded by other ghost fairies. The door was a sliding glass panel, and inside was a very fancy looking room. The walls were painted red, with pictures of human Vlad covering each side. Danny was still walking on top of the red carpet towards a giant black chair, facing its backside. As he was pushed by the ghosts to the ground, the chair hovered to its' front side, and in back of it was, who else, Vlad.

"Good to see you again, comrade." Vlad spoke after turning the chair.

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" Danny asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You tried to drive me and my teammates away from Amity Park! So you threw us off by building another one of those stupid beam thingies, and made us go all the way to Dimmsdale! You even booby-trapped your own house just to trap us! It was all your idea."

"Actually, it was Calamitous' idea, but I will proudly take the credit! Well Danny, without your friends to help you, do you finally surrender?"

Anger arose through Danny's body, as he started trying to barge his way out of the handcuffs. "Just wait until I get out of these cuffs!" he cried. "I will DESTROY YOU!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Daniel!" Vlad responded, stepping out of his chair. He then transformed back into his human self, and then put his hands on Danny's shoulder. "Ask yourself, what will your meaningless violence ever accomplish? You know it'll always be a draw in our little brawls, since after all, we are equal when it comes to our powers, or at least ALMOST equal." Danny was still trying to squirm his way out of the handcuffs. 'However, I can make you equal, if you simply just join forces with me!"

Danny stopped squirming. "Unbelievable! You let those freaks kidnap my friends, plan on destroying my home, and endanger everyone I know and love, and you still expect me to join you?!"

"Look, I understand how all of these actions could threaten your ability to make a clear choice!" Vlad replied. "But as of this moment, how you can you possibly have any other option but yes? What do I have to do to get you to change your mind for once?"

"Get rid of this stupid beam thing, leave my friends and family alone, and give up your powers, for good! Then MAYBE, just maybe, I would even consider you mentoring me!"

Vlad shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? You know I can't do that, Daniel. I am one of the most powerful living humans on Earth, and if I give in to you, my image will be ruined. But it's too late for that, because soon, I, and my villain teammates will have infinite power in our hands! We outnumber you, and your posse of powerless children!"

"Do not underestimate my friends!" Danny responded. "Just because you think you've weakened them, doesn't mean they'll give up! In fact, I believe they're already planning their next move on you!"

"Is that so?" Vlad asked.

Meanwhile, Crocker, Calamitous and Plankton were watching over the large city in the control room, with plenty of pride for beginning their takeover.

"Say, Plankton. Whatever happened to that supposed crime-fighting machine you got ahold of?" Crocker asked.

"You mean the robot girl?" Plankton asked. "Well, I…" Plankton had an epiphany. In his mind, he completely forgot about the same android that destroyed their decoy beam. Then, he realized that he did not remember even bringing "it" to the beam. "I, um..actually…"

"You did not, Plankton!" Calamitous responded.

"No wait, I could've sworn I had that thing in my clutches! But now that I think about it, I do remember my giant minion getting blasted by that kid, and well…"

"Are you joking, Plankton?! You lost that weapon?!" Calamitous responded. "How could you pull a move so idiotic?!"

"Look, it wasn't my fault! If it wasn't for that stupid kid, my jellyfish would've still had a grip!"

"Oh, take no responsibility and blame the minion! How cliché!" Calamitous responded.

"It isn't my fault!" Plankton responded. "And who are you to talk? If I had a dollar for every time you chewed out your robots for your mistakes, I'd be able to afford my restaurant's leaks!"

"Hey, what on Earth is that?" Crocker asked, pointing at the giant green ghost shield hovering from a distance. Ghosts both attacking and slamming themselves into the shield were visible from the distance.

"It's coming from that Fenton building! Looks like those bottomfeeders are trying to resist us!" Plankton responded.

"We must counterattack!" Calamitous continued. "Prepare yourselves, gentlemen! And for the record, I never take my anger on my minions!"

"Master, we detected a…"

"I'M TALKING!" Calamitous punched the robot's head, which exploded on the other side of the room. Both Plankton and Crocker crossed their arms. "Oh, um…well this is different!"

Back to Vlad's lab, the two half-ghosts were still arguing. But then, Crocker poofed him into the lair. "Masters! We have a problem with…" He took a quick look around the lair. "Hey, why do you get a lair?! We never got lairs!"

"Oh Denzel, forget about that! What is the issue?"

"There's a big green dome coming from that Fenton building!"

"My parents!" Danny said to himself. "They must've found a way back!"

"Jack!" Vlad said. "I swear, that man never quits!" Vlad transformed back into his ghost self. "Prepare yourselves! We're going to attack the Fenton house!" He then turned to Danny.

"Leave my parents alone!" Danny tried fighting back, but was still held together by the handcuffs. "I have to get out of here!"

"That reminds me!" Vlad said, and then he snapped his fingers. Two ghosts came from the walls, and carried Danny. "Take the boy to a cell!" He stepped in front of Danny's face. "But don't you worry, once you make the right decision, I'll let you go. Just don't take too long, or else you'll next visit to your father will be from his grave!" Danny tried squirming his way out. "I will kill you!" The glass door closed.

….

Now, the three villains were prepping themselves. Calamitous got back into his Calami-Bot, which was still a suit-like machine that can transform itself onto Calamitous' body. Plankton called for his ghost minion, who he named Lawrence, as he transformed back into a giant ghost jellyfish. Of course, he also hit it, or what he considered a hit from his small fingerless hands, for dropping XJ9. Crocker, on the other hand, was disappointed that he couldn't compare to the other two.

"Luckily, because your suit is incredibly absurd, I built you a little gift for your magic abilities!" A door opened up, revealing something huge for Crocker. His eyes widened as he saw what looked like a giant weapon.

….

"Alright, bring it in!" Lincoln happily commanded. Jack and Maddie pushed the brand new Spector Speeder. Now, the vehicle was wider. It had the Fenton logo on his side, and wings on each side.

"Behold, the Spector Speeder 2.0!" Jack announced, as he opened the side door. Now, the inside of the Speeder resembled an RV, and had room for more passengers. As Jack explained, it had more features, better armor, and more weapons programmed. Yet, Jack was disappointed that he couldn't fit a microwave into the vehicle.

Now everyone was prepped for what they were about to face. "Are you girls all set?" Lincoln asked. The four females of the "Ghost Killers" appeared out of the weapons room. The three Loud sisters had their own jumpsuits. Lori's was light blue, Luna's was purple, and had a skull on the front of it, and Lynn's was red, with the words "AMITY PARK GHOST KILLERS" on each side, with a big number one on the bottom of it. "I'm ready!" Lori replied.

"Let's take these things down, dudes!"

Lynn cocked her gun. "Let's do this!"

Jenny's hands now turned into ectoguns. "Thank for programming these in, Mrs. Fenton!"

"Um, hello, you guys are blocking me!" Jazz said, in back of them, inside the Ghost Peeler again.

"Are we ready, Team Jailbreakers?"

"AHEM!" Lola coughed, and then Lincoln sighed. "I mean, Team Jailbreaking Unicorns?"

"I am ready!" Lana shouted, cocking a gun. "By the way, you want more ammunition? I got loads of my pets poop!" She had the bags in her hands from her little pockets". Sam and Tucker's eyes were widened.

"Me too! I can't possibly phantom this!" Luan laughed.

"I got my poems ready." Lucy said.

Sam and Tucker were already inside, ready to start the car. For this occasion, all of the gang, but Lola (for fashion reasons) and Lucy, had their own little silver belts that were both Spector Deflectors, and utility belts, with different weapons hung by their side.

"Are you sure you can do this, kid?" Jack asked.

"Of course! I broke out of an alien prison, so breaking guys out of a ghost prison is a piece of cake!"

"Excuse me, but didn't you say you blew up the Cluster prison?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, but that's not important right now!"

"Do you realize how much troub.."

"Team Dolphin!" Lincoln chuckled. "Are you guys ready?"

"Hang on, I'm putting on my make-up!" Leni said.

"Yes…we are ready." Lisa said, grinding her teeth in annoyance.

"Please, Lincoln dear. Find our baby!" Maddie said.

"We'll find Danny, Mrs. Fenton. I know we will." Lincoln gave a smile. Let's spread out!"

The Killers ran outside and the Unicorns went into the ship. Lincoln ran to the front of the driver's area. "Warp speed ahead, Tuck…" Immediately, one look at the Ghost Zone made him flash back to when Danny saved him and the guys from Vlad's trap. He saw the image of the ghosts chasing them, and gulped as the image popped into his mind.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"It's nothing." Lincoln replied, but then thought back to what triggered Danny chewing him out in the prison. "Sort of. But warp speed ahead!"

"Here we go!" Lana cried.

"I'm coming, good friends!" Lucy said.

"Wait, be careful! The jets might not be 100% stable yet!" Jack called out.

Lincoln tried to hold back his fear, as the ship went into the Ghost Zone.

 **Now, we're getting to the longest chapter, which I properly titled. Sorry, I have to build-up things and focus on the characters.**


	47. Chapter 27: Nicktoons Unite

The Unicorns team was officially inside the Ghost Zone. While Lincoln was still a little nervous, the four Loud sisters were astonished at their surroundings. To them, this was the first time they've ever traveled through another universe, and despite the vast green all around them, it still felt as beautiful as traveling through space.

"This place looks so cool!" Lana said.

"Can you send my grave down here after I go?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, don't form any opinions yet, girls." Sam said.

"If you're not careful here, you could end up having your soul stuck here for all eternity." Tucker replied, while driving.

"This place looks so disgusting!" Lola said. "Nothing but green everywhere. Couldn't they have used a better color, like pink?"

"Clearly, you don't understand how the afterlife works." Sam responded.

"Well, us Louds are not going to go DEATH!" she started laughing. "Get it?"

Tucker turned to Lincoln. "Seriously, don't you guys ever get tired of what comes out of her mouth?"

"We'll used to it." Lincoln responded. "Besides, we love her too much to tell her our opinion."

"Say, where is this Ghost Jail anyways?" Lola asked.

"We're getting there." Sam said.

"Can we stop and meet other ghosts? I got a poem I want to share to them." Lucy asked, as started reading her poem.

Dead Friends, we unite after pain. Dead and alive, we're both equal. Hello dead friends.

"Um, okay?" Sam asked. "That kind of felt a little generic, but I've heard worse. By the way, don't get your hopes up, kid. Down here, almost all of these ghosts are definitely not friendly."

"What do you know?" Lucy asked. "Have you met one?" Lincoln facepalmed at that question.

"Well, I'm good friends with my best friend's ghost hunting parents and I'm always in danger of them every single day, so clearly, I'm close-minded! I really don't mean to crush your dreams, Lucy, but you really shouldn't expect happiness from anything that comes out of the Ghost Zone."

"Just wait and see." Lucy said. "I know I'll find a ghost who'll be my friend. I just know it. You believe me, don't you, Lincoln?"

Lincoln started to swell up in his mind. While Lola and Luan were giving signals saying both "No" and "She's crazy", there was still a lot in his mind. Not only did he have to fight hundreds of ghosts to save Dimmsdale, but he almost got killed by them on the train. Yet, despite his experiences, he hasn't forgotten that Lucy was the only Loud sister who fully believed in him, right from the beginning. "Yes." Lincoln responded, while staring angrily at the two sisters. "I do believe you." Lucy gave a little smile at that.

"Seriously, are we there yet?" Lana asked.

"Don't make me turn this…wait, what am I saying?" Tucker said.

Meanwhile, back at the prison, while the boys were still in jail, with Timmy still passed out, Carl in a fetal position, Sheen sleeping, with a little bit of depression from the New Ultra Lord discovery, and Jimmy still determined he was going to find a way out, while giving the lasers an angry glare, Spongebob and Patrick were finally in the "prize room".

"So, what should we do with them?" The guard asked. "Should we use the drill, or the fire?" The guard had both tools in his hands. "Since these trouble-making boys come from the waters, we should give them a more suitable punishment."

"Can I still get my toilet afterwards?" Patrick asked. Walker pushed the two of them into the two chairs in front of them. They were also mechanical, as their metal straps tied around their arms and legs. In fact, the two couldn't use their invertebrate abilities to bust out, since the straps were locked tightly towards their shoulders. Then, the guards pushed two giant lamps in front of the two creatures. To add insult to this injury, Walker even placed a glass of water near the very end of the room. "Ha!" Spongebob responded. "Two lamps and a glass of water? Is that the best you can do, ghost?"

Walker then turned on the lamps, which were beyond bright for the two creatures.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that part." Spongebob said. The lamps started to heat up the two creatures.

Walker put the switch to the chair in his pockets. "By the way boys, I believe your prize was the death sentence!" he laughed, and left the room. The lamp continued to dry up the two creatures.

"Well, Spongebob. I should've known that this would've happened again!" Patrick said.

"Again? I don't remember this happening before!" Spongebob asked.

"Neither do I." Patrick responded.

…..

Back on the Earth surface, Maddie burst through the door of the Fenton house. "Let's go, go, go, girls!" Lynn screamed as she started running, along with the other Ghost Killers to where the shield ended, while Jenny was flying in the air at the same speed.

"I am so, literally, gonna enjoy this!" Lori said, while running. Meanwhile, behind all of them, Jazz had a little bit of trouble catching up at their speed. "Wait up, Mom! Did this suit suddenly get heavier?"

During the run to the shield's end, all of the girls got a good look at what was around them. Ghosts kept hitting the top of the shield, both on accident, or as an attempt to attack the whole thing. Hundreds of them flew around it, with some even following the girls toward where they were heading. The more feet they traveled, the more ghosts piled up waiting for them. Eventually, they reached the end of the portal, and from the outside, all of the ghosts were smirking at the girls, waiting for them to come out. Lori and Jazz were now completely scared of what awaits them, while Maddie was completely worried. Lynn and Jenny were the only ones who looked ready to rid them all.

"Great! Now all of those stupid ghosts are going to cream us if we step out there!" Lori said.

"Like, don't fear the reaper, sis!" Luna replied.

"Now girls. I know it seems that these ghosts outnumber us, and they certainly do, but you cannot let them fool you for a second, because one…"

"CHARGE!" Lynn yelled, as she started running towards the end of the shield.

"LYNN NO!" Lori cried, as Jenny chased after her.

The moment Lynn put one foot out of the shield, the ghosts started charging at her. However, the moment she was the ghosts charge at her, she started firing her ectoguns, which went off at the same speed as a machine gun. One by one, the charging ghosts started disappearing from the blasts, and eventually, all of the charging ghosts were gone. All of the girls inside the shield had their jaw dropped, with their eyes wide open. She kept jumping up on both her legs and feet, until she landed on the top of a car. "Come and get me, slimeballs!" she taunted. More ghosts roared, and aimed at her. She kept fighting all of the charging ghosts, even blocking their attacks with a little bit of her fighting skills.

"That's my sister." Luna proudly proclaimed.

"Forget the stalling! Attack girls!" Maddie proclaimed, as all of the killers ran out of the shield. Despite having her guitar behind her, Luna pulled out two mini guns, and started firing at the ghosts around her. Meanwhile, Lori fired one shot at a time, with Maddie behind her back. "You think you can fire a little faster, Lori my dear?!" Maddie responded. "I'm doing the best I can!" she responded. Jazz caught one ghost, and cheered at her one victory.

Meanwhile, Lynn was having the time of her life attacking the ghosts. She kept jumping up in the air, doing neat spinning tricks while shooting more of the dead scum. However, her victory didn't last for long, as one ghost managed to swipe the weapon from her hand, after trying to block her attacks with it. Eventually, more and more ghosts piled around her, and she was dead surrounded. PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! PEW! All of the ghosts were zapped one by one. Lynn looked in front of her, to see Jenny in the shape of a turret. "Do you still don't need me?" Jenny boasted. "Shut up, XJ-Bleh!" More ghosts started to surround her, as she picked up her weapon and started running towards her. "Alright, I NEED YOU!" Lynn stood on top of Jenny's arm, facing the ghosts. Eventually, all of the ghosts surrounded the two action girls in a circle. "Mind if you take them from the back?" Jenny asked, as Lynn turned around. "My pleasure." She responded. Jenny started circling around the ghosts, firing at them one by one with her giant ghost bazookas, while Lynn helped continuously shoot at the remaining ones from the back. It was just like an evil carnival game, which if you knew them, were easy to complete.

By the way, in case you're wondering where these ghosts went, the Fentons managed to defy logic once again, and connect their weapons to a giant tank that keeps what could be considered, despite having a certain limit, an infinite amount of ghosts inside it. This was built to keep the ghosts from returning to the Ghost Zone, which was the usual function of Fenton weapons, and since the Ghost Zone portal was open in the sky, this would've left things more complicated. Once all was captured, a Fenton Flush lever was on the tank.

The two girls were still firing at ghosts, and eventually, cleared them all. When it was all done, Lynn actually offered Jenny a knuckle touch. Jenny was delighted at this, and used her giant fist to response, which accidentally punched Lynn off her arm. She gave a smirk out of embarrassment. "Sorry!"

Speaking of flush, back in the lab, Lisa and Jack were still debating on ghosts, using terms that no normal human being would ever understand.

"Like ew, there are ghosts in here!" Lori said. "Oh look, there's a flushy thingy!"

"LENI, NO!" Lisa and Jack shouted. Lisa immediately tossed Leni a yo-yo. "Here monkey! Play with this toy!" Leni gave a quick "Ooh!" at it, and started tossing it up in the air, like a ball.

Back to the Ghost Zone, the Spector has finally reached its destination. The prison was surrounded by guards from not just around the building, but on top of each of the roof.

"Well, there goes our plan!" Lola said.

"Aren't there weapons on this ship?" Lana asked.

"Well, Mr. Fenton did program more ghost hunting weapons inside.." Tucker responded, but Lana cut her off as she aimed for the controls. "Then let's show them what we're made of!" She began pressing the middle buttons, which released a horn, a green rope on the side of the ship, and finally, a gun that wrapped a ghost in pink goo.

"Would quit messing around with the buttons?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I'm not messing around now! I've already found the weapons!" Lana started firing the gun at the ghosts, controlling a switch that aimed for the ghosts, hitting each of them one by one. Some of the ghost prisoners started cheering on for the ship attacking the guards. Jimmy even heard the whole attack going on from his cell. "What on Mars?" he snapped.

"And this is why you never let a kid handle weapons!" Tucker said. "Are you kidding?" Lincoln said. "My little sister is killing it!"

"Don't forget them!" Luan laughed.

Sam got ahold of the weapon, which made Lana groan in disappointment. She now aimed for the ghosts around the building, and after she was finished, she leaned over the prison, and the rope dangled over the middle. However, they ran into a problem, as some of the ghosts saw the rope and the Spector as their getaway vehicle. Some of the ghosts started crawling on the rope, and to the top of the ship. Sam saw this, and stepped out of her seat. She pulled out the gun from her belt, and started firing at the crawling prisoners, with the pink goo shooter. "Sorry! This isn't your getaway car!" she said to each one of them. "Escape another time!" Lucy, the entire time, was not at all pleased by this, looking away from the action.

Lincoln, Lana and Luan were ready to go down the rope. "You sure you're not coming, sis?" Lana asked Lola. "Are you kidding?" Lola asked. "I cannot go down to that yuckfest of a prison!" she exclaimed. Sam was finished shooting the ghosts around them. Lana gave a sad, disappointed look, at joined the guys. "Here we go!" Lincoln said sliding down. "SWAT TEAM!" he yelled. "PEEK-A-BOO!" Luan yelled. Lana slid down without saying something cool. Lola looked down, and started to feel bad for deserting her own twin. She then ran to Sam. "Hey, Vampire Catwoman!" Lola snapped. "Give me a weapon!"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. "You heard me! Give me your weapon!" Lola grabbed the weapon on Sam's belt, and started running. "Wait, Lola! You don't have a belt!" Tucker cried out, as Lola slid down the rope. She landed near Lana, who had a big smile on her face the moment she saw her favorite sister. "You came!" she said, as they both hugged. "I would never leave my favorite sister hanging!" Lola said.

Sam smiled at the little girls reuniting, despite the dangers ahead of them. But her smile faded as she saw Lucy still in the Spector. "You're not going to join your own family?" Sam asked. "I will not partake in bias violence!" Sam rolled her eyes. "But I know they will be fine."

Meanwhile, Walker, at his main office, started sniffing something. "ESCAPE.", he muttered under his breath, as he went outside. The Spector Speeder was nowhere in sight, and the four Louds were hiding behind a building. Lincoln and Lana took a good look at Walker who was scanning around the area. However, Lana was preparing a quick move. Walker was still scanning around the area, but then, a white stain hit his cheek. Lincoln turned around to see Lana holding the slingshot. "Bullseye." she muttered.

Walker as slow as he could, put his fingers on the stain on his cheek, and then sniffed the unknown substance. "It's. bird feces." He slowly said. "So, we have a joker in our midst, huh?! Well, I WILL FIND YOU, AND ADD THREE THOUSAND AND TEN MORE YEARS TO YOUR SENTENCE!" Walker was then shot in the back. He turned around, and saw Lincoln.

"YOU." Walker responded. "You are in deep water, little boy! I'll have you thrown in a cell for the rest of your life and beyond it!"

Lincoln pulled out new mini ecto-guns from his pocket, pressed the buttons twice, and out popped the Ghost Hands forming onto his hands. "I don't think so, Walker." Lincoln responded, as he shot at Walker's face.

"You guys go! I can handle this!" Lincoln said.

"But we can't leave you!" Luan responded.

"Please bust the guys out! I'll take care of him!" Lincoln said. Walker attempted to shoot at the girls. "You really don't know who you're messing with!" Walker responded.

"No one tries to hurt my sisters!" Lincoln shot at Walker again, this time twice.

"So you want to play the hard way, huh?" Walker grew many sizes, until he was the size of a baby Godzilla. "Surrender now, punk." Lincoln was completely frightened at this, as Walker tried to stomp on the boy. Lincoln kept shooting at him, and then ran into the building the sisters were headed. "Never mind! Run!" Walker then went back into his normal size, and started following the sisters, while Lincoln shot at him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Don't worry, this won't be once a day. More chapters will come as soon as I'm finished writing them. Probably tomorrow will have two per day.**


	48. Chapter 27 II: Nicktoons Unite II

Back at the beam, inside a giant room filled with broken parts and machines, laid Goddard dead on top of a pillar. He had metal straps locked around his body and snout. However, despite being kidnapped by the villains, he was never actually turned off. Calamitous had plans to dismantle him and turn him into a servant, but he got completely sidetracked by this, after feeling nothing but pride for the accomplishment of the beam. His eyes and head lit up, as he groaned. In his mind, he thought, not again. Why do I always have to be the one to get in trouble? So now, since he wasn't strapped by a mechanical alien, or possessed by a ghost whose power involves machines, he finally could take matters into his own hands. Despite his top being locked by the strap, he had his own little secret. On the side of him, opened up a hole, and out popped a metal hand holding a small laser. The laser started firing on the metal straps, which yes, actually went through the bars.

Goddard was now free from his small captivity, and was about to exit through the giant automatic door. However, he saw the many ghosts flying in front of him from outside the room. While one ghost spotted him, Goddard immediately ran out of sight from the open, and ran to the side of the wall. The same ghost flew into the room, and looked around. It growled, as it wasn't just going to give up that easily. Something was moving in the room, and it was going to stop it. Behind him, Goddard's eyes lit up, and on the top of his body, came an ectogun. The canine gave a growl, and the ghost turned around. PEW! The ghost was zapped into ecto goo on the floor, and before Goddard can move on with his escape, he leaned over the goo, without stepping on it of course, and leaked oil and a few nuts on it. Now Goddard had to find a way out without his body being detected. Luckily, he spotted a broken robot body on the side of him, with a pile of other broken robots.

Outside of the door, came Goddard, with a robot's body on top of his own. His head was inside his little box body, and he had to move on wheels. Despite having a not so clever disguise, even uthe ghosts weren't smart enough to tell that the robot wasn't functioning, and with the couple that did, he just threw a quick robot voice, and the ghost growled in suspicion, yet flew off anyways. Now, Goddard had one task on his mind, which was to free the three fairies, since he knew they were with him inside the net. Of course, he had to check many rooms to find the two and the baby, yet there were many odd discoveries, like ghosts playing chess that hissed at him, two ghosts making out, two robots making (which made him whistle), and Klemper. "DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?!" the ghost happily asked, but Goddard ran off as fast as he could, continuing his search.

...

"Outside, the battle was still going on. Each of the girls shot their weapons at every nearby ghost. "Get away from me, you freak!" Lori yelled, shooting her gun at a ghost. Meanwhile, Maddie and Jazz were fighting in back of each other. "Thank you sweetie, but I think you should work on your aim better!" Maddie happily said. "Well, thanks for the advice, Mom!" Jazz said, rolling her eyes in response.

Lynn and Jenny were still fighting near each other, both firing their weapons at the ghosts nearby. To clear out a sheep like herd of ghosts, Lynn pulled out another weapon tucked into her pants. It was a silver metal ball, with a green button on it. "Would you?" Lynn asked Jenny, and then Jenny turned into a stair-case like ramp. "Go for it!" Jenny replied. Lynn ran as fast as she could up the ramp, and pressed the button, launching spikes around the ball. As she jumped up the ramp and yelled "Score!", she threw the ball as hard as she could, which then spun around and sliced the ghosts one by one in a circular motion, and then flew back to Lynn's hand. "Wow, this is so much cooler!" she said to herself. The two went back to attacking more ghosts, with Lynn now relying on her metal ball.

All of the girls were now around each other attacking the ghosts. But then a giant lightning strike almost hit Luna. "Dang, I almost got thunderstruck dudes!" Luna yelled. The girls looked up, and saw Plankton giving his evil laugh, on top of the giant jellyfish. "Hello children!" Plankton shouted, followed by the jellyfish zapped near the girls again. "Whoops!" Plankton taunted.

"Ha! You expect us to be scared of you, you little green bean?" Lynn taunted, as the girls tried to signal her to stop talking. Plankton gave a dead stare, and zapped near Lynn again. "I'm still not scared!" she bluffed, but then on the right of her, came laser beams shooting at her. "Then you will be, of me!" the Calami-Bot flew in the air, and then gave a laugh. Jenny slowly turned her hands into weapons, and shot a missile at the machine's chest. "Let's get this over with, Optimus!" Jenny said. "My honor!" Calamitous responded, as the Calami-Bots hands turned into lasers themselves.

"Stop!" a voice cried. Vlad then appeared out of thin air, with the same evil smirk on his face, but then he looked around the villains, and then gave a sigh.

"Where is Denzel?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, that old poo had trouble putting on his suit!" Calamitous responded.  
"I swear, that stupid teacher can't even open a jar of mayonnaise!" Vlad responded. "Actually, I saw him break his ribs trying to do just that!" Plankton said.

"You!" Maddie said, pulling out her spear again.

"Ah, the Fenton mother!" Vlad responded, as he flew down to the ground. "It's good to see you again, and I see you've taught some adolescents like you the joys of ghost hunting!" Lynn threw her ball at Vlad, but he managed to catch it with his own hand, avoiding the spikes around it.  
"What have you done with my brother?" Jazz asked, holding her gun-hand towards Vlad.  
"Oh, you loving family members shouldn't worry about him! I promise, he's not in harm's way. For now!"

Maddie began attacking Vlad with her spear. "I was joking!", Vlad responded. As Maddie kept swinging, the half-ghost blocked every attack. "Do you have to drag violence into this? I really don't want to fight you!"

"Well, I do!" Maddie replied, as she swung her spear onto Vlad's face. "Very well." Vlad responded. "This will hurt me more than it hurts you!" Vlad stopped Maddie by trapping her in a round sphere, freezing her body from any attacks. Despite a frown on his face, Vlad held on as tight as he could, without trying to harm the love of his life. Jazz called for her mom, and now aimed at Vlad for a shot. However, Lori took her move, and shot at Vlad's chest, dropping Maddie to the ground. "Leave her alone, you freak." Lori responded, and Vlad rolled his eyes at the action. "Why are you teenagers nowadays so troublesome?" Vlad said, and that moment, he duplicated himself around the girls. "Now, first, all of you will drop your weapons, and then.." He turned to Maddie. "…you tell your no good husband to turn off that ghost shield, or else I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" His fists lit up.

"You lay a finger on my husband…" Maddie responded, and then raised her spear again. "…and I will disintegrate you to complete oblivion!"

"Try me…" The Vlad duplicates were about to fire, with each of the girls ready to defend themselves.

Vlad ended up getting shot again, but by none of the girls. Up in the air, was a familiar ghost hunting face. "Let those girls go, you load of ghost scum!" Valerie shouted, in her black upgraded suit. "Not you too, Gray! The price I pay for having a secret identity!" Vlad whispered to himself.

"Hello?" Plankton asked. "We've been here the whole time! Are we gonna fight or not?!"

"Forget the stalling! Gentlemen, if you must, take care of both them and the shield!" Plankton made his jellyfish charge his stingers, and Calami-Bot charged his lasers. Vlad smiled, and then disappeared, presumably back to the beam again, and right before Maddie tried to charge at her. The girls went back to shooting their surroundings, as Calamitous was beginning to charge his lasers.

"First move!" Jenny shot at the Calami-Bot, sending him flying to the ground. But then, a jellyfish tentacle grabbed Jenny again. "Oh no, if only I had ecto-guns programmed in me!" Out her hand, popped an ecto-gun to shock the jellyfish, she was then dropped again, but used her jets to keep her afloat. "Wait, I do! Top that, jelly!" The Calami-Bot pushed Jenny through buildings. "You know, you would make a fascinating weapon to serve us!" Calamitous said, but then Jenny pushed him back to hit the road. "Why would I ever want to join an old hag like you?" Jenny responded, while Calamitous was trying to get up. "Old hag?! Why I ne…oh my back!" Calamitous got up, and started shooting his fists, followed by Jenny picking them up, and throwing it right back at him. The robot was sent flying back into a coffee shop, and was now completely angry. The Calami-Bot's arms turned into machine guns, that shot out tiny little missiles that followed its' target. Of course, these features were completely new to the robot suit, due to Calamitous' new upgrades for the old warn-out robot body. Jenny flew away from the missiles, as they hit many buildings. Now, the bot followed the other robot with its' jets, and the chase was on for the two.

"On the other side of the fight, Valerie chased after the giant jellyfish, as she kept shooting at it, avoiding its' stingers. "You are one disgusting sack of jelly!" Valerie insulted. Plankton continued to get more and more annoyed at what he considered his current pest. "Come on, you stupid fairy! How is it this hard to strike one lousy human?!" he cried. Finally, a tentacle knocked Valerie off her flying board, which sent her flying to the ground. "Thank you!" he said without smiling. But then Valerie's board saved her, and made her go back up. "OH COME ON!" Plankton yelled. "Nice try, sea creatures! But it's gonna take a lot more to knock me down!" Valerie boasted. Plankton grinded his teeth, but then thought back to Vlad's command about the shield. Now, looking at the shield, he felt like the only one who could get the job done. "Stay here and finish off the girl, Lawrence!" Plankton commanded. "I got one big errand to complete!" Plankton jumped off the jellyfish…which was a very dumb mistake, since to him, it was like a plunge towards a bottomless pit, as he screamed all the way down, until the large thud came. "Ow." He said in an emotionless voice. He brushed himself off, and gave an evil laugh as he walked towards where the end of the shield was.

"On the ground, all the Killers continued fighting ghosts, but of course, only one of them spotted the little sea vermin running from far away, and no points for guessing who it was. She was about to throw her ball at him, which would've been an easy victory. But, since this was the "champ" we're talking about… "Wait, I don't need this!" Lynn said as she put down her ball. "Cover for me!" she shouted at her sister Lori. "Lynn, wait!" she responded, as Lynn began to chase after the sea creature, like she was the horse chasing the bunny on the track.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah, this would've been longer, but it's late. Next chapter will be finishing the Walker escape though./strong/p


	49. Chapter 27: NU 3: The Escape

The Louds screamed, as they were all running from a flying Walker. While the three sisters shot at every passing guard, either knocking them out cold, or making them stuck in a pink-gooey substance at them, Lincoln kept shooting his ecto-hands at the ghost, but most of them were misses. Walker, still not his normal size, blocked the path to where the four kids were headed. "Surrender now, and I'll take 100 years off your sentence!" Walker said. Lincoln shot at Walker's chest again, as the three sisters slid underneath the giant ghosts' legs. Lincoln stopped running with the sisters, who didn't stop running. It was time he gave this face-off another try. "Come at me, Walker!" Lincoln challenged, but Walker immediately put his giant boot on top of Lincoln's body, preparing to crush him. Then, Walker was shocked, making him revert back to his normal size. Lincoln was confused at first, but then he looked down at his silver belt. "Of course! My belt repels ghosts!" he happily noted, and then he shot Walker again, and trapped him inside the pink substance, who then gave an angry cry.

The sisters were completely ahead of Lincoln, still taking down many guards.

"Hey ghosts! Who did the phantoms call when they saw a crime scene? An in-Spector!" Luan laughed and then zapped each of the guard ghosts, and then Lana shot more of her "ammunition" at more of the ghosts, followed by another direct attack. "Yeah!" she called. Finally, it was Lola's turn, who was starting to get a little scared by the ghosts surrounding her. "Aw, is the little girl feeling so scared?" one of the guards mocked, and then another guard nearly hit Lola with a stick. "What, you miss your mommy?" he taunted, but Lola noticed the hole in her dress made from that said stick. Luan was about to attack, but Lana stopped her. "Stop. I think we're about to see some action!" Lana said. "You ghosts should've never angered my demon sister!" The guards were confused at that statement.

"You freaks. You tore my dress! My beautiful iconic dress!" she started to walk towards the ghosts, who were ready to strike her. "I have worn this dress since the day I was born, and I will not let anybody ruin this piece of my beautiful self for me! Especially a bunch of no good, disgusting, ugly, dream-smashing ghosts like all of you!". The guards started to back away from Lola, actually believing that she wasn't a human. "You ghosts will ever regret the day you messed with me, because I am about to destroy every single one of you! I AM GONNA TURN YOU GHOSTS INTO OBLIVION!"

The guards then ran off screaming, dropping their weapons. "Lola, that was awesome!" Lana cried.

"Oh thank you!" Lola replied. "Though I've been saving my anger for my big performance that will win me an Oscar!"

More ghosts started to roam around the corner.

"We'll still not finished yet!" Lana said, as they continued their ghost shooting rampage. "Geez, where are these guys?" Lana asked.

Meanwhile, back at the Spector, the geek and the two goths were dealing with their own problems, as more guards tried to attack the vehicle, with some crawling on top of it. Sam shot most of the ghosts through the open side door. While Lucy decided to stop looking behind the corner, and finally talk to some ghosts.

A guard crawled inside the vehicle, knocking Sam over with his hand. Lucy turned around, to see the guard crawling towards her. "Hey." the guard said. "I recognize you. You're that human girl who's always reading those poems."

"You actually heard them?" Lucy responded.

"Yes, we actually hear you from the park's communication circle."

Lucy had a grin on her face. "What do you think of my beautiful poetry?"

"Oh, well, it's like the equivalent of chocolate waters crossing the beautiful forest of the gods! It's just like the birds flying through the warm white skies of the sun! It gives me a completely new view of life and how it…HA HA HA HA HA!" The ghost started bursting out loud laughing, which made Lucy's smile disappear. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, no wait, I'm not sorry, I just can't take myself seriously saying such nonsense over pieces of literal garbage!"

"You mean, you don't like my poetry?"

"I don't like it? It's more than that. You produce some of the most unintentionally hilarious pieces of junk that anyone could ever hear!"

"What do the other ghosts think?"

"Oh, they agree with me! Everyone whose heard you agrees with me! You are a colossal stinker! I've used toilet paper that's more effective and emotional than any of your garbage poems!" Lucy still had a blank face. "I swear, if your poems were in Rock, Paper, Scissors, the rock would just expire himself from laughter!" Tucker was trying to hold in laughter, but then Sam punched his shoulder, which made him cry "Ow!". Sam then pushed the ghost very hard out of the vehicle twice, feeling nothing but hatred for the ghost. "I mean, ouch." Tucker said towards the little goth. Sam saw Lucy looking down in complete disappointment, or at least what she guessed was disappointment. Sam then put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Sorry you had to find out that way, Lucy." Sam replied. "If you feel better, I think your poems aren't that bad."

"You don't need to comfort me. My heart already broke negative twenty more pieces." Lucy said, turning around the corner. Sam looked down, with nothing else to comfort her.

Back to the prison, the girls still had trouble finding the boys. But then, they heard a sound from the distance. It was the sound of crying. "Wait, I recognize that voice!" Lana said. "Isn't that Jimmy's fat friend?"

"Will you shut up? People are trying to sleep!" Sheen responded from the distance.

"And it's his other friend!" Luan said.

"We've found them!" Lola cried out. They followed the sound of the crying, while back in the cell, Carl was crying of hopelessness. "It's over! I want my llamas! I want my mommy! I want Jimmy's mommy!" Jimmy cringed at that statement.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Sheen responded, throwing a pillow at Carl's face, who still didn't stop the tears. Timmy then woke up, "Are we out of jail yet?"

"Fine, you wanna start something?" Sheen said, jumping off the bed, and ready to punch Carl.

"Guys! Are you in here?" Lana shouted.

Jimmy ran to the door. "Who is this?"

"It's us, Lincoln's sisters, and we're here to bust you out of here!" Lana responded.

"What? How did you get down here?"

"Never mind us! Let's get this over with!" Luan took a little green laser from her utility belt, and started zapping it around the keyhole. The two other sisters watched for other guards. "Wait, where's Lincoln?" Lola asked.

Back in another area, Lincoln was completely lost, running from room to room. But he wasn't completely scared, since not only was he armed, but he had a belt to protect him from any ghosts that tried anything physical on him. As he shot more and more passing guards, he somehow stopped in Walker's office. Up in the air, he saw Jimmy's watch floating in mid-air, and then grabbed it, continuing his way to his sisters.

Back to the other cell, Luan was done with the keyhole, and pushed the door open.

"We're free!" Carl cried. But then, an alarm went off in the room, and two lasers appeared from the roof.

"Oh come on!" Timmy responded. "How many things can this dumb warden pull out of his butt?"

"Run, everyone!" Jimmy cried, as the three boys ran out of the room screaming. However, Sheen was still hiding under the bed. "Sheen, come on!" Jimmy cried. "Get over here, you idiot!" Lola cried.

"Request accepted!" Sheen replied, as he started to run in a very wussy manner. He did get his butt zapped a few times from the laser, but managed to leave the cell and was out of breath, and then passed out. Lincoln then popped around the corner. "Hey, Neutron!" Lincoln called. "Catch!" He threw the watch to Jimmy, which the big head managed to catch.

"Hey, where's Danny and your robot dog?" Lana asked.

"Where are the fairies?" Lola asked.

"Where's Spongebob and Patrick?" Luan asked.

"I don't know where the first three of the latter are located, but Spongebob and Patrick are in some type of torture room!" Jimmy responded.

"Torture room? Oh no!" Luan said. "We have to find them!"

"Oh no, there's no way I'm letting a bunch of girls lead the way!" Sheen said. All the girls got mad at this, and then Lola stepped in back of him, lifting her foot near a very special part of his body. "WAIT! I'M JOKING! I'M JOKING!"

They asked a nearby prisoner where the torture room was. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he responded.

"Just tell us where he is!" Jimmy responded.

"Can you let me out first?" he said in a calm voice.

Back in the torture room, Spongebob closed his eyes, waiting to dry up. Of course, it's been five minutes, and nothing was happening. He didn't feel his body melt, or any of his arms and legs dry up.

"What? Why am I not melting?" Spongebob asked himself, but then he remembered one thing: Neutron gave him some "toothpaste", or whatever it was called, to help him keep him from needing water and drying up.

"Thanks Neutron!" Spongebob said outloud, "and thank you reviewer for pointing that out to the writer so that he could save his butt! Patrick, we are going to be oka…" Since Patrick didn't have the sealant, he was actually melting in his chair. "PATRICK! Don't worry, buddy! I'll save you!" Spongebob tried leaving the chair.

Eventually, with the help of the noisy Box Ghost, the toons reached the cell, this time with Jimmy using his laser on his watch.

"Step away from the…oh wait, no one is in here!" Sheen said. "Ah man! I was supposed to have my moment!"

"Lincoln! Luan! All of you guys are here!" Spongebob responded. "Please save Patrick! He's becoming dehydrated!" Jimmy used his watch laser again, to cut through both the chairs' metal, while Lana quickly rushed for the glass of water, and then he poured it on Patrick, while Lincoln and Timmy turned off the giant lamps. The water wasn't effective on him, as he continued to suffocate.

"Oh no, there's nothing we can do!" Spongebob started to tear up. "Please, I can't lose you buddy! Please pull through!" Spongebob kept crying, while Jimmy nodded his head. "Patrick, the lamps are off!"

"Ugh…" Patrick responded.

"I don't think you need to worry, Spongebob. Patrick isn't drying up, or even falling for a placebo. He's just being a moron again!" Jimmy responded.

"Can we get a taco after this?" Patrick asked, still suffocating.

"Me vote on that!" Sheen responded.

The toons were finally out of the prison, with all the guards finally down. They ran out of the prison building, and were in the middle of the jail's field. The Spector pulled up, with the rope still dangling from the vehicle. Each of the toons started crawling up the rope, though Carl had to have a little push from Sheen.

"You missed out on all the fun, sis!" Lana told Lucy.

"Who cares? It's all a load of nothing anyways!" Lucy responded, which confused Lana.

Then, it was time for Luan, Patrick, Spongebob and Lincoln to crawl up the rope. However, Lincoln was zapped by an unknown force. It turned out to be Walker, who was standing on top of the roof.

"Oh come on! You again?!" Lincoln yelled.

Walker then grew into the size of a giant parking lot, and grabbed the Spector with his giant hand. "I told you, NOBODY ESCAPES MY PRISON!" he screamed. Sam fired a few weapons at his face, making him let go of the vehicle, as it sped away from the giant ghost. The Spector was out of control, as everybody in the vehicle screamed, while trying to hang on to parts of the ship, since the side door was still open. The four toons still on the rope hung on for their dear life. But Spongebob's hands easily slipped from the rope. Lincoln grabbed his hand, but after a few seconds, slid off with him two. "Lincoln!" "Spongebob!" Both Luan and Patrick called, as the two flew down through the midst of the Ghost Zone. They hit a purple door going down where they were, and landed inside a lair.

Lincoln brushed himself off, but then stopped and examined where he was at. "Where are we?" he asked. Around him, machines with beds were scattered on both the left and right. The machines had headstraps to them, and all were connected to one tank in the middle.

"What is this place?" Spongebob asked. But at that moment, the door closed, by the green blob behind it. Lincoln gave a shriek at it.

"Hello little boy. Pleasant to see you again!" Bertram said. Lincoln lifted his ecto-hands at the ghost, preparing to shoot.

"I am not going to deal with you again!" Lincoln said.

"Oh, spare me your defenses, human boy!"

"Wait Lincoln, how do you know this ghost?" Spongebob asked, shrieking in back of him.

"Because he's the one that made me ruin Lola's pageant! He's the one that brought me to Amity Park in the first place!"

"Shouldn't you be thankful of that?" Spongebob responded.

"Why would I? He's the reason me and my sisters are even here!" Lincoln responded.

"Exactly!" Spongebob responded. "He's what brought all of us together!"

"Please spare me the friendship nonsense!" Lincoln responded. "This isn't the time for it!"

Finally, Spectra appeared from thin air, in her human form. "Well, what do we have here? A reunion?"

"I should've known who you were!" Lincoln responded. "You might've tried to get to me once, but it's not happening again!"

"Oh no, little boy!" Spectra replied. "I've learned my lesson from trying to trick the already spoiled! But that doesn't mean I've given up my plan! Eventually, plenty of delightful kids will fill up this room, to give me their yummy scents!" In the background, Patrick was calling Spongebob's name against the door. "I see I can't touch you, since you came protected!" She pointed at Lincoln's belt. "And I don't like the taste of underwater animals! But I will find more!"

Luan and Patrick came bursting through the door. "Step away from the burrito!" Patrick said. "Wait, what?"

"And I've found her prey!" Spectra had her eyes on Luan. Two metal claws grabbed Lincoln and the two sea creatures.

"Let my friends go, you freak!" Luan yelled, holding her ectogun.

"Why? What are you going to do? Tell an awful joke?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. I'd figure that this whole thing would be a laughing matter to you, since everything is funny to you, even though in reality, it isn't."

"Luan, no! Don't listen to her!" Lincoln cried.

"I mean, you ever stopped and noticed why your family never laughs at your jokes? Did it ever pop into your mind that the ones you love might not think you're at all a good comedian?"

"Please, don't feed into her Luan!"

"That is a load of crud! My family loves my comedy!"

"Is that so? Then why are they always annoyed by you? Why don't they ever compliment you for how much of a riot you are?"

"She only wants you to be sad, Luan!"

"Because the hard truth, Luan, is that you're not funny, and you never were funny, and I believe you know it!"

"Don't listen to her, Luan!" Spongebob said. "You're a great clown!"

"Please, you're the best comedian a brother could ever have!"

"I don't know you!" Patrick said, trying to make a compliment.

"Listen to them with their fake compliments. They're just trying to further prevent the dark truth. I mean, that's why you keep up with this comedy you call gold! Because you know deep down, you believe you're nothing, compared to the rest of your unique family, and that this comedy, is just a diversion to make you stand out. Face it, Luan. You're just pretending to be something you're not."

Luan tried to move, but then she put down her ectogun. "You're right. What am I doing?"

"No." Lincoln silently muttered.

"I really am not a good comedian. I'm just a fake, a sham, nothing but a poser. I could've been anything else, but this stupid, fake me. Why do I even try all this?" Lincoln tried to burst out of the hand, while Spongebob began to tear up. "I just wanted to make everyone I know happy, but all I ever do is make them feel worse. You know scary ghost, you telling me the truth really breaks my spirit." Lincoln stopped moving, as his eyes widened at that last sentence.

"I just have two last words before I give up comedy forever: GET IT?!" she laughed again, as the flower on her shirt squirted the same pink goo on her face, which also trapped the prisoners. She then squirted the same substance of Bertram. Patrick pushed his way out the metal arms, grabbing Spongebob in his left arm.

"By the way, thanks for everything!" Lincoln happily shrugged at a stuck Bertram.

Patrick then pulled Lincoln out, carrying him in his right arm. "Let's go friends!" Patrick said. The Spector was now near the door, with its' rope still dangling over. Luan began climbing the rope, with Patrick throwing Lincoln and Spongebob on the rope, and then him. "Roll it in, dogs!" Patrick said. Sam pressed a button, which slowly pulled the rope back into a compartment.

"That was amazing, Luan!" Lincoln responded. "But wait, how did you not let Spectra get to you?"

"Oh, been there, done that!" Luan responded. "Besides, a comedian never lets his SPIRIT broken!" she laughed again, along with Spongebob. The four toons jumped into the compartment, with Patrick slipping, and Spongebob and Lincoln pulling him in. Now all twelve of the toons were in the Spector Speeder, with Lucy still around the corner. Lincoln then talked into his little speaker. "We've got all of them! We're coming over there right now!"

Lori then responded into her speaker. "Good, and you better hurry! There are LITERALLY ghosts everywhere!" She continued shooting.

"Wow, this is incredible." Carl said. "Everyone's here! It's like we're one big loving family!" Then he began to notice how close everyone was. "And it's kind of giving me a little bit of claustrophobia! AND A LOT OF IT!". "Don't start." Sheen said, after hitting Carl. "Sorry!" Carl responded.

"You know, you could've took my teleporting gun!" Jimmy said to Lincoln.

"I thought about it, but it would've been a little dangerous, so we decided to take the Spector."

"But the gun would've been a quicker option!"

"There were lasers in there, Neutron!"

"But those were nothing! You should've just took what I already gave you!"

"Look, you had your plan. I have mine! Besides, mine was cooler!"

"That was an incredible escape, Luan!" Spongebob said. "You finally got revenge on those mean ghosts that ruined your sister's pageant!" All of the sisters' eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" Lola asked.

"What? You didn't know about the ghosts?" Spongebob asked.

"Tucker, could you take us near the door?" Lola asked calmly.

"Um, why?"

"Don't ask, just take us near the door."

"Lola, we have a bigger to take care of!" Sam replied.

"I'm asking nicely, please take us near the door."

"Are you really going to waste our time over…?"

"TAKE US TO THE STINKIN' DOOR!" Lola roared at Tucker, who shrieked. Tucker sped near the door, turning the open side towards Spectra's lair. "Give me those things!" Lola yanked Lincoln's ecto-hands off of his. Lola screamed as she jumped through the door, which closed by itself. The sounds of screaming, scratching and utter chaos was inside the room. Everyone's eyes widened, and Carl began freaking out.

"Wow, this is shocking." Jimmy said.

"That's my sister!" Lincoln said happily.

"Geez, all of this for a stupid pageant?" Sam said.

"Try telling that to her face." Lana said. "Trust me, you really don't want to make my sister mad!"

"Wait, where's Danny?" Sam asked. "Wasn't he with you guys?"

"That's our new conflict." Jimmy said. "Danny, Goddard and Timmy's…um, holograms, were taken to another location! But we don't know where they are!" By the way, Lola was still doing god knows what to the two ghosts.

All of a sudden, barking came from Jimmy's watch. "Goddard?" Jimmy answered. "Goddard! You're still alive! Where are you boy?"

"The well?!" Sheen yelled out.

"The beam?" Jimmy responded. "Of course! That must also be where Danny, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are!"

Lola jumped back onto the van, completely covered in goo from head to toe, with messy hair. The two hands were also covered in goo, as Lola calmly handed them back to Lincoln. "Thank you!" Lola happily responded.

"Should we ask?" Timmy said.

"Let's not!" Luan responded.

"We have a new destination!" Jimmy said. "We are going to the beam!"

"And I think we've found our shortcut to it!" Lincoln said, pointing to the hole leading to the Ghost Zone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Yeah, there would've been a bit more to this ending, but I've been writing all day, and I need a little break.**


	50. Chapter 27 4: Nicktoons Unite IV

Plankton was now thousands of feet near the FentonWorks building, or else at least that's how long it was to him. He gave an evil chuckle, as his one eye was at the Fenton building. "Those buffoons never spotted me! Time to get the job done!" He took one step towards the building, and BOOM! Two giant black sneakers appeared, sending him flying back. "I don't think so, jelly bean!" Lynn's voice shouted, as she grabbed Plankton in her hand. "You think I'd let you get away from me?"

Plankton tried squeezing out. "Geez, why are your gigantic hands so tight? What are you, a rock giant?"

"No, but I am a giant! You see this number on my suit?" She pointed at her shirt. "That's who I am!"

Plankton gave an annoyed expression. "Oh no, a ghost made it into the shield!" Lynn turned around. "WHERE?!" Plankton slipped out of Lynn's grip. "Ha! More like a number two, you stupid gullible girl!"

"Number two?!" Lynn growled. "You are dead meat!" She started running towards Plankton, who's smile faded, as he began to see what the girl was capable of. Plankton ran through an alley way, while Lynn was skipping and jumping from wall to wall. He had to slide underneath a dumpster, to avoid her grasp. Lynn came an inch close catching him for a few moments, but the little sea creature managed to dodge her hands. He even slid underneath her legs a couple times she's tried to block his way. As the two were running on the road, Lynn was still close to catching Plankton, but then Plankton dropped through the hole of a sewer cover. The sports girl quickly lifted the cover, but saw no trace of Plankton.

"Hey Dolphins!" Lynn said through her speaker. "I think those bad guys are coming inside the house!" Lynn ran to the Fenton house, but meanwhile, the two inventors were still arguing, and at this point, it's just become a game of insults, and not even normal ones for that matter.

"Will you actually use your eardrums?!" Lisa annoyingly said. "Your arguments are the equivalent of ketchup being squirted on an ice cube!"

"Well, your arguments, little girl, are the equivalent of Santa Claus flying through a field of paprika!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Plankton climbed through the family's toilet, breathing heavily. "Being small really does have its' advantages!" Plankton said. He exited through the door, by climbing under the door's empty space. "Now where is this lab?" Plankton asked himself. SLAM! Guess who was out the door. "A-ha!" Lynn said, seeing Plankton up the stairs. "Oh great!" "Who's the number-two now?!" Lynn boasted, as she ran up the stairs. Plankton dodged her again, and started jumping down each stair step one by one. Lynn slipped down the stair rail, but still couldn't catch Plankton. "Where is this stupid lab?!" Plankton said.

Downstairs. "Forget all of this!" Lisa said, turning away. "By the way, I highly doubt that our entire group could catch all of the remaining ghosts on our planet!"

"What do you mean?" Jack responded.

There still remains those…(she gave a sigh of annoyance)…possessed fairies up there, circling our entire globe! It's illogical to catch all of them! I mean, what do you expect us to do?" She picked up a Thermos. "Use this little toy?" Jack then got an idea. "What if the Thermos doesn't have to be little? What if it was bigger? Much bigger? You gave me an idea, Lisa! We are going to build the biggest Fenton Thermos ever created!"

"The things I do for my planet!" Lisa responded annoyingly. However, the door busted open upstairs, as Plankton bounced from one step to another, finally landing downstairs, while Lynn accidentally rolled down. "Get him!" she yelled. Plankton made his way to the control panel, and finally found the lever to either increase or decrease the ghost shield. The two scientists spotted the little guy, and while Jack was about to make his move, Lisa blocked him, knowing that there was something in store for the little guy.

"Looks like you won't be able to save everybody, moron Fenton!" Plankton said, ready to pull down the lever.

"Guys, my ball broke!" Leni said, holding her yo-yo in her hand, but then she spotted Plankton. "AH! A SPIDER!" She swiped it off the panel, and he landed on the floor with his face. He groaned in pain, and then he was crushed by a foot. "GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!" Leni said, stepping on Plankton each time. Plankton was now a stain on the ground, and Lynn quickly picked her up.

"Way to go, doofus!" Lynn replied happily.

"Do I get a prize?" Leni replied, as Lynn's smile dropped.

….

"We'll have to be quick!" Sam said. "There are ghosts everywhere, so the moment we land on the ground, be prepared to shoot!"

"Finally, let's get to some ghost busting!" Timmy said, but then, the back of the Spector jets blew up.

"What's going on?" Carl cried out.

"I think our jets gave out!" Sam said. "We have to get back on ground!"

Lincoln then got an idea. He ran to the control panel, and pulled a lever that increased the speed, pulling them towards the portal.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Getting us back on ground!" The ship continued speeding up.

"Don't you think you should slow down?!" Spongebob cried out.

"I can't slow down if I'm going to ram into the beam!"

"What?! You're going to ram this thing?!" Tucker asked.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!"

Meanwhile, back on the beam, the fairies were trapped inside a glass case in another room.

"Well, loving wife. If these are our last moments, I just want you to know that I love you and our godson."

"And I love you too, you lovable moron!"

"By the way, remember the whole incident at our wedding? Those weren't the brownies! That was actually…"

Suddenly, a broken robot appeared down the hall.

"Well, here we go. We're going to become one of those hideous ghosts!" Poof cowered in fear. However, the broken robot fell down, revealing itself to be Goddard.

"Hey, it's Fudge-Head's robot doggy!" Cosmo said.

"Yay, we're saved!" Wanda replied.

"Poof poof!"

Goddard took out his laser, and busted all the fairies out, who rode on him. However, Goddard ran back into the room, after seeing Vlad come near him. The half-ghost millionaire didn't notice him, and instead, flew to Danny's cell.

"So, Daniel!" Vlad said. "Have you made up your mind?"

Meanwhile, the jet was still hurling towards the beam.

"Please, stop Lincoln!" Lana cried.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Luan said.

"No! But I know what I'm doing!" Lincoln responded. "Just trust me!"

"How can we trust you if you're going to ram us into something that is about eight hundred times bigger than us?!" Jimmy called out.

Back at the beam. "I don't care how powerful you are, I am never joining you! Get that through your stupid head for once!"

"But Daniel, the answer is yes!" Vlad taunted to Danny like a little toddler. "It's the only way to get out of this cell."

"No matter what you believe, I know I won't stay in here forever!"

Back in the Ghost Zone, the Speeder's circuits started to spark up.

"Lincoln, stop!" Sam cried out.

"You are insane!" Timmy called out.

"We're almost there!" Lincoln said.

"Hyper speed! GO GO GO!" Sheen cried out.

"Shut up, Sheen!" Carl finally said, then he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. Wait, I'm actually not."

"Jenny, can you hear me?" Lincoln called in his speaker. "I need you to do something for me!"

"Well, I'm a little busy right now!" Jenny responded. Back outside the beam, Jenny was still fighting the Calami-Bot. She was still being shot at it by the other machine's hand guns. Jenny shot a missile at him, sending him flying back to the ground. Now, Jenny had to stop the beam again. She put her hands around the side of it, wrapping it up like a bow, and started pulling. However, the beam wasn't shaking or even close to moving. "Ugh, it's too strong!" Jenny shouted, as the Calami-Bot grabbed Jenny, and started flying up in the air.

"Silly cyborg! My beam was made to withstand you or any other one of you strong things!" Calamitous responded.

Back inside the beam. "I'm not giving you any other choice! I might not want to harm your loving mother or your intelligent sister. But the rest, including your father…I will not spare." Danny's anger grew again.

Back in the Ghost Zone.

"Please, I need you!" Lincoln responded. Jenny pulled out of Calamitous' grasp, and flew back to the beam. "This better be good, because I'm already on the verge of turning Calamitous' robot into nuts and bolts!"

"Blow up a hole near where the giant Ghost portal is facing, right now!" Lincoln said. Jenny took a look where the portal was, and pulled out her disintegration ray, melting the metal in front of her. "Boy, that's pretty weak metal for something so strong!" Jenny said. Now, the Spector finally reached outside, where it started to burn up. Jenny saw the Calami-Bot coming for her, and then saw the Spector. She gave a smirk on her face, and she continued flying.

The Spector was coming closer to the hole, with all of the Killers spotting the Spector from up in the sky.

"Look!" Jazz pointed.

"The kids!" Maddie cried out. "And my Speeder! But mostly, the kids!"

"Hey Jimmy, you want to know why we didn't use the portal gun?" Lincoln cried. "THIS IS WHY!"

Everyone was screaming inside, except Lucy, who just gave a small "Bon voyage." Jenny kept flying around the beam, with the Calami-Bot, and moved towards the position of where the hole was. As Calami-Bot was inches near her, she flew away as fast as she could, making Calamitous stop where the hole's position was.

"Oh no!" Lincoln cried.

"Oh, crap." Calamitous responded.

SLAM! The Speeder rammed into the Calami-Bot, sending the both of them flying towards the hole. Both pieces of machinery crashed through another wall. While the Calami-Bot slammed onto the ground, with Calamitous crying "NO!" on the way down, with Jenny stood on top of him. The Speeder rammed to where Vlad and Danny was, and immediately CRUSHED Vlad, ramming into the cell glass door. The glass was so strong that it stopped the Speeder altogether, sending everyone in the car flying into the wall. "Ow! My leg and scapula!" Carl cried.

Lincoln got up, and Sam angrily pulled his shirt.

"NEVER. DO THAT. AGAIN." She threatened.

"What were you thinking?!" Tucker asked, putting his hand on his head.

"Uh, guys? Hello!" Danny said in front of them.

"Danny! You're alive!" Sam said.

"That's what I was thinking!" Lincoln said. "Sort of…"

The glass was finally starting to crack, all around the cell. As it was about to break…the glass door of the cell next to Danny's broke. "Man, this is some strong glass!" Danny said. At that moment, Goddard with the fairies on his back came walking. Goddard then pulled out a contraption, that hacked into the passcode system to unlock the door. The door opened, without pieces of glass shattering.

"Goddard!" Jimmy called.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy called.

They both got out of the car, as Goddard started licking Jimmy, and Timmy hugged his fairies. Even Sam hugged Danny, but then let go, as the two blushed at each other.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sheen busted in. "Save your romance for whenever that third season happens!"

"Oh man, I wish I had my weapons to fight these ghosts!" Spongebob said.

"I think Lincoln told Mr. Fenton about you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be given these!" Tucker held up two Fenton Ghost Hands and Boots, which made Spongebob blush, and his eyes sparkle, as if he just reached Heaven.

"What about me?" Patrick asked, and Tucker tossed him another pair of boots. "Alright, shoes!"

"What about us?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah, sorry, nothing for you."

"WHAT?!" Sheen said. "I demand respect! I demand a weapon! I demand…okay, I'm done."

The entire beam was surrounded with ghosts, as now all of the Nicktoons were out of the Speeder, ready to fight. Jimmy and Timmy had their ectoguns from Goddard's back, the sisters and everyone in the car had all of their utility belt weapons and Lincoln had his Ecto-hands. Both started firing at the ghosts from the floor they were on.

Meanwhile, Vlad lifted the Spector off of him, and tossed it down to where Calamitous was, landing on him. "OW!" Calamitous yelled still in his bot.

"Well, we just lost another one!" Tucker said, and then pointed to Lincoln. "This time, it's on you!"

"I've had it with all of you! I am about to…" He then saw Danny, who turned ghost in front of his very eyes. Even the sisters were amazed by this, and Lucy? Even though her heart was crushed by ghosts…she still fainted and passed out at the sight of that.

"Rats." Danny launched Vlad to the other side of the wall, as hard as he could, making a gigantic hole on an upper wall. "Oh yeah." Danny said. More ghosts were flying towards the characters, as everyone shot at them.

"I can handle this!" Sam said to Danny. "I'll take care of everyone! You and the other guys stop the beam!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we will be fine!"

"You guys rang?" Jenny said, flying towards them.

Danny turned towards the guys. "Come on, let's destroy this thing!" Danny headed towards the very bottom ground, while the others followed. Spongebob (Whoopah!) jumped off the rail, Timmy (Let's go!) had his fairies help him, Jimmy had Goddard (For Science!), Jenny flew down, and Lincoln used his ecto-hands as little jetpacks, learning to control them right before jumping off the rail.

"Lincoln!" Luan called.

"What? I'm one of them now!" Lincoln said, as he flew down. "WOO HOO!"

All five of the toons landed on the bare ground softly, forming a circle. First Danny, then Spongebob, then Timmy, then Jimmy, then, Jenny and finally Lincoln. However, Patrick actually jumped down too, and landed on his belly.

"I'm okay!" he said from the ground. The ghosts came flying in, and the Nicktoons were ready to attack.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yes, we finally have the signature image of this fanfic: The Nicktoons six circling like The Avengers. Sounds like a DA drawing idea. Maybe the next part will be posted later today, or tomorrow.**


	51. Chapter 27 5: Nicktoons Unite V

Danny and Jenny punched and zapped ghosts one by one in the air. Timmy and Jimmy zapped ghosts head and head, backed up by Goddard's laser. Spongebob used his karate to chop up ghosts one by one with his new ghost hands, along with a few kicks thrown in. Patrick also helped his best friend, by kicking some ghosts, despite a majority of them focusing on the main six "Hey, I'm a part of the team too!" Patrick said to some of the ghosts. Lincoln was also using his ghost hands to defend himself.

"Life can't get any better than this!" Lincoln said to himself.

Spongebob then jumped on a few ghosts, landing on Jenny's back and chopped a few ghosts, yet he couldn't resist a quick "Whee!", and then jumped off her, walked on the side of the poles on each floor, and hit a few more ghosts. Despite being on land, the sponge still can defy gravity.

Meanwhile, up on another floor, the rest of the Unicorns were still on the floor with Danny's cell, trying to defend themselves from the ghosts. Each of the crew members, except Sheen and Carl, had their own ecto-gun, with Sam as the lead. However, one ghost carried off with Sheen, and as Carl called his name, Sheen was thrown through another room, about to be attacked by other ghosts. Sheen was still down on the ground, and focused his head up.

"Ultra-Lord, why? I put all my faith in you, and you let them smother their name! Why would you let those evil guys turn you into a joke? Why, Ultra-Lord, why?!"

All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke popped up in the dark room, and a beam of light came up.

"Sheen! You must continue believing in me!" Ultra-Lord said, as he appeared as a ghost like spirit.

"Ultra-Lord! You came!" Sheen said. "But how can I believe in you, if the evil TV turned you into a baby show?!"

"It doesn't matter what evil tries to taint my name! I am still the strongest warrior in all the galaxy, and you are still my greatest companion! You just have to keep your faith in me, and remember who you are!"

"Wow, I always knew my greatest hero was real!"

"Actually, I'm just a hallucination of your deluded and idiotic mind!" he still said in his epic voice. "Because you are one stupid kid! But you still should keep your faith!"

"I will, Ultra-Lord! I will!"

"Chosen-one, you have forgotten who you are!"

"Who said that?" Sheen asked. Out appeared Master Hong, the trainer of his when he had to save his sort of girlfriend, Libby, from Yoo Yee.

"You have forgotten your strengths, and your power!" Master Hong said, on the right of Ultra Lord.

"I have?" Sheen asked.

"You must take back your place as…" He then looked at Ultra Lord, who was next to him. "Oh great, I was beaten to the spirit hallucination already! Why does this always happen?"

"Sheen!" a voice boomed, as another spirit appeared near Hong. "You have forgotten who you are!" Out appeared The Emperor of Zeenu.

"Um, who are you?" Sheen asked.

"I am the Emperor of Zeenu! You left our planet without saying goodbye, and before we all died in a horrific explosion."

"Okay?" Sheen started to get a little annoyed.

"You have forgotten that…" He turned to the other two of him. "Oh, did you guys already tell him what I was supposed to say?"

"Pretty much that!" Hong responded.

"Yeah, we covered everything!" Ultra Lord said, and then on the right of the Emperor, was the spirit of a brown bear. "Sheen, you have forgotten.."

"ALRIGHT, I GET THE POINT!" Sheen yelled. "I'm powerful, and I'm going to show ghosts my fury!" He jumped in the air, and started to fly. Meanwhile, the four spirits were still in the room. "Anybody in for watching Celebrity Dodgeball?" Master Hong asked.

Sheen was now jumping on ghosts with his feet. "Look!" Lana pointed at Sheen.

"It's that stupid kid, again!" Lola said.

"But where's his ghost gear?" Tucker asked.

"He doesn't need any ghost gear!" Carl said. "He's the chosen one!" Sheen was still jumping on ghosts in the air, while Spongebob was doing the same thing. Eventually, they both passed each other, with their legs sticking in the air. It was two martial artists against a herd of ghosts.

Meanwhile, Danny's spree of ghosts stopped, as Vlad threw him to the ground.

"I believe we have unfinished business to take care of!" Vlad said.

"You don't need to remind me!" Danny flew in the air, and kicked Vlad to another wall. But instead of crashing, Vlad bounced back, and shot a beam at Danny. Danny shot a giant beam right back, destroying a few robots in the distance on the floor. Jenny shot one of her guns at Vlad, who got struck in the back. Vlad covered Jenny in a sphere, and threw her up to the roof, and out of the beam. Now Jenny was flying in the sky, but then was caught by Valerie's flying board.

"I don't mean to be rude, robot." Valerie responded. "But please find your own flying board!"

"Sorry!" Jenny let go, and started zapping towards nearby passing ghosts. Meanwhile, Valerie shot at the same possessed fairy ghost, who transformed from a jellyfish to a flying shark. "Looks like I'm going to need a bigger gun!" Valerie pulled out a bigger bazooka, which shot a giant missile at the fairy ghost, striking him down.

Meanwhile, back down on the floor, the Killers were still standing strong, and striking ghosts back to the tank in the Fenton lab, which, despite hundreds of ghosts being sucked in, was only half full. Lisa and Jack were still working on their giant Fenton Thermos, while Plankton was trapped inside a tiny cage for rats, which he tried to make his escape out of.

"Is that all you got, ghosts?!" Maddie cried, but then all of the girls were sent flying back by a strange soundwave, which went by the sound of music. "What on Earth?" Maddie cried. Up in the air, appeared Ember. "Well, it looks like I found some party poopers." Ember boasted.

Meanwhile, back inside the beam, Timmy and Jimmy were still facing other ghosts. However, Jimmy was immediately ambushed by a jumping Calamitous. Now, the evil professor escaped his crashed Calami-Bot, and had a laser sword. "So, Neutron! We finally collide!" Calamitous said. Timmy immediately handed Jimmy his laser sword. "Here! Defend yourself!" Timmy said. "Wait, you had this the entire time?" Jimmy asked. "Who cares?! It's your battle!" Timmy shot more ghosts. "You want a fair fight? Then lets!". Jimmy started his sword battle with Calamitous. Goddard was now by Timmy's side, helping him fight. "Look out!" Wanda yelled, as she, the fairies and Goddard saw a giant blue ball roll up in the beam. They ran, as Timmy turned his attention towards them. "Where are you guys going?!" Timmy called out.

SLAM! Two giant metal blue feet stomped on the ground, sending Timmy flying. It was none other than Crocker, who was finally into the suit Calamitous built him. It strongly resembled his suit of when he used the Magic Muffin to take over the world, except he had no scepter, belt, or muffin on him. Not to mention, the suit was under motion control, with his mouth and eyes being just screens. He took a couple more steps. Jimmy saw Crocker from behind, while taking a hit from Calamitous, and Lincoln saw it under the second floor's roof/floor.

"Turner!" he said with a smirk on his face. "So we meet again! Now that I out-power you, time for me to collect what I came here for! YOUR FAIRIES!" He zapped a beam from his hand, but the fairies dodged it. "Here we go again!" Timmy said, shooting an ectogun at Crocker. "So this is what happened, huh?" Crocker responded. "Well, you know what they say: history repeats itself. This time, I'LL WIN!" He shot both of his hands at each of his targets, and kept doing it. At that moment, despite all the tensions, Timmy suddenly got an idea. "Cosmo, Wanda, drop your wands!"

"Why would we do that?" Wanda responded.

"Just drop your wands!" Timmy responded.

"I really thought he wasn't going to turn to the Dark Side!" Cosmo responded, as they both dropped their wands from the ground. Timmy immediately ran to where the wands were, dodging each attack. "Give up, Turner!" Crocker said, giving his maniac laugh at each shot. Immediately, Timmy jumped where the wands were, and now, they were charged up. "Thanks, moron!" Timmy responded, as he grabbed the wands, and through them to the fairies.

"Our magic! It's back!" Wanda said.

"DOH! I should've seen that coming!" Crocker said. "But what are you going to do, Turner? Wish away this beam like a predictable chump?"

"No! Instead, I wish I had a metal suit like Crocker!" The wish was done. Now, Timmy had his own suit, with motion controls. It was pink, and resembled it Galactimus suit when fighting his own parents. Crocker's eyes widened at this. "Time to lose again, Crocker!" He punched Crocker through the main entrance of the beam, leaving a giant hole. Timmy jumped through another side of the wall, leaving another hole, as they both continued their brawl.

"Quit making holes in my beam!" Calamitous yelled, as he got hit by Jimmy.

"So what do we do now?" Cosmo asked.

"Let's fight!" Wanda said. All of the fairies now had weapons, and chased after the ghosts, with Poof using his bottle.

Now Spongebob was still chopping ghosts, outside of the beam, with Patrick following him. However, he was then carried by four possessed fairies, who both spotted him and decided to leave their herd in the sky. They held his arms and legs, while avoiding his ghost weapons. Spongebob screamed for help, as Patrick spotted him. "Hang on, buddy! I'm coming!" With his ghost boots, he was able to jump on the top of ghosts like pads, jumping from ghost to ghost, to catch up to Spongebob. The two were getting closer and closer to the giant multi-verse portal. Eventually, Patrick kicked off the four ghosts, and Spongebob and Patrick were screaming, as the two of them were flying inside the multi-verse. The main color around the whole place was pink-ish red, with holes everywhere that led to different universes.

"Where are we?" Spongebob asked, shaking in fear while the two were flying.

"Looks like we've entered the world of pink soda!" Patrick said. "But what a rip-off: I don't taste anything!" In back of them, the four fairies were chasing them. "Oh no, Patrick! They're gaining on us!" Spongebob said.

"Then let's go through a hole!" Patrick said, as the two of them flew through a universe. This universe had walking balloon animals. Patrick was happy to see where they were at…but then all the balloons growled at him, opened their mouths with actual teeth, and started attacking the two sea creatures. They left through another open portal, as the fairies passing popped all of the monsters that also tried to attack them. The next universe was dark, with ashes falling through the sky, trees with no leaves that were covered with branches, and a strange feel that felt like the whole universe was upside down. "Wow, this place looks cool!" Patrick said, and then he saw something that resembled him from behind. "Hey, it's another me! Hi, other me!". The thing turned around, and revealed itself to be a lizard like creature, that roared with four pieces of skin that opened up, with pieces of teeth around it. Spongebob screamed. "Alright, time to go!" Patrick said, as they ran to another universe. The new universe was now Dimmsdale, but instead, it was an apocalyptic wasteland with fire, with many citizens turning a wheel. Spongebob turned to a passing slave, who had torn clothes and a chain around his neck.

"The hero! You've come!" he said. "Please save us from her reign of terror!"

"Sorry, I have to save another universe!" Spongebob said, as he ran with Patrick.

"Please don't leave! No. NOOO!" Spongebob and Patrick kept entering through other universes.

….

Back outside the beam, Ember was still standing strong in the air.

"So, what will it be girls? Ready to face the music…of failure?" Ember asked.

"That's what you think ghost!" Luna popped up from the back. "We are not gonna take this, anymore!" She took out her guitar from her back. "Time to do your thing, baby!" Luna said.

"Do you know what you're doing, Luna?" Lori asked.

"You gotta fight the music with music, dude!" Luna replied.

"Oh, what's this? A challenger? Bring it on, sister!"

Luna pointed her guitar at Ember. "Bring it on, dude!"

Even Valerie or Jenny held their weapons, ready to see the duel.

"This calls for fitting music!" She conjured up giant speakers, and out started booming drums, and then, as the two started firing at each other.

YEAH-EH. OHHHHH!

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Yeah, again, I'm gonna go see the new Pacific Rim movie. I will return to tomorrow with this epic scene.**


	52. Chapter 27: NU 6: You Will Remember

Both Ember and Luna started charging their guitar lasers, ready to begin the duel, while the song, which wasn't hypnotizing anyone this time, was still playing. Meanwhile, back inside the beam,Danny was fighting Vlad, who then stopped the moment he heard the song. "Seriously, can today be anything but a trip down memory lane?!" Danny shouted, while being shot at by Vlad. Underneath a floor, Lincoln looked around him, Jimmy was fighting Calamitous, and outside, Timmy was fighting Crocker, while the girls were fighting the ghosts. Goddard, who couldn't get the attention of his master, ran to Lincoln, still with the laser on his back.

 **IT WAS, IT WAS SEPTEMBER….**

"Goddard. What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. Goddard popped out a flashdrive from his back. "A flash drive? What do I need this for?" Goddard lifted his screen, showing a diagram of what to do, with little figures. He had to go to the very top of the beam, enter the main control room and insert the flashdrive into the control panel. "Shouldn't Neutron do this?" Lincoln asked, but then Goddard pointed at Jimmy, still sword fighting with Calamitous, and then turned his head back to Lincoln. Immediately, Lincoln got the idea.

 **TWO WEEKS YOU DIDN'T CALL ME…**

"No. No. No. No. No. You don't want me!" Lincoln responded. "Please! I really can't do this!" Goddard barked, and showed camera footage of the Cluster prison blowing up in the back of the hover car, Lincoln shooting ghosts on the train, and in front of the decoy beam. Then his words about not caring how dangerous things are, and Danny's words about being a member of the team, entered through his mind. At that moment, Lincoln realized once again, that he has contributed so much to this journey, and that he won't let his doubt enter his mind again. I'm a member of a team with heroes, he thought, No, I am a hero. Lincoln then had a determined expression on his face. "Let's GO!" Goddard transformed into a scooter, and Lincoln stepped on it, as the Goddard began flying in the air.

 **BUT YOU SHOULD, YOU SHOULD NOT DOUBT ME…**

Jimmy spotted Lincoln in the air, as he shoved Calamitous towards his crashed Calami-Bot.

"Lincoln, where are you going?!" Jimmy asked.

"Saving the world!" He held the flash drive in his hand, as Calamitous went back to attack Jimmy, and then spotted Lincoln.

"GET THE BOY!" Calamitous yelled, at the ghosts above, who turned their attention towards the two flying targets.

OH EMBER, YOU WILL REMEMBER…

Goddard fired the laser in back of Lincoln's seat, while Lincoln was frightened, since he wasn't able to defend himself. The four sisters saw Lincoln flying in the air, and tried calling his name, but he ignored them, continuing to fly. Meanwhile, Tucker in the background was singing off-key to it. Sam, who was also completely annoyed and disgusted by the song, responded to this by hitting him with her gun. "OW! What? I can't help it, she's evil, but this is still a killer song!" Tucker got hit again.

 **EMBER, ONE THING REMAINS…**

"Come on, we have to follow him!" Lana yelled, but then, the four were blocked by a ghost.

 **EMBER SO WARM AND TENDER…**

Then Lucy held her hand up to the sisters. "I would never hurt my friends." She said, and then raised a weapon up. It was an ecto-CROSSBOW. "But you are all not my friends anymore." She fired, and made a direct hit towards the ghost, sending him to the tank.

 **YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!** (Followed by an extended guitar break)

The four girls entered the nearby elevator, which was a silver metal lift with no walls or glass, and a level to go up or down. "Where are you girls going?!" Sam asked. "To help our brother!" Lola replied. "The Loud family leaves nobody behind!" Lana responded, pulling the lever, and going up. The four even saw Sheen fight, and even DANCE disco moves with a few ghosts. "Looks like both of them got SOUL!" she laughed, as the other girls kept defending themselves from the ghosts, while following Lincoln.

Up in the air, Vlad spotted Lincoln, and was about to fire, but then Danny covered his face, and dragged him out of the beam, now fighting him outside of it, and on the very top of the whole thing.

Luna and Ember were still using their guitars to conjure up beams. At this point, Luna was trying to hold her strength towards, Ember who was winning.

"Face it, goth punk!" Ember said. "I've got the power now!"

"Guess I gotta take the power back!" Luna boasted, moving in closer, pushing her purple beam closer, shrinking Ember's blue beam.

Crocker and Timmy were still fighting with their mecha suits. Timmy pushed Crocker into a building, while Crocker got up, and shot a beam at Timmy, sending him back, and then locking his hands onto Timmy's body, shutting a few of his functions down, and then he started flying in the sky. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof saw him be carried off, as Wanda cried out for his name, while being blocked by ghosts.

 **YOUR HEART, YOUR HEART HAS MENDED…**

"Hey, Turner! Here's a little quiz: what's big, extremely hot, and something I'm about to send you hurling towards? Too late, the sun! F!" Timmy started screaming in agony. But then Crocker got shot in the back, by two flying figures.

"You know, you're actually a really good shooter!" Jenny said.

"Thanks, so are you!" Valerie replied.

 **LIKE DEAD TREES IN COLD DECEMBER…**

Now Timmy got his functions powered back. "I'll show you what's hot!" Timmy shot his fists at Crocker, which sent him screaming and hurling, down the road, making him smash through pieces of the Earth's core.

 **OH EMBER, YOU WILL REMEMBER…**

While the Killers were still fighting ghosts, they still had their eyes on the battle. The two beams were getting stronger, with Ember once again, blocking more of Luna's beams.

"Time to crank some juice!" Luna yelled, as she started playing a ton of notes on her guitar, which began pushing Ember farther away, and this time, Ember's strength was being weakened.

 **EMBER, SO WARM AND TENDER….**

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick were still inside the many universes, and this time, it was a black-violet-ish surreal place with floating triangles and circles, both colored blue and pink. They jumped on each shape, trying to escape the four chasing fairies. They hung onto a sign for "Harbor Boulevard", and jumped through another hole. Now, Patrick held onto Spongebob's hand, as they flew through the multi-verse. "Oh Patrick, how are we ever going to get out of here?!" Spongebob cried, as Patrick then had the same determined face. "I know exactly where to go!" Patrick and Spongebob flew farther away from the area, as Patrick continued to find one specific hole to one universe.

At the battle, Luna kept playing notes on her guitar, pushing Ember farther and farther back.

"This is impossible! How can such a human like you out-power a magnificent music ghost like me?!"

"Because music is the strongest power there is, and unlike you..." Luna pushed the beam farther. "I'VE GOT THE MUSIC IN ME." She pushed one big note, that sent Ember flying back all the way back into the Ghost portal, and instead of stopping, she flew to god knows where. Luna then used her beam to destroy the speakers, ending the song.

"Sweet Victory...yeah." Luna said, as the girls in back of them were completely stunned, with no reaction. They just stood their with blank faces. "You can all continue fighting, dudes." They continued with their opponents.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Sorry, I had to make this one chapter. I honestly looked forward to writing this scene.**


	53. Chapter 27: Nicktoons Unite 7

Danny and Vlad were facing off while standing on top of the beam's Space Needle resembling roof. Both were still relying on both their powers and physical moves, with Danny dodging each of Vlad's kicks. "I've tried to reason with you!" Vlad said. "I've given you all the opportunities! But that wasn't enough for you!"

"How can it be enough, when I never wanted it in the first place?!" Danny responded, as he gave Vlad a quick.

Meanwhile, down the beam, while Carl was running for his life defenseless, the Killers were still at it, though back in the Fenton Lab, the tank was close to being full. However, the two Dolphins were more focused on building their giant Fenton Thermos, which was close to being finished.

"Wait! Halt production! We need to disassemble this whole contraption!" Lisa said.

"What? But we're almost finished!" Jack said.

"We've made a tiny blunder around the power source! It's place in the incorrect area!" Lisa responded.

"Sorry Lisa, but I've been building Thermoses for half of my entire life. I would know a mistake when I see one!"

"But this is not an ordinary Thermos. There are different rules to a size such as this!" Lisa responded.

"Well, let's test it and see who's the proper genius!" Jack said, programming the giant Thermos. Jack looked in front of the open Thermos, and saw the green light start to pop up. A beam began to form, forming what looked like a portal inside. "Yes! We did it!" While Jack was boasting, Lisa was counting to five. "Those floating things in the sky are as good as…" The Thermos suddenly turned off, and then the wheels the whole thing was being carried on broke off, as the Thermos was now smoking. Lisa gave Jack an annoyed look with her arms crossed. "Um…." Jack had nothing to say. "That wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Unbelievable! I still refuse to follow this superstition, and yet I have more trustworthy knowledge of this type of equipment, than some so-called "professional ghost hunter"!" She then sighed. "Well, let's fix this whole thing!"

Leni was about to touch the Ghost Catcher as she saw her "ball" go through it, but was stopped by Jack. "Don't go anywhere near the Ghost Catcher, Leni! It will separate you from your body!". Meanwhile, in the background, Plankton tried squeezing out of his trap.

…

Jenny tried once again to lift the beam up into space, but despite being able to burn through the metal, she still wasn't able to lift it. No progress was being made, as the beam was still bolted to the ground. "It's too strong!" Jenny said. "I can't lift it!" After a few attempts, her arms broke off, making her hurl towards the ground. Her ear jets did keep her afloat, as her arms flew back to her. "What is this thing made of?!" Jenny asked.

Crocker crawled out of the long hole down to the Earth's Magma. Timmy then shot a laser from his hands.

"Had enough yet, Crocker?" Timmy asked.

Crocker blasted his jets on the back of him, and then shot at his enemy as hard as he could. He first froze his body, and then with one more blast, destroyed Timmy's suit. As Timmy fell down, he quickly grabbed him by the shirt, and dangled him from where the hole that went down to the core was. The fairies tried to save him, by zapping at Crocker, but he quickly froze the three into carbonite.

"Wait, what did I just do?" Crocker realized, and then with the snap of his fingers, the fairies disappeared and were now in the same hand dangling with Timmy. "He he! I caught your fairies too!" He laughed happily. But then, the Killers started firing at Crocker, including Luna's guitar beam, but then he froze every single one of their bodies in ice. He even striked Valerie, as she came charging at him.

"Well, at least I don't have to hold in my bladder!" Cosmo said.

"So, it has come to this, Turner!" Crocker said as he dangled Timmy's body over the hole. "After years of failure, I'm about to finally defeat you!"

All of a sudden, the sound of rumbling was made.

"Hey, what the devil is that sound?" Crocker asked. Everyone then began to hear to where the sound was coming from, which was from the portal to the multi-verse. It sounded like a herd of buffalo were running out. But then, Crocker's eyes widened at what he saw. "PANTS?!" Crocker yelled.

Down the portal, came hundreds of pairs of pants walking out of the portal, and dropping down. Even the ghost fairies had their faces covered with them, as they flew out screaming. Pink jeans, blue shorts, skirts, every combination was running down, and who else was in the middle of them but the two sea creatures.

"YES!" Patrick said. "I told you there was a pants universe!" Both cheered as they dropped down to the ground, flying in the air with their arms up. Eventually, they caught up with Crocker, and started walking up his arm. "AHH! Get off of me!" More of the pants started to crawl up Crocker, and then cover his face. As he let go of Timmy and his fairies, all of the pants began to form a dog pile on his whole body.

"Now there's something you don't see every day!" Timmy said, and then with Wanda's help, he freed all the frozen killers.

"Just when I thought I saw it all for today!" Lori said.

"Like dude, this is a trip!" Luna said.

However, the dog pile didn't last for long, as Crocker burst through it, screaming in anger. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY CLOTHES!" Crocker aimed his hand at the gang. "Wow, that sounded dumb." He said to himself. However, the pants crawled on him again, strapping his arms and legs to the ground.

"Boy, this is some hard elastic!" Crocker said. "What, are these pants magic proof?"

"Never underestimate the power of the pants universe!" Patrick said,

"Now for the finishing move!" Timmy said. "I wish Crocker was back to normal!"

As it turns out, the wands didn't work. "What? They still won't work?! " Timmy shouted. "Hang on, how did you get your magic anyways?", he asked Crocker.

"Oh, I just drank some fairy magic from a cooler of possessed fairies. Wait a minute, this must mean I have ghost DNA inside of me! I can resist other magic! This also must mean…I'm a half-ghost!" Crocker started laughing. "Before I transform, I need a cool catchphrase! I know! I'm going ghost!"

"ALREADY TAKEN!" Danny yelled, from up the beam.

"Oh forget it! I'm about to transform! Say your prayers, Turner!" Crocker tried to transform himself, but nothing happened. "Well maybe I can turn invisible!" He tried again, but all he left was a fart inside his suit. This small action made Lynn chuckle.

"Well, this is awkward!" Crocker said.

"Well, that takes care of Crocker!" Timmy said

"Hooray, we've won!" Spongebob said.

"Um, talking sponge, I think you've forgotten one little thing." Jazz said, pointing to the sky. Despite one villain being trapped, the ghost fairies were still in the air, and the beam was still active.

"Oh right." Spongebob said, as he continued to jump up in the air, and chop up ghosts.

Timmy then turned to the girls, who were staring at astonishment at the fairies. "Um, just to be clear, these aren't fairies, but holograms!" Timmy told them.

"Eh, we're too weirded out to even care." Lori said. "Plus, my phone is destroyed."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yes, readers. We are heading towards the end of the story, and while I wanted to finish the climax in this chapter, it's late, and I think I'll finish it tomorrow. Besides, its really starting to feel like I'm rushing things.**

 **Also, like I said, feel free to give your opinions readers. Favorite characters? Things I need to improve on? I actually don't mind the criticism.**


	54. Chapter 27: Nicktoons Unite 8

Back inside the beam, Lincoln was finally able to fly up to the control room, after going through many passing ghosts. Of course, following him, was his four sisters. "Okay, we're finally here!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Now this will be a piece of…cake?" Outside of the door, robots were surrounding the whole place, and they all turned their attention towards Lincoln. All of their eyes turned red, and immediately, Goddard fired at every single one of them, in the matter of seconds. "Thanks, boy!" Lincoln replied. He then ran towards the control panel, and took out the flash drive. "Now, all I need to do is..."

"Surprise!" Calamitous jumped, and attacked Lincoln.

"What?! I thought you were fighting Jimmy!" Lincoln responded.

"I am! I'm just a mechanical clone built by my genius creator!" Calamitous said. "You think I wouldn't be prepared if my CalamiBot was destroyed, or if any of you brats came into this control room? Convenient and makes no sense, yes! But hey, at least I get a point! Well, let's get this over with!" He pressed a button on a remote he had, dropping a cage on Goddard, and releasing laser bars that covered the main door to the room. Luan called for Lincoln's name, as the four sisters were now blocked onto saving their best brother. The Calamitous clone was now tackling Lincoln, with his hand covering his neck. "Thank heavens my creator gave me the strength he lost years ago! So that way, I can end your life!" He even used his hands to shock Lincoln, destroying the function of the Ecto Hands.

As the sisters were screaming for his name, and pounding the walls out of helplessness, Lincoln tried pushing Calamitous away, while trying to crawl towards the control panel, and plug the flash drive into a port of some sort. However, Calamitous' grip was too tight, was he still had his hand on Lincoln's neck.

CRASH! Danny and Vlad crashed like a ball through the windows of the control room. Danny saw the Calamitous clone, and yelled for Lincoln's name, seeing that he was about to probably die. He threw Vlad back into the wall, and shot a beam at the Calamitous clone, destroying him. Lincoln started limping, and looked at the control panel. "Where do I plug this baby in?!" Lincoln asked. Goddard gave a bark, and then showed another diagram, showing the flash drive can do. Lincoln copied the diagram, and slammed the drive onto the side of the panel. The drive transformed itself and slid inside the panel. A few seconds later, electric bolts started to come out of the whole piece of machinery. "NO!" Vlad cried out, as Danny held him back down. Lincoln jumped out of the way, as the entire box started to fill up with static, all building up to an explosion. The beams slowly grew smaller and smaller, along with the portals, until they stopped functioning altogether. The Ghost Portal, the Multi-verse Portal, and the Bikini Bottom portal were now closed. While Jenny was still trying to lift the beam, The Ghost Killers were witnessing the whole defeat.

"They did it! THEY DID IT!" Lynn said.

All of the Ghost Killers cheered, along with Luna playing a note from her guitar. Spongebob and Patrick, along with Carl, were dancing by spinning around together happily, with all of the pants circling them. However, Crocker despite being tied to the ground, nodded his head to the pants dancing. "Wait a minute…NO!" Crocker shouted. Lynn sucked up one more ghost, which made the tank finally full. The two inventors were still focused on building the giant Thermos, while Leni had her eyes on the Fenton flush knob. She gave a chuckle, as she pulled the knob, sending all of the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone.

Inside the beam, the girls were cheering outside of the door. "HE DID IT!" Lola yelled, down from the floor. "LINCOLN DID IT!"

Sam and Tucker were down on the floor, as they both high-fived, while Calamitous was still fighting Jimmy, but then stopped as he heard the news. "What?!" Jimmy pushed Calamitous into his Calami-Bot, head first, knocking him out. "Way to go, Loud." Jimmy said silently. Goddard ran out of his cage, and the lasers blocking the door were gone. The sisters ran to Lincoln happily, hugging him in celebration.

Danny flew towards Lincoln. "Wow, you actually saved us all, kid! Hard to believe someone as cool as you could pull off something this big!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it, without the help of my family, and my friends."

Lucy was still blushing at Danny. "I want to have your soul!"

"NOW ACTIVATING: SELF-DESTRUCT. TIME UNTIL DESTRUCTION: THREE MINUTES."

"Oh, no." Lincoln said. The whole place was now shaking, and crumbling down, as all the floating ghosts screamed and evacuated the giant beam. Sheen was then dropped from all the ghosts, and fell to the ground, landing on his two feet, without breaking a single bone. "Wow! I really do have magic feet!" However, he then cried in pain. "CRAMP!"

"What?! What on Earth is happening?!" Jimmy asked.

Calamitous got up, still feeling half un-conscious. "Silly Neutron! You've activated the beam's desolation abilities! Now, the beam's explosion will wipe out all of Amity Park, including all of your loved ones." He then passed out again. Sam and Tucker grabbed his body, and carried it outside.

"There has to be a way out of this!" Jimmy started to make his own plan, and then got an idea, following him speaking to his watch. "Goddard, come to me now!"

Meanwhile, while Jenny was trying as hard as she could to lift the beam, back up in the control room, the Killers couldn't leave, since as pointed out by Timmy, a few of their friends were still inside, while Maddie still wondered where her own son was. Danny was about to carry off with everyone in the room, but then Vlad shot a beam at Danny, and then duplicated himself, with the clone trapping Danny into another sphere. Vlad was now completely filled with rage, flying towards Lincoln, with the kid slowly backing away from the ghost. Lucy shot a bow towards Vlad's butt, but the ghost didn't react, and repeated the same process to his sisters.

"You little pest." Vlad said. "You ruined everything! Luckily, I don't harm minors. But I know something that will." Vlad then snapped his fingers.

The Calamitous clone, with half of his face destroyed, got up, flew from the air, and grabbed Lincoln by the shirt, leaving the entire control room. His sisters screamed in horror, and Danny tried to fight his way out of the sphere. Lincoln looked down, to see the humongous height. Despite being the closest he ever came to death, he wasn't scared. Even the Killers saw him from up above.

"Is that Lincoln up there?!" Jazz called out.

"OUR BABY!" Lori called out.

"Oh wait, I don't have to do this either!" Vlad said. "Danny, if you want me to spare your little friend, then all you have to do, is accept my request!"

"I. WILL. NEVER. JOIN YOU!" Danny said, trying to break through the sphere.

Meanwhile, up above, the fairies flew to Lincoln's head. "Don't worry, Lincoln!" Wanda said. "We'll save you!". But then, a thought popped in Lincoln's head, which made him smile. "Don't worry, I have a better idea."

TIME UNTIL DESTRUCTION: TWO MINUTES.

Lincoln slipped out of his orange shirt, falling from the distance. All of the sisters screamed in horror, until Lincoln was caught by a giant metal hand. "How predictable." Lincoln said happily.

Meanwhile back inside the beam, Danny broke out of Vlad's sphere, and as Vlad was shocked. "Get out of here!" Danny told the sisters, as Danny carried his enemy out of the beam, and pushed him through the whole thing, slamming his body into a building. He continued to block him towards the building, pushing him as hard as he could. The sisters escaped via the elevator shaft, while the whole beam was crumbling.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the others left the inside of the beam, VIA the holes, and Goddard gave Jimmy his Shrink Ray. Jimmy was about to use it on the beam, but then looked at Carl. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Carl!" Carl looked at him, still frightening. "Do you still enjoy shrinking things? Here you go!" He threw the ray at Carl, who caught it. "I don't get it! You should do this, Jim!"

"No, I think I've done enough for today!"

Carl looked at the ray frightened, but then stopped all his fear altogether. "Time to be the hero!" Carl said, as he ran to the nearest building.

"Where are you going, Carl?!" Jimmy asked.

"It's too close! It's giving me hives!"

"Everytime."

"GO! WHEEZER! GO!" Sheen yelled, as Carl continued running from ghosts, who were shot at by the Killers, along with the aid of Valerie, who was still on her hoverboard. "Oh, for petes sake, kid! Just stop running like a toy and get on my board!" Carl jumped on, and Valerie carried him away farther, to help him get a perfect shot.

TIME UNTIL DESTRUCTION: ONE MINUTE.

All of the sisters ran out of the building, along with Tucker and Sam holding Calamitous' body. Lincoln was carried down by Jenny, who immediately had Lori's arms wrapped around him. Carl then was dropped off until the top of a building, much to Valerie's annoyance. Carl took one good look at the beam.

TIME UNTIL DESTRUCTION: THIRTY SECONDS.

He was filled with fear, with a ton of thoughts in his head. What if I screw up? What if I miss? What if I make it grow? He then had to let it all out, and held a button on the ray. It let out a giant beam, coming straight towards the middle of the beam. In his mind, the beam was going in slow motion, with one second being foot closer to the giant thing.

ZAP! The beam destroyed half of the road and floor, leaving giant cracks, and falling down a gigantic hole, as the entire beam went from the size of a Space Needle, to the size of eraser.

Everyone around the hole were all confused. They didn't know how to react, or if they were in any danger, since their big extinction threat was now….

BOOM. Outside of the hole, the beam still exploded, to a big sonic boom that sent everyone, including Crocker on a piece of the street up in the air, with the pants still attached to him, flying back and destroyed all the windows of Amity Park. It also destroyed the entire sewer, leaving every bathroom in Amity Park flooded. Mr. Lancer also happened to be in the bathroom around the same time. "FARHENHEIT 451!" he cried.

Everyone, including Spongebob, Patrick, Timmy, his fairies, Lincoln, his sisters, Jimmy, Goddard, Sheen, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jazz, Jenny, and even Valerie stared at the destruction, while Danny was still holding back Vlad. Crocker then flew down back into the hole.

"Hole in one!" Luan said, laughing awkwardly, knowing full well that it wasn't her best. Despite this, Timmy to chuckle, at both at Crocker, and what Luan said. Then, Lincoln started laughing, then Spongebob and Patrick, then Jimmy and Sheen, then the fairies, then the sisters, then the two Fentons, and then Sam and Tucker. Jenny and Valerie were the only ones confused, and then decided to go through with it, and started laughing.

"I wasn't really trying, guys!" Luan said, but then she decided to go along with it anyways. At least she was able to get everyone to laugh at one of her jokes again.

"Well, that's it!" Spongebob said.

"No, we still got trouble!" Lincoln said, as he broke his smile, and pointed to the fairies in the sky.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Almost there, just almost there...**


	55. Chapter 28: The Aftermath

**Well, this is it. We're finally reaching the end. After years of trying, I'm finally about to complete the big crossover fanfic I've dreamed of writing. Granted, it's not Cartoon Network, but eh, this is still something I'd imagine. So now, let's finish this climax.**

"If only I prepared myself for things like this!" Jimmy said. "It's the Anti-things over again!

"I'll take care of these pixies!" Valerie said, about to fly up in the air. Meanwhile, up at Pixie world, "I take no offense." H.P said, in his dull voice.

"Hold it! Hold everything!" Jack said in the back. "If there's anyone taking care of those blasted pieces of magic, it's going to be me!" Jack was on top of his Fenton Thermos, while Lisa was carrying the whole thing by a rope. "You couldn't have waited to add the extra weight until we came here?!" Lisa said annoyed. Meanwhile, Leni was carrying the Ghost Catcher with her two hands, completely out of breath.

"Jack!" Maddie cried. "This is marvelous!" Meanwhile, Danny, who was still holding down Vlad, rolled his eyes. "Of course, she always compliments the moron for inventions I can do better at!" Vlad responded, while Danny punched him in the face. "Shut up!"

"And you thought you didn't need me to help you guys capture these floating pieces of scum!" Jack said. "Well, NOBODY excludes Jack Fenton onto ghost hunting! Hey XJ9, think you could give me a hand?" Jenny grabbed the Ghost Catcher, and then extended her other hand to carry the Thermos. "How about two?" Luan laughed at that. "That was a pretty good comeback!" Jenny equipped the Ghost Catcher onto her arm, and carried off Jack. "I LOVE THIS JOB!" he yelled, as the two of them flew into the sky.

"And all it took for me was to accept the existence of the supernatural." Lisa said.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"No. In fact, I'm going to wipe my memory clean when all of this is finished!"

"Wait a minute, where's my son?" Maddie asked. Jazz and the two friends turned her direction towards Danny, who was still holding Vlad. Danny tried to signal them for help, and as a response, Lana gave her utility belt, which turned Vlad back into his human self, and then he carried him off to his father's Ghost Portal, without turning human first, to throw him onto Walker's Ghost Prison, who despite knowing who Vlad was and the fact that he had a deal with him, still arrested him for the "illegal" ghost belt, which was barely a new rule. "This isn't over Fenton!" Vlad said, as he was carried off.

Meanwhile back in the sky, Jack turned on the Thermos, and Jenny put the Ghost Catcher in front of the Thermos. As possessed fairies were being sucked into the direction of the Thermos, they also went through the Ghost Catcher, which sent the fairies flying another direction. All of them happily flew back to Fairy World, with the gang watching the whole thing. Lola was absolutely fangirling at the beautiful sight of fairies in the air. Even Jorgen got sucked up, and cheered. "HA HA! I am free from the ghostly possession!" he cheered. "My muscles! They are still beautiful, and not dead looking!" He then saw everyone down looking at him, and then sighed. "I'll let Turner figure this out! I need a very manly bubble bath!" He flew away back to Fairy World.

Jack finally sucked everyone up, even around the globe, with the help of Jenny's speed. He finally came down, with his hair in a wicked style from the wind.

"Baby, you did it!" Maddie said, as she hugged Jack. Now, it was Danny's turn to solve another conflict, as his mom began to cry about Danny. What was Danny's suggestion?

"Oh great, did I miss the whole battle again? I need to lay off the beans!"

"Danny!"

"Wow, they really are gullible." Lisa said.

"You're OK, son!" His parents hugged him, but then looked mad. "Wait, where on Earth were you this entire time? We were worried sick!" Maddie said.

"Did that Ghost Boy kidnap you?!"

"No." Danny said with his annoyed expression. "But that ghost boy did save me from the beam, but I, um, had to use the bathroom because…I had really bad gas!" Danny bluffed.

"Why didn't we see you run out then?" Jack asked.

"I've..been doing more excercising lately!"

"Whatever, son. We're just glad you're okay!"

"Wow, they really are idiots." Carl happily said.

"Wait a minute, we took care of Vlad, Crocker and Calamitous, but what about Plankton?"

"No need to worry, sponge!" Lynn responded. "We caught him, so now, we have no villains to worry about!"

"Think again, fools!" Plankton said on top of his giant jellyfish.

"Oh come on! Can we finish this already?!" Timmy said.

"I'm on it!" Valerie said.

"Wait, hold your scallops!" Plankton said. "You might have defeated my one chance at world domination, but I still have this!" He held up the formula.

"The secret formula for the Krabby Patty!" Spongebob shouted.

"Um, what?" Valerie asked.

"Where he's from, it's the cities favorite food!" Tucker responded.

"And now, I'm about to read it right now!" He opened the bottle, and read the message.

Get some shampoo you greasy mutt, and get rid of the rats underneath your bed!

Mr. Krabs started laughing from above. "It was worth going through that little portal just to peek at this!"

"Krabs, you had this planned all along!"

"Um, what's going on?" Lori asked.

"I think he's about to confess about the affair!" Sheen responded.

"Well, luckily, I still have magic by my side!" Plankton snapped his fingers, and in his hands, the real formula popped up. "Now, I have the real formula!"

"No! No! Mr. Krabs, you can't let him steal the secret we've spent years protecting!"

"Don't worry, lad! I'm about to break him without using me claws!"

"So, what's your defense this time, Krabs?"

"Well, you did it, Plankton. You finally caught me formula, fair and square. But I'm really disappointed."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was expecting one of ye big schemes to finally capture me formula, but you used a magic jellyfish to just poof it up! That really shows ya strength, if you didn't even catch with your own two hands. You know, I expected more from someone like you!"

"Pff! Who needs you? I still have the formula, one that I got with my own small hands...though it would've been fun to capture it by myself." Meanwhile as Plankton kept thinking, Valerie sucked up the jellyfish, with Jenny using the Ghost Catcher in front of it.

"No, no, no! This is exactly what I wanted! No, I won't let this go! I caught it fair and square, I really did!" Thoughts whiplashed through Plankton's mind. He finally had the formula, but he didn't capture it by hand. But who cares? It was in his hands, but then his ego collided. Then, he kept thinking, that he started twitching and having a seizure on the ground, leading to him with no response, but odd sounds. Krabs then took the formula in his hand.

"That's how you crack eggs, boy!" Krabs said to Spongebob, as he gave his trademark laugh.

"Well, we're finally done! The world is officially saved!" Lincoln said.

"All thanks to you, and Carl!" Spongebob said.

"I did it! I call for a celebration at the Candy Bar!". However, a car pulled over in front of all the toons. It was a rental car, and was green, but broken. Immediately, the Loud family recognized who was inside the car.

"Oh no." Lincoln said.

"We completely forgot about this!" Lori said. Then out of the car, came Lynn Sr. marching completely angry, while on the other side, Rita looked worried.

"YOU! ALL OF YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE ANY OF YOU! RUNNING OFF WITHOUT CONFRONTING US, TAKING OUR FAMILY VAN! LEAVING US WORRIED SICK!"

Lincoln stepped up. "Look, dad, I can explain…!"

"YOU ARE IN NO ROOM TO TALK, MISTER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR ROOM, GROUNDED! I thought you kids couldn't do anything more dangerous than anything you do every day, but then I hear from Clyde that you guys ran off to here for a joy ride! I had to rent a car, and I nearly totaled it, which means I have to use my new golf club money to pay for all the damages! Then I saw these ghosts everywhere in the sky from here, with these giant beams, from this giant Space Needle thing, and now I see all of you down here in the middle of all this chaos! What were you all thinking?! Going through all this chaos?! I thought I raised smarter kids, ones with common sense, but with this whole fiasco, I guess you're not there yet! All of you are going to be grounded for a long time, that the next time you see daylight, you'll all be in your seventies!"

"Dad, it wasn't our fault, you see…" Lori tried to explain.

"NO EXCUSES! This was the most irresponsible thing any of you have ever done! You could've gotten yourselves killed from all this! You should all be ashamed!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO THEM?!" Timmy yelled at Lynn Sr. "How about you let your family talk for once, instead of just yelling at them?! Maybe then, you won't jump to your stupid assumptions and realize that they're not to blame for anything!"

"Excuse me, mister?!' Lynn Sr. replied.

"Your family helped stop the villains from taking over the world!" Sheen said.

"Yeah, your family helped saved the world!" Carl said.

"What are all of you people talking about?!"

"Mr. Loud, your family has not only helped save my son and his friends, but also stopped the beam! You have such a fine family, especially, your son Lincoln!"

"You're…YOU'RE JACK FENTON!" Lynn Sr. cried happily. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE BEST GHOST HUNTERS EVER!"

"Is? Is this true? All of you actually saved the world?" Rita asked.

"Of course, we all did." Lincoln said.

"Mr. Loud, your son was the one who dis-activated the beam that was causing all this!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and your daughters rescued us from the villains!" Danny said.

"That, and your daughter, Lynn is really cool!" Jenny said. "She even makes me jealous!" Lynn grinned at that.

"Having ten daughters really does pay off!" Jazz said.

"You have the best and most fun family in the world!" Spongebob said.

"So wait, ignoring the talking sponge and robot, my son, and my daughters, were the heroes?" Lynn Sr. said, and as Jimmy shook his head in agreement, Lynn Sr, started and then stopped screaming. "That still doesn't excuse you all running off with our conscent!"

"Look, Dad, none of us were running off, because well…"

"Actually, I was the only one running off!" Lincoln responded. "In fact, you or the girls wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Look, after the pageant, I was just so angry at you guys for not believing me that I tried to catch the ghost myself, but all I did was end up here! All that the girls were doing was trying to rescue me from all this, but I just didn't want to come back to you guys. Instead, I ran off with all of these guys, and during the time with them, I've never been so scared for my life. I mean, this is still the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, but I was just terrified, because if something went wrong, I would've never seen any of you again. If you're going to ground anyone, ground me! I deserve it, because I endangered all of you, and after today, I never want to lose you guys again!"

"Lincoln. Son." Lynn Sr. started to calm down. "After seeing those ghosts in the air, I should've known you were right. I should've believed you about the ghosts from the beginning. "

"We're just glad to see that all of you are okay!" Rita responded.

"That, and I have the coolest family in the world!" Lynn Sr. said. "I can finally brag to all my co-workers that you guys rock! Oh, your son won the Kung-Fu tournament, well I don't care, my family saved the world!"

"We're absolutely proud of all of you!" Rita said. "When we get home, I say we throw the biggest party for our childrens' victory!"

"Not so fast!" A speaker voice called out. Vans drove onto the street, as the Guys In White stepped out of their vans.

"Oh great, not these clowns again!" Danny said.

"Well, I'm out." Valerie said. "See you all soon." She took off in her hoverboard.

"What do all of you want?!" Maddie asked.

"We're here to bring you all in for questioning, and to wipe your memories out! The world must not know about this incident!"

"Well, good luck with that! The world knows about the beam, and half of the city is destroyed!" Timmy said.

"Nonsense! For every alien invasion, apocalypse, ghost attack, and thirty-second day of the month, we always find a way to erase all the evidence!"

"But what about…?"

"ALWAYS!"

"All of you will have to go back to your homes, and have your memories wiped of this incident! The truth cannot be revealed to the public!"

"Well, kids." Rita said. "Even if we don't know about this, we'll still love you, and we're proud of you all no matter what."

"What?! You can't do this!" Lincoln said. "This is the most epic day of my life!"

"Please, we might be bad at secrets, but we won't tell anybody!" Lori said.

"Too late! Boys, take the sponge, the fudge head, the buck tooth, and Daniel Fenton!"

"You get away from my boy!" Jack said, as he was tazed, with the same happening to Maddie.

"These boys are to have their memories and abilities erased from them…so that we can take these world missions ourselves!"

"What?! That's an incredibly selfish move!" Timmy said.

"We're tired of taking a backseat to you kids! Now let's go!"

Everyone started to fight each other, with the sisters attacking the Guys. However, more Guys came, and help everybody to their eyes. A guy had a giant gun, that was about to neutralize all of the memories of the events.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! Please save us! Please I wish…FOR ALL OF THIS TO BE OVER!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raised their wands…POOF….

 **THE END…JUST KIDDING, TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **ONE. MORE. CHAPTER.**


	56. 29: Morning In Royal Woods Shimmers

Morning at the Loud House. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Lincoln Loud was starting to wake up from his sleep. However, Lincoln was confused as he woke up. What am I doing over here?, Lincoln asked. What happened to Amity Park, where are those idiots in white?

"Lincoln, come down here and get your stupid breakfast!" Lori said annoyingly.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, buddy. Can you hear me?"

"Clyde, is everything alright?"

"Well yes, just checking up on my friend during his grounding!"

"Grounding? I'm not grounded!"

"Really? Because from how angry your parents were for ruining your sister's pageant, I'm pretty sure you were in for some deep punishment!"

"But I didn't even ruin my sister…"

"Yes, I know. It was a ghost! You've told me that a hundred times already!"

"But it's true, it really wasn't me! I don't know why they're grounding me, especially after I saved the world!"

"Saved the world? Link, what are you talking about?"

"How can you not remember? Yesterday? Me and the sisters saved the world? It should be on the news!"

"Link, I'm sure you had a nice dream and all, but you're in reality now, so sorry that you're being punished. But don't worry, I'll recap for you what happens on tonight's ARGH episode." Clyde hung up.

A lot entered in Lincoln's mind right now. "That wasn't a dream! That can't possibly be a dream!" Lincoln said, he tried to question everything, but after many seconds, he just gave up thinking, and laid on his bed, absolutely depressed.

"Maybe it all was just a dream." Lincoln said to himself. "Great. My greatest adventure of all time, and it was all just a dream! I can't believe this!" He started to feel even more depressed. "So that's it. I'm still grounded, and none of it happened. I never saved the world from those four villains. My sisters never helped me. I never blew up an alien prison. I never met any of the guys. I never met Jack Fenton. I never even met Danny Phantom. I don't even think he's real. I don't even know if ghosts are real. Maybe the girls were right. Maybe I did ruin Lola's pageant. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I'm not a hero after all."

….

However his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar sound came to his ears.

He looked up and saw a green portal open in his room. "No way it can't be!", he said shocked. Soon, four figures came out of the portal and made Lincoln all the more happy.

"Sorry if we intruded in your personal quarters Lincoln, but we had to do this." Jimmy calmly explained. Lincoln hopped off his bed and walked up to the four "I knew it! It wasn't a dream! I really did save the world! But how did you get us away from those white suit guys?"

Timmy smirked "You should thank my reality warping computer programs! They got us out of Amity Park, and warped the world back to normal!" Lincoln was confused "So, I'm guessing from how my friend doesn't remember anything, you wiped out everyone's memory?"

Danny shook his head, "Well yeah, but the only people that remember are Us, Patrick, Jimmy's friends, Sam, Tucker and Jenny, everyone else doesn't remember the battle."

Lincoln snapped his fingers at the mention of the robot "Oh yeah her, where is she?" Spongebob smiled "She's back at her house, We made a quick visit to her to give her something, speaking of..." he took out a small bag from behind his back and gave it to Lincoln.

"Um, burgers?" He curiously asked Spongebob shook his head "Those are not ordinary burgers, those are Krabby Patties! The best burgers in the deep blue sea, made by yours truly!" Spongebob winked. "Don't worry, one bite, and it will be the best experience you'll ever have!"

Danny then gave something to Lincoln that he recognized. "You're giving me the ecto hands?"

Danny smirked "Hey you're gonna need them, and Jimmy here modified them to be laser pistols as well.". "You know, you really are one of my heroes!" Lincoln said. "Thanks kid, and it was awesome working with you!" Danny replied. "You're still gonna read those comics?" "Oh no, I don't need to read that fake garbage!" Lincoln said. "I lived something better!" Speaking of the boy genius, he stepped up and gave Lincoln a small remote. "Here, take this recaller!" He told the middle loud

"What is that?" Timmy asked a little confused.

"It's a communicator and a way for us to meet up. Don't you remember? I gave it to you two and Danny after our first journey." Jimmy reminded them.

"Oh yeah, I remember those! Must've been locked in my closet." Danny sheepishly said.

"Weird, it's as if we remember these because some great big force is trying to cover his mistakes!" Spongebob said to no one in particular.

Lincoln was amazed by the small device, but then was curious. "Why'd you give this to me?" Timmy chuckled "Come on dude, you're part of our team now." Lincoln's smile got bigger "Really!?"

"Are you serious?" Danny asked. "After everything you've done, you still don't think you're a part of the team? Come on, man!"

"Of course, I've had my doubts about you in the beginning Loud, but you've helped our team through this crisis and like Jenny, you're fit to become one of us!" Jimmy explained.

Lincoln looked at his four new friends and new teammates, "Thanks Guys!" He said happily, but it was time to go for the other heroes. "Well Lincoln, I'll see ya, but if you want anymore of those delicious Krabby Patties, you'd know where to find me!" Spongebob happily said before jumping into the portal.

"See ya, Lincoln. I gotta go too, since Amity Park needs saving and all that. Hope we can meet again." Danny said. Lincoln waved before Danny walked in as well.

"Well, it's best I should be going as well. Bon voyage, Loud." Jimmy said as he walked into the portal.

Lincoln turned to the only one left, Timmy. "Wait, you couldn't get rid of my grounding?" Timmy shrugged. "Sorry Link, reality warping is finicky, and besides, Wanda kept pestering me about taking responsibility and all that dumb stuff. I will say this, I left a little surprise for you."

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln responded.

"You'll see." Timmy winked before he left and the green portal closed.

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. Despite no one knowing about the whole battle, it still happened, and now he was a part of one of the greatest superhero teams the world ever has, even more exciting than one of his comic books. However, now, it was time to face the music, and face his family, who have no memory of what happened yesterday. He started to frown, as he left his room, and walked down to the kitchen.

Everyone was having their typical breakfast morning. Lily was throwing her food, Lana was playing with hers, ETC. However, all of them stopped as they saw Lincoln, who looked absolutely miserable. Every single one of them gave him a mad glare, except Lily. "Hey guys." he said in a depressed tone. "Do I still get my breakfast?"

"You want breakfast?! I'll give you breakfast!" Lori snapped, as if she was about to pound Lincoln or throw a vat at him. However, she kissed Lincoln's cheek, and gave him his plate of eggs. "Here you go, little bro!" she said.

"Um, what's going on here? Shouldn't you all be mad at me?" Lincoln asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Lana said.

"Um, because a gho…I mean, I ruined Lola's pageant! That whole thing meant everything to her!"

"Eh, it's just one stupid pageant! There are others out there!" Lola replied, while her eye twitched. "Besides, I still won!"

"The past is in the past, bro!" Luna said.

"Seriously, what's going on here guys?" Lincoln asked. "Why are you all suddenly nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Look Lincoln." Lori said. "We feel like we were too harsh on you after the whole pageant thing. Ghost or no ghost, we are all sorry for yelling at you, and getting you grounded."

"So we decided that until you're grounding is over," Lynn said. "We're going to make it up to you. We're going to make this grounding some of the most fun you'll ever spend in this house."

"Wait, I never got my flying…" Leni then got punched in the gut by Lori. "I mean, I don't what happened yesterday!" She got punched again. "I mean, I like chocolate!"

"Shouldn't we tell him the truth?" Lucy asked Lisa.

"Eh, maybe this is the exact way things should be. Plus, I want to keep my sanity." Lisa responded.

Luan told more breakfast puns, as all of the family enjoyed their breakfast. Meanwhile, outside, Cosmo was watching over the whole thing.

"What? Can't a guy enjoy a happy ending?" Cosmo asked. "I mean, bye readers! Wait, I haven't made the final laugh yet!

"Hey, I want the final laugh!" Sheen said, popping up.

"No, I want the final laugh!" Patrick said, then all three starting fighting each other.

Then all of a sudden, Carl appeared. "That's all folks! Ow, my...ah, you get the point!" Carl waved.

 **THE END.**

 **Not over yet. Stay tuned for the next part.**


	57. EpilogueStingersSoundtrack Thingy

**HOLY CRAP. I can't believe it. It's over. After an entire year, it's finally over. I have officially completed the big crossover fanfiction story I've spent years trying to make. I've finally done it. I said I was going to complete it, and I did it. Not my first complete fanfic story: that was an Arthur murder story...which is now gone forever.**

 **This was a fun ride. I'll admit, there were times where I felt like giving up on this, believing a lot of things to be too ridiculous, especially from all the plot holes I had to fix in this. There were times where I had really bad writer's block, and felt like I couldn't make certain parts of this story, since I just wanted to focus on the parts I wanted to write. But now, it's finally finished. While it is just fanfiction, to me, since I really want to write, this is sort of an accomplishment.**

 **Like I said, for years, I..hey, what's going on?**

Lincoln picked up a Krabby Patty. "I wonder what Spongebob meant by an "experience." He bit onto the Krabby Patty.

His pupils widened, as he saw himself fly through a wonderful place of imagination, with Tom Jones music in the background. It was like he was sliding down a slide that was really a fry, and then dived down into the ketchup, then jumping onto a field of burgers, making him fly high into the sky, while hugging a bun.

Back in reality, Lincoln passed out on the floor. "Oh baby."

 **Well, that was odd, but anyways, for years, I've been trying to make this fanfic happen. It wasn't even supposed to be Nicktoons anyways, it was supposed to be CN, with a lot of KND. But I couldn't make it happen. It finally took the Loud House to get me to do something different, which is where I started writing the story. Of course, it took many re-writes. I mean, read the first "trailer", almost 99% of it never happened in this story. Like I said, I wasn't just going to give up.**

 **For this story, I'd like to give thanks to...What?**

Sam and Tucker were at the Pear store.

"No, please. Don't make me do this!" Tucker said.

"You cannot live your life dwelling over some stupid piece of technology!"

"She wasn't just some stupid piece of technology! She was my baby!" He sniffed.

"Well now, it's time for you to get over it!"

Sam then spoke to an employee. "What's the latest phone you have?"

However, as the employee talked the many amazing features, Tucker had his eyes on something else. Brand new PDAs were on sale. "What are those things?!" his eyes sparkled.

"Oh my god." Sam facepalmed.

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank PKSmashbros for helping contribute to this story, and I mean, a LOT OF IT. He helped me get some ideas, he even wrote a few scenes and jokes for this and part II, including the very ending, which I had to update a little. He even helped with the TV Tropes page, and created the thumbnails. It's great to see someone enjoy this story, and help me. I'm just completely thankful of that. So anyways, yeah, I knew this story would..oh, COME ON.**

It was night time, and Lucy was talking to a few spirits, making a little club for herself.

"So that was how you were born? Your father was that evil Vlad man, and you were born from nothing, while you never got to experience your baby years? Well, that's even sadder than anything from me."

By her side was a familiar face. "Um, thanks?" Danielle replied. "At least it's cool to meet someone who likes ghosts like me! But please stop talking about your obsession with my half-brother."

"But he's too sexy...I mean, anyways, let's finish my poem:

Emptiness. That's what my soul feels like. No purpose like an empty box. Emptiness.

"What did you think, other ghost?"

On the right, was another familiar ghost. "Wow." said the Box Ghost. "I mean, wow man. That was really deep. That poem really spoke to me. I haven't heard anything that powerful throughout my entire afterlife. Probably because it's too relatable!"

"Would you three shut up?!" Lynn said on the left. "You're interrupting my amazing dream!"

"What did you think, pirate ghost?"

The Flying Dutchman sighed, with an annoyed expression on his face. "This is stupid! What am I even doing with my life? WHAT AM I DOING?!" he screamed.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Lynn yelled, throwing a bowling ball at the Flying Dutchman.

 **Okay, so that's done with. Music really did influence how I wrote this story. I started listening to a lot of music while hearing this. In fact, speaking of music, I can imagine the whole theme of this story is Sweet Victory, or if this was real, an Avengers-esqe version of the song, with parts of the shows theme songs. Okay, next scene.**

Hooks were down on the Bikini Bottom again. This time, it was by three fishermen, who weren't even human.

"Caught anything yet, Heffer?" Rocko asked.

"Still nothing, pal!" Heffer replied.

"It's been hours!" Filbert said. "Why don't we just call it a day, and go get sodas and pop that new movie about the clown and those kids?"

"Why are we even using cheese instead of worms anyways?" Rocko asked.

All of the fishing poles started to move. "Hang on! We've all finally reached the jackpot!" Heffer said. Rocko lifted his pole. "Ah, I got me a shoe!" Rocko said to the brown boot. Then Filbert lifted his pole, which had a DVD.

"What's this? The unaired sketches of Studio 10! Why would this be in the ocean?"

Heffer was still bringing his. "Watch this, boys! I'm about to strike gold!" He lifted his pole, and saw a starfish eating the cheese on it. "Bon Jour, boys!" Patrick said, as Heffer threw him back into the ocean.

"Why are we always getting the creepy things?" Heffer asked.

"Wait just a minute, I just realized." Rocko said. "This ain't our own universe, and fish are the sizes of us! Are there any other creatures out there that we don't know about?"

"What kind of crazy stuff are you saying?" Heffer asked. "What, you think there are people that are bigger than us?"

"Well, **actually,** now that you say it.." Rocko said, as he heard a loud boat horn.

"Guys, I think that's a cruise ship coming!" Fillbert said.

"I don't think that's a cruise ship!" Rocko replied.

On the side of them, a boat that looked like the size of the Titanic came cruising on the right of them, as the three of them screamed in horror.

 **EDIT: 12/10/18 I've been revising a lot of the story lately, and I'd figure I'd add this part.**

Jenny was now in her room.

"Unbelievable. I save the world, and I ended up grounded over some stupid phone bill." Jenny said. "The price I pay for being single."

Suddenly, Jenny's telescreen erupted from her chest, with Jimmy's trademark logo on it. "Hello, Jenny. It's me, Jimmy Neutron. I've recorded this message for an offer. Even if we defeated the Evil Syndicate, there is still a possibility that there are threats out there, perhaps ones bigger than the Syndicate. This is where you come in, along with the allies you've fought with in Amity Park." As Jimmy was saying this, pictures of SB, Timmy, Danny and Lincoln popped up. "Jenny, I'm inviting you to join the team. You don't have to respond immediately, but if any future conflicts arise, I'll be here in my universe. Your choice." The message turned off.

"Wow, my first super team since those Teen Teams." Jenny said. "But I'm fine on my own. I don't need them to take down evil...Do I?"

Of course, as she was pondering this, Cluster ships flew in the sky.

 **Well, there's more where that came from.**

Inside a small room, a picture of Timmy Turner was being used as target practice. First with two darts, then a knife, and then a flail.

"Those idiots!" Vicky said. "They had one chance to destroy those twerps once and for all!" She torched the picture of Timmy. "One chance,with all the power in the world was in their hands, and they wasted it!" She then torched another pair of dolls, which resembled all of the main six heroes. "How stupid do you have to be to lose to a bunch of dumb brats?!" She then torched her bed. "Well, I will show them! I will show both those dumb villains, and the twerp with his friends! I will finish what they failed to start!" She then torched everything in the room. "Watch out, twerp! Because next time, it's my move!" Vicky gave her trademark evil laugh, but then stopped as she noticed how burnt her room is.

 **To be honest, I actually have some songs on my mind when making this. Not the soundtrack to this, but sort of fitting music that was in my head when making this. By the way, this DOES NOT represent my music taste at all. I only like, like, literally two of these artists, but I do like these songs.**

 **1\. Michael Buble - I Believe In You (The whole thing of belief...though it's a love song, and there's really no romance in this).**

 **watch?v=94MHIeeGwys**

 **2\. The Script - Superheroes (The whole theme of being your own hero)**

 **watch?v=WIm1GgfRz6M**

 **3\. The All-American Rejects - Move Along (Keep going with troubles)**

 **watch?v=XleOkGsYgO8**

 **4\. Demi Lovato - Confident (Empowerment...though even with all the female characters, I wasn't trying to go all Pro-Feminist with this story. I just thought the female characters were cool enough to add. Besides, I'm really not into that whole political thing. Also, I don't like DL that much.)**

 **watch?v=cwLRQn61oUY**

 **5\. Nickelback - Savin' Me (IDK, even though I don't like Nickelback, but sort of oddly fitting.)**

 **watch?v=_JQiEs32SqQ**

 **6\. Spoon - The Underdog (The fun nature of it. Also, THIS is the closest to my actual music taste.)**

 **watch?v=7v0KCoPMTdU**

 **7\. Everlife - Look Through My Eyes (Disney cover, but again, I kinda find it oddly fitting. Might've been some oddly fitting.)**

 **watch?v=Kh4CWLs4li4**

 **8\. Hoobastank - Same Direction**

 **watch?v=c_UOL1-weMc**

 **9\. Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue (Again, closest to my taste)**

 **watch?v=X9fLbfzCqWw**

 **10\. Little Mix - Salute (Another empowerment song. But again, no pro anything.)**

 **watch?v=Kjpa0SMOug0**

 **11\. Relient K - Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

 **watch?v=8HeuMiuj_Sg**

 **12\. John Mayer - No Such Thing (Kind of a slow Loud House-esqe song IMO)**

 **watch?v=H1W2UddURXI**

 **13\. 3 Doors Down - Kryponite**

/xPU8OAjjS4k

 **But the big one that inspired me:**

/8VGJGXMUhmc

 **Well..that was odd. But yeah, this story is finally done. Am I done writing stories? No, but there are many stories I do want to write. During this, I had plans on writing a script for a Chris Chan biopic. But yeah, Part II will come later this year. Until then, share your thoughts on the story. Favorite parts? Characters? Thing you didn't like? Share your full thoughts readers! see all of you.**

/J9gKyRmic20

 **...**

Squidward awoke from his sleep, after the whole thing was finished. He had an envelope taped to his face. He woke up, and cut it open.

"Mr. Tentacles, we're to inform you that you have been selected for the sequel to this fanfic. Oh no! I don't want to be dragged into something as stupid as this!"

Here's $200.

"...Alright, I'm in."


	58. Morning In Royal Woods Shimmers (FIXED)

**SEVERAL HOURS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER…**

 **The writer was watching Family Matters in his room, while still thinking of some ideas for Part II.**

 **"Hey!" Patrick appeared in the room. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Watching Family Matters." The writer said. "And what are you doing in my room?"**

 **"I'm your writing coach conscious!"**

 **"You? Other than the fact that I don't even what the hell that is, why you out of all the characters? Why didn't I get any of the sisters, even Lisa for that matter?"**

 **"Who cares?! Now go back and fix your story!"**

 **"Look, I'm done with Part I. I had a blast writing it, but I really need a break!"**

 **"But you had a terrible ending! You've upset your many readers!"**

 **"Look, I had to tie things together somehow."**

 **"But that was horrible! You ruined all of the character development and made plot holes!"**

 **"What do you know about any of that? You're one of the dumbest Nicktoons ever created!"**

 **"But in your mind, I'm strong! Now FINISH THAT STORY and make your readers smile again!"**

 **"Okay, fine!"**

Morning at the Loud House. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Lincoln Loud was starting to wake up from his sleep. However, Lincoln was confused as he woke up. What am I doing over here?, Lincoln asked. What happened to Amity Park, where are those idiots in white?

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, buddy. Can you hear me?"

"Clyde, is everything alright?"

"Well yes, just checking up on my friend during his grounding!"

"Grounding? I'm not grounded!"

"Really? You told me last night after that ghost hunt failed that you were grounded after ruining your sisters pageant!"

"What?! I thought you'd know that wasn't me,. I don't even know why they're still grounding me, especially after I saved the world!"

"Saved the world?"

"How can you not remember? Yesterday? Me and the sisters saved the world? It should be on the news!"

"Link, were you dreaming?"

"Never mind." Lincoln said.

"Tell you what. I'll recap tonight's ARGH for you. See you, old pal.

A lot entered in Lincoln's mind right now. "That wasn't a dream! That can't possibly be a dream!" Lincoln said, he tried to question everything, but after many seconds, he just gave up thinking, and laid on his bed, absolutely depressed.

"Maybe it all was just a dream." Lincoln said to himself. "Great. My greatest adventure of all time, and it was all just a dream! I can't believe this!" He started to feel even more depressed. "So that's it. I'm still grounded, and none of it happened. I never saved the world from those four villains. My sisters never helped me. I never blew up an alien prison. I never met any of the guys. I never met Jack Fenton. I never even met Danny Phantom. I don't even think he's real. I don't even know if ghosts are real. Maybe the girls were right. Maybe I did ruin Lola's pageant. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I'm not a hero after all."

….

However his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar sound came to his ears.

He looked up and saw a green portal open in his room. "No way it can't be!", he said shocked. Soon, four figures came out of the portal and made Lincoln all the more happy.

"Sorry if we intruded in your personal quarters Lincoln, but we had to do this." Jimmy calmly explained. Lincoln hopped off his bed and walked up to the four "I knew it! It wasn't a dream! I really did save the world! But how did you get us away from those white suit guys?"

Timmy smirked "You should thank my reality warping computer programs! They got us out of Amity Park, and warped the world back to normal!" Lincoln was confused "So, I'm guessing from how my friend doesn't remember anything, you wiped out everyone's memory?"

…..

"Not everyone. Only our friends, and everyone who was involved with the battle know about the whole thing." Danny said.

"Does that mean..?"

"Yes, your entire family knows about the whole battle."

"YES!"

"But all of you must keep yesterday a secret. Or else those dorks in white are going to come back and find us!" Danny said.

"Not even my friends?" Lincoln asked.

"Absolutely nobody." Danny said.

Lincoln then realized something. "Wait, where is Jenny?" Spongebob smiled "She's back at her house, We made a quick visit to her to give her something, speaking of..." he took out a small bag from behind his back and gave it to Lincoln.

"Um, burgers?" He curiously asked Spongebob shook his head "Those are not ordinary burgers, those are Krabby Patties! The best burgers in the deep blue sea, made by yours truly!" Spongebob winked. "Don't worry, one bite, and it will be the best experience you'll ever have!"

"Um, cool?"

"Well, you deserve it after stopping that beam! You know I that knew all along that you could do it!"

Danny then gave something to Lincoln that he recognized. "You're giving me the ecto hands?"

Danny smirked "Hey you're gonna need them, and Jimmy here modified them to be laser pistols as well.". "You know, you really are one of my heroes!" Lincoln said. "Thanks kid, and it was awesome working with you!" Danny replied. "You're still gonna read those comics?" "Oh no, I don't need to read that fake garbage!" Lincoln said. "I lived something better!" Speaking of the boy genius, he stepped up and gave Lincoln a small remote. "Here, take this recaller!" He told the middle loud

"What is that?" Timmy asked a little confused.

"It's a communicator and a way for us to meet up. Don't you remember? I gave it to you two and Danny after our first journey." Jimmy reminded them.

"Oh yeah, I remember those! Must've been locked in my closet." Danny sheepishly said.

"Weird, it's as if we remember these because some great big force is trying to cover his mistakes!" Spongebob said to no one in particular.

Lincoln was amazed by the small device, but then was curious. "Why'd you give this to me?" Timmy chuckled "Come on dude, you're part of our team now." Lincoln's smile got bigger "Really!?"

"Are you serious?" Danny asked. "After everything you've done, you still don't think you're a part of the team? Come on, man!"

"Of course, I've had my doubts about you in the beginning Loud, but you've helped our team through this crisis and like Jenny, you're fit to become one of us!" Jimmy explained.

Lincoln looked at his four new friends and new teammates, "Thanks Guys!" He said happily, but it was time to go for the other heroes. "Well Lincoln, I'll see ya, but if you want anymore of those delicious Krabby Patties, you'd know where to find me!" Spongebob happily said before jumping into the portal.

"See ya, Lincoln. I gotta go too, since Amity Park needs saving and all that. Hope we can meet again." Danny said. Lincoln waved before Danny walked in as well.

"Well, it's best I should be going as well. Bon voyage, Loud." Jimmy said as he walked into the portal.

Lincoln stopped Timmy before he can enter the portal. "Wait, Timmy. Why are you doing this? I thought nobody must ever know your little secret about your…floating things."

"Eh, I figured I'd keep their memories, because it really stinks when your family is still mad at you for things that aren't on you! Besides, I really do trust your family."

"Thank you, man!"

"No problemo!" Timmy winked and jumped into the portal.

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. Despite no one but the Louds knowing about the whole battle, it still happened, and now he was a part of one of the greatest superhero teams the world ever has, even more exciting than one of his comic books. He ran out of his room, and walked towards the kitchen.

Everyone was having their typical breakfast morning. Lily was throwing her food, Lana was playing with hers, ETC. However, all of them stopped as they saw Lincoln. Every single one of them gave him a mad glare, except Lily. "Hey guys." he said in a scared tone. Why is everybody looking mad at me? Did Turner lie about him giving back their memories? Lincoln thought. Everybody was still dead silent, as if they still had memories of the pageant. "Do I still get my bre"You want breakfast?! I'll give you breakfast!" Lori snapped, as if she was about to pound Lincoln or throw a vat at him. However, she kissed Lincoln's cheek, and gave him his plate of eggs. "Here you go, little bro!" she said.

"Um, what's going on here? Shouldn't you all be mad at me?" Lincoln asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Lana said. "After we all saved the day?!"

"So you guys do have your memories back!" Lincoln said. "That must mean mom and dad still have their memories too! This must mean I'm not grounded."

"Actually, you still are." Lori replied.

"What?!"

"Before they went back to the spa, they took off three weeks from it after saving the world, but you're still in trouble for running off. But if it makes you feel better, we're grounded too, for destroying the van."

"At least we're together!" Lynn said. "We're going to make this the best grounding time in this house ever!"

"By the way, Lola. I'm sorry for wrecking your pageant. I hope I can make it up to you."

"Eh, it's just one stupid pageant! There are others out there!" Lola replied, while her eye twitched. "Besides, I still won!"

"The past is in the past, sis!" Luna said. "Though it was an epic past!"

"I still never got my flying dolphin!" Leni said.

"At least I know ghosts exist. Though my heart is still broken." Lucy said.

"I wish we had our memories erased." Lisa responded. "Because I still lost most of my sanity."

"Yep, that really was the greatest day of our lives." Lincoln said.

Luan told more breakfast puns, as all of the family enjoyed their breakfast. Meanwhile, outside, Cosmo was watching over the whole thing.

"What? Can't a guy enjoy a happy ending?" Cosmo asked. "I mean, bye readers! Wait, I haven't made the final laugh yet!

"Hey, I want the final laugh!" Sheen said, popping up.

"No, I want the final laugh!" Patrick said, then all three starting fighting each other.

Then all of a sudden, Carl appeared. "That's all folks! Ow, my...ah, you get the point!" Carl waved.

 **THE END.**


End file.
